Life Ever Changing
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: *glances at title* Wow I suck at titles. This is my take on what Emily and Aaron would be like if they grew up together. HP JRo maybe others at a later date
1. New School, Again

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for ages now. How would Hotch and Emily's lives have been different if they had grown up together. Like starting from high school. Or even younger. Would Em still have gotten pregnant at 15? If she did, would she still have had the abortion? Would Hotch have married Haley? Would Jack still exist? These are all questions that will be answered. Now I know there's an age gap between Em and Hotch, not sure how big but I know it's there. However for the purpose of this story, that gap won't be there. They will be only a year apart. Hotch will be a year older then Em. Oh and since this is when they're teens, I'll be calling Hotch by his first name since he didn't get the nickname Hotch until he joined SWAT.

Now let's explain the background of the story. Emily's mother is still who she is. Her father works as an abroad CIA agent and for the beginning of the story, they are in France. Aaron's father works as Emily's mother's head of security and his mother works within the Ambassador's personal staff. Because of this, Aaron and his parents live with the Prentiss family and move with them each time they move. Aaron and Emily are each other's pillars. The only ones they can count on as they move from school to school. Life has always been tough for them but as long as they have each other, they manage.

So kids, sit back, grab a nice drink and have fun.

Disclaimer: I may be going AU but I still own nothing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily Prentiss, age fourteen, pushed her bag strap further up on her shoulder.

"Joy, another school." she said.

"At least this one speaks English."

Emily turned as a hand slipped into her own and met the eyes of her best and only friend, Aaron Hotchner, age fifteen.

"Must you be so optimistic?" Emily asked.

Aaron smiled. "Someone has to be and you Miss Bunny are the exact opposite."

Emily cringed. "Aaron, must you call me that?"

Aaron smirked. "Your dad gets to."

"That would be because he's my father." Emily gave Aaron and look. "How would you like it if I called you by your nickname?"

Aaron's eyes popped slightly. "Nope that's ok. We do not need a repeat of the three months in London."

Emily shifted her bag again, without releasing Aaron's hand. "I was nine Aaron, drop that one already."

Aaron looked at Emily and could see the anxiety building on her face. He looked around and pulled her behind a pillar. Taking her other hand, he looked her right in the eye.

"Breathe deeply Emily." Aaron said. "You're going to be just fine and if at any point you feel you can't do it, just remember I'll be waiting for you at the end of the day, right here. This will be our spot."

Emily inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. At every school they had been forced to go to, Emily and Aaron always came up with a place that became their 'spot'. If one felt things were getting too tough, they just remembered they had that place that was just there waiting for them at the end of the day. The plan had gotten them through many scrapes over the years. The spot Aaron was referring to now was a pillar at the north end of the building by the parking lot. It was actually a bit back from everything so it was the perfect place for them to meet.

"I hate all these new schools Aaron." Emily whispered.

Aaron nodded. "I know. I do too Em, but four more years and we're done. We never have to follow our parents again."

Emily dropped her gaze to the ground. "Three more for you."

Aaron released one of Emily's hands to lift her head back up. "Four Emily. I am not leaving you behind and you know it."

Emily let Aaron hug her. They'd had that talk many times. Aaron promised Emily when he entered high school that just because they were apart didn't mean he was leaving her behind. After he graduated, he planned on taking a year off so Emily could graduate and then they'd go off to college together. They were all the other had, their parents never being very reliable and nothing would separate them. Aaron heard the bell ring and pulled back.

"Ready?" he asked.

Emily took another deep breath. "Yeah, let's do this."

Hand in hand, as always, the two made their way into the school.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so not much but really I just wanted to give you an intro and kinda shine a light on how things are going to go and how Emily and Aaron are going to act. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. New Kids, Old Kids and All In Between

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So first chapter we got a look into how young Aaron and Emily act with each other and now we'll get to see how they act with the students in their new school. There will be a few characters that stick around for a bit, at least until the two move again but most characters won't be around for more then a chapter or two. So have fun.

Disclaimer: I own the kids of the school.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood in front of the door that led to her first class of the day and felt herself take another steadying breath. Aaron placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed the back of her head.

"You'll be fine." he said. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Emily nodded and gave Aaron a smile as he walked away, towards his own class. Her smile slowly fell as Aaron left her line of sight and she faced her class door again. Taking another breath, she pushed the door open and walked in. Class had already started because Emily and Aaron had to go to the front office to get their paperwork. The teacher turned as Emily walked in.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

Emily stepped forward. "Um my name is Emily Prentiss." she handed her papers to the teacher.

The woman looked them over. "Ah that's right, the Ambassador's daughter." Emily held back a wince. "I'm Ms. Bullduck and you can take a seat right in the front."

Emily, seeing the others whispering, sighed and made her way to the front seat. It was moments like this where Emily wished she and Aaron were in the same grade. No one whispered about her when she was with him, but that's probably because his father's very useful glare that basically dared people to try and say something.

"Class," Ms. Bullduck called everyone to attention. "this is Emily Prentiss, the new American Ambassador's daughter. She'll be with us for the duration of her mother's assignment."

Emily ignored the increased whispering as she pulled out her notebook and waited for Ms. Bullduck to get back to teaching. Emily looked at the board and realized she was in math. Great. Her worst subject.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron leaned against what he knew to be Emily's locker waiting for her to arrive so they could go to lunch. Thankfully freshmen and sophomores had lunch together or the two would have to wait until the end of the day to see each other and Aaron knew Emily wouldn't like that. And really, neither would he.

"Yo, Hotchner."

Aaron turned to see one of the guys from his history class coming towards him. From the looks of the guy, he was a jock. Tall, wide, obviously built. Great. Aaron had been hoping to avoid jocks. As the guy approached, Aaron tried to recall his name. Dale something.

"Yeah." Aaron said. "What's up?"

Dale stopped beside Aaron. "We got soccer tryouts in about a week, you consider going out for the team?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'm never in one place long enough to bother."

Dale nodded. "Still come to the tryouts and let's see what you've got, just for the fun of it."

"I'll think about it." Aaron said. He pushed off Emily's locker as he saw her coming, head down. "Excuse me please." he made his way over to her. "Em, what's wrong?"

"First thing out of the stupid Math teacher's mouth was, 'ah that's right, the Ambassador's daughter'." Emily said. "I honestly think my classmates talked more about me then what the teacher was teaching."

Aaron wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders. "I'm sorry Em. Come on, let's go to lunch, see if we can't de-stress a little."

Dale watched Aaron walk by with Emily and decided he'd join the two.

"Hey Hotchner," Dale said. "who's this?"

Aaron tried not to roll his eyes at Dale. "This is Emily Prentiss. We've known each other basically our whole lives." Aaron looked at Emily. "Em, this is Dale Salvatore, he's in my history class."

Emily smiled politely at Dale. "Nice to meet you Dale."

Dale nodded back. "You too. Maybe you can talk Hotchner here into trying out for our soccer team."

Emily glanced up at Aaron. They both knew why he didn't play sports. Sports were Sean's thing and Aaron was happy to let him have the spot light on that.

Emily looked back at Dale. "I'll try but once Aaron has his mind set to something, there isn't much anyone can do to change it."

Aaron smiled. "So other then math being a total bust, how were your other classes?"

"My French teacher was surprised by how much I already knew." Emily said. "And I warned my chemistry teacher not to let me near any of the chemicals."

Aaron nodded. "Good thinking. I'm pretty sure the embassy in Brazil is still rebuilding."

Emily shot Aaron a look. "Hey you helped."

Dale watched the two with amusement. "Hey why don't you two sit with me and my friends at lunch."

The two looked at each other. They generally sat by themselves, not wanting to get attached to people who they would just end up leaving. Aaron shrugged and Emily gave a small nod. Aaron turned to Dale.

"Sure, sounds good." Aaron said.

Dale nodded. "Great, let's go."

They started towards the cafeteria when Emily cursed.

"Damn I forgot to stop at my locker." she said. "I'll meet you guys there."

Aaron and Dale agreed and Emily turned back down the hall, making her way through the kids to stop in front of her locker. She quickly spun the combination into the lock and opened the door.

"So you're the new Ambassador's daughter."

Emily closed her eyes, hearing a voice from her math class. This was just not her day. Taking a breath, Emily turned around to see a girl, just taller then her with blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail, blue eyes and she was dressed in a cheering uniform. Go figure.

"Yeah I'm Emily Prentiss." Emily said. "But you learned that earlier when the teacher told the whole class."

The girl seemed taken back that Emily spoke to her that way but she quickly recovered and brushed her pony tail back. Emily made an effort not to roll her eyes.

"I know, so my name is Deanna and I'm head cheerleader here." Deanna said. "You strike as someone who's cheered before."

Emily shook her head. "Nope, never have." she turned back to her locker as Deanna kept talking.

"Really, well you definitely seem like you'd be good at it." Deanna said. "We have practice every day after school, why don't you stop by and we'll see if we can't fit you in?"

Emily closed her locker. "Sorry Deanna, but cheering isn't my thing. Now if you don't mind, I have someone waiting for me."

Before Deanna had a chance to respond, Emily turned on her heal and headed for the cafeteria, hoping her new 'friend' wouldn't follow. She quickly found Aaron and Dale and made her way over to them. Aaron turned to her as she plopped down beside him.

"You ok?" Aaron asked. "If possible, you look more annoyed then before."

Emily laughed. "It is possible." At Aaron's look, she said one word. "Cheerleader."

Aaron nodded. "Enough said."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So they have one new friend and one potential pain the in butt. Deanna is based on a former classmate of mine who hated me as much as I hated her for the fourteen years we were in school together, pre-school right up through twelfth grade. You have no idea how happy I was to graduate. Oh also, Emily's behavior while they're in school is going to be how I acted in school with new people and new situations. It's easiest for me. One more also, I posted a poll on my profile page, it has to do with this fic, if you could go check it out, that would be great. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Dad's POV

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Wow you guys like this story. I didn't know if anyone was going to. I'm happy about it. Now this chapter, it's after school, Emily and Aaron will be back at the embassy and this chapter we get to see Emily's dad. Like in my Aaron and Emily series, Em's dad's name will be Richard and again I thank Sienna for letting me borrow him from the Girl'verse. In this we're going to get Richard's POV on Emily and Aaron's relationship. Now fair warning, at least two of the four parents will have some opinion on Aaron and Emily's future plans that they won't like and well you probably won't either. But please remember, the Aaron and Emily we all know and love don't let other people, not even their parents dictate what they do. So without further delay, or a longer opening note, have fun.

Disclaimer: I want to own Criminal Minds but my letters keep getting sent back.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard Prentiss glanced at his watch as he made his way through the embassy. The family, and assorted personnel hadn't been there long and Richard was still trying to find his way around the place. He noticed it was getting close to the time that Emily and Aaron should be home from school and decided to go see how they were doing. He knew the constant moving wasn't easy on either of them but also knew that the bond they had formed at an early age would be what helped them through it. Richard sighed and made his way to the front hall of the embassy. He really wished his wife and Aaron's father would see how important that bond was but as it was Richard and Aaron's mother did their best to shield the kids from the comments of their other parents. Finally arriving at the front hall, after two wrong turns, Richard stopped just in time to see Aaron and Emily walk through the front door.

"Well you two look in better spirits then when you left this morning." Richard said with a smile.

Aaron and Emily smiled as well.

"It wasn't as bad as we thought." Aaron said.

Emily smirked. "Not all of it was as bad as we thought."

Richard laughed. "I sense a story behind that."

Aaron spoke as Emily opened her mouth. "Homework Em."

Emily pouted. "Aaron,"

"Not happening Emily." Aaron said, trying not to laugh. "Let's go."

Richard patted Emily on the head as she and Aaron walked by him to the study. He watched them go, watched as they talked and laughed with each other. It definitely was the opposite of their attitudes when they had left that morning.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Richard."

Richard turned to find his wife walking towards him. By the look on her face, he knew this wasn't going to be a fun talk. Placing his marker in his book, Richard stood up to greet his wife.

"Richard, have you seen Emily since she got home?" Elizabeth asked.

Richard nodded. "I saw her and Aaron when they got home from school. Last I checked they were in the study doing their homework."

Elizabeth sighed. "She spends too much time with that boy."

Richard held back a roll of his eyes. "They're best friends Liz, have been for years. You've got to accept this. Emily is a very independent girl and if you keep on her about Aaron, she's just going to keep pushing you further away and I know you don't want that."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "She's never going to get anywhere if she continues to let him be her guard dog."

Richard ran a hand over his brow. "He's not her guard dog Elizabeth." he shook his head. "Emily's in the study if you need to talk with her. Try not to upset her."

Sitting back down, Richard picked up his book and returned to reading.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night, Emily poked her head into Richard's study to say goodnight. As usual, she found him on his couch, book in one hand, glass of scotch in the other.

"Hey Dad." Emily said walking in. "I just wanted to say night before I headed to bed."

Richard put his book down. "Hey there kiddo. Did you and Aaron get all your homework done?"

Emily groaned and flopped down beside her father. "Yes, after like three hours we finally finished. I hate homework."

Richard laughed. "I know Em but it's a part of school. Did your mother find you?"

Emily stood up and walked to one of the bookshelves. "Yes she found me."

Richard stood also. "What did she say?"

Emily sighed and leaned against the shelves. "It's not what she said, it was the look she was giving Aaron the entire time she was talking to me about the welcoming party we're having next week. And I didn't help I guess with my answer of who my escort would be for the party."

Richard crossed his arms. "Aaron."

"Who else?" Emily said. "Her glare got worse and she stormed out." Emily ran a hand through her hair. "Then to make things more fun, Jason showed up about fifteen minutes later to talk with Aaron."

Richard mimicked Emily's movement and ran a hand over his head. Jason Hotchner was Aaron's father and head of Elizabeth's security detail. The man was a marine and wouldn't know a sense of humor if it bit him in the ass.

"Is Aaron ok?" Richard asked.

"Annoyed and pissed." Emily said. "But otherwise it was a relatively tame visit from the drill sergeant."

Richard laughed. "Let Aaron know I'd like to talk with him tomorrow when you guys get home from school."

Emily smiled and hugged her father. "You got it Dad. Night."

Richard placed a kiss on Emily's head. "Night sweetheart."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So we've seen a look at Richard's side of things and just what Emily and Aaron have to go through with their parents. The next chapter will be the party Emily mentioned and we'll get to meet Aaron's mother and father. That'll be interesting. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Snobby Girls, Rich Boys, Forgein Leaders

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Time for Aaron and Emily's first formal party, well for the story anyway. Diplomats from all over, snobby teens who think they're better then everyone else and Emily in a dress that leaves her best friend at a loss for words. Aaron Hotchner at any age at a loss for words is a sight to see. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I'm watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I would LOVE to own Sirius or Remus but sadly I can't and I can't own Criminal Minds either. Pouting now.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hung her head off the edge of Aaron's bed.

"I really don't want to go to this tonight." she whined.

Aaron's mother, Anna smiled. "It's not going to be so bad Emily."

Emily raised a brow at the woman she considered a second mother. "Anna, you know it's going to be bad. It's like a meat market and I'm not even eighteen yet!"

Aaron grabbed Emily by the leg and yanked her back on the bed as she began to slip.

"We just have to stick together Em." Aaron said. "No matter what we don't separate."

Emily frowned. "No, Mom always finds a way to separate us at some point."

"I think you're old enough Emily," Anna said. "where you can tell your mother what you do and don't want to do."

"I may be old enough to tell her." Emily said. "But I doubt I'll ever be old enough for her to listen to me."

Anna sat down next to Emily. "If it helps, your mother has requested that I don't leave her side tonight so I'll be there to whisper in her ear. Maybe I can get her to listen."

Emily sat up next to Aaron. "That would be great Anna."

Aaron smiled, seeing Emily relax for the first time in a week. "Thank you Mom."

Anna smiled at the two. "You're both very welcome." she stood. "Oh not to drop moods again but Aaron your father wants to talk to you before you take Emily to the party tonight."

Aaron dropped his head back. "And here I was hoping to be in a good mood tonight."

Anna gave Aaron a sad smile before leaving the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as Anna finished zipping her dress for her. The dress was a shade of red. Not dark but not too light either. The top chest portion was a thick weaved pattern, almost like it was wrapped around her. The empire waist was beaded and the skirt flowed effortlessly down to mid calf. The skirt held orange accents that almost made the dress look to be on fire. The whole dress was held up by thin straps that formed an 'x' over the top of Emily's back.

"You look beautiful Emily." Anna said.

Emily smiled. "Well for once Mother let me pick my own dress."

Anna laughed. "Yes I was wondering how many years she thought she was going to get away with sticking you in something pink and frilly."

Emily pushed her hair out of her face. "If I'd had my way, it would have stopped at the age of five." she looked down at the dress. "At least Aaron won't tease me this year."

Anna pulled some of Emily's hair back in two scarlet hair combs. "I doubt Aaron will even think of teasing when he sees you." she smirked. "You may just make my son forget how to walk."

Emily laughed. "Oh that will be a sight to see." she glanced towards her closed bedroom door. "What exactly did Jason want to talk with Aaron about?"

Anna sighed and turned Emily so she could see her. "I didn't ask. It's usually better if you don't question Jason. Just try and keep Aaron from thinking too hard about whatever they do talk about." she brushed a few stray hairs out of Emily's face. "There, you're ready and as always, beautiful."

Emily smiled. "Thank you Anna. You should probably go before Mother comes looking."

Anna nodded and gave Emily a hug. "I'll see you and Aaron down there."

Emily watched Anna leave before sticking her head into the hall to look down at the door that led into Jason's office. Aaron had been in there for almost fifteen minutes. It was possibly the longest Aaron had ever talked with his father. Not that Aaron ever did much talking during the times he was with his father. The drill sergeant didn't like to let other people get many words in. Just as she was about to go back into her room, the door opened and Aaron stepped out. He tossed a 'yes sir' over his shoulder before closing the door. Emily watched his shoulder sag as he made his way towards her.

"You look exhausted." Emily said, reaching out to straighten Aaron's tie.

Aaron nodded. "I am." he looked over Emily's dress. "You look beautiful."

Emily smiled. "Thank you." she bit her lip. "What did Jason want?"

"Just wanted to point out that he expects me to mingle properly at the party and not stay at your side the whole night." Aaron said, his annoyance clear in his tone.

Emily huffed. "We mingle just fine without ditching each other."

"And we'll do it just fine again tonight." Aaron said. He reached out and fix Emily's strap. "Ready?"

Emily nodded. "As I ever am for these things."

They left Emily's room and made their way downstairs to where they could hear the party going full swing in the main ball room. The embassy was huge and had at least three ball rooms. The main one was for important events such as the welcoming party. The two stopped just outside the doors and took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against the far wall of the ball room as she watched Jason lead Aaron from diplomat to diplomat. She could see Aaron was getting frustrated with his father and Emily wanted nothing more then to go over and tell Jason to let Aaron do what he wanted. Sadly, her mother seemed to be hovering near the two and wouldn't let Emily get away with being rude in public.

"And what would the ambassador's daughter being doing all by herself?"

Emily turned at the new voice. Standing to her left were two boys that she had known almost as long as she'd known Aaron. She wasn't nearly as close to them but they were a nice break from all the stuck up asses at the party.

"Matthew Benton and John Cooley." Emily said with a smile. "It has been a while."

The two hugged Emily.

"How've ya been Em?" John asked, leaning against the wall next to her. John was never shy about his liking of Emily. Though he did cool it down when Aaron was around.

"Sick of moving." Emily said. "But you knew that. It hasn't actually been too bad now that Aaron and I are in the same school again."

"And how are you liking high school?" Matthew asked.

"It's not easy but it's no harder then I thought it would be." Emily said. "You two still being home schooled?"

Matthew nodded. "Yup."

Aaron joined them. "I see you two are keeping Emily company."

John pushed off the wall and stepped away from Emily. "We saw you were with your father and figured we shouldn't let one of the other 'gentlemen' here take up her time."

Emily snorted. "I only see three gentlemen at this party John."

"And who would they be?" Aaron asked, putting his arm around Emily's shoulders.

"You, Matthew and my dad." Emily answered Aaron.

John put a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "And what am I?"

Matthew laughed. "You don't want her to answer that John."

"What doesn't John want Emily answering?"

The four turned as Ainsley Cooley walked over. Two years younger then her brother, Ainsley was like her brother in she didn't hide her growing attraction for Aaron. However she, unlike John, didn't bother toning it down around Emily. If anything, she kicked it up.

"Ainsley," Emily said. "I thought you were talking with the German ambassador's son."

Ainsley shrugged. "That conversation didn't seem nearly as entertaining as the one going on over here."

"Not really." Matthew said. "John and I were just keeping Emily company until Aaron got back from making the rounds with his father."

Ainsley turned her attention to Aaron. "And how is your father Aaron? I hear that working the Prentiss security detail is challenging."

Aaron and Emily exchanged a look.

"I wouldn't know." Aaron said. "I don't talk to my father about his work. I try to avoid talking to my father period."

Ainsley pouted. "I don't see why. Your father is a very nice man."

"To those he likes." John said. "Ainsley, would you please go? You're ruining our evening."

Ainsley spun on her heel and walked away. Emily looked at John.

"How can you two possibly be related?" Emily asked.

Matthew answered. "We ask the same thing about you and your mother."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sunk down onto the couch in the study as he undid his tie. He had his eyes closed and was about to tip his head back when something rested on his lap. He cracked an eye open and saw Emily's legs.

"Do I look like a foot rest?" Aaron asked.

Emily smiled. "No but I wanted to stretch out and you're there so you just have to deal with it my friend."

Aaron laughed. "So aside from the fifteen minutes your mother was showing you off and the fifteen minutes my dad was parading me around, did you have a good time?"

Emily nodded. "I did. Though you forgot about the five minutes Ainsley decided to show her face."

"Eh, that wasn't so bad." Aaron said. "We need some healthy sparing every once in a while and Ainsley provides it, whether she knows it or not."

Emily giggled. "That she does." she shifted and rested her head on Aaron's shoulder. "I'm tired. These parties suck the energy right out of you."

"Well then Miss Prentiss, let's get you to bed." Aaron said.

He stood up and helped Emily before the two headed off to their rooms.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so that was harder to write then I thought it would be. I told Katie I'd have it up yesterday, but it was being a pain. Yes I introduced Matthew and John. I wasn't sure when Emily met them so I just threw them in there now. Still haven't decided if Emily gets pregnant but I should know by the time we get to Rome. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Oh! Also, thank you to Katie and Sarah for help on Emily's dress. I took the ideas they both gave me and made them into one. Thanks girls!

End Transmission


	5. Fights, Mistakes, Life Changing Moments

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with your next chapter. I'd like to thank JWynn for her help. I was trying to figure out why, after how close I made Aaron and Emily would Em sleep with John and JWynn helped me figure it out. No I'm not telling you, you'll have to read and figure it out. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Ainsley.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat in the bathroom holding her head. She wanted to go back. She wanted to fix everything. Make it so none of this ever happened. She sighed and ran her hands over her face. But it did happen. She knows the truth now, something she didn't know then and god she wishes she did. Because the whole time she was with John, she only thing she could see was Aaron with Ainsley. As John kissed her, she saw Ainsley pull Aaron to her. As John moved down to her neck, she saw Ainsley slip her arms around Aaron's neck. As her shirt vanished, she missed Aaron's 'dear caught in headlights' look and as John collapsed next to her afterward, she saw Ainsley kiss Aaron. It seemed fair. He picked Ainsley and she picked John. But when she found out the truth, Ainsley knew Emily was there and surprised Aaron. He'd pushed her away a second later but Emily had already walked away. When Aaron told her the truth, Emily cried. She cried harder then she ever had in her whole life. And Aaron, her sweet caring best friend held her the whole time. He held her, he understood and he wasn't mad. It made Emily feel even worse. But when he kissed her head and told her he didn't love her any less, she felt like maybe things would be ok.

Emily glanced at the stick sitting on the sink. Now though, she wasn't sure things would be ok. And she had two very worried boys waiting for her in her room. Standing up as she took a deep breath, Emily unlocked the bathroom door and walked back into her room. Aaron and Matthew stood from the foot of her bed and walked over to her.

"So," Matthew said.

Emily looked at them both with tears in her eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Aaron didn't think twice before pulling Emily into his arms and Matthew ran a hand over his face.

"You have to tell John, Emily." Matthew said. "He's part of this too."

Emily buried her face in Aaron's shoulder. She didn't even want to think about John's reaction. Especially if he found out the whole time they were together, Aaron was the one on her mind, not him. It just wouldn't end well.

"You don't have to tell him alone Em." Aaron said. "Matthew and I will be here the whole time. We won't let him do anything."

Emily rested her cheek on Aaron's shoulder. "Tomorrow. It's late and I want to sleep."

Matthew nodded. "Alright, I'll bring John over tomorrow afternoon. Give you time."

Aaron released Emily long enough for Matthew to hug her, then she returned to the safety she felt in Aaron's arms. Matthew left and Aaron guided Emily over to her bed, climbing right in with her. He wasn't going to leave her alone. Not that night.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John stared at Emily. He heard what she said but there was no way she was telling him the truth. She couldn't be. But he looked at Aaron and Matthew's faces and knew it was the truth.

"Get rid of it." John said.

Emily jerked, as if John had slapped her. "What?"

John stood up, as did Aaron. "Get rid of it. I don't want it and your mother will make you get rid of it when she finds out."

Matthew and Aaron saw Emily getting upset. Matthew pulled Emily close while Aaron grabbed John by the collar and pulled him out of the room. Given Aaron's three inches on John, it wasn't too hard. He kept a hold of him until they were outside then he slammed John against the outer wall. Before John could react, Aaron's fist connected with his face quickly followed by two more punches to the stomach. Then Aaron got real close to John.

"You do not go near her again." Aaron said, his voice deadly calm. "You don't speak to her again, don't even look at her or I'll do worse then what I just did. Are we clear?" John nodded and Aaron stepped back. "Get out of here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked back into Emily's room and found her and Matthew still sitting on the foot of the bed. He walked over and joined them, sitting on Emily's free side.

"Matthew thinks I should talk to Father Camino." Emily said to Aaron.

Aaron glanced at Matthew before nodding to Emily. "I think it's a good idea. Do you want us to come with you?"

Emily nodded. "I don't think I can do it alone."

"You're not alone Em." Matthew said, rubbing Emily's back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two weeks later, Emily found herself in London. The talk with Father Camino had not gone well. He told Emily if she had an abortion, she wouldn't be welcome back in his congregation. Emily knew she was too young to have a baby and Aaron and Matthew agreed to help her and Matthew found a doctor who would do the procedure. The three had had to inform Emily's father and Aaron's mother of what was going on because they knew they couldn't just disappear without any word. Richard was rightfully angry, but at John not Emily and Anna agreed to cover with Jason and Elizabeth while the kids were gone. Richard got them a flight to and from London so they didn't have to use the embassy's private plane.

"Emily Prentiss."

The three looked up as the nurse called Emily's name. They all stood and the nurse frowned.

"I need them with me." Emily said. She knew the tone of her voice was pleading but she also knew if she went into that room without the two men behind her, she'd never get through it. The nurse's eyes soften and she nodded, leading the three to an exam room. She handed Emily and gown to change into and Matthew and Aaron stood outside while she changed. Once she gave them the ok, they stepped back in, each taking one of her hands.

"We're not going anywhere Emily." Matthew said, feeling Emily squeeze his hand.

Aaron kissed her forehead. "You're going to be ok Em. I promise."

Emily's eyes filled with tears as she rested her head against Aaron's shoulder.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into church the following Sunday between Aaron and Matthew. She saw Father Camino and felt her steps falter as he stopped his sermon.

"Head up Emily." Matthew whispered. "You've done nothing wrong. Aaron and I are here."

Emily nodded and held her head high as Aaron and Matthew led her to the front pew. Matthew and Aaron didn't take their eyes off Father Camino for a second, staring him down, daring him to say or start something. They were more then ready. Emily watched the three, as did the rest of the church until finally Father Camino went back to his sermon and Emily felt Aaron and Matthew squeeze her hands.

"Everything's ok." Emily whispered, more to herself then anything. "Everything's ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we have it. That's really all I can say. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Wait no, I do have something to add. I apologize to anyone who is against abortion. I, myself am neither against nor for it. I think it all depends on the person. If I offended anyone, I promise, I did not mean to.

End Transmission


	6. A Father's Secret

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Ok, so my fingers aren't working and my delete button is going to run away. So after posting the last chapter I began working through everything we know about Aaron and Emily's pasts so I could come up with something for you guys to read. And after checking with JWynn, I found it. Aaron's father died when he was a teen from lung cancer. Now this is going to take two chapters. First off, we're back in the states. Aaron's 17 and Emily's 16. We learned in the show that Aaron's father was known for not being faithful to his wife and that Aaron followed his father one time and that was how he learned about the cancer. So this chapter is going to be Aaron following his father then confronting his father about it after talking with Emily. The next chapter will be his father dying and the aftermath of that. *wrinkles nose* I don't think have fun fits here.

Disclaimer: *holds head* I tried holding my breath until they gave the show to me. I lasted about thirty seconds.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat back in his car as he watched his father walk into his lawyer's office. He was confused. He had followed his father, hoping to catch the older man cheating on his wife. Everyone knew about his father's affairs but no one had ever called him out on it. After finding his mother crying two nights before, Aaron was sick of it and finally decided that someone needed to put his father in his place. Jason Hotchner needed to know he couldn't walk all over his family and get away with it. But so far the older Hotchner had been to both of his banks and now his lawyer's office. Aaron couldn't figure it out. It didn't make any sense. Sliding low in his seat as his father walked back to his own car, Aaron turned the key and started his car, getting ready to tail his father again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned as she watched Aaron pace in front of her bed.

"What was he doing at a hospital?" Emily asked.

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know. I went inside and asked but unless I gave away that I was his son they wouldn't tell me."

"And you couldn't do that cause then there was the chance that they'd tell him you'd been there." Emily nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

Aaron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I think I should still confront him. He's still hiding something and this something, no one knows anything about."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No, he'll probably get defensive and I don't want you caught in the crossfire."

Emily stood in front of Aaron. "Just promise you'll come see me after and not try and deal with whatever it is on your on."

Aaron smiled. "I promise Em."

Emily smiled as well and gave Aaron a hug before he left her room. Aaron stood outside Emily's room before heading down the hall and up a flight of stairs to the floor that held his father's office. The older man had been in there since he got back. Aaron took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door. Before his hand could touch the door, his father's voice floated from inside.

"Come in Aaron."

Confused on how his father knew he was there since the door was closed, Aaron opened the door and walked in. Jason was behind his desk, glasses on the edge of his nose, writing on something in front of him.

"You were following me today Aaron." Jason said.

Aaron nodded as he closed the door. "I was."

Jason took off his glasses, set his pen down and looked at his son. "Are you going to tell me why?"

Aaron crossed his arms but stayed where he was. "After finding Mom crying two nights ago over you and your affairs I decided you needed to confronted. So I followed you, hoping to catch you. But you didn't go where I expect. What's going on Dad?"

Jason stood up from behind his desk. "You saw everywhere I went."

"I did." Aaron confirmed. "Two banks, your lawyer's office and then a hospital. What I don't understand is why."

Jason sighed and walked over to his son. Aaron watched his father, seeing for the first time just how stressed Jason was. The former marine never showed any weakness in front of anyone. Aaron was shocked to see him showing it now.

"I'm sick Aaron." Jason said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from her book as Aaron walked back into her room almost two hours later. She had started to get worried after about half an hour so she started reading to distract herself. She took one look at Aaron's face, dropped her book and moved over to him.

"What happened Aaron?" Emily asked.

Aaron met Emily's eyes. "He's got cancer Em. My dad's dying."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not long I know but I didn't plan for it to be. The next one will be longer. I promise. Aaron now knows what his father's been hiding. Next we'll see his father's death and the aftermath. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. Passing of Jason Hotchner

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Not really sure how to how to describe this chapter. First we go through Aaron's father dying, having first a talk with both his sons and Emily. Yes we finally get to see Sean. I realized the other day that I've mentioned the younger Hotchner but we've never seen him. I was not happy with myself for this. Anywho, after Jason passes, we'll go through his funeral, I think. That's sad and I don't really like sad but I'll try. Also, the age gap with Sean and Aaron, not there. Sean will be two years younger then Aaron and a year younger then Emily. So yeah once again, have fun just not working here.

Disclaimer: Check my previous work, I got no witty sarcastic comment.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against the waiting room wall as Aaron and Sean visited their father with Anna. She had agreed to come with them, having been by Aaron's side since he came into her room, telling her about Jason's cancer. She had never seen Aaron so lost. They had all always seen Jason Hotchner as invisible. To have him dying of an illness was hard for everyone to deal with. She'd stayed with Aaron that night, just like he'd stayed with her the night she found out she was pregnant and the night he and Matthew stayed with her after the abortion.

"Emily,"

Emily pushed off the wall as Anna walked towards her. "Where are Aaron and Sean?"

"Jason wanted a word with them and he also wants to talk to you." Anna said.

Emily frowned. In the whole time she'd known Jason he'd said maybe five words to her.

"Alright, I'll head down once the boys are done." Emily said.

Anna shook her head. "He wants to talk to you all together."

Emily nodded. "Ok. What room is he in?"

After getting Jason's room number, Emily hugged Anna and headed down the hall. She kept an eye on the room numbers while trying to think of what Jason could possibly want to say. Arriving at Jason's room, Emily knocked on the door and pushed it open. Aaron and Sean were standing at the foot of their father's bed and all three Hotchner men turned to look at her.

"Emily," Jason said. "come in."

Emily stepped into the room and moved to stand between Sean and Aaron.

"How are you feeling Mr. Hotchner?" Emily asked.

Jason gave Emily a small smile. "Please Emily, it's Jason. And I'll be honest, I've been better."

"What did you want to talk to us about Dad?" Hotch asked.

Jason was quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry." he finally said.

"For what Dad?" Sean asked.

Jason shook his head. "It doesn't matter for what. Just know that I'm sorry."

Hotch actually smiled some. Ever the marine. "You don't need to be forgiven Dad but we do forgive you."

The four talked for a few more minutes before Jason started to fall asleep. Hotch motioned Emily and Sean out of the room and quietly closed the door once they were all out. Emily grabbed Aaron's hand as they headed down the hall to where Anna was. Anna smiled sadly at the three of them before they all made their way out of the hospital.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard removed his glasses as Emily walked into his office.

"How's Jason?" Richard asked.

Emily shook her head. "Not good." she sat down on the couch to the right of Richard's desk. "He said he was sorry. Wouldn't tell Sean, Aaron or I what for, just that he was sorry."

Richard moved and joined his daughter. "Jason Hotchner has done a lot of things in his life, many not good and some of those things have been towards you and Aaron and Sean. That is what Jason was apologizing for."

Emily nodded but got quiet.

"What is it Emily?" Richard asked.

"I don't know how to help Aaron through this Dad." Emily said.

Richard smiled softly. "Oh Em, do you think Aaron knew how to help you through your pregnancy and abortion?" Emily shook her head. "Right but he was still there. Just like you needed him to be. That's all you have to do for Aaron. Just be there."

Emily rested her head on Richard's shoulder. "This sucks."

Richard wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders. "Yes it does."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against Hotch's side as they sat in the bleachers watching Sean practice with his football team. Sean was the quarter-back and very good.

"Why are we here again?" Hotch asked for the third time.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Aaron, Sean is your brother and you need to support him. And I know the only way to get you to do that is if I'm here so stop whining. Practice is almost over."

Hotch put his arm around Emily. "Well who could argue with that?"

"You." Emily said. "Twice now."

Aaron laughed and kissed Emily on the head. Over her head, he saw Richard. "Em,"

Emily turned and saw her dad. There would only be one reason why he was there. She looked back at Aaron, who had paled.

"Go get Sean." Emily said.

Aaron nodded and grabbed his bag before running over to his brother. Emily grabbed her own bag and ran for her father. She didn't bother asking, she knew from the look on his face. She stood at Richard's side and waited for Aaron and Sean to join them. Aaron walked behind Sean, who was also paler then normal.

"It happened," Sean said. "didn't it?"

Richard nodded. "About half an hour ago. I'm so sorry boys."

Aaron took the hand Emily was holding out. "How's Mom?"

"She's at the house." Richard said. "Hasn't really said much since she got home. I'm here to take you kids home. Sean, do you need to change?"

Sean nodded. "Give me five minutes and I'll be right out."

The three watched Sean head into the school. Emily turned to Aaron and saw he was staring at the ground. Biting her lip, Emily pull Aaron close by the hand she was holding and hugged him. Richard watched as Aaron latched onto Emily, showing no signs of wanting to let go.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Ok we're about to have a deja vu moment here. Think 100. Sorry)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stood in front of his mirror and started to tie his tie with a heavy sigh. He could hear Sean behind him cursing. Sean was never very good with ties. Usually Emily did it for him but she was helping Anna get ready so once Aaron finished his own, he turned and smacked Sean's hands before doing it for him.

"At least we're at home." Sean said. "We don't have to wait to bury him."

Aaron nodded. "I think we would have been home anyway. Dad wouldn't have wanted to die anywhere else."

Sean cracked a small smile. "He was kinda picky about that."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah he was."

Emily walked in and smiled. "Well this is nice to see."

The Hotchner brothers faced her. "What?"

Emily motioned to them. "You two aren't fighting. It's nice."

Aaron and Sean exchanged a look then looked back at Emily. "Don't get used to it."

Emily shook her head and pointed over her shoulder. "It's time to go."

Sean gave Emily a quick hug before leaving her alone with Aaron. Emily walked into the room all the way and pulled Aaron's hands away from his tie. He was fussing.

"Your tie is fine Aaron." Emily said.

"Promise not to leave my side?" Aaron asked.

Emily held Hotch's hands tightly. "Not even the Ambassador can move me today Aaron. I promise."

Aaron hugged Emily, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Emily settled her own cheek on Aaron's chest and listened as he calmed himself enough to leave the room. She knew that, like his father, Aaron held himself a certain way in front of certain people. He didn't show weakness to anyone but herself, her father and his mother. Sean had never and would never see his brother cry.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean and Aaron sat on either side of their mother, holding her hands in their own. Emily sat on Aaron's free side, holding his other hand. Richard stood on Sean's free side, his hand resting on Sean's shoulder. Elizabeth stood behind Anna, her stone face, normally held firmly in place, wavered slightly as the guns sounded and Anna was presented with the flag from her husband's casket. It was the only time she let go of her sons' hands. The casket was lowered into the ground and Anna's head fell forward as tears fell down her face. Emily felt tears of her own press at her eyes as Aaron's grip on her hand tightened. She knew he was fighting to keep a strong front up. Sean, Aaron and Emily stood as Anna did and with Elizabeth and Richard behind them, they all made their way back to the car.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked out of the bathroom that night after getting ready for bed. She was tired but worried about Aaron. When they got home from the funeral, he'd gone to his room, saying he was fine but needed some time by himself. Emily was concerned but let him go after which her father reassured her Aaron would be ok. Now, as she walked by his room, she heard muffled sounds and her worry grew. She knocked quietly on the door and pushed it open. The sight just about broke her heart. Aaron was laying on his bed, still dressed in his suit, crying. The tears Emily had felt earlier came rushing back as she closed the door and moved to join Aaron. Neither said anything, Emily just laid beside him, reaching her hand out to rub his arm.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not quite how I wanted it to end but I think it worked nicely. If I made anyone cry, I am sorry. I seem to be good at making people cry. If anyone has a request on where they'd like to see the story go next, pop it in your review. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	8. One Step Forward, One Jump Forward

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I got some good ideas on where to take the story next and most of you want to see graduation. Well as we learned in chapter one, Aaron is taking a year off after his graduation to wait for Emily to graduate so they can go to college together. I'm sticking with that. This chapter, and maybe one or two following, will be Emily's high school graduation and then she and Aaron will be taking a sort of round the world trip. Visiting the places they actually liked when the Ambassador was stationed over seas. Sort of their last big thing before college. As stated above, this may take more then one chapter, all depending on how long I want this chapter to be. Also, the time for Aaron and Emily to become more then best friends may have hit. So have fun kids.

Disclaimer: *holds up long piece of paper* This is a list of things I own. It's actually longer then I thought it would be but no where on it does it say I own Criminal Minds. *grabs pen and grins* I can change that very quickly. *struggles against men in suits trying to take pen* No! Mine!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat next to Richard at Emily's high school graduation. Emily had been beyond happy that she got to graduate in the states, just as Aaron had. Elizabeth, after Jason's passing decided to only take overseas posts while Aaron and Emily were on summer break from school and Elizabeth no longer harped on Emily about her relationship with Aaron. No one was sure where this new attitude came from but they certainly weren't complaining.

"So are you two ready for the summer?" Richard asked Aaron as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

Aaron nodded. "We are. We finished planning everything about a week ago and Emily spent the last three days packing. I'm pretty sure there isn't anything left in her closet."

Richard laughed. "Sounds like Emily. What about you?"

Aaron shrugged. "I'll pack tonight."

Anna gave her son a look. "What is it with you and Sean packing last minute?"

Elizabeth smiled from Richard's other side. "It's not just Sean and Aaron, Anna, Richard is the same way."

Aaron looked at Richard. "There's no way to help ourselves here, is there?"

Richard shook his head. "Nope. This is the moment where we just sit quietly and pray for the ceremony to start."

Thankfully for Aaron and Richard's sake, the ceremony started a few minutes later. The four quieted and watched for Emily. The school's colors were green and yellow, the boys in green and the girls in yellow.

"Aaron,"

Aaron turned and smiled as Matthew joined them. "You made it."

Matthew sat beside him. "Just barely. Has she come in yet?"

Aaron shook his head. "Should be any second."

Matthew was a surprise for Emily. His family was still overseas so at first he had said he wouldn't be able to make the graduation. But Aaron talked with Richard and the older man managed to pull some strings.

"There she is." Anna said.

Aaron and Matthew watched as Emily walked onto the stage with her class and took her seat.

"How long did she whine about the robe?" Matthew asked.

Richard snorted. "She hasn't stopped."

"She looks beautiful." Elizabeth said.

"Tell Emily that." the three men responded. There were certain colors that Emily claimed she looked horrible in. Yellow was one of them.

The ceremony went quickly. Anna snuck down front to take a picture of Emily as she received her diploma and finally it was over. The graduates scattered and Emily joined her family.

(A/N: I would have given a more detailed graduation but memories of mine from almost two years ago are fuzzy. It was like 90 degrees out, the ceremony was outside and the only part that really sticks was making sure my heals didn't get caught in the ground as I got my diploma.)

Emily saw Matthew standing beside Aaron and smiled.

"How?" Emily asked as she hugged Matthew.

"It was all your dad and Aaron." Matthew explained.

Emily hugged the two, keeping her arm around Aaron's waist as she stood next to him.

"Happy to be out of high school?" Anna asked.

"God yes." Emily said.

The others laughed. Elizabeth looked at her watch.

"I have to go." she hugged Emily. "I'm proud of you Emily."

Emily smiled. "Thank you Mother."

Elizabeth patted Aaron's shoulder. "Take care of her this summer."

Aaron nodded. "Of course ma'am."

Elizabeth left and Richard faced the others. "Alright, dinner out in celebration."

Emily looked at Matthew. "How long are you here for?"

"I leave just after you and Aaron tomorrow." Matthew answered before facing Richard. "Where to Richard? I'm starving."

"When aren't you?" Aaron asked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as Aaron scowled at Matthew for stealing the last of his steak.

"Between you and Emily," Aaron said. "I'm lucky I had any food tonight."

Emily pushed Aaron. "Hey, I only took one bite of your potatoes. Matthew stole almost half your steak."

Matthew smiled at Aaron around a bite of steak. Richard and Anna laughed at the three.

"Play nice kids." Richard said. "No fighting."

"So Emily, where are you and Aaron starting your trip?" Anna asked, hoping to change to subject.

Emily sipped her soda. "London. We're going to spend, what?" she looked at Aaron. "A week there?"

Aaron nodded. "Yup before heading to Paris."

Matthew shifted. "Planning on visiting Rome?"

Aaron and Emily exchanged a look. They all knew John and his family were still in Rome but,

"We are going to stop there for a few days." Aaron said.

"I figured I can't let one person keep me out of a beautiful city." Emily said.

Richard patted Emily's hand. "That's very strong and brave of you Em."

Emily smiled and squeezed Aaron's hand on her knee, under the table.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked around her room the next morning and made sure she had everything she needed. Her's and Aaron's flight was in two hours. Richard was driving them to the airport.

"Em, you ready?" Aaron asked, sticking his head in the room.

Emily nodded as she swung her carry on strap over her shoulder and grabbed the handle of her suit case. "Ready."

Aaron walked over and took her suit case from her.

"I can carry my suit case Aaron." Emily said.

Aaron nodded as they left her room and headed downstairs. "I know you can but I want to do it for you."

Emily smiled. Aaron's behavior had changed towards her over the past few months. And she couldn't deny that she liked it. Her own behavior had changed as well. She knew they were growing closer. Never once in her life had she thought of Aaron as a brother. He was always something more. Maybe this trip would help them figure out just what that more was. Emily stood back as Aaron and Richard put the bags in the trunk. Aaron grabbed her hand.

"London here we come." Emily said to him with a smile.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So Emily's graduated and they're off on their trip. We've had Emily's thoughts on hers and Aaron's relationship and at some point in the next chapter we'll get Aaron's thoughts on it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. London, Paris, Look Out

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So Em and Aaron have taken off on their summer trip. First stop, London. They are there for a week. Now obviously I'm not going to write out the whole week. That would be a really long chapter. No what I'm going to do for the next two maybe three chapters is focus on the changing in their relationship because I know that's what you all want to see most. Am I right? *hears cheers* Thought so. So without further delay, have fun kids.

Disclaimer: I'm running out of sarcastic things to say. So, fine, I don't own it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stood on the balcony of his and Emily's hotel room in London. They had been there for three days already and were loving it. Things had shifted with them once they left the states. Well if Aaron were honest with himself, they had shifted long before they even set foot on the plane. Emily had been his best friend for so long that he honestly couldn't imagine a time in his life where she wouldn't be there. He knew things were going to change. That they wouldn't just be friends for much longer. But when that shift happened and how it happened, he was leaving completely up to Emily. She'd gone through enough in her life without having him suddenly throwing a massive change in their relationship at her. He turned towards the room as he heard movement. Emily had turned over in her sleep. She was laying in the double bed closest to the balcony. That was part of the reason why Aaron was standing there. He wanted to think but also wanted to watch her. Seeing that it was almost one in the morning he decided to go back to sleep. They had a whole day of shopping planned in the morning. Aaron climbed back into bed with a snort. Shopping. Yeah he really did like Emily if he was suffering through a day of shopping.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily bit her lip to stop from laughing as she placed the guard's hat on Aaron's head. He stared at her with a look that clearly said, 'if you were anyone else, I'd have to kill you'.

"You look so cute." Emily said.

Aaron huffed and took the hat off. "Ok Em, it's almost six and we've been shopping since ten, can we please go eat?"

Emily looped her arm through Aaron. "Alright, since you've put up with my shopping all day, yes we can go eat now. I'll even let you pick the place."

Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled. "How considerate of you."

They made their way through the market place they'd been shopping in for almost two hours. They were heading back to their hotel so they could eat in the restaurant that was by the lobby. Aaron looked down at Emily as she looked around while they walked.

"You having fun?" Aaron asked.

Emily looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah I really am. It's so nice being here without having to worry about security details following us or our parents expecting us back at a certain time."

Aaron nodded. "It is a nice feeling. What are you looking forward to most in Paris?"

Emily bit back a grin and looked up at Aaron. "If I say the shopping, what will you say?"

Aaron just groaned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stood just off to the side of the street artist as the man painted Emily's portrait. Aaron had to admit, it was really good. The picture was Aaron's graduation present to Emily since he hadn't gotten her anything. She tried to say the trip was enough but he had simply pointed out that the trip was for both of them and she needed something that was just for her. Emily had given him a playful glare but sat down to let the artist begin. They had arrived in Paris the day before, taking the rest of that day to rest from the plane trip.

"How much longer?" Emily whined.

Aaron and the artist, Paulo, both smiled.

"We're almost finished ma'am." Paulo said.

"Good," Emily sighed. "no offense Paulo, but my backside fell asleep about ten minutes ago."

Aaron snorted and covered his face with his hand as he shook his head. "Em, did anyone really need to know that?"

Emily smirked. "Probably not."

Paulo gave one more smile before added one more stroke to the canvas before putting his brush down. He looked at Aaron.

"It is done." Paulo said.

Aaron looked the completed painting over. "It's perfect."

Emily stood up and moved to stand in front of Aaron so she could see. The painting showed Emily smiling with a beautiful water fountain behind her. Because of the water, she had an almost halo look to her.

Emily smiled at Paulo. "It's great. Thank you so much."

Paulo shook his head. "It is no problem."

Aaron paid Paulo after the painting was wrapped up and bagged before he and Emily started walking again.

Emily squeezed Aaron's hand. "Thank you for the painting."

Aaron leaned over and kissed her head. "No thanks needed. However, I did not know you could sit that still for so long."

Emily shoved Aaron lightly. "Oh be quiet you. I can be still when I have to be."

Aaron nodded in mock seriousness. "Of course you can."

Emily gave Aaron a look. "Are you making fun of me Aaron Hotchner?"

Aaron didn't answer, he just started walking again, a smirk playing across his face.

Emily chased after him. "Don't ignore me Aaron!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know, it's not long but to be honest, I want to get to Rome so we can get them into their relationship. Now like I was telling Katie, they do have to go through an encounter with John. *ducks* No throwing things! It's needed! I promise, it will be as painless as I can make it. Well for Aaron and Emily. Can't say the same for John. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	10. Facing the Past to Reach the Future

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids we've reached another stepping stone in Aaron and Emily's lives. A final confrontation with John. No sadly this will not be the last time we see him, I will eventually reach the episode Demonology but I promise you'll all like what I put John through. Sadly though, in order for Aaron to reach the point where he gets to beat John, something has to happen to Emily. *sees things being aimed* Wait! It's not going to be bad! I wouldn't do that, she's been through enough. Now they won't be getting together in this chapter but what happens here will lead to them getting together in the next chapter. So have fun.

Disclaimer: I own the pain John will go through.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily took a deep breath as she and Aaron walked out to the airport in Rome. Emily's mother had been reassigned barely three weeks after Emily's abortion and they hadn't been back since so it was strange to see the city again.

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked, squeezing Emily's hand.

Emily exhaled and nodded. "For now, yeah I'm alright."

"I promise Em," Aaron said. "I'll do my best to make sure we don't run into him."

Emily smiled and hugged Aaron. "Not even you can control everything Aaron. If we run into him then we do. I can handle it."

Aaron rested his chin on Emily's head. "I don't want you to have to handle it."

Emily buried her face in Aaron's chest for a moment before pulling back.

"Let's just try to have a good time." she said. "We'll deal with John when and if we have to."

Aaron nodded. "Sounds good to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

He couldn't believe it. She was back. Well _he_ was with her but she was back. He didn't think she'd ever set foot in the city again. He didn't think _he'd_ let her. He was so happy to see her. Now he just had to wait until she was alone so he could talk to her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily pointed over her shoulder at the fantasy section of the bookstore. "I'll be over here."

Aaron nodded. "Alright, I'll be there in five minutes. I want to find a book Mom asked me to look for."

"Kay." Emily said.

She headed down one isle and started looking through the books, seeing if any caught her attention.

"Emily,"

Emily froze. She knew he was behind her but didn't turn around.

"John." she said.

"I didn't think you'd ever come back." John said.

Emily took a deep breath and let it out as she faced John. "I'm not here to see you if that's what you're thinking."

John shook his head. "I didn't think you were. I doubt you would have brought Aaron if you were."

"You know Aaron would be with me no matter what." Emily said.

John crossed his arms. "Right, because he's your guard dog."

"Nope, just her best friend and the man who told you never to go near her again."

Emily let out a sigh of relief as John turned to find a very angry Aaron behind him. John visibly paled.

"Aaron." he said.

Aaron made his way to Emily's side. "John. You do remember the talk we had the last time we saw you, correct?"

John nodded. "Of course I do."

"Did you not take me seriously?" Aaron asked.

John shifted. "No, of course I did. I just thought maybe Emily wanted to apologize for what happened three years ago."

Emily frowned. "Why do I need to apologize?"

"It's obvious you were aiming for the outcome you got." John said.

Emily took a step forward, mindful of Aaron's arm around her waist. "You son of a bitch. How could you possibly think I wanted to get pregnant at fifteen? What reason would I have for doing that?"

John shrugged, seeming to forget that Aaron was there. "I have no idea. But really, I know you didn't want to be with me, so what other reason could you have had?"

Aaron stepped in front of Emily. "Outside John. Now."

John seemed to shrink several inches as he listened to Aaron and made his way out of the store. Aaron turned back to Emily.

"You stay here." he said. "I'll be right back."

Emily caught Aaron's hand. "Don't get caught."

Aaron kissed Emily on the forehead. "I promise."

Giving Emily's hand one last squeeze, Aaron strode out of the store and found John standing off to the side, near an alley. Aaron almost snorted. Idiot put himself in the perfect place. John faced Aaron as he walked over and didn't bother fighting as Aaron shoved him back into the alley. Aaron pushed John back against the side of the building.

"I warned you the last time I saw you I'd do worse if you went near Emily again." Aaron said. "And now, not only did you not listen but you're blaming Emily getting pregnant souly on her. So tell me Cooley, do you have a death wish?"

"We're in public Aaron." John said, trying to save himself.

It was a false hope as Aaron's fist connected with his stomach twice.

"Does it look like I care John?" Aaron asked. "You hurt her once and now you're trying to do it again. I'm not going to let you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily bit her lip as she tried to read the book she was holding. Aaron had been gone for almost twenty minutes. She knew if he went at John again, John didn't stand a chance. Not only did Aaron have height and weight on John but he was trained by his father. Emily glanced at the door again. She really hoped Aaron didn't get caught.

"You're going to put a hole through your lip."

Emily turned and latched onto Aaron. "You took way too long."

"I wanted to make sure John got the point this time." Aaron said, hugging Emily tightly.

Emily pulled back enough to look Aaron in the eye. "What did you do to him?"

Aaron cleared his throat. "Black eye, possibly a few bruised ribs and his left hand might be sprained." he paused. "And he might be walking with a limp for a while."

Emily rested her forehead on Aaron's shoulder. She knew what he did to John was not only for her but because he was pissed at their 'friend' for what he did and said.

"You know what happened wasn't just him right?" Emily said, not moving her head. "I went to him."

Aaron kissed the side of Emily's head. "Not here. Let's go back to the hotel."

Emily nodded and the two quickly left the bookstore.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I know you went to him Emily." Aaron said back in the hotel room once Emily repeated what she'd said in the bookstore. "But he should have seen something was bothering you."

"He wasn't exactly thinking straight." Emily admitted. "He was half way to drunk when I showed up."

"Why didn't you leave when you saw that?" Aaron asked.

Emily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Because I kept seeing you with Ainsley in my head and I just wanted to make it go away."

Aaron stood up and walked over to Emily. He placed his hands on her shoulders and let them run down her arms to her hands.

"Emily I want you to know something." Aaron said.

Emily looked up at him. "What?"

"I have never wanted to be with anyone but you." Aaron admitted.

Emily frowned. "What are you saying Aaron?"

Aaron squeezed Emily's hand. "I want to be with you Em. Not as friends, not as best friends but as more."

Emily slowly started to smile.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

You're all going to kill me now, aren't you? Before you do that, let me remind you, if you kill me, I can't write or post the next chapter. :D Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	11. The Future is Now, Grab It

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, still living! No one killed me for how I ended the last chapter. *shrugs* What can I say? I just needed to do it that way. Yes, yes I know it was mean. I apologize. Hopefully this chapter will help you forgive me. Yes, Emily will respond to what Aaron said in the end of the last chapter. Yes they will finally move forward into a relationship. So have fun.

Disclaimer: Given all the money the actual owner of the show makes, you'd think he'd let me borrow it for at least the weekend.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_ "Emily I want you to know something." Aaron said._

_Emily looked up at him. "What?"_

_ "I have never wanted to be with anyone but you." Aaron admitted._

_Emily frowned. "What are you saying Aaron?"_

_Aaron squeezed Emily's hand. "I want to be with you Em. Not as friends, not as best friends but as more."_

_Emily slowly started to smile._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I want that too." Emily said. She glanced down. "I didn't think after everything with John that you,"

Aaron placed a finger under Emily's chin and tilted her head back up. "That has nothing to do with us, believe me. This," he waved a hand between them. "our feelings, is about us. Don't think of John."

Emily nodded. "Ok, I won't. But where do we go from here?"

Tucking a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear, Aaron exhaled. "We go where our feelings take us. We go however fast or slow we're both comfortable with. Basically, we take it day by day."

Emily looked down briefly as she nodded again. "Day by day. I can do that." she smiled up at Aaron. "I can do that."

Aaron smiled. "Me too."

Without thinking, the two closed the gap between them, sealing their words with a kiss that was sweeter then either imagined.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood in front of the shop door with Aaron at her side.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked.

Emily nodded. "I'm sure." she looked at Aaron. "Consider this my final step in closing that chapter of my life. Besides, I've wanted to do this for a few years now. Mother wouldn't let me."

Aaron smiled. "And now that you're eighteen and we're going to college in the fall, you can do what you want."

Emily smiled as well. "Exactly."

"Alright," Aaron said. "let's do this."

Emily gave him a look. "You don't have to do it too."

Aaron kissed her. "You're not the only one who's been told no by their parents."

Emily laughed as Aaron pushed the door of the tattoo parlor open.

"Do you know what you want to get?" Aaron asked.

Emily nodded. "I do, but you have to wait until I actually get it to find out what."

Aaron wrapped his arm around Emily's waist. "Not fair Em."

Emily laughed as Aaron's breath tickled her ear. "Tough."

The two separated as they were greeted by the owner of the parlor. The owner took Aaron to one area while a woman took Emily to another. They were there for roughly three hours while their tattoos were worked on. Emily winced at the pain but really it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, given that it was her hip she was getting the tattoo on. She looked down as it was finished and smile. A red rose with the Chinese symbol for hope shadowed behind it. Perfect. She let the woman put a dressing over it and listened to the care instructions before paying then heading over to where Aaron was almost done with his. She saw his was vines wrapped around the Chinese symbol for strength on his left upper arm.

"Well that fits perfectly with mine." Emily said, resting her chin on Aaron's right shoulder.

Aaron smiled at her. "When do I get to see it?"

Emily felt herself blush slightly but that didn't stop her from giving Aaron a look.

"You'll see it when I say you can." she said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Aaron laid on Aaron's hotel room bed with the TV on. The TV was more in front of Aaron's bed so they decided it would be easier just to lay on his instead on Emily having to watch at an odd angle. (A/N: You ever notice that? In all hotel rooms I've been in, the TV is always just off center of the beds.) It was their last night in Rome and they'd just gotten back from dinner about a half an hour before. Emily had yet to show Aaron her tattoo and it was driving him nuts.

"Come Em, you've seen mine." Aaron said. "I don't even know where yours is."

Emily smiled. "Fine, I'll give you that much. It's on my right hip."

Aaron's eyes traveled down to Emily's right hip, which was covered by an old tee shirt of his that she had stolen a couple of years back. He shot his eyes back up to Emily's.

"Can I see?" he asked again. "Please?"

Emily nodded. "Alright."

She scouted some and lifted the shirt enough so the bandage was showing then allowed Aaron to lift the bandage so he could see the tattoo.

"Symbol for hope." Aaron said. "You're right, it does go with mine."

He covered the tattoo back up and helped Emily pull the shirt back down. Then, moving up beside her again, he kissed her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Kind of a weird ending, I know but it felt right to end it there. As for the tattoo on Emily's part, it is my way of having her close to John/Abortion chapter of her life. We won't be touching that subject again except for when she gets pregnant with Jack and when I reach the episode of Demonology. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	12. Sights, Heights and Kissing

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with your next chapter of Life Ever Changing. Dear gods this story needs a new title. I'm serious here, if you guys have any ideas, please give them to me in reviews. Prize for the winning title, not that this is a contest, will be a chapter dedicated to the person. On to the chapter now. Last chapter, Emily and Aaron finally moved onto the next step of their relationship and Emily closed the door on John by getting a tattoo. Next up, one more stop on their summer vacation. Greece my friends. I am so jealous cause I've always wanted to go there. Hopefully one day I will. Anywho, haven't really decided what will happen yet so have fun kids.

Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of New Moon. Sadly it did not come with the Criminal Minds cast inside.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as Aaron kissed her just as she snapped the picture.

"Aaron, we cannot show my father a bunch of pictures of you kissing me." Emily said. "He'll come after you and I rather like you in one piece."

Aaron kissed Emily again. "Fine, I promise to behave for the next few pictures. But these aren't just for your dad, they're for us too."

Emily hugged Aaron. "I know. Now stand there and smile while I take the picture."

Again, Emily held the camera out and snapped the picture. This time Aaron behaved and just wrapped his arms around Emily, his chin resting on her head, a large smile across his face. They were in Greece, the last stop on their vacation. It was a personal favorite of both of them and they decided to spend the most time there. That time being about four weeks. They'd already been there for three and were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"See, now that's all I wanted you to do at the last two places." Emily said.

Aaron snorted. "Two places? You've been taking pictures of us for the past three weeks."

Emily nodded. "True but today's pictures are for Dad. The last three weeks were for us."

Aaron gave Emily a look. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Emily cocked a brow. "Why else would I have told you to stop kissing me? In case you hadn't notice, I'm a big fan of it and don't regularly tell you to stop."

Aaron knew she had a point. Even when they were in public places, Emily never once protested when Aaron would suddenly kiss her out of nowhere.

"Alright, yes I should have connected the dots on my own." Aaron said. "However, I can't help it if you're so kissable."

Emily laughed. "Kissable? I think the heat is going to your head Aaron."

Though the sun was almost set, it was still quite warm out.

"Then I think we should head back to the hotel for a swim." Aaron said.

Emily started walking. "You just want to see my tattoo again."

Aaron moved to catch up with her. "Not the point."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard Prentiss reached for his phone as it started to ring, without taking his eyes off his book.

"Hello?"

"Put the book down Dad."

Richard smiled at the sound of his daughter's voice. "And here I was thinking you and Aaron had run off to Europe for good."

"We'll be home in a week Dad, you know that."

Richard pulled off his glasses. "I know Em, I was just messing with you. How's the trip?"

"It's going great. We're having a great time. We're in Greece right now."

Richard smirked. "We, right. Where is your other half?"

Emily laughed. "He's in the shower. He thought it might be a good idea to call and let you know we're still alive."

"He's only saying that because he knows I'll hold him personally responsible for anything that happens to you." Richard said.

"Dad! You know as well as I do that Aaron won't let anything happen to me."

Richard's expression soften. "I know kiddo." he glanced at his watch. "Damn, Emily, I have to go."

"Ok Dad, we'll see you when we get home."

"Have fun Em."

Richard hung up the phone and smiled. Emily sounded different. A good different and Richard knew that Aaron had everything to do with it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against the window frame as she watched the stars twinkle over the city. Athens was such a beautiful place during the day and at night it was so much better.

"Em,"

Emily turned as Aaron walked over to her. "Hey, ready for dinner?"

Aaron nodded. "If you are. However, you seem very distracted by the site out the window."

Emily smiled. "It's just so beautiful."

Aaron joined her at the window. "That it is. Kinda makes you never want to leave."

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "but we do have to eventually."

"We can always come back." Aaron said. "It's not like it's going anywhere."

Emily moved around the room, getting her purse and shoes. "So, ready for college in a few weeks?"

Aaron groaned. "You had to bring up school. We were having such a good time."

Emily stepped up to Aaron and gave him a suggestive look. "We're still having a good time Aaron."

Aaron swallowed. "Keep looking at me like that and we won't make dinner."

Emily laughed. "That would be a shame because we know I can't go without food."

Aaron grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her from the room. "Well then by all means, let's get you food."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Leaning on a wall along the path, Emily and Aaron watched the city beautifully lit. Emily rested her arms on the wall while Aaron wrapped his arms around her from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder and Emily had her head resting against his.

"Ready to go back to real life?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know about you Aaron," Emily said. "but these past two months have been about as real as life can get. I'm hoping it'll just get better from here."

Aaron kissed Emily on the neck. "Me too Em, me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Our happy couple is ready to come home. What's waiting for them? Well that's kinda up to you guys. What would you like to see next? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	13. New Changes, Old Problems

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next chapter of Life Ever Changing is up. Emily and Aaron are home from their trip. Next up? Well they have to let their parents in on the shift in their relationship. That should be fun and since they've both been accepted to Yale, they need to look for a place near campus. Again, fun, especially when they let their parents know they'll be living together. Guess who's going to have a problem with that one? Have fun.

Disclaimer: The Fates twist and turn things. Now if only they could twist Criminal Minds in my direction.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched out the window as the plane got ready to land in D.C. He glanced at Emily and saw she was sound asleep. Given that they'd be on the ground within the next ten minutes, he knew he had to wake her. Reaching out, he gently poked her nose. He bit back a laugh as Emily reached up and swiped at her nose, missing his hand by centimeters. Once her hand settled back down, Aaron reached out and poked her nose again. This time, she grabbed his hand and cracked open an eye.

"Why are you doing that?" Emily asked.

Aaron smiled. "We're landing soon. You need to wake up."

Emily stretched and yawned. "I hate changing time zones."

Aaron nodded. "You think we'd be used to it."

Emily rested her head on Aaron's shoulder. "You'd think."

Aaron kissed Emily on the head. "Your dad still picking us up?"

"He is." Emily said. "He'll probably be the easiest to tell about our relationship shift."

"How is telling your father going to be the easiest?" Aaron asked.

Emily smiled. "Aaron, he may be my father but he's known you basically your whole life. You'll be fine."

"Alright," Aaron said. "but if I find myself cornered with his service pistol looking all shiny right in my face, I'm paying you a visit after."

Emily snorted at the mental picture of her father cornering Aaron, his gun clear as day on his hip.

"Dad knows better." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard turned the page of his book as he waited to hear that Emily and Aaron's plane had arrived. He had arrived a bit too early and had almost finished the book that he had just started the night before. If they didn't get there soon, there was a good chance he'd start to get bored. Richard looked up as he heard the announcement for the kids' plane. He checked his watch. It should be about five more minutes before Aaron and Emily found their way to where Richard had told Emily he'd be waiting.

"Dad,"

Richard looked up again and found Emily and Aaron walking towards him. Or maybe sooner then five minutes.

"I just heard the plane announcement." Richard said, standing up.

Emily smiled. "Nice to see you too Dad."

Richard laughed and hugged Emily. After releasing her, he hugged Aaron as well. Then he stood back and looked the two over.

"You both look very happy." he said.

Aaron and Emily smiled at each other before looking back at Richard.

"We are Dad." Emily said, taking Aaron's hand in her own.

Richard followed this movement then raised a brow at the two.

"Something you need to share?" he asked.

Aaron spoke first. "We came to a realization while in Rome."

Richard smiled. "Well kids let me be the first to say, it's about damn time."

Emily and Aaron laughed.

Emily bumped Aaron with her shoulder. "Told you Dad would be the easiest to tell."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Anna looked out Elizabeth's office window and smiled.

"Liz," she said. "the kids are back."

Elizabeth smiled as well. "Then I think we should go greet them, don't you?"

Anna nodded and the two women headed downstairs, arriving just as Richard led the kids through the front door.

"You were supposed to tell me when you were leaving to pick Aaron and Emily up Richard." Elizabeth said, deciding to mess with her husband a little.

Anna covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. Richard froze as he leaned over to put Emily's bag down.

"Oh, did I not tell you?" he said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, you didn't."

Richard cleared his throat. "Liz, I got the kids."

Aaron and Emily laughed as Elizabeth continued to just look at Richard while the man squirmed where he stood. Anna laughed as she went over to hug the kids.

"It's good to have you two home." Anna said. "Maybe now Sean will actually do something besides sit in his room all day."

Aaron cocked a brow. "He hasn't really been doing that for two months."

"Not the whole two months." Richard said, turning away from his wife. "But basically."

"You guys make me sound like a hermit." Sean said joining the group. "And Richard, you're just whining because you were left alone with Mom and the Ambassador."

Again Richard just cleared his throat while Emily patted his shoulder.

"You're not doing too good today Dad." she said.

Elizabeth walked over and hugged Aaron and Emily.

"Welcome home you two." she said. "I trust you had a good time."

The two nodded. "We did."

"And they have some news to share." Richard said.

Aaron and Emily glared at Richard, who just smiled at him, sticking his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels.

Elizabeth gave the two a look. "What news?"

Sean watched the two. "You're dating, aren't you?"

Aaron looked at his brother. "How'd you know?"

Sean shrugged. "Just a guess really."

Anna smiled. "I'm very happy for you two."

Aaron and Emily looked at Elizabeth.

"Mom," Emily said.

Elizabeth smiled as well, though hers seemed a little more forced. "That's very good news." she faced Anna. "Come on Anna, we have work to do."

The others watched as Anna and Elizabeth headed back upstairs.

"Well," Emily said. "that actually went better then I thought it would."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard walked into the kitchen the next morning and found Aaron and Emily looking over a bunch of papers. He checked his watch. Yup, it was what time he thought it was.

"Isn't it a bit early for you two to be up?" Richard asked, moving to pour himself coffee.

Emily looked up. "We're going over the information we got from Yale."

Richard nodded. "Have you decided if you're going to live in the dorms?" Emily and Aaron exchanged a look that Richard didn't miss. "What is it?"

"We were hoping to get an apartment off campus together." Emily said.

"But given that we're freshmen, we need the ok from our parents." Aaron said.

Richard paused to think this over. "Do you need both parents or will one work?"

"Well for me, it won't matter either way." Aaron said. "But we can ask."

Emily bit her lip. "Do we have to tell Mother?"

Richard moved to the table and sat down across from Aaron and Emily. "If you don't need both parents to get an apartment then no, for now we do not have to tell your mother but if both parents are needed, your mother has to know Emily."

Emily sighed. "Alright, but only if she's needed."

Richard nodded. "Right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily flopped down on her bed with a sigh. Two months in hotels, it felt really nice to be back in her own room. She couldn't imagine, doing like her father did, living out of hotels while on different assignments. Emily rolled on her side. Two weeks before college. Two weeks for her and Aaron to find a place near campus. Thankfully they found out they only need one parent to give the ok so for now Elizabeth remained in the dark.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so the end is a bit rough, it didn't want to play out the way I wanted it to. Next chapter will be apartment hunting and Elizabeth finding out about her daughter's plans to live with her boyfriend. Fun. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	14. New Changes, Old Problems Part 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Next up for Aaron and Emily is finding an apartment, which I have all laid out in my head and Ambassador Prentiss finding out about daughter's living arrangements. Who else thinks this is going to be interesting? Have fun!

Disclaimer: I have begged and pleaded but no one will give me the show. Selfish jerks.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stopping the car, Aaron pulled the key from the ignition and turned to Emily.

"Alright, last stop of the day." he said.

Emily nodded as she looked up at the building. "Hopefully we'll actually like this one or we may drive Dad insane."

Aaron laughed as they climbed out of the car. "Em, you know I love your father but he's already insane."

Emily laughed as she looped her arm through Aaron's. "You have a point there. What floor is the apartment on?"

Aaron looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Fifth. The realtor is going to meet us up there."

Emily looked at the building again. "Then let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Elizabeth walked through the embassy looking for her daughter. She'd checked every place she could think of, even that boy's bedroom. But Emily wasn't to be found. So Elizabeth made her way to her husband's office, knowing the man would know where their daughter was.

"Richard," Elizabeth said walking into Richard's study. "do you happen to know where Emily is?"

Richard looked up from his paperwork. Crap. He knew Emily and Aaron were out looking at apartments near Yale. Yes it was a good drive from the embassy in D.C. to do in one day, but they didn't want Elizabeth poking around if they were gone longer then that.

"I know she's out with Aaron, Liz." Richard said. "Can't tell you much more then that."

Not a lie really. Emily was out with Aaron and because of the promise Richard made, he couldn't tell his wife more then that.

Elizabeth looked annoyed. "Well do you know when they'll be back? I need to talk with Emily about what major I want her to take."

Richard cocked a brow at his wife. He would have thought Elizabeth would have learned by now that she can't force Emily into anything. All the fights they'd had about Emily's relationship with Aaron should be a big hint.

"Liz, Emily's eighteen now," Richard said. "she can make her own choices and things will go a lot more smoothly within this family if you'd just accept that."

Elizabeth didn't seem to register Richard's words. "Let me know when she's home. We need to talk soon."

Before Richard could say anything else, Elizabeth left. Richard sighed. Oh things were about to get really loud.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily wandered around the one bedroom studio apartment. It wasn't very big but it was perfect for their first place. True, until either BOTH of them had steady jobs or were out of college, Richard was paying for everything but it still felt nice to know that she and Aaron would have a place that was theirs.

"So what do you think Em?" Aaron asked.

Emily turned away from the ceiling to floor windows in the living room.

"I love it." Emily said. "Out of all the places we saw today, I think this one is it."

Aaron nodded. "I completely agree with you." he chuckled. "Your father will be thrilled we finally picked a place."

Emily giggled and nodded. "He will be."

They met the realtor back by the front door and got the necessary paperwork that they and Richard would have to fill out. With a smile, the realtor told them once they brought back the papers, she'd give them the keys and they could start moving in. Give that they had just over a week before school started, Emily and Aaron promised to have to papers back in a few days and headed back to the car. The drive back to the embassy seemed so much faster then the drive to New Haven. True it was a six hour drive, but they'd left at four in the morning and they'd only been looking at apartments for about three hours. With luck, they'd be home by seven.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard was just walking by the front door when Emily and Aaron came through it. He was pleased to see they were both smiling and that Aaron was holding a folder under his arm.

"So, did you pick one?" Richard asked.

They both nodded and Aaron handed the folder to Richard. Pulling his glasses out, Richard flipped through the papers, nodding as he went.

"It's a very nice place." he said. He looked back at the two. "We'll fill out the papers tomorrow morning and you kids can bring them back after."

Emily hugged her father. "Thank you for this Dad."

Richard smiled as he returned the hug. "It's the least I can do Em."

"Emily, there you are."

Richard and Emily parted as Elizabeth came down the stairs. Richard held the folder for the apartment behind his back, so his wife wouldn't see them.

"Here I am Mother." Emily said, taking Aaron's hand. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was." Elizabeth said. "All day. You might have let me know you'd be gone so long."

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry Mother."

Elizabeth waved Emily's words off. "Come with me now, we need to discuss what you'll be taking for classes and what degree you'll be getting."

Emily frowned and Richard barely resisted the urge to palm his forehead. Just barely.

"I already know what I'm taking Mother." Emily said. "Aaron and I picked our courses earlier this week. And I've known what degree I want for some time."

Elizabeth gave her daughter a look. "And what would that be?"

"Criminal Justice." Emily said.

"I thought you got over that delusion of joining the FBI." Elizabeth said.

Emily took a breath to calm herself, Aaron's squeezing of her hand helping. "It was never a delusion Mother. I'm going to do it. Aaron and I both are. Now if you'll excuse us, we've had a long day and are tired."

Not letting Elizabeth say another word, Emily and Aaron said goodnight to Richard and made their way up the stairs.

"I told you to stop Liz." Richard said, the folder now in view.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes on it. "What's that?"

Richard tucked the folder under his arm. "Something between Emily, Aaron and I. You don't need to concern yourself with it."

"I thought we agreed no more secrets Richard." Elizabeth said.

Richard nodded. "We did but that was before you went behind my back and decided you'd still run Emily's life."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"God lord Emily, I thought this box was marked books, not bricks." Sean said, dropping the box on the ground.

Emily smiled. "Very funny Sean. That goes in the living room by the way, not the doorway."

Sean picked up the box again. "Slave driver."

Emily went back to unpacking the kitchen as Aaron and Sean brought the rest of the things up. Most of what was left was just clothes and personal things. The furniture had been brought in the day before.

"I have to say Em," Richard said, joining his daughter. "this place looked good on paper but better in person."

Emily nodded as she glanced around again. "I like it and Aaron does too."

Richard leaned against the island in the kitchen where Emily was unpacking plates.

"I don't think I'm going to get used to you and Aaron not being around the embassy." Richard said.

Emily laughed. "You had two months of practice this summer Dad."

Richard nodded. "Very true. You do promise to check in more then once every five weeks right?"

"Oh I don't know Richard," Aaron said walking over. "we'll be kinda busy with classes and things."

Richard gave Aaron a look. "You know what I can do to you Aaron, don't mess with me."

Aaron backed up to Emily's side and Emily laughed.

"Ok boys, behave." she said.

"What is going on here?"

Emily closed her eyes as everyone in the apartment stiffened.

"Please tell me we're all hearing things." Emily whispered to Aaron.

"I'm afraid not Em." Aaron whispered back. "Your mother is really here."

Richard pushed off the island and walked over to his wife. "What's going on here Liz is Sean and I are helping Emily and Aaron move into their apartment."

"Emily does not have my permission to live with anyone." Elizabeth said.

"I don't need your permission Mother." Emily said, moving to stand beside her father. "I am eighteen years old, about to start college and an adult. I can make these decisions myself. Now unless you're here to wish Aaron and I well or help unpack, please leave. We have a lot to do before Sean and Dad have to head back to D.C."

"You're not old enough to be living with a boy Emily." Elizabeth said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Sean piped up, needing to put in his two cents. "but didn't you and Richard get married just out of high school? Meaning you were the same age Em is now when you two started living together, right?"

"It was different." Elizabeth said. "I was vastly more mature at that age then Emily is now."

"You have no idea how mature I've had to be in my life Mother." Emily said. "Now I'll ask again, unless you're here to help, please leave. You're ruining what was a very happy day."

No one paid Elizabeth any more attention. They just turned and went back to what they were doing before she came in. Elizabeth watched them for a moment before spinning on her heal and walking out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron held Emily close as they laid in their new bed together. Given that they hadn't taken their relationship to the point where they could properly christen their new apartment, they decided to hold off on that and just enjoyed having a place of their own.

"Think this place can be home?" Aaron asked.

Emily nodded her head against his chest. "I can definitely see that happening."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we go. I had to have Sean make his comment. Just seemed right. As for Aaron and Emily sleeping together. I'm having Aaron leave that completely up to Emily. They'll have a talk about it in maybe a couple of chapters and it'll be another step forward for them. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	15. A Whole New World

Begin Transmission

Evening kids. Lacy here with the next chapter. Last chapter Emily and Aaron moved into their new apartment and the Ambassador found out about it. Thankfully there weren't any huge explosions. So next up we have first week of classes. This should be fun. Now since I'm not actually in college I'm going to be ball parking what I think happens. Have fun.

Oh and please ignore the fact that the chapter is named after a song from a Disney movie. Didn't do it on purpose and nothing else fit when I tried to change it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yale or the show.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron leaned against the island in the kitchen as he watched Emily move at almost blur speed around their apartment. It was the first day of classes and he was getting the idea that the normally calm, cool and collected Emily was a bit nervous.

"Em," Aaron said, halting his girlfriend in her tracks. "you ok?"

Emily pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Aaron. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Aaron crossed his arms. "Cause at the rate you're moving, we're going to need to replace the floor boards in a few days."

Emily thought back over the last few minutes. Ok, so maybe she was moving around kinda quickly.

"Not maybe Emily." Aaron said, reading her thoughts through her expressions. "You could have out paced a horse." he walked over to her and took her hands. "Now, what's wrong?"

Emily sighed. "I'm nervous."

"Yeah, I picked up on that." Aaron said. "But why?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just being here, actually at Yale." Emily said. "I mean we're taking the same classes so it's not like I'll be alone but still,"

Aaron nodded. "I know what you mean. Believe it or not, I'm nervous too."

"You're not showing it." Emily said.

"That's because I was trying to figure out how to explain to the neighbors why you suddenly fell through their ceiling." Aaron said not bothering to fight a smile.

Emily pulled back one of her hands and smacked Aaron's arm. "Jerk."

"Just stating a fact." Aaron said.

Any comment Emily had died as Aaron quickly kissed her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

There were at least thirty kids in the class and Emily had counted about five other women, aside from herself. This did not surprise her. It was a known fact that the government, law enforcement and the military were a man's world and women had to work twice as hard to find their place. But given how Emily was raised, working for her place was no going to be a problem.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron made his way across the quad and over to where he'd left Emily under one of the trees. They had another class in about twenty minutes and it really didn't make sense to go back to their apartment since they'd just have to turn around and come right back. So they'd settled under a tree and were starting the homework they'd been given in their last class. He slowed his approach as he saw some guy leaning against the tree talking with Emily. He could tell from the look on Emily's face that she really didn't want to be talking to the guy but decided to be polite. As he got closer, Aaron tried to decide if he wanted to play the polite card as well. Seeing the guy lean closer to Emily, he decided polite was not going to cut it at the moment.

"Excuse me," Aaron said, stopping in front of the two. "don't know if it escaped your notice, but every time you move closer, she moves back. I think that might mean she wants you to leave her alone. Or at least get out of her space. Personally, I suggest you just take a hike but she's always been nicer then I am."

The guy seemed to give Aaron a once over and decided he wasn't in danger. "And you are?"

"Her boyfriend." Aaron said, pulling himself to his full height, his expression darkening.

The guy smartly took a step back and walked away. Emily smirked up at Aaron.

"Jealous?" she asked.

Aaron sat down beside her. "Protective. There's a difference."

Emily shook her head, her smile growing. "Of course there is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily tossed her pencil down and stood up from the table.

"I give up." she said.

Aaron sighed as he closed his book. Standing from the couch, he walked over to the kitchen, where Emily had moved to.

"You don't give up." Aaron said. "You're just stuck. Do you need help or a break?"

Emily leaned against the counter. "Both."

Aaron nodded. "Alright, take your break then we'll work on the assignment together."

"You've already finished yours." Emily said, taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I have but that doesn't mean I can't help you with yours." Aaron said.

"I didn't think this would be so hard." Emily said with a sigh. "I didn't have this much trouble in high school."

"College is supposed to be harder." Aaron said. "That's how we learn. But we both know you can do it."

Emily smiled. "You really don't let me get down on myself."

Aaron shook his head and kissed Emily. "Part of the boyfriend job description."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Sorry to take longer then I have been, this was being difficult. Writer's block but I tried to work around it. Not sure how I did but let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	16. Author's Note IV

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. New poll just went up. This way is for like WAY in the future but I figured I'd ask it now. Check it out.

Thanks

LacytheDemonicDuck

End Transmission


	17. In Your Hands, I'm Safe

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next LEC chapter. So I stated two chapters ago that Emily and Aaron would be having a talk about the next step of their relationship. Well this is the chapter for that talk. Now, I myself have never had to discuss this with a guy, you can all figure out why, so it might read a little rough but I'll do my best. So now that I've basically told you the whole chapter, have fun.

Oh, skipping ahead in time again. Emily and Aaron have been together for six months and have been in school for about five.

One more thing, I know I don't shut up, the fluff factor in this, for most parts is going to be huge. Just thought I'd warn you in case anyone out there, *couch*Katie*cough* gets freaked by unexpected fluff.

Disclaimer: *snorts* My muse is running a bit wild right now, spending too much time with MissCrys' muse Phoenix so he says that most of my thoughts revolve around owing CM but I never will.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hummed happily to herself as she moved around the apartment. It was hers and Aaron's six month anniversary and they planned a quiet night at home, just the two of them and Chinese. Emily was hoping tonight would be the night she and Aaron finally took that next step in their relationship. After about two months of dating, they'd talked about it and what Aaron told her still made Emily tear up.

*flashback*

_Emily giggled as Aaron kissed a ticklish spot on her neck. They had been laying on the couch watching a movie but got side tracked when Aaron started placing kisses across her left shoulder. Now she was laying under him on her back while he laid carefully on top of her._

_"What exactly are you doing Mr. Hotchner?" Emily asked._

_"I am trying to show others that you're taken but you keep moving." Aaron said, smiling at her._

_Emily blushed but managed some sort of glare. "You better not. We're having dinner with Dad tomorrow and I don't have any turtlenecks."_

_Aaron laughed and moved back to Emily's neck. Emily didn't bother fighting him, she liked the idea of being 'marked' as his. Though, as she felt his hand slid under her shirt, her good feeling started to fade some. Tipping her head to the side, blocking his access and placing her hand on his over her shirt, Emily stopped Aaron._

_"What is it Em?" Aaron asked._

_Emily bit her lip, not really sure what to say. Aaron noticed this and sat up, pulling Emily into a sitting position as well._

_"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Aaron asked._

_Emily shook her head. "No, not uncomfortable. It's just," she exhaled. "you know John was my first and it wasn't what one would call pleasant. I'm just not sure I'm ready to go there again."_

_Emily watched Aaron's face, not exactly sure what she was looking for. Annoyance? Disgust? Maybe anger? But she didn't see any of that. Instead she saw understanding._

_"Emily," Aaron held onto both her hands. "I promise you I will never rush you into anything you're not ready for. I am aware that John was the first for you. And I'll be honest with you and let you know that my first was with Amy from Spain. And I'll admit, it wasn't pleasant for me either. So I understand where you're coming from. When you're ready, and not before, we will talk about taking that next step. Until then, we'll only do what you're comfortable with. I promise. You're important to me Emily, I won't mess this up."_

*end flashback*

When she had started crying, Aaron had thought he'd said something wrong but Emily quickly shut him up with a kiss and told him he couldn't have said anything more right and she thanked him for taking things at a speed that was comfortable for her.

"You are way too deep in thought."

Emily spun around and found Aaron behind her with a bouquet of lavender and baby's breath. Emily's favorite. Emily smiled as Aaron walked over to her and handed her the flowers. After smelling them, Emily leaned forward and kissed Aaron.

"Thank you." she said.

Aaron tucked a strand of hair behind Emily's ear. "You're welcome and happy anniversary."

Emily returned Aaron's words before giving him another kiss. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That would be dinner." Emily said. "I'm gonna put my flowers in water, if you want to get that."

Aaron gave Emily one more kiss. "Be glad to."

Emily moved to the kitchen and grabbed a vase out of the cabinet above the sink. She filled it a third full with water and carefully placed the flowers inside. As she moved to flowers to the island, she could hear Aaron closing the front door and walking back to the kitchen.

"With how much food you ordered Em," Aaron said, stepping into the kitchen. "we're going to be eating Chinese for a week. At least."

Emily laughed. "You say that like it's a problem."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dinner passed with laughter and talk. It didn't matter to either what was said, they could talk about anything and keep the conversation going for hours. After dinner they moved to the couch. Aaron frowned. Emily was biting her lip again.

"Emily, talk to me." Aaron said.

Emily looked at Aaron. "Remember what we talked about a few months ago?"

Aaron knew right away what she was talking about. "Of course I do. What about it?"

"I'm ready." Emily said. "Before you say anything, I've thought about it a lot and I trust you. More then I've ever trusted anyone and I trust you completely with this."

"Are you absolutely sure Emily?" Aaron asked. "Are you sure you're not just saying this because it's our anniversary and you want it to be special?"

"Of course I want our anniversary to be special," Emily said. "but I'm positive that's not why I'm saying this. I can to the conclusion I was ready about a month ago but I wanted to pick the right time to tell you."

Aaron smiled. "And what better time then our anniversary."

Emily nodded. "That's basically what I thought."

Aaron leaned forward and kissed Emily quickly. "You know it's not because I don't want to, right? I just wanted to make sure you're not pushing yourself into something."

"I know." Emily said. "And all I can say to that is thank you for putting me first."

Aaron kissed her again. "Always." pulling Emily up, he started for the bedroom. "If we're doing this, we're doing it right. The couch isn't the right place."

Emily nodded, feeling a bit shy but never more sure of anything in her life. She knew Aaron wouldn't hurt her, never on purpose and he'd do his hardest never to do it accidentally. Reaching the bedroom, Aaron closed the door behind them and pulled Emily into his arms. Nothing was said as they met for a kiss, deeper and more passionate then any they had ever shared.

"I love you Emily Prentiss." Aaron whispered after pulling back.

Emily smiled softly. "I love you too Aaron."

It wasn't the first time either had said it but some how, they both felt it meant so much more then before. Taking a breath, Emily let Aaron lift her shirt over her head before doing the same to him. They sealed their lips together again and moved back towards the bed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke up slowly the next morning and it took a moment for the night to come back to her. As it did, she felt a smile cross her face. Lifting her head, she found Aaron watching her.

"Hi." she said softly.

Aaron smiled. "Hi."

Leaning up, Emily kissed Aaron. It felt weird waking up in his arms with nothing between them but it wasn't a bad weird, just one she knew she's love getting used to.

"How are you feeling?" Aaron asked.

Emily stretched before settling back against Aaron's side. She smiled against his chest.

"Perfect." Emily said. "That is really the only way to describe how I feel."

Aaron ran his fingers through her hair. "Good, I'm glad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so, I didn't want to go into too much graphic detail of their night. I'm not really good at that so I thought leaving it simple would be good enough. And as for the girl that was Aaron's first. Yeah I just pulled her out of thin air. I, for some reason, didn't want him going into this a virgin. Yeah. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	18. Sleeping In and Alone Time

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Next chapter of LEC is coming. Recap of the last chapter, Emily and Aaron took another step forward in their relationship. Yay! *clears throat* Right, so now I don't really know where I'm going next, if you guys could throw some ideas at me, that would be great. For now, this chapter is just going to be Emily and Aaron spending a day together, no classes, no nothing really. Just them. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *chasing muse* Sirius! Give me back the rights!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke up and stretched, reaching for Aaron, who should have been next to her but, she peaked an eye open, he wasn't. She sat up, straightening Aaron's shirt that she'd taken to sleeping in. Listening carefully, she heard Aaron in the kitchen. Ok he was still in the apartment. But why was he not in bed? Before she could move to find out, Aaron appeared in the door way, smiling.

"Good morning." Aaron said.

Emily smiled. "It would have been if my boyfriend had been where he was supposed to be."

Aaron laughed and moved to Emily so he could kiss her.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked after they separated.

Emily's smile softened. "Yeah, you're forgiven. What are you doing up? We don't have classes today."

"I felt like making us an actual breakfast." Aaron said. "We never really eat breakfast when we do have classes so it seemed like a good idea."

Emily pushed herself out of bed. "Sounds like a really good idea to me."

"Well that's good, cause it's ready." Aaron said taking Emily's hand. "Let's go eat."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron moved around the apartment straightening up while Emily finished getting ready for the day. As he finished in the living room, the phone rang. He grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Aaron, it's Richard."

"Hi Richard. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Emily were free for dinner tonight."

Aaron moved towards the bathroom. "Let me check with Em." he stuck his head in the bathroom where Emily was standing in front of the mirror, only in a towel. "Hey, you feel up to dinner with your dad tonight?"

Emily nodded. "Sure."

Aaron moved his head back out and shut the door. "We're free. Where and what time?"

"The embassy around seven." Richard said. "And before you say anything, Liz is over seas right now so it'll just be you, me and Emily."

Aaron nodded. "Alright, I'll let Emily know and we'll see you tonight."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked over to Emily, where she was standing at the fantasy section in the book store. They were just supposed to stop in really quick but, as Aaron knew it would, really quick turned into almost an hour.

"I have got to stop bringing you into bookstores." Aaron said, over Emily's shoulder.

Emily pouted. "You wouldn't really do that."

Aaron chuckled and kissed her. "No I wouldn't be we have to leave for the embassy in half an hour if we want to make it for dinner."

Emily put down two of the books she was holding. "Alright, let me get these and we can go."

Aaron nodded and watched her walk to the registers. Even though they grew up together, there were still times where Aaron couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that Emily had picked him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard looked out the hall window as he made his way downstairs and smiled as he saw Emily and Aaron climbing out of their car. Quickening his step, Richard started down the stairs just as the maid let the two in.

"Well, you are still alive." Richard said.

Emily smiled as she hugged her father. "Dad, you just talked to Aaron this morning."

"I know, I was referring to you." Richard said.

Emily gave her father a look. "I called you last week."

"With a promise to call me about your test the next day." Richard said. "And you never did."

Aaron smiled as he stepped forward. "That would be my fault Richard."

Richard gave Aaron a confused look but Emily stepped in.

"You'll sleep better not knowing Dad." she said.

Richard quickly got what Aaron meant and Emily was right, he would have been better off not knowing.

"So, who's hungry?" Richard said, quickly changing the subject.

Emily and Aaron shared laughing smiles as they followed Richard to the kitchen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dinner passed with talking and laughter and by the time they were done, Richard noticed it was too late for Emily and Aaron to drive home.

"Do you two have classes tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"Not until the afternoon." Emily said. "Why?"

"I was thinking it's too late for you to drive back so why don't you stay here tonight and head back in the morning." Richard said.

Emily looked at Aaron. "What do you think?"

Aaron nodded. "He's right, it is too late. We'll stay."

"In separate rooms?" Richard asked with a raised brow.

Emily blushed. "Dad!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not long, I know but it wasn't meant to be. So like I said at the beginning, shot me ideas of where you'd like to see this go next. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	19. What's Happening To You?

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. So I got some good ideas for what's to come for our happy couple and one of them I'm using for this chapter. Matthew comes to visit. Now as we know from the series, Matthew developed a drug problem after Emily's abortion and started kind of going off the rails. This chapter will be the first of what I'm thinking will be many having to do with that, leading up to Demonology. So, not really sure have fun fits.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as she held Aaron's report just out of his reach.

"Give it back Emily." Aaron said, trying to reach around her.

Emily shook her head. "We made a deal at the beginning of the term Aaron, no homework on Sundays. Guess what day it is?"

"Emily, that paper is due in two days." Aaron said.

"Not my fault you waited so long." Emily said. "You have it back tomorrow. Not sooner."

Aaron sat back and tried to glare at Emily. "You're not playing nice."

Emily shrugged. "The deal was your idea. I'm just enforcing it."

Aaron smiled and kissed Emily. Emily, as usual, lost grip on what was going on outside Aaron's kiss, and she didn't notice him reaching behind her, grabbing the paper. She felt it slip from her grip and pulled away.

"That was low!" Emily said.

Aaron laughed. "Not my fault you allowed yourself to be distracted."

Before Emily could retort, the phone rang. Glaring at Aaron, she stood up and marched over to the kitchen. Aaron shook his head, still smiling and slipped his report back into his book and tucked the book in his bag. He really wasn't going to continue working on a Sunday, he'd promised and he really hated breaking promises when he didn't have to.

"Matthew!"

Emily's excited voice had Aaron standing to join her in the kitchen. They hadn't heard much from Matthew since Emily's graduation and that had them slightly concerned. Matthew had changed after Emily's abortion. He wasn't the same carefree guy they'd grown close to. It was like something was bothering him and Aaron knew, though he didn't tell Emily, that Matthew had started doing drugs. Finding that out would upset Emily more then anything and Aaron would do whatever he could to prevent her from feeling that pain.

Emily turned as Aaron stopped beside her. "Yeah, sure we'd love to meet you. What time? Two?" she looked at Aaron, who nodded right away. "That works for us. We'll see you there."

Emily hung up the phone and beamed at Aaron. "Matthew is in town."

Aaron smiled. "I kinda figured that one out. Where are we meeting him?"

"That little cafe just off campus." Emily said. "He's back in the states for a while and wanted to catch up."

"That's great. It's been a while." Aaron said.

Emily nodded her agreement.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Matthew sat by the window of the cafe, sipping his coffee. He knew how observant Emily and Aaron were and could only hope they didn't pick up on his shaking and blood shot eyes. He sighed. They'd see it, he had no doubt. He knew from Emily's tone she was happy to hear from him and Matthew had no doubt that Aaron was too but he also knew they'd take one look at him and it wouldn't be the happy visit they all wanted. He'd be lucky if Aaron didn't deck him for the pain he was going to put Emily through. Hell, the pain he was going to put them both through. Seeing them enter the cafe, Matthew took a deep breath and stood with a some what forced smile. He watched their smiles vanish as Emily exchanged a concerned look with Aaron. Yup, this was going to suck.

"Hey guys," Matthew said, hugging Emily and shaking Aaron's hand. "it's good to see you."

Emily sat down with a concerned frown. "Matthew, what's wrong?"

Aaron sat down and just raised a brow at his old friend. Matthew knew Aaron knew and now it was up to Matthew to tell Emily the truth, as much as they both wanted to keep it from her.

Matthew cleared his throat. "Uh Em, there's something I need to tell you."

Emily's frown grew less concerned and Matthew knew she'd connected the dots on her own.

"What are you on?" Emily asked.

Matthew looked down at the table. "Whatever I can get really."

Emily took a breath and felt Aaron take her hand. "Why?"

"Nothing makes sense any more Emily." Matthew said. "After what happened to you, nothing made sense to me any more."

"So you're laying this all on Emily." Aaron said.

Matthew shook his head hard and fast. "No Aaron, never. I would never blame Emily. That's just when things started,"

"That's when you started to question what you thought you knew." Emily said.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah."

"You know there are other ways to deal with that." Aaron said. "Why turn to drugs?"

Matthew sighed. "I don't...I don't know."

Emily stood suddenly, surprising both men. "I can't do this right now."

Aaron nodded. "Go back to the apartment Em, I'll be there soon."

Emily gave her own nod and left without saying anything to Matthew. Matthew watched her go with a sad face. Aaron watched her as well and once she was out of sight, he turned back to Matthew, his emotions clearly covered.

"You never told her." Matthew said.

Aaron crossed his arms. "It wasn't my place to tell her Matt. You are the one who fell down this hill alone and, as much as Emily is going to want to pull you back up, you have to do that alone too. Only you know what caused you to do this, only you know what can fix it. Emily and I will help where we can but it's you."

Matthew sat back. "I'm counting myself very lucky that you aren't kicking my ass right now."

Aaron laughed. "Seeing that look cross Emily's face, I want to but I know Emily wouldn't want me to so I'm giving you a free pass. You won't get one again."

"Thank you Aaron." Matthew said.

"You're welcome." Aaron cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

Matthew nodded. "I'm staying at the embassy with Richard and Sean."

"Do either of them know?" Aaron asked.

"I think Richard does," Matthew said. "at least he gave me that look that says he does but he didn't say anything. Sean's been busy with school so I haven't really seen him."

Aaron stood. "Alright, come see us before you leave. Emily will have processed everything by then."

Matthew stood as well. "Thank you again Aaron."

Aaron stared at Matthew for a second before hugging him. "You're like my brother Matthew, I want you ok. Emily and I both do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked back into the apartment and, after listening for a minute, could hear Emily in the bedroom. His heart pained. She was crying. He knew she would be. Taking off his shoes and coat, Aaron made his way through the apartment to the bedroom and stopped, looking at Emily on the bed. She was laying on her side, hugging her pillow, tears streaming down her face. Aaron sighed and moved to the bed, climbing in behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist, raising the other above their heads to run his fingers through her hair.

"It'll be ok Emily." Aaron whispered. "Matthew will be ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Bit of a tear jerker. I blame the fact that I was watching a sad episode of Grey's Anatomy while I was writing it. *sees stares* Nothing else was on! Anywho, we will see Matthew again before Demonology and he'll be working towards his goal to give Aaron and Emily back their friend. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	20. Party Time

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of LEC. I'll be using another idea given to me. So here's the basics. Winter break is coming and Aaron and Emily have finished their finals. They've been invited to a frat party by a classmate of theirs and have decided to go. Now my experience for frat parties it the TV show Greek so this is going to be good. Have fun!

Oh and new poll up peeps. It's has to do with Jack...kinda.

Disclaimer: *dancing around* Not mine! Not mine!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Aaron walked out their final class before winter break and Emily let her head fall onto Aaron's shoulder.

"I think my brain is going to melt in relief that I no longer have to study." Emily said.

Aaron smirked. "At least until break is over."

Emily glared at him. "Had to ruin it, didn't you?"

"Hey! Aaron! Emily!"

The two turned as their classmates, Tyler and Wayne came up to them.

"What's up guys?" Aaron asked.

"Our frat's having a party tonight to celebrate the end of finals," Wayne said. "you two wanna come?"

Aaron looked at Emily. He usually left these things up to her. Emily thought about it for a minute then looked at the boys.

"Sure, what time?" Emily said.

"Party starts at seven." Tyler said. "Ends when the last person leaves."

Aaron and Emily laughed.

"We'll see you guys tonight then." Aaron said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you sure you want to go to this?" Aaron asked as he watched Emily pull her hair into a pony tail.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I want to go?"

"I don't know, neither of us are big on parties." Aaron said.

Emily smiled. "Well Aaron, we're in college so we have to go to at least one party a semester."

"One a semester huh?" Aaron said, walking up behind Emily.

Emily grinned. "Yup."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and kissed her neck. "Do I get something for going to these parties?"

Emily felt herself blush and Aaron smiled.

"I'll have to think about it." Emily said. "I'll give you an answer when we get home."

"Looking forward to that answer." Aaron said.

Emily laughed and pushed Aaron away. "Go, let me finish getting ready."

Aaron gave Emily another kiss before leaving the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron and Emily made their way up the front steps of the fraternity house. They'd been able to hear the music at least half way down the street and could see the lights coming from the backyard.

"Well, even if we don't have fun, we'll always have our lack of hearing to remember it by." Emily said.

Aaron laughed. "I was kind of hoping to keep my hearing long into old age."

"Then you came to the wrong party my friend." Wayne said, patting Aaron on the shoulder as he appeared out of nowhere.

Aaron carefully covered being startled while Emily pressed a hand against her chest.

"I thought you were taking law classes, not stealth." Emily said.

Wayne laughed. "Sorry Em, didn't mean to scare you."

"So the party only started half an hour ago." Aaron said. "Does the whole campus live here or something?"

Wayne shook his head. "No, most of them were here to help set up and things got started a little early. Ty's in back where the music is and all of the first floor is free to wonder. Drinks are in the kitchen." he gave the two a look. "Have fun for once."

"We have fun." Aaron and Emily countered.

"Yeah with each other." Tyler said popping up next to Wayne.

Emily blushed while Aaron raised a brow.

"Jealous Tyler?" Aaron asked.

Tyler cleared his throat and the others laughed.

"Ok now that we've embarrassed Tyler, let's head inside and join the party." Wayne said.

Aaron grabbed Emily's hand and the two followed Tyler and Wayne into the house.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily found herself laughing hard as Aaron threw darts with Wayne, only he missed the board and almost hit Tyler in the head.

"Aaron!" Tyler yelled.

Aaron laughed. "Sorry, my aim is a little off."

Emily wrapped her arms around him. "Could that be because you're just a bit drunk?"

Aaron looked at her. "Am not."

Emily smirked. "We are not getting into that fight. I think it's time for us to go home."

Tyler clung to Aaron's other arm, clearly drunk. "Oh, no you can't leave."

Aaron tried to shake Tyler off. "Wayne, a little help."

Wayne, laughing, walked over to the three and yanked Tyler away. "Time for you to go to bed my friend." he looked at Emily. "Think you can get your boy home?"

Emily nodded with a smile. "He's not too bad, I think we'll be just fine."

Wayne waved them off as Emily led Aaron out of the house.

"Did you have a good time?" Aaron asked as they headed down the street.

Emily nodded. "I did." she looked at Aaron. "I don't think I need to ask if you did."

Aaron smiled. "I may have had a few too many."

"You may have." Emily agreed. "So I suppose now would be a bad time to remind you that Dad and Sean are stopping by in the morning."

Aaron groaned. "Yes, a very bad time."

Emily laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron woke up the next morning cracked an eye open and immediately closed it. His head was pounding. This was far from his first hang over but never the less, he hated it.

"Good morning sunshine."

Aaron froze. Oh please no.

"Yes Sean and I arrived early."

Aaron threw an arm over his face. "Good morning Richard."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* I had the end of the chapter planned since the beginning. It just seemed so right. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	21. Time For The Talk, One of Them At Least

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with chapter 20 of LEC. I didn't think I'd get this far and who knows how long we have to go! I've been talking over future details with Katie and I really hope you all like what's going to come. But that's not now, what is now is Richard feels he needs to have a talk with Aaron about a few things. Run now Aaron, run now. Also, Sean and Emily have a talk of their own. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I am going to own the lovely shade of red that Aaron will be for most of the chapter.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily, Aaron and Sean were laughing they walked through the front door of the embassy. They'd spent the day sight seeing, even if it was winter break end freezing out.

"You all look frozen." Richard said as he met them.

Sean pulled off his coat and took Emily and Aaron, hanging all three. "We're not too bad."

Emily clung to Aaron, trying to warm up. "Speak for yourself."

Aaron laughed. "It was your idea to stay out so long."

"I don't think she knew you were going to stick snow down her shirt." Sean laughed.

Richard looked at Aaron with a raised brow. "Aaron,"

Aaron looked sheepish. "She started it?"

Emily and Sean laughed as Richard just continued to stare at Aaron, who seemed to be shrinking.

"Aaron, can I have a talk with you in private?" Richard asked.

Aaron swallowed and nodded. Emily stood beside Sean as Aaron followed Richard to the downstairs study.

"Listen in?" Sean asked, not taking his eyes off him brother and Richard.

Emily nodded, her eyes not moving either. "Oh definitely."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat on the couch in the study while Richard leaned against one of the bookcases. They'd both been silent for going on fifteen minutes and Aaron's palms were starting to sweat so he decided to speak up.

"You wanted to talk Richard?" Aaron said.

Richard nodded. "Just collecting my thoughts before we start."

Aaron found himself nodding as well. "Of course."

"So, last week, you and Emily went to a frat party." Richard said.

"We did." Aaron confirmed. It wasn't the party that stuck to mind though, it was the morning after. Waking up with a pounding headache and his girlfriend's father in the bedroom doorway. That would stick to anyone's memory.

"Did Emily drink?" Richard asked.

Aaron cleared his throat. "Ah, she had one beer I believe."

"And how many did you have?" Richard asked.

Aaron found himself clearing his throat again. "More then I should have."

"Thank you for being honest." Richard said.

"You're welcome." Aaron said. This seemed to easy, no way was this the only thing Richard wanted to talk about.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Richard said. Yup, here we go. "I wanted to talk to you about Emily."

Aaron frowned. "What about her?"

"You're watching out for her right?" Richard asked.

"Of course." Aaron said. "Started the day we met and don't plan on stopping any time soon."

Richard nodded. "Good. Have you slept together?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean bit down on his tongue as he looked at Emily, who'd gone bright red in the face.

"You're face is telling me Aaron's answer will be yes." Sean whispered.

"If he can get it out." Emily said, her voice sounding a little strained.

"When?" Sean asked.

Emily turned away from the door and gave Sean a look. "Why do you want to know?"

Sean sighed and grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her away from the study. He led her to the living room.

"I know." Sean said.

Emily frowned. "Know about what?"

Sean exhaled. "About what happened when you were fifteen."

Emily paled. "How...?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Sean said. "Aaron and Matthew practically glued themselves to you, not that that was different for Aaron and John stopped coming around, not to mention your sudden trip to London and you seemed depressed for a while after."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Emily asked.

Sean shrugged. "Wasn't my place."

"Is this why you want to know when Aaron and I slept together?" Emily asked.

"I know my brother Em," Sean said. "I know he'd be more likely to throw himself off a cliff before he hurt you. I just want to make sure you're both ok."

Emily smiled. This is why she never pressed her parents for siblings. She had one. Sean.

"The first time was on our six month anniversary." Emily said. "We'd talked about it about two months before that. I was the one who made the decision to take that step and Aaron made sure I was absolutely sure before we did anything. We're both perfectly ok Sean but thank you for worrying."

Sean smiled and hugged Emily.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron tried to get his tongue to work but his brain and body parts weren't talking.

"Well?" Richard said.

Aaron coughed. "Ah, yes sir, we have."

"Were you safe?" Richard asked.

Aaron felt his face heating up. "We were."

Richard sighed. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable Aaron but after all that Emily's been through,"

Aaron nodded. "I understand Richard. Emily is the most important person in my life after my mother and Sean. Nothing will ever happen to her while I'm around. Not by my hand or anyone else as long as I have a say in the matter."

Richard smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily grinned as Aaron all but collapsed onto her bed in the embassy. "You ok?"

"How red is my face?" Aaron asked.

Emily took a moment. "Not quite a tomato but you're getting there."

"I never want to be left alone with your father again." Aaron declared.

Emily laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I had way too much fun writing the parts with Aaron and Richard. I thank Katie greatly for helping me with this. When I started the chapter, I had no idea what was going in it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	22. Facing The Next Step

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter kids. We've got another jump in time coming. I know I didn't do much college stuff but it's hard for me since I'm not actually in college and most of my college friends are no help whatsoever. So our jump, we're at the end of their college years. Though not completely at the end, they're going through finals and graduation. Both might be in this chapter, not sure yet. We'll obviously know by the end of the chapter. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily's head shot up as Aaron's pen came shooting across the coffee table. She looked at Aaron. He was glaring at his text book. Again.

"Something wrong Aaron?" Emily asked.

Aaron flopped back onto the ground, his arms crossed over his chest. Emily bit her lip to stop from laughing. They'd been studying for their finals for an hour and this was the third time Aaron had thrown something.

"Our physics class hates me." Aaron said.

"I don't think a class can hate you Aaron." Emily said.

Aaron sat up. "Why'd we even take physics any way?"

Emily sighed. She'd explained this too him throughout the whole term.

"We need the credits to graduate." she said. "You know this, you're just annoyed. Do we need to take a break?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah."

Emily stood up and pulled Aaron up as well. "Alright then let's go for a walk. Fresh air will help."

"I think dropping out will help." Aaron muttered as he put his shoes on.

Emily laughed. "We're not dropping out Aaron. One, your mother and my father would kill us, two we're almost done, dropping out now would be pointless and a huge waste of money."

Aaron looked at Emily as she grabbed her keys. "Must you have an answer for everything?"

Emily smiled. "Well normally that's your job but you're being unreasonable right now so, yes I must."

Aaron finally cracked a smile and pulled Emily to the door. "Thank you, let's go for that walk."

"Now there's the reasonable man I know and love." Emily teased.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So," Emily said as they walked through the park. "you don't normally stress this much, what's up?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's just the fact that graduation is so close."

Emily nodded, resting her cheek against Aaron's arm as she wrapped her hands around his bicep.

"I get that." Emily said. "We're out on our own soon. We'll be applying to the FBI. It's a lot."

"There is something I want to do before any of that." Aaron said.

Emily frowned. "What's that?"

"Marry you." Aaron said.

Emily stopped. "What?"

Aaron turned to face her, a small box in his hand. "I want to marry you Emily."

Emily fought to catch her breath. She'd known for some time now that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Aaron and they'd even talked about marriage a few times but he'd never hinted that he was ready to take that step so she was very surprised.

Aaron opened the box and dropped to one knee. Emily covered her mouth but Aaron could see she was smiling.

"Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?" Aaron asked.

Emily nodded, her voice not working. Aaron smiled as he stood up and took the ring out. It was white gold with a princess cut ruby. Placing the box back in his pocket, he took Emily's left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Emily looked at her ring, tears in her eyes, a smile bright on her face before reaching up and pulling Aaron down for a kiss.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard sat between Anna and Sean in the restaurant down the street from Emily and Aaron's apartment. The three had received a call from the two saying they wanted to meet for breakfast before graduation because they had something to talk to them about. Richard was the only one with the slightest clue as to what was going on. After all, it had been a little over a month since Aaron had come to Richard, minus Emily, which had surprised the older man and asked for Emily's hand in marriage. Richard knew the conversation was only for himself and Aaron because if Emily found out, as much as she loved her father and boyfriend, she'd hang them both for thinking Aaron needed someone's ok besides her own.

Sean watched Richard as the older man checked his watch for the third time in twenty minutes.

"You know what this is about." Sean said.

Anna looked at Richard. "Do you Richard?"

Richard shifted. Crap. "I have an idea but we'll wait for Emily and Aaron to find out if I'm right."

"Looks like we're about to." Anna said as they watched Aaron and Emily walk in.

All three, right away saw the ring on Emily's finger. She wasn't even trying to hide it from them.

"Well I think we can see what you wanted to talk about." Sean said, a smile growing on his face.

"When did this happen?" Anna asked as Emily and Aaron sat down.

"Just before finals." Aaron said.

Richard gave Aaron a nod and smiled. So about a week after their talk.

"Why wait so long to fill us in?" Richard asked.

"We were getting used to it ourselves." Aaron said. "It's a big step forward."

Sean leaned back, his arms crossed. "Please, you two have been ready for this since we were kids."

The others laughed, knowing Sean was pretty much right. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that the two would have ended up where they were right now.

"Ready for graduation today?" Anna asked.

Both nodded.

"After all the studying for finals, more then ready." Aaron said.

Emily giggled. "Someone had a little trouble with the physics final."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Ok not actually going to do the whole graduation ceremony cause as Katie informed me, it's a lot longer then a high school ceremony. I really don't want to bore people and I don't have the attention span to write something like that. That's ok, right?)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against Aaron as Anna snapped a picture of them. Anna hadn't put the camera down for one second since the two had received their diplomas.

"Mom, don't you have enough pictures?" Aaron almost whined.

"Aaron Francis Hotchner, you only graduate from college once." Anna said.

Aaron winced at his full name. "Sorry Mom."

Richard laughed while Sean leaned against a tree, his shoulders shaking from his masked laughter. Emily patted Aaron's stomach.

"Let her take her pictures Aaron." Emily said.

Aaron huffed but wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders. "Alright, go ahead Mom."

Anna smiled and started taking pictures again.

"So are you two going to move back to D.C.?" Richard asked after Anna got tired of taking pictures.

Aaron nodded. "Around August we're going to."

"And you know I'm still paying your rent and things right?" Richard said.

"Dad, you don't have to." Emily said.

Richard held up his hand. "Emily, you are my only child and Aaron is like my son. I want you two focus on the academy, not money. I will pay until you both have full time jobs. And if you really feel the need to pay me back, we'll talk about it."

Aaron and Emily both smiled. "Thank you."

"You're more then welcome." Richard said.

"Does this mean you'll pay my stuff too?" Sean asked.

Richard snorted. "I'll think about it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily as they laid in bed that night. He looked at her and saw she was staring at her ring.

"Thinking it's going to vanish if you stop looking at it?" Aaron asked.

Emily smiled. "Nope, just really like looking at it."

Aaron smiled and kissed Emily's neck.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok not much of an ending but I wanted to go off on a happy note for this chapter since the next one is another Matthew chapter. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	23. Strength in Friends

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. We've got the next chapter of LEC here. I have no idea why I said we, it's not like I have a mouse in my pocket. Okay, that sounded wrong. Anywho, as said before, this is a Matthew chapter but like the last Matthew chapter, it will start on a positive note. And even then it might not be as emotional as the last chapter we saw Matthew in. I don't want every time we see him to be filled with angst. Need some happiness. And now that I've rambled for a while, here we go. Have fun. Hey, that actually fits this time.

Disclaimer: *cries* I want to own it!!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke up to the pleasant feeling of Aaron's hand running up and down her bare side. At first it was tiny strokes that would get a little longer after each run. It wasn't long before his fingers were running from her shoulder down to her hip.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, not opening her eyes. If this was going where she hoped it was, her eyes wouldn't stay open for long any way.

Aaron placed a kiss on her neck and Emily could feel him smiling.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Aaron asked against her skin.

Emily smiled, shivering as Aaron's hand moved to her stomach. "It feels like you're coming up with more creative ways to wake me up."

Aaron moved his lips to her shoulder. "Well, I did figure waking to just a kiss would get old after a while."

Emily laughed. "Oh I promise you, that will never get old."

Aaron moved himself over Emily. "Is that right?"

Emily opened her eyes, even if was only for a brief moment. "It is."

Leaning down, Aaron stopped just above Emily's mouth. "Very nice to know."

Emily shut her eyes as she leaned up, capturing Aaron's mouth, stopping any further conversation.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Pushing her dress strap up as it slipped again, Emily shouted to Aaron. "If we're late meeting Matthew, I'm telling him it's your fault!"

Aaron stuck his head out of the bathroom. "How is it my fault?"

"Well I wasn't the one to wake up with a plan that didn't involve getting out of bed." Emily said, slipping her earring in.

"I don't recall you stopping me." Aaron said as he walked out in only jeans.

Emily snorted. "Like I would have."

Aaron laughed and kissed her. "Then let's settle on it being both our faults."

Emily huffed playfully, causing Aaron to tickle her. She squeaked.

"Alright," she moved away from his hand. "it was both of us."

Aaron kissed her again. "Wise answer."

Emily pushed him towards the dresser. "Get a shirt on. You can't go out like that."

Aaron pulled out a t-shirt and put it on. "I might get a few funny looks."

Emily played with her necklace as she faced Aaron. "How did Matthew sound when you talked to him?"

Aaron focused on putting his socks on. Emily had yet to talk with Matthew after finding out about his drug use. Every time she tried, she got upset. The meeting today was actually her idea but she had Aaron set it up.

"He sounded unfocused at first." Aaron admitted. "But once I told him why I was calling, he seemed to snap out of whatever fog he was in."

"Did he sound like he was on something?" Emily asked moving to sit next to Aaron on the bed.

Aaron nodded. "Honestly, I think he was. But he's trying Emily. Most of the conversations I've had with him, he's sounded good, clear headed." He took Emily's hand. "He'll get better, we just have to give him time."

Emily nodded. "I know."

Aaron watched Emily's face. While most people thought she had a great poker face, Aaron had been able to read her like an open book for years.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this meeting?" Aaron asked.

Emily inhaled and nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. I want to see him, even if I do get upset. I don't want him to think I'm mad or disappointed."

"You know Matthew would never think that." Aaron said. "He knows this is hard on all of us, not just him."

Emily sniffed and brushed her tears away. "Let's try and make this a good day. No negative emotions."

Aaron kissed Emily's temple. "Sounds good to me and I'm sure Matthew will agree."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Matthew sat on a park bench waiting for Emily and Aaron to arrive. He was actually sober today, wanting to be strong for his friends. He was extremely surprised but pleased when Aaron told him that the meeting was Emily's idea. He was so sure that she'd given up on him and it hurt. But now he knew she hadn't and today was going to be a good day, he'd make sure of it.

"Matthew!"

Standing at the call of his name, Matthew turned as Aaron and Emily made their way over. Unlike the last time all three met, Emily and Aaron's smiles stayed firmly in place, as did the one appearing on Matthew's face. Emily stopped in front of Matthew for a second before hugging him.

"It's good to see you." Emily said.

Matthew hugged her tightly. "You too Em."

Emily stepped back from Matthew so Aaron could shake his hand and hug him.

"You look good Matt." Aaron said.

Matthew nodded. "Today, I feel good."

The three started walking through the park.

"So how are you doing Matthew?" Emily asked.

Matthew stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's a day to day type of thing. How I am all depends on what happens."

Emily nodded. "I can understand that."

"Are you having more good days then bad?" Aaron asked.

"The last couple of months," Matthew said. "yeah I have." he looked at his friends. "So, anything new with you two?"

Emily and Aaron smiled.

"You could say that." Emily said.

Matthew stopped and face the two. "Alright, out with it."

"We're getting married." Emily said, her smile matching Aaron's.

Matthew was sure his jaw was on the ground. "That's awesome guys!" he hugged them both. "When did this happen?"

Aaron and Emily filled Matthew in on the details on the engagement. After, Matthew gave Aaron a look.

"You've called me at least three times since then," he said. "you couldn't have told me?"

Aaron laughed. "If I had told you without Emily, she would have killed me."

Matthew looked at Emily, who was nodding her head.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked at Matthew as Emily got up to answer the phone. They'd come back to the apartment after wandering for a hours.

"I'm proud of you Matthew." Aaron said. "We both are."

Matthew smiled. "Thanks Aaron. To be honest, I wasn't sure Emily was actually going to show up."

Aaron nodded. "I wasn't sure either but she didn't want you thinking she was mad at you or disappointed."

"I wouldn't think that." Matthew said. "I thought maybe she would be too upset by everything but never mad or disappointed."

"I told her that." Aaron said. "So, think you'll come to the wedding?"

Matthew nodded. "You two are family, I'll be there."

Aaron looked down briefly before looking back at Matthew. "That would mean a lot to both of us Matt. I'd also like you and Sean to share the role of best man."

Matthew looked shocked. "Really?"

Aaron smiled. "Who better then my brothers?"

Matthew chuckled and nodded his agreement.

"Can I kill her?" Emily asked coming back over. "Please?"

Matthew and Aaron exchanged a worried look.

"As soon as you explain who her is." Aaron said.

Emily plopped down on the couch beside Aaron. "My mother."

"Go right ahead." Matthew said. "Your dad might have a few problems with it but I'm sure he'll get over it."

Aaron coughed to cover his laughter. "What did she do this time?"

"She wants basically every dignitary we've ever met at the wedding!" Emily exclaimed.

"Well that's not happening." Aaron said. "How many times have we told her we're having a small ceremony?"

Emily huffed. "More then I can count."

Matthew looked between the two. "So her head didn't explode when you announced the engagement?"

Emily laughed. "Oh it did but then she decided if we were really going through with it, we'd let her plan it her way."

Matthew snorted. "Oh that's good. Why on earth would Elizabeth think you'd hand the reins over to her? You've never let her have her way. At least not once you hit eighteen."

"I know!" Emily said.

"Richard is trying to talk some sense into her." Aaron said. "But she's being more stubborn then usual."

Matthew sat back with his arms crossed. "Somehow I don't see that being hard for the ambassador."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily turned down the bed covers as Aaron checked to make sure the apartment was locked up. Today had gone a lot better then Emily had hoped. Matthew was doing good, he was coming to the wedding and sharing the best man position with Sean and after two more phone calls, they'd finally gotten Elizabeth to back down and let Aaron and Emily have the wedding they wanted. True they had to promise a large reception but it was better then getting married in front of a bunch of people who barely knew them.

"You're thinking again." Aaron said walking into the bedroom.

Emily smiled. "I'm allowed to do that you know."

Aaron laughed. "Yes you are."

Emily pulled her nightgown out as Aaron striped to his boxers. They both got ready for bed and climbed in.

"He's getting better." Emily whispered.

Aaron nodded and kissed Emily's neck. "He is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? Happy Matthew chapter and Elizabeth is playing nicely. Oh don't worry, we have two wedding planning chapters coming up and the dear ambassador will still be trying to get things her way. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	24. Wedding Planning Part One

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. Wedding planning! This should be interesting. Emily and Elizabeth have very different tastes in things and with Aaron's ideas thrown in with Emily, there are going to be fire works. Will Richard, Anna and Sean try and smooth things out? Well, Richard and Anna will, Sean on the other hand? Well we all know baby brother Hotchner, he likes causing trouble.

Disclaimer: Not mine, really. But I do own the madness about to take place.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Aaron!"

"Richard!"

Richard and Aaron both cringed as their other halves yelled their names through the embassy, looking for them.

Emily was planning parts of the wedding Aaron had told her were all hers to plan alone. Mainly the flowers and picking colors. That just wasn't Aaron's thing. He knew to bring her lavender and baby's breath for dates and dark pink roses for when he screwed up, which thankfully had only happened twice so far.

Richard and Aaron were hiding in Aaron's old room. Richard parked on the couch and Aaron on the bed. They'd both been reading, hoping not to be found. Sean had walked by the door at least four times laughing at the two grown men. Claiming this was one of the reasons he was single and focusing on becoming a chef.

Aaron looked at Richard. "What are the chances they won't find us?"

Before Richard could answer, Sean's voice was heard.

"They're in Aaron's old room!"

Richard glared at the door. "Remind me to kill your brother."

Aaron was glaring as well. "Stand in line."

The door shot open and a very annoyed Emily was standing there.

"Dad, if you don't tell your wife to back off, I'm going to snap." Emily said as she moved to sit beside Aaron.

Richard closed his book. "What now?"

"She doesn't like that I've picked silver and red as wedding colors." Emily said. "She wants my colors to be white and baby blue."

Aaron raised a brow. "It's a wedding, not a baby shower."

Emily flopped back. "I know! But she won't listen."

Richard leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Emily, this is your wedding. Yours and Aaron's. Do not let your mother get you this upset. I'll talk to her."

Emily looked at her father. "Thank you Daddy."

Richard nodded and smiled and left the room. Aaron closed his book and pulled Emily into his arms.

"So, silver and red, huh?" Aaron said.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, what do you think?"

Aaron smiled. "Sweetheart, as long as you like, I'm good with it. But if you really want my opinion, I love them."

Emily kissed him quickly. "Thank you."

"Have you picked flowers yet?" Aaron asked.

Emily nodded again. "I was thinking pink carnations and white roses."

Aaron nodded as well. "I like that."

Emily looked at Aaron. "So, are you going to help with the rest of the wedding plans?"

"If you want me to, then yes I will." Aaron said.

"Of course I want you to." Emily said. "Like Dad said, it's our wedding, not just mine."

Aaron kissed her. "Then I will be more then happy to help with the rest of the plans."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood outside Anna's office, biting her lip. She had a question for Aaron's mother but wasn't quite sure how to ask it.

"You can come in you know Emily." Anna said from inside.

Emily smiled. She didn't know how Anna knew she was there but it didn't matter. She stepped into the room and found Anna sitting at her desk. The older woman looked up.

"What can I do for you Emily?" Anna asked, looking up from what was in front of her.

Emily twisted her hands together nervously. "I have something to ask you."

Anna stood up and motioned Emily over to the sofa. The two sat down, facing each other.

"Alright, what is it?" Anna asked.

Emily took a breath. "I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor."

Anna was shocked. "Really?"

Emily nodded. "I don't have many girlfriends and the ones I do have I'm not close enough to for this. You've been there for me forever Anna and I can't think of a better person."

Anna smiled. "I would love to be your maid of honor Emily."

Emily smiled and hugged Anna. "Thank you."

Anna hugged the girl she saw as her daughter. "You're more then welcome." she pulled back. "Your mother is going to have a fit."

Emily laughed. "Hey, it's mine and Aaron's wedding. If I want you as my maid of honor, Mother's just going to have to live with it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I don't want to wear a white wedding dress." Emily said a few nights later during dinner.

Aaron looked at her. "What color would you wear?"

"I was thinking, since our main color for the wedding is red and silver is the undertone, that my dress could be silver."

Aaron thought about it. There wasn't a single color he though Emily looked bad in so it was easy for him to picture her in silver.

"I like that." Aaron said. "Silver sounds like a good choice to me."

Emily smiled. "You're just going to go with whatever I say, aren't you?"

Aaron laughed. "No, not whatever you say. But everything you'd thought of so far I really like." he moved to clear the table. "When are you going to look for your dress?"

Emily picked up her own plate. "Your mom is taking me tomorrow."

Aaron raised a brow. "What about the Ambassador?"

Emily shrugged. "She knows we're going but I have no idea if she'll be there."

Aaron placed his plate and glass in the sink, taking Emily's to do the same. Then he leaned against the counter and pulled Emily to stand between his legs.

"Is it really ok with you that your mother has backed out since you put your foot down?" Aaron asked.

Emily sighed. "It's not easy but if she's not willing to do things our way, I don't want her involved. It'll make things too stressful and I don't want our wedding to be that way."

Aaron nodded. "I completely understand, I don't want it to be stressful either. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't hurting you that Elizabeth is being the way she is."

Emily shook her head. "I stopped being hurt by my mother a long time ago. I have who I need."

Aaron kissed her. "Good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok not a whole lot in this chapter but there will be more in the next. It'll probably be a heck of a lot longer too. So Elizabeth has bowed out of planning the wedding because things aren't going her way, the colors have been picked and so have the flowers. Next will be dresses, tuxes and, oh yeah, the place to have the wedding! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	25. Wedding Planning Part Two

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the second chapter of wedding planning for LEC. I'm telling ya, this is the second wedding I've planned for a story or series and all I can say is I'm going to Vegas when I want to get married. So we've got dress shopping, tux fittings, final pick for where the wedding will be, invitation picking and sending out. Dear pearls, I want to go to Vegas just writing this. Have fun!

Oh kiddies! I thought it might be a good idea to point out that I have a new poll up. Go check it out please!

Disclaimer: So not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily slid her shoes on as there was a knock at the front door.

"Aaron, can you let your mother in please?" Emily asked her fiance, who was laying on the bed.

Aaron nodded and hopped off the bed, leaving the room. Anna was coming to pick Emily up so they could go dress shopping and Anna had a fitting for her dress. They'd picked out the maid of honor dress the first time they went out but Emily hadn't found anything that she liked.

"Are you ready Em?" Aaron asked coming back in the room.

Emily nodded as she grabbed her purse. "Yeah. Are Dad and Sean here as well?"

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms. "Yup and Matt is meeting us at the tux shop."

Emily smiled. "Now if I can find a dress today, everything will be right on schedule."

Aaron kissed her quickly. "When have our lives ever been on schedule?"

Emily laughed. "Good point."

Leaning up, she captured Aaron's lips again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Gah! Guys, you'll have time for that later, like when you don't have people waiting."

The two broke apart to find Sean standing in the doorway, his hand clamped over his eyes.

"Oh it's not like you haven't seen us kiss before." Aaron said, pulling away from Emily but keeping a hold on her hand.

Sean waved his free hand. "Yeah, yeah, let's get going before Richard comes looking for us."

Turning to walk away, hand still over his eyes, Sean didn't see that he didn't turn far enough and before Aaron and Emily could warn him, the younger Hotchner walked right into the door frame. Catching himself before he fell, Sean moved his hand to his forehead.

"Ok, that hurt." he said. He turned, hearing snickers and found Emily and Aaron trying not to laugh. "I hate you both."

"Love you too Sean." Emily said as she moved passed him to leave the room with Aaron.

Aaron patted his brother's shoulder while shaking his head. Sean grumbled as he followed the two back to the living room where Anna and Richard were waiting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed in frustration. "Oh Anna, this is useless. I'm never going to find a dress."

Anna pulled Emily over to a couch in the shop. "Close your eyes." Emily frowned but did as Anna told her. "Ok, now I want you to picture yourself and Aaron on the dance floor at your reception. Can you see that?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I can." she was smiling.

Anna smiled as well. "Alright, what are you wearing?"

Emily focused for a moment before opening her eyes. "I can see it."

"Then let's find it." Anna said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron reached out and smacked his brother as Sean shifted again. "Stay still Sean."

Sean huffed. "I'm bad at staying still."

Matthew snorted. "Yeah, we noticed."

"Play nicely boys." Richard said from his place on the couch.

Sean looked at the older man. "Why don't you have to stand through this?"

Richard stood up. "Because, unlike you boys, I have more suits then I could ever need."

Aaron gave his soon to be father-in-law a look. "You really think Emily's going to let you get away with a suit from your closet for the wedding?"

Richard's shoulders dropped. "No, your bride-to-be has already made it clear I'm to have a new tux for the wedding."

Matthew laughed. "So much fun to see how one girl runs the lives of three men."

The other three looked at Matthew.

"Oh like you wouldn't do anything that Emily asked you to." Sean said.

Matthew just cleared his throat and looked away. The other three laughed. Richard looked at Aaron.

"So, getting nervous?" Richard asked.

Aaron smiled. "You know, strangely I'm not. I'm excited."

Richard nodded. "You're lucky. Most men, myself included, rethink the whole idea at least once or twice before the actual day."

"You had second thoughts about marrying the Ambassador?" Matthew asked.

"I wouldn't say second thoughts," Richard said. "but I was wondering if we were ready, if we were too young."

"What made you stop questioning?" Sean asked.

"Time." Richard said. "Time is really the only thing that can. I was still questioning for the whole first year of our marriage but once we made it through that first year, I figured we'd be ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Anna smiled, feeling tears in her eyes as she looked at Emily in her dress. It had taken another hour and the sales woman looking in the back but they finally found the dress Emily could see herself in.

"It's perfect Emily." Anna said.

Emily looked down at herself. "You think so?"

Anna nodded. "Aaron won't know what to think."

Emily smiled as she faced the mirror. The dress was floor length in the back while the front came up to mid-calf. The top was a halter with a sweetheart neck line and the bust had royalty beading on it. The bottom of the dress had a red border while the main color was a shiny silver that made the dress look as if it flowed over Emily like water.

"This is it." Emily said softly. She turned back to Anna. "Go put yours on so we can make sure they're ready."

Anna headed back into the changing room and came out a few minutes later in her maid of honor dress. The dress was a nice deep red that went nicely with the red Emily picked for the wedding colors. The dress was held up with two straps that crossed at the throat before going straight down the back. It was an a-line skirt that stopped just below the knee and had waterfall beading on the bust. It also had a silver shawl that Anna held in her hands.

"I think dress shopping is officially finished." Anna said.

Emily smiled as she looked at both dresses. "I think you're right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked in the mirror at his tux. The jacket and pants were black and the dress shirt was white. The vest was silver while the tie was red. The tuxes Sean and Matthew had gotten were the same, only their vests were red while their ties were silver.

"You clean up really well Aaron." Richard said.

Aaron smiled. "Thanks Richard." he let out a sigh, but it was a happy sigh. "Three more weeks."

Richard nodded. "Three more weeks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily flopped down on the couch beside Aaron.

"Get the invitations mailed?" Aaron asked, looking up from his book.

Emily nodded, her head falling to Aaron's shoulder. "That I did after Mother finally let me have my way on where we want the wedding."

Aaron looked at Emily. "Does she have a problem with it being outside in the park?"

"She said something about bugs and the heat." Emily said. "But I just reminded her, it's going to be mid-morning when we have the ceremony and she gets to plan the reception so she really needed to get off my back."

Aaron raised a brow. "Did you really say that?"

"I did." Emily said. "She was getting on my last nerve, I might have snapped."

Aaron smiled and wrapped his arm around Emily, bringing her head to his chest. "It was only a matter of time before she pushed too far. She's at least letting us pick the music for the reception, right?"

"The songs we dance to, yes." Emily said. "Everything else, I gave up after a fifteen minute shouting match."

"So, are you done for today?" Aaron asked.

Emily exhaled. "Yes, finally."

Aaron lifted Emily into his arms as he stood up from the couch. "Good, cause I would like some time with my fiance."

Emily looped her arms around Aaron's neck. "I am liking the sound of that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, the wedding is planned, invites out, dresses and tuxes picked. All that's left is the getting married portion which, my dears, will be the next chapter. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

Oh, also, if you'd like to see what the bride's dress and maid of honor's dress looks like, shoot me a PM and I'll send you the link.

End Transmission


	26. This is Our Day

Begin Transmission

*pushes past flowers and color swatches and other wedding stuff* Lacy here and am I so glad this is the wedding chapter. I love having Aaron and Emily get married but damn, there is a lot involved in planning weddings. Ok done whining, until the ending note at least. So, it's Aaron and Emily's wedding day. Neither have been feeling any nerves up until now. Will that change now that the big day is here? Better question, will the Ambassador actually act like Emily's mother instead of a thorn in her side? Well, we'll find out. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I would so love for the writers to go with my story lines but nooooo, they just keep sending my letters back.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily slowly woke up, feeling tiny kisses on her neck. She smiled and reached a hand up to run her fingers through Aaron's hair.

"Good morning." Emily said softly.

Aaron smiled against her neck. "Good morning, I trust you remember what today is."

Emily rolled in Aaron's arms. "Do you really think I'm going to forget our wedding day?"

Aaron kissed her. "Of course not."

Emily glanced over Aaron's shoulder at the clock. It was just after six. The wedding started at eleven.

"You woke me up early." Emily said.

Aaron tried to look innocent but his smiled ruined it. "Did I? Huh, I must have had a reason."

Emily laughed as Aaron rolled her on her back, kissing her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Standing together at the park entrance, Aaron and Emily took in everything. It was beautiful. The trees surrounding the wedding area had red and silver lanterns hanging from them. Running along the outside of the guest seats where alternating silver and red arches that were covered in pink carnations and white roses. The path between the seats was tiled with flat white and silver stones. At the end of the path was a larger red arch. The top had a mix of white roses and pink carnations while down the sides ran lavender. Emily frowned as she took in the lavender and looked at Aaron. He was smiling at her.

"I know how much you like it so I thought it would be nice to throw a little into the wedding." Aaron explained.

Emily smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

Looking back, they took in the silver and red ribbons tied to all the chairs.

"Ready to get married?" Aaron asked, looking at Emily.

Emily nodded, a bright smile overtaking her face. "More then ready."

With one final kiss, the two split to the two white tents on either side of the wedding area. One for the bride and one for the groom.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Anna looked up from where she was smoothing down her dress as Emily walked in.

"Well it's about time you got here." Anna said.

Emily smiled as a small blush covered her face. "That would be your son's fault."

Anna gave her a look. "Right, it was all Aaron. You didn't exactly stop him, did you?"

Emily laughed. "Nope, can't say I did."

Anna watched Emily's blush deepen. "Alright, now you're a blushing bride."

Emily flopped down in the vanity chair. "Anna!"

Anna laughed. "Let's get you ready Miss Prentiss."

Emily decided right from the beginning she didn't want some professional coming in and making her look all done up for the wedding. She just wanted to look like her and since Anna had always helped her get ready for the balls at the embassy, Anna agreed to get her ready for the wedding as well.

Anna watched Emily in the mirror as she did her hair. "You look nervous."

Emily looked up from her hands. "Ah, I don't know if it's nerves."

Anna started brushing out parts of Emily's hair. "Tell me what it feels like."

"It's butterflies in my stomach." Emily said. "And my heart racing every time I think that it's only a matter of time until I'm married to Aaron."

Anna placed her hands on Emily's shoulders. "That's excitement."

Emily smiled. "That's what I was hoping."

Anna slid a few pins to hold Emily's hair in place and stepped back to grab something.

Emily's hair had small braids on both sides that were held together at the back of her head. Anna came back and slid a few stems of baby's breath into the braids then attached a white rose to where the braids were held together.

"Alright, let's get your dress on then do your make-up." Anna said. "We don't want to get any on the dress."

Emily nodded and stood up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron button his sleeves and reached for his jacket. Sliding it on, he looked at Sean and Matthew, who were sitting across from each other, just staring.

"What are you two doing?" Aaron asked.

"They're having a staring contest to decide who gets to stand right behind you." Richard said, joining Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Guys, don't you think I've already decided that? Like when I told Sean to write a toast to give?" The two broke their stares and looked at Aaron. "Matt, you're standing behind me. Sean gets to embarrass Emily and I during the reception."

Sean clapped his hands and laughed evilly. Matthew stood up and smiled.

"Thanks Aaron." Matthew said.

Aaron nodded to Matthew then looked at his brother. "I may be regretting my decision."

Richard patted Aaron's shoulder. "Too late now. Come on, it's almost time."

Aaron took a deep breath and let it out as a smile spread across his face. Nodding to himself, he followed Richard out of the tent.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up was done, nice and simple. A light eye shadow and eye liner. She had a bit of blush on and a pale pink lip stick.

"Alright Em, let's get your veil on." Anna said.

Emily nodded and let Anna place the veil on her head. The bottom of the veil just hit Emily's shoulders in the front, coming down mid back in the back and the top was a circlet of tiny pink flowers. The front was flipped back for now. Anna fixed the veil in a few places then turned Emily so they were facing each other.

"You're beautiful Emily." Anna said with a smile.

Emily glanced in the mirror. "I'm ready."

Anna nodded. "You are."

"It's time ladies."

The two turned and saw Richard standing in the entrance. Anna saw the look on Richard's face and grabbed her bouquet of white roses. Giving Emily's arm a small squeeze, Anna left father and daughter alone. Emily smiled at Richard as he walked in.

"Hi Daddy." Emily said.

Richard smiled. "You look perfect Emily. I hope Aaron realizes how lucky he is."

Emily laughed. "I'm sure he does and if he ever forgets, we can remind him."

Richard stepped up to Emily and took her hands. "You I've seen this day coming since the moment you were born and I saw it being Aaron I'd give you to since the day you two met. There honestly isn't another man in this world I'd trust with you."

Emily hugged her father. "Thank you Dad."

Richard hugged Emily tightly, placing a kiss on her hair. "You're welcome sweetheart." They pulled apart. "Now, you have a very anxious husband-to-be out there. Let's not keep him waiting any longer."

Emily laughed and nodded her agreement. Richard pulled the front part of Emily's veil forward and handed her her bouquet. Emily's smile brightened as she saw, like on the main arch, her bouquet was lavender.

"I love that man." Emily said softly.

Richard didn't say anything, just held out his arm to Emily and led her from the tent.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron's head shot up from the ground as the music started and Anna made her way down to the main arch. She smiled at Aaron and he returned it. Then the music changed and Aaron felt his heart pick up pace as everyone stood and faced the end of the path, where Emily stood with Richard. Emily gave Richard a smile before looking at Aaron. Once they locked eyes, as cliche as it sounded to both of them, they couldn't see anyone but each other. Richard led Emily down the path, stopping next to Aaron. Richard kissed Emily's hand before placing it in Aaron's. He patted Aaron's shoulder then took his seat beside Elizabeth, who actually looked to be happy. Aaron squeezed Emily's hand before they turned to face the priest.

Emily and Aaron both tried to pay attention to what was being said, but they kept sneaking glances at each other, little smiles making their way to their faces every time. Finally, they heard the priest saw vows.

"Aaron and Emily have chosen to write their own vows," the priest said. "so, Aaron."

Aaron face Emily completely and took both her hands in his own. "Em, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. There hasn't been a single time when I haven't wanted you right by my side. We've been through so much already in our lives together, I know we can make it through whatever else life throws at us. You are just as much a part of me as I am of you an I am never letting you go."

Emily sniffed as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Aaron quickly wiped it away.

"Emily," the priest said.

Emily cleared her throat. "Aaron, I can remember every single day since you came into my life. They have been filled with happiness and laughter. Some tears but you've always found a way to make those better. You were right when you said we're a part of each other and I'm not letting you go either."

The priest carried on until it was time for the rings. Matthew pulled them from his pocket, white gold bands, Aaron's just a bit thicker then Emily's. Repeating the words said to them, each slid the bands on the others finger. After a bit more, the priest finally said what Emily and Aaron had been wanting to hear since they'd woken up that morning.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Aaron lifted Emily's veil and gladly did as he was told.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright! They are finally married! The reception is going to be the next chapter and we'll see just how Ambassador Prentiss is handling all of this. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	27. The Reception

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next LEC chapter. You know what it is, the reception! Which, as we know was planned by Ambassador Prentiss. Now, there are going to be tons of people there, foreign people and others like that. I don't plan on naming them all cause trust me, we won't be seeing them again. But Emily and Aaron's friends from the frat party will be there. I was gonna throw in Ainsley, John's sister but then I realized that would make Emily think of John and that's not something she should be doing on her wedding day. Alright, the real question for the chapter, did the Ambassador set up the reception her way or in a way that would make Emily and Aaron happy? Let's find out. Have fun

Disclaimer: I own the frat boys, Tyler and Wayne.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against Aaron in the limo that was taking them from the park to the embassy where the reception was being held.

"Feel any different?" Aaron asked, his fingers running up and down Emily's arm.

Emily smiled. "I feel more happy then I can ever remember feeling. You?"

Aaron nodded. "I've got the same feeling."

"It's almost surreal." Emily said. "Like I can't really believe it's happening."

"Trust me sweetheart," Aaron said. "it is very real and most definitely happening."

Emily leaned up and kissed Aaron. She couldn't seem to stop kissing him but then he seemed to have the same problem so Emily wasn't going to worry.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Looking through the limo window as it pulled up in front of the embassy, Emily sighed.

"What is it?" Aaron asked, wondering why his bride's mood fell some.

"Just wondering if my mother actually put together a reception we'll like." Emily said.

Aaron gently turned Emily's face towards his own. "This is our day, our moment. No matter what we find in there, do not let your mother ruin this. Promise me that."

Emily smiled softly. "I promise I won't let Mother ruin anything."

As the limo stopped, Aaron kissed Emily one more time before the driver opened the door. Aaron climbed out first, then turned and helped Emily out. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Aaron held Emily to his side as they made their way up the steps. The two smiled at the sight of their friend Tyler and Wayne, who were standing at the door.

"Gotta tell you two," Tyler said. "I saw this coming. Ever since freshmen year."

Aaron and Emily laughed.

"I don't know Ty," Wayne said. "from the way Aaron's brother talks, this has been coming since they met."

"So for once Sean's being truthful." Emily said. "We must remember this."

Aaron snorted while Tyler and Wayne started laughing.

"I heard that Emily." Sean said coming up behind Tyler and Wayne. "Is the happy couple ready to make their entrance into the grand ball room?"

Emily's eyes nearly popped. "Mother used the grand ball room for the reception?"

Sean nodded. "That place has been a flurry of activity for days and I can honestly say you two will love it."

Aaron looked down at Emily. "Ready to see it?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Tyler and Wayne walked ahead to let everyone know they were coming while Sean walked with Aaron and Emily.

"Got your speech ready Sean?" Emily asked.

Sean smirked. "Oh you bet I do."

Aaron dropped his head to Emily's shoulder as they walked. "What was I thinking?"

Emily smiled. "You were thinking no one knows us better then your brother does and better it be him that embarrasses us with stories Dad does know then Matthew with stories Dad doesn't know."

Aaron picked his head up and nodded fast. "Right."

Sean laughed. "You two being married is going to make life interesting." They stopped in front of the closed ball room doors. "Alright, you two stay right here until I come back."

Aaron and Emily nodded and watched Sean vanish behind the doors. It wasn't long before they heard voices dying down on the other side and the doors opened completely. Sean was standing to the right of the doors and was the one to announce Aaron and Emily into the room.

"It is my honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Aaron and Emily Hotchner!"

Aaron held Emily's hand tightly as they stepped into the room and people broke into applause.

Neither could believe the beauty of the room. The tables were covered in deep red table clothes. The place settings were polished silver and at the center of each table were vases overflowing with pink carnations and white roses. The curtains around the room alternated between red and silver. Moving into the room and closer to the head table, Emily could see the flowers on that table were lavender and baby's breath.

"I had a talk of my own with your mother about those." Aaron whispered in Emily's ear. "Took a bit of convincing but she agreed."

Emily felt tears prick her eyes. "You are perfect."

Aaron chuckled softly. "No I'm not but I do try."

The two took their seats at the head table and were not surprised to hear a group of violins and cellos playing somewhere off to the right. While they had chosen the music for their dances with each and their parents, they let Elizabeth have her way on the music for the rest of the night.

"I think I recognize the group playing." Emily said softly to Aaron. "I believe we heard them in Russia."

Aaron nodded. "They do sound familiar. I wonder what Richard's reaction was to how much all this costs."

"It made me glad I have only one daughter." Richard said walking up to the table. "But I was more then happy to pay."

Emily smiled. "But pay is all you did, right?"

Richard laughed. "Of course. I've learned to stay out of the way when your mother is planning something."

"Richard," Elizabeth said coming to her husband's side. "Sean would like a word with you by the dance floor."

Richard nodded and walked away. Emily held Aaron's hand as she met her mother's eyes.

"You look beautiful Emily," Elizabeth said. "and you look very handsome Aaron."

"Thank you Mother." Emily said.

"Thank you Ambassador." Aaron said.

Elizabeth smiled softly. "Aaron, you're married to my daughter now, I believe you can call me Elizabeth."

Aaron smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Emily bit back a laugh as Elizabeth shook her head, her smile actually staying in place.

"I hope you both like the reception." Elizabeth said.

"It's better then I could have imagined Mother." Emily said. "Thank you for doing this."

"You're my only child Emily and my daughter," Elizabeth said. "there isn't much I wouldn't do for you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

More pictures were taken, the wedding photos having already been done at the park and soon food was served. About half way through the meal, Sean took center stage on the dance floor, a mic in his left hand, a piece of paper in his right. Aaron and Emily knew what was coming. Aaron tried to bury his face in Emily's shoulder but Emily just laughed and pushed him back.

"If I could have everyone's attention," Sean said. "Aaron stop hiding. My brother gave me permission to give the best man's speech since he had two. As Emily pointed out earlier, it was definitely safer for me to give the speech then for Matt to. I'd say why but I'd have Aaron and Richard on me in seconds." a round of laughter filled the room. "I'm not great with words, it's a family trait Aaron and I both got from our father but for this occasion I'm doing my best." Sean cleared his throat. "Aaron is my big brother, I'll finally admit it and I've seen him go through a lot in our lives. But there's always been one constant that holds him up, holds him together and that's the woman sitting at his side. Emily has been like my sister since we met. She's who I grew up teasing and playing tricks on. Though since she had Aaron and Matt on her side, normally the trick was on me." Emily, Aaron and Matt laughed. "She's been through more then her fair share of things as well and while she holds Aaron up and together, he does the same for her. There has never been a time when those two couldn't work things out and I don't think there ever will be. I dare the universe to throw its worst at them. I know they can take it together. And I know they'll be happy for many years to come." Sean tucked the paper in his pocket and picked up his scotch glass from the floor. He held it up. "To Aaron and Emily."

The room echoed his words and they all took a drink. Sean walked over to his brother and sister-in-law and hugged them both.

"Not nearly as painful as you though, huh?" Sean said to Aaron.

Aaron smiled. "I have to admit, I was not expecting that. Thank you Sean."

"I meant every word." Sean said.

Emily smiled at the two. "So nice when you get along."

The two looked at her. "Don't get used to it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance."

Aaron stood and held out his hand to Emily. "Try not to step on my toes."

Emily laughed as she took Aaron's hand and stood. "If I remember right, you are the one who steps on my toes."

Aaron chuckled and led Emily to the dance floor. They'd debated for days over what song they wanted to be 'their' song. Finally, after almost giving up, they found it. Aaron pulled Emily into his arms as the first cords of the song began.

_I'll always remember the song they were playin',_

_The first time we danced and I knew,_

_As we swayed to the music and held to each other,_

_I fell in love with you._

Emily rested her head on Aaron's shoulder, softly humming the song. Aaron smiled and rested his head against Emily's.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner every night?_

_When we're together, it feels so right._

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

"You do know I meant it when I said I'm never ever letting you go, right?" Aaron whispered in Emily's ear.

"Sounds perfect to me because I meant it too." Emily said.

_I'll always remember that magic moment,_

_When I held you close to me._

_'Cause we moved together, I knew forever,_

_You're all I'll ever need_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Would you be my partner every night?_

_When we're together, it feels so right._

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

_Repeat Chorus_

The song came to a finish and the music tapered as Aaron pulled back just enough to kiss Emily.

"I love you." he said against her lips.

"I love you too." Emily responded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You're glowing."

Emily lifted her head from her father's shoulder during their father/daughter dance. Aaron was also dancing with his mother because the song chosen fit both their parents and the way they'd supported them. It was a song off of one of Richard's records and though the four had listened to it many times over the years, the name was unknown to Aaron and Emily.

"What do you mean glowing?" Emily asked.

Richard smiled. "I mean from the moment Aaron put that wedding band on your finger, you look as though you couldn't be happier. As if nothing could touch you."

Emily smiled. "That's how I feel. That and so much more."

Richard kissed Emily's forehead. "I'm happy for you baby."

"Thank you Dad." Emily said. "For everything."

"Any time Emily," Richard said. "any time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You're all grown up now." Anna said.

Aaron smiled. "Physically, maybe. I doubt Sean and I will ever grow up completely."

"You might want to lump Matt into that too." Anna said, glancing at the two bickering at the edge of the dance floor. She looked back at Aaron. "No, you are definitely grown up because you have one thing those two don't."

"What?" Aaron asked.

"You have someone who loves you and who you love back." Anna said. "And that's all a person really needs to grow up."

"Thank you Mom." Aaron said.

"You're welcome Aaron." Anna said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was getting late and from the way Emily's head rested on his shoulder, Aaron knew it was time for them to go. They were staying in a hotel for the night before flying out to Greece for their two week honey moon.

"Ready to leave?" Aaron asked softly as he kissed Emily's forehead.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, think anyone will notice?"

Aaron looked at all the foreign delegates around the room then spotted their family by the doors. "I think the only people we need to tell are already waiting for us."

Aaron stood, keeping an arm around Emily's waist and walked them over to the doors where Richard, Elizabeth, Anna, Sean and Matthew were waiting.

"We figured you two would be tiring out about now." Anna said. "The limo is waiting to take you to the hotel."

Hugs went around.

"Make sure to actually call this time." Richard said, referring to their Europe trip after high school.

Emily smiled. "I make no promises this time Dad."

Richard held a hand up. "Ah, don't want to hear it."

The group laughed.

"Have fun you two." Elizabeth said. "And don't worry about your father Emily. He's going to be too busy helping me with the aftermath of this."

Richard looked like a deer caught in head lights at his wife's words. One more round of hugs happened before Aaron led Emily out of the ball room. Once outside, they climbed into the limo and settled into each others arms as the drive began.

"Ready for the next step?" Aaron asked.

"Of what?" Emily asked.

"Of everything. Our lives." Aaron said.

Emily smiled. "More then ready. You?"

Aaron kissed her. "Same here."

Emily pulled Aaron down for another kiss and they didn't pull back for a very long time.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

It's done! The wedding, the reception, it's all finished. I can stop researching all this. *sobs* I'm so happy! Next up is the honeymoon. They're going to Greece. Well one of the islands. Rhodes. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	28. Rhodes and Athens Greece

Begin Transmission

*flips things over* Where the heck is it? *lifts books and papers.* Gah! Come on! *sees stares* Oh, uh hi. Lacy here. I lost my journal. It's not too big a deal, I can look after this. *clears throat* So up next for LEC is Aaron and Emily going on their honeymoon. Now I'm going to step out of my normal writing zones again, like I've done a few times. Nothing is going to go over the T rating but they are on their honeymoon so, things will be a bit different. They're going to Greece. Rhodes to be exact for the first week. I was going to have them there the whole time but changed my mind. The other week of the honeymoon will be in Athens. Have fun! They will!

Disclaimer: I don't own Aaron or Em or Rome.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily giggled as she tried to get the hotel door open.

"If you don't stop doing that Aaron," she said. "we're never going to get inside."

Aaron pulled away from Emily's neck. "You say that like it's a problem."

Emily looked at him over her shoulder. "I don't know about you, but at some point I'm going to want to lay on a bed."

Aaron seemed to consider this. "Yes, I do see your point there." he took a step back. "Alright, I'll leave you alone long enough for us to get settled into the room."

Emily shifted the strap to her carry-on. "Thank you."

Aaron smiled as Emily got the hotel door open and followed her in, carrying their other bags.

They'd just arrived in Greece and were getting settled in their hotel room. The island of Rhodes was beautiful and historic and where they were staying near, Butterflies Valley was perfect. The hotel was small and peaceful, just what the two wanted for their honeymoon.

Aaron kept his word, leaving Emily alone while they unpacked and settled into the room. Aaron came out of the bathroom, after putting their toiletries away and found Emily standing on the balcony, looking out over the view. Placing his bag down on the dresser, Aaron moved behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder.

"You're thinking." Aaron said softly.

Emily smiled. "You have got to stop saying that like it's a bad thing."

"Well depending on what you're thinking about, it can be." Aaron said.

"We're on our honeymoon Aaron, do you really think I'm thinking about something bad?" Emily asked.

"Well I don't know, that mind of yours," Aaron tapped her temple gently. "works in mysterious ways."

Emily laughed and turned in Aaron's arms. "I promise, I was just admiring the view."

Aaron kissed her. "I believe you."

Emily felt Aaron pulling her back into the room. "What are you doing?"

Aaron smiled against her neck. "We're all settled in and I kept my word."

Emily let out a sigh as Aaron lifted her shirt off. "So you did, but what makes you think you get anything now?"

Aaron quickly turned Emily and lowered her onto the bed. "Oh don't even try messing with me now."

Emily looped her arms around Aaron's neck, any words she was going to say cut off by Aaron's next kiss.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Slowly waking up, Aaron felt a pressure on his stomach. Cracking an eye open, he saw Emily leaning on his stomach, her head turned so she could see out the window. Her eyes were closed but Aaron could tell from her breathing that she was awake. Focusing for a second, he felt a breeze from the window.

"It feels nice." Emily said.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Aaron asked, his right hand moving to stroke Emily's back.

Emily smiled, her eyes staying closed. "I'm laying on your stomach, I felt your breathing change."

Aaron ran his fingers through her hair. "How long have you been awake?

Emily turned her head, her cheek laying on her hands and opened her eyes. "Five or ten minutes. I wanted to feel the breeze and figured you wouldn't mind if I laid on you."

Aaron smiled. "I doubt I will ever mind that." he glanced at the clock and saw it was just after ten in the morning. "Got anything in mind for today?"

Emily started tracing the lines on Aaron's chest. "Well I was thinking we should probably leave the room for more then food at some point."

"I don't know," Aaron said, his fingers moving further down Emily's bare spine. "I'm kinda liking staying in the room all day."

Emily giggled. "Of course you do because we don't leave this bed."

Aaron chuckled. "Not true, we got up yesterday."

"Yes to shower and look how well that went." Emily said. "We were back in here within ten minutes."

"You were clean." Aaron said.

"Barely!" Emily laughed. "Dad and your mom are expecting pictures of the island Aaron, we have to leave."

Aaron sighed playfully. "Fine but does it have to be now."

Emily shivered as Aaron's wandering fingers moved over her side. "No, not now but some time today."

Aaron pulled Emily on top of himself. "I promise, some time today, we'll actually see the island past this hotel."

Emily pulled back slightly as Aaron went to kiss her. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Aaron kissed her quickly. "You do that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held Aaron's hand as they walked onto Ladiko Beach. It wasn't the closest beach to where they were staying but from what they'd heard, it was likely to be the least crowded, which Aaron said meant they could have more fun. Emily warned him if he thought they were doing anything other then kissing and holding hands in public, he'd be sleeping on the balcony for the night. Needless to say, Aaron promised to behave before they left the hotel.

"You're doing it again." Aaron said as they settled down on the beach.

"Doing what?" Emily asked.

"You're staring at your rings." Aaron said.

Emily smiled. "Just admiring them. I like seeing them there when I look at my hand."

Aaron pulled Emily's left hand into his lap. "You know, I like seeing them there too."

Emily watched Aaron trace her rings as he laced their fingers together.

"You're going soft on me Mr. Hotchner." Emily teased.

Aaron looked at Emily with a raised brow. "Going soft, huh?"

Before Emily could react, Aaron stood sharply pulling Emily up with him.

"What are you doing Aaron?" Emily asked as Aaron pulled her towards the water.

Aaron smirked. "Getting you back for the soft comment."

Emily's eyes bugged as Aaron picked her up once they were about waist deep in the water and tossed her in. She came to the surface, pushing her hair out of her face and found Aaron laughing. A smirk of her own covered her face before she dove under the water and took Aaron's legs out from underneath him. Popping back up to the surface, Emily smiled at Aaron as he resurfaced as well.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I do that?" Emily teased.

Aaron tried to glare but a laugh broke through and he swam over to Emily, kissing her once he reached her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Smoothing down her skirt, Emily slipped her shoes on and turned to face Aaron. They were in Athens now, having left Rhodes after a week there.

"Ready." she said.

Aaron smiled. "About time."

Emily laughed. "It's your fault I took so long."

Aaron walked over to her. "You keep saying that and yet you never try to stop me."

Emily put her hands on Aaron's upper arms. "Now why would I try to stop you? I mean, yes we're running a bit behind but I think it's for a good reason."

Aaron swallowed at the tone in Emily's voice. "Keep talking like that and we won't be leaving the room tonight."

"Well we can't have that." Emily said, stepping back. "We skipped lunch and I'm hungry."

Aaron held the door open. "When aren't you?"

Emily smacked Aaron lightly on the chest as she walked past him. "Oh very cute Aaron."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The sight was breath taking. Aaron and Emily had ventured away from the city and were now standing at a point where they could see everything. Athens, the ocean and it was all so beautiful.

"Emily,"

Just as Emily turned, Aaron snapped a picture.

"Perfect." Aaron said.

Emily smiled. "You weren't in it."

Aaron moved to Emily's side. "That's alright, we've got plenty of pictures of the two of us. This one is for me. The look on your face was too good to pass up."

Emily leaned into Aaron as they looked out. "You have said that with every picture you've taken."

Aaron wrapped his arm around Emily's waist. "Not my fault if it's true."

Emily smiled up at Aaron. "If Sean and Matthew could see you now."

Aaron chuckled. "Luckily for me, they are back in the states and can't see me."

"They may not be able to see you," Emily said. "but I can always tell them when we get home."

Aaron ran his fingers up Emily's side, knowing she was ticklish. "You're really going to tell on me?"

Emily squirmed, trying not to laugh. "I just might."

Aaron gently pinched Emily, causing her to jump. "I don't think so."

Emily pushed Aaron's hand away. "You do not play fair."

"Yeah but that's one of the things you love about me." Aaron said, kissing her.

Emily happily returned the kiss. "One among many."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron twirled Emily under his arm as they danced on the makeshift dance floor that had been created for the festival that was going on. It was their last night and after finishing dinner, they'd started walking, coming upon crowds of people, dancing and enjoying music. Sharing a look, Aaron and Emily had decided to join in.

"Ready to head home in the morning?" Aaron asked as he pulled Emily back into his arms.

Emily smiled. "I'll let you know in the morning. For now, I'm having too much fun with my husband to even think about home."

Smiling, Aaron leaned down, sliding his hand into Emily's hair as he kissed her. Emily fisted her hands on Aaron's shirt as she gladly returned the kiss. Home really was the last thing on either of their minds. It seemed so far away from the bubble they'd created since arriving in Greece and they weren't in any hurry to pop it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stretching as she woke, Emily turned and curled into Aaron's warmth.

"Don't want to leave." she mumbled.

Emily felt more then heard Aaron's chuckle.

"Sadly we have to Em." Aaron said, running his fingers through her hair. "Our plane leaves in three hours."

Emily huffed and pushed herself up so she was leaning on Aaron's chest. "But why?"

Aaron kissed her. "Because even honeymoons have to end. And life can't be put on hold forever."

"You're being annoyingly reasonable again." Emily said.

Aaron nodded. "I am but that's because you're whining."

Emily tried to glare but with Aaron's fingers running through her hair, it just wasn't possible. She pushed herself into a sitting position and got ready to get out of bed.

"Alright, I'll get up." she said.

Aaron quickly pulled her back down. "Hey, where are you going?"

Emily frowned at him. "You just said,"

"I said we had to leave and the flight is in three hours," Aaron said. "I never said we had to get up right now. That's why we packed last night."

Emily smiled. "Ah, I knew there was a reason you of all people wanted to pack before last minute."

Aaron flipped them. "There is always a reason for the things I do." he kissed her neck. "Now, anything else to say?"

Emily's eyes slipped shut and she shook her head. "Nope, not a thing."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron wrapped his arm around Emily as they walked out of the airport in D.C.

"Happy to be home?" he asked Emily.

Emily took a deep breath. "You know, I think I am. I loved our honeymoon but I kinda missed this place."

Aaron nodded. "I know the feeling. It's weird considering how much we're usually complaining about it."

Emily laughed. "No, we're usually complaining about the people more then the place."

"Good point." Aaron said.

The two waved down a taxi and gave the address of the embassy. They'd given Richard and Sean the ok to move them out of their apartment near Yale while they were gone and would be staying at the embassy until they found a new place to live in D.C.

Emily looked at Aaron about half way to the embassy. "We forgot to call Dad while we were gone."

Aaron groaned. "Crap."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* Had to end it that way. Had to. Ok so not so much outside how I normally write but I found that because I was trying to write outside my normal ways, it was delaying my writing so I just wrote my normal way and if anything else slipped in then I left it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	29. A House Turned Home

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. We're moving on in Aaron and Emily's lives. Of course, I will throw in Richard confronting them about not calling during their honeymoon. Yes Sean will be standing near by laughing. Where else would he be? After that, we're taking a small jump. Now I know this seems like a lot but I've decided that as a wedding present, Richard will be getting Aaron and Emily their house. For an idea of the house, it's the house Hotch lived in with Haley and Jack during the show. I love that house and wanted to keep it. So we'll go through them moving in and beginning the process of applying to the FBI. Things will be going fast the next few chapters. Before you know it, I'll be introducing SSA David Rossi and SSA Jason Gideon. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I sadly own only the story line.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Aaron stood in front of Richard's desk, feeling very much like they were little kids again after they'd broken a vase while playing tag in the embassy.

"So, what was one of the last things I said to you before you left for your honeymoon?" Richard asked from his place behind the desk.

Aaron and Emily exchanged a look before answering.

"To make sure we called this time."

Richard nodded. "And yet the whole two weeks you were gone, not one single phone call."

Emily sighed. "We're sorry Dad. We didn't mean to not call."

"We got a little," Aaron coughed. "caught up in everything."

"I think you mean each other." Richard said.

Aaron and Emily felt themselves blush. Richard saw this and had to take a subtle deep breath to keep from laughing. Ah, he knew this was going to be fun. He honestly hadn't expected them to even remember anyone other then themselves while being gone but he knew he had to mess with them.

Aaron coughed again. "Yes sir, that is what I meant."

Richard looked down, fighting the laugh even harder. Aaron hadn't called him sir since Richard had talked to him about his relationship with Emily. And if Richard thought Aaron's face had been red before, it was nothing compared to now. Deciding to end their misery, Richard laughed.

"Ok you two, breathe." he said. "I'm not mad. I never really expected you to call."

The newly weds exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Then why did you just put us through that?" Emily asked.

Richard smiled. "You know me Em, I couldn't pass up watching you two squirm. I'm getting old, it's my entertainment."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "And I thought being your daughter's best friend was interesting, why do I get the feeling being your son-in-law will be even more so?"

Richard stood up. "Because you are a smart man Aaron Hotchner. Now, you two, Sean and I have somewhere to go so come on."

Exchanging another look, Aaron and Emily just sighed and followed Richard from his office. The man was so damn confusing some times.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat beside Aaron in the back of the car, her arms crossed, annoyance written on her face.

"Can we please open our eyes Dad? It's been forever." Emily said.

"It has not been for ever Emily, stop whining." Richard said. "We're almost there."

"You said that fifteen minutes ago." Emily grumbled, settling against Aaron's side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Aaron kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry Em, I seriously doubt they'll do anything horrible."

Sean chuckled from the front passenger's seat. "You have so much faith Aaron."

"Not really," Aaron said. "just counting on you remembering that I'm stronger then you."

Before Sean could retort, the car stopped and Richard shut it off.

"Alright you two, Sean and I are going to help you out of the car and when I say, you can open your eyes." Richard instructed.

Aaron and Emily nodded and let the other two help them from the car and up onto what felt like a side walk.

"Okay, open up." Richard said.

Emily and Aaron opened their eyes and were confused when they found themselves standing on the walk of a beautiful two story house.

"What are we doing here Dad?" Emily asked, not taking her eyes off the house.

Richard stuck his hands in his pockets. "We're here because this is your wedding present."

Sean wondered if Emily and Aaron hurt themselves as they snapped their heads over to where Richard was standing. It really couldn't be good to move your head that fast.

"It's our what?" Emily asked.

"Your wedding present." Richard said. "You two are your own family now and every family needs a home." he nodded towards the house. "This is yours."

Neither Emily or Aaron could find words. They were, for probably the first time in their lives, speechless. Sean pulled a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to Aaron.

"Go take a look around." Sean said. "The stuff from your apartment is in there along with some stuff that Mom, Richard and I picked out."

Aaron looked at Emily and she nodded. Taking her hand, Aaron led Emily up to the front door. Slipping the key into the lock, he opened the door and they stepped inside.

Sean looked at Richard. "I think they like it."

Richard smiled. "I think you might be right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Ok my memory on how the house looks exactly is fuzzy at best so if it's ok with everyone, I'm going to redecorate it a bit. At least I hope it's just a bit.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily spun slowly in the master bedroom. The walls were painted a dark green that went nicely with the black wood furniture that Emily figured was picked out by the others since she'd seen their old bed room stuff in one of the other two bedrooms. The bed was a canopy four post bed with bed clothes that were different shades of dark blue. There was an enjoining bathroom and rather large closet that Emily was pretty certain she could lie in. It was perfect.

"So," Emily spun as Aaron startled her. "do we kill them for buying us a house or be thankful they moved everything in for us?"

Emily smiled. "I'm kind of in the middle on that. Though I personally love our bedroom."

Aaron nodded and looked the room over. "I agree with you there." he looked back at Emily. "It's ours."

Emily stepped into Aaron's arms. "Yeah it is." she put her head on Aaron's shoulder. "Maybe we won't kill them."

Aaron nodded, his head resting against Emily's. "Maybe."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked to the kitchen, sorting through the mail in her hands.

"Looks like our address change finally went through." she said to Aaron who was making lunch.

Aaron looked up from what he was cutting. "Only took three weeks."

Emily smiled as she held up two envelopes. "Letters from the FBI."

Aaron took his and they both opened them. They'd starting the applying process to the FBI just after getting home from their honeymoon. They'd gone through the first four stages of applying, both passing the stages with flying colors. A few days before they'd passed in their paperwork for the FBI to begin their Background Investigation.

"Looks like our polygraph tests are this week." Aaron said as he read over his letter.

Emily looked at him. "The letter is two pages long, how did you read it so fast?"

Aaron laughed. "Skimming. I take it yours says the same thing."

Emily glanced down at the letter again. "Yeah, mine's set for Friday. You?"

Aaron nodded. "Same." he put his letter down. "Hey, I was wondering, I didn't notice on your application but did you fill it out under Hotchner or Prentiss?"

"Both." Emily said. "I put my married name then added my maiden name. It might be easier for the Bureau if there aren't two Agent Hotchners."

Aaron laughed again. "That's what I was thinking."

Emily leafed through the rest of the mail. "Oh great, a letter from Mother."

Aaron plunked the letter out of Emily's hands and slipped it into the pile of junk mail before placing the pile in the trash. "What she doesn't know, won't hurt us."

Emily laughed and kissed Aaron.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat comfortably in the waiting area outside the room where Aaron was taking his polygraph. She'd finished hers about fifteen minutes before.

"Mrs. Hotchner,"

Emily turned her head to see the agent who'd given her the test. "Yes?"

"We have some papers for you to fill out." the agent said.

Emily nodded and stood up, following the man out of the room. Walking a bit down the hall, they stopped at a desk where the man took papers from a woman and handed them to Emily. He pointed to a few chairs and told her she could fill them out there. Emily moved to the chairs and started filling out the papers.

"How are you today Denise?"

Emily looked up at the new voice. A tall man with dark hair and brown eyes leaned against the desk she was just at. His behavior clearly read flirting even though he had a wedding band on his ring finger. Emily rolled her eyes and went back to her papers.

"I'm doing just fine Agent Rossi, here's the papers you asked for." the woman now known as Denise said.

Dave smiled. "Thank you."

He turned away from the desk and started flipping through the papers. Emily felt his eyes the moment they landed on him. Oh boy.

"I don't believe we've met." Dave said walking over to her. He held out his hand. His right hand. "Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi."

Emily, only because of years around her mother, smiled politely and shook his hand. "Emily Hotchner. Very nice to meet you."

Dave smiled. "You as well. Are you waiting for someone?"

Emily nodded. "My husband and I'm finishing this paperwork."

Dave sat beside her. "Of course a beautiful woman like yourself is married. Is your husband an agent?"

Emily shook her head, not even bothering to acknowledge his flirting. "Nope, we're both hoping to become agents though."

"I wish you the best of luck with that." Dave said. "This is a great place to work."

Emily looked at her papers with a raised brow. "You are the fourth person who's said that to me."

Dave laughed. "Well it's the company line to outsiders looking to come in."

Emily nodded. "So I'm noticing."

"So which part of the process are you at?" Dave asked, obviously not picking up on Emily's signs to leave her alone.

"The polygraph tests." Emily said as she signed the last page of her papers. She stood up and returned them to the agent who gave them to her. "May I go back and wait for my husband now?"

The agent nodded and was about to lead her out when Dave spoke.

"I'll take her Dick." he said standing. He wanted some more time with this woman. He wondered how serious her marriage was.

Emily used every ounce of will power not to roll her eyes and followed Dave down the hall she'd come from. She really hoped this guy laid off before Aaron saw him. Aaron was not a jealous man but he'd never really had to deal with men hitting on her. She really didn't want to see what would happen when he did have to deal with it.

"Here you are Mrs. Hotchner." Dave said opening the door. "Or do you prefer Emily?"

Emily plastered on her polite smile again. "Thank you Agent Rossi and either is fine."

"Emily it is then and you can call me Dave." Dave said, joining Emily in the room.

Just as either were about to sit, the door to the exam room opened and Aaron stepped out. He took note of the man at his wife's side and the way Emily was looking at the man.

"Aaron," Emily said, moving to his side. "you all finished?"

Aaron nodded. "Yup, filled out the papers too. Who's this?"

Emily did roll her eyes this time but only Aaron could see. "This is Agent David Rossi. Agent Rossi, this is my husband, Aaron Hotchner."

The two men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hotchner," Dave said. "I was just keeping your lovely wife company while you finished your test."

Aaron put on his own polite smile. "Thank you Agent Rossi. If you'll excuse us, we need to be going."

Dave nodded and opened the door for them. "Good luck to both of you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok so I lied, I introduced Dave now. I needed something, the chapter was running short and seemed incomplete. Yes, Dave made a wonderful first impression. Hitting on Emily. *sighs but smiles* Gotta love that man. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	30. Academy Life

Begin Transmission

Alright, Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. First, kids I'm telling ya, I hate the writers. Why on earth did they have to end the finale that way? Do they not value their lives? It was just...Gah! Ok venting done, for now. Onto the chapter. Last chapter we met SSA David Rossi, in all his glory. I was thinking we might see him again in this one as Emily and Aaron are going through the academy now. This is probably going to be the only chapter with the academy because like I said last chapter, things are going to be moving fast for a bit. At least until Aaron gets to the BAU. We do have to go through Aaron being on SWAT first. He can't become Hotch otherwise! Got nothing else so have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat on the ground, leaning against the base of a tree as he waited for Emily. Unlike college, they didn't have all the same classes together. They weren't happy about it but since they were aiming for different areas once they finished the academy, they knew they wouldn't always be together. Aaron sighed, remembering when he told Emily he was considering SWAT once they got out of the academy. She wasn't too happy at first but after they talked for a bit, she warmed up to the idea some. Dragging himself out of his thoughts, Aaron continued watching the other cadets move around the courtyard, some talking, some reading, others messing around. Aaron found himself watching the way the cadets moved and spoke. Like he used to do with his father to keep an eye on the man's mood and with John, to make sure he wasn't harassing Emily.

"Do you always people watch when waiting for your wife?"

Aaron looked up and saw Dave leaning his side against the tree. "Gives me something to do."

Dave had actually become a good friend of Emily and Aaron's since their first 'meeting'. Apparently Dave had watched Emily and Aaron and saw just how strong their bond was and wanted to apologize to them both for how he acted. Turned out his marriage was on the rocks.

"Where is Em?" Dave asked.

Aaron pointed to one of the buildings. "Class, she'll be here in about five minutes."

"How are classes?" Dave asked.

"Good," Aaron said. "not as hard as I thought but not easy either."

"It's definitely different from college." Dave said. "Though, I think I had an easier time at the academy."

Dave gracelessly flopped to the ground beside Aaron and Aaron looked the older man over. He seemed more tired the usual. Granted, from what Aaron and Emily heard, the BAU wasn't exactly an easy place to work but there was something else off.

"Your ring's gone Dave." Emily said, walking up.

Dave looked at his left hand. "Yup, she left about two days ago."

Emily patted Dave's shoulder before sitting on Aaron's other side.

"You two up for lunch?" Dave asked, switching subjects.

After seeing they were free for an hour, the two agreed to lunch and headed off with Dave.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Taking notes, Emily listened to her interrogation techniques teacher. The class was almost over and Emily was more then ready to meet up with Aaron and go home. It had been a long day. She'd had weapons training most of the morning and it had taken a lot out of her. She knew Aaron had it that afternoon so she was thinking they'd probably have to cancel dinner with her parents. The class was finally dismissed and Emily gathered her things, heading towards the court yard where she knew Aaron would be waiting.

"Hey Em," Aaron said as she approached him.

Emily grunted and rested her head on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, turning her towards the parking lot.

"Tired?" Aaron asked.

"I hate weapons training." Emily said. "I get we need to know how to fire a gun but must it be so tiring?"

Aaron nodded. "I know what you mean. I vote we call Richard when we get home and reschedule dinner."

Emily smiled. "I was thinking the same thing during class."

"You're supposed to be paying attention during class," Aaron teased. "not thinking about dinner."

"It's called multi-tasking Aaron." Emily teased back. "Think Dad will be upset?"

Aaron shook his head as they climbed into the car. "I doubt it. He went through similar training joining the CIA. It's your mother we might have to worry about."

Emily groaned and dropped her head back as Aaron pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why all of a sudden must my mother want weekly dinners?" Emily complained. "Why? It's not like we have anything new to share each week."

Aaron shrugged. "I gave up figuring your mother out at the age of fourteen Em, when she wished me good luck on my first day of high school after yelling at me the night before for spilling my hot chocolate on the carpet."

Emily snorted. "I remember that. You were so confused and were almost late for school."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I hear you Aaron," Richard said into the phone. "I remember weapons training. I'll let Liz know and we'll see you kids next week. Good night."

Richard hung up the phone and headed to Elizabeth's office. Knocking on the door, he stuck his head in.

"Liz, Aaron and Emily aren't going to make it for dinner this week." Richard said.

"Are they alright?" Elizabeth asked.

Richard nodded. "They're fine, just tired. They both had weapons training today and it drained them."

Elizabeth gave a nod of her own. "Ok, we'll see them next week then."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood off to the side of the building as he watched Aaron and Emily talking with some of the other cadets. He'd thought he'd been seeing things the other day, over tired and stressed as he was but now he was sure of what he saw. Whether they knew it or not, Aaron and Emily were profiling their fellow cadets as they talked with them. He knew they both knew where in the FBI they wanted to be but maybe after some time and taking the correct classes, he could talk them into joining the BAU.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok, there we go. Some of everything in here. It will probably be in another chapter or two when I introduce Gideon. We've got at least three maybe four chapters with Aaron in SWAT and Emily will be in Counter-Terrorism until it's time for Jack to come into the story. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	31. First Day

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. Emily and Aaron's first day as FBI agents. Em's going to be a little unfocused, given that Aaron's joining SWAT but it should be good. I hope:D Oh for the sake of my sanity (Quiet Katie), I know Dave made comment in his first episode about them working in a bunker but let's pretend the BAU is where it is now and Emily's department is on the same floor. Kay? Kay. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, this story would be the real back story for Em and Aaron.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Emily sleep soundly beside him, knowing once she woke up, she probably wouldn't have a peaceful moment until they got home. She had gotten better with him joining SWAT but as today was their actual first days at the Bureau, her nerves had risen again the night before. Glancing over his shoulder, Aaron saw the alarm was about to go off, so he hit the switch before it could wake his wife. Leaning back towards Emily, he started placing little kisses along her shoulder and collar bone, knowing it was the fastest way to wake her up. Emily shifted and opened her eyes, giving a small smile as she met Aaron's gaze.

"You ready for today?" Aaron asked softly.

Emily sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I'm as ready as I can be. I'm gonna be worried about you but it's what you want to do and I know you'll be good at it."

Aaron wrapped an arm around Emily's waist and stroked the bare skin of her hip. "I can join another department."

Emily shook her head and looked at Aaron. "No, I wouldn't even think of asking you to do that. I know how much you want to join SWAT."

"I don't want you to always be worried." Aaron said.

Emily smiled. "Aaron, I'm your wife, you can't stop me from worrying about you. Just like I know I can't stop you worrying about me."

Aaron kissed her. "I'd like to see you try."

Emily laughed and pushed Aaron back as he started kissing her neck. "Not now Aaron. You get that started and we'll both be late for work."

Aaron flopped on his back and huffed. "Fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Agent Rick Caulson looked up from his endless pile of paperwork as a knock sounded at his door. With a sigh and a rub of his forehead, he called out;

"Come in!"

The door opened and Rick sat straight as a tall beautiful brunette walked into his office holding a folder in one hand and a bag strap over the opposite shoulder.

"Agent Caulson?" she said. Rick nodded. "I'm Emily Prentiss. I'm your new team member."

Rick searched his desk for the file that held the announcement of Agent Prentiss joining his team. He found it and waved Emily to one of the seats in front of his desk. The agent sat and handed Rick the file in her hand. He glanced over the file, his attention to the agent's beauty dropping some as he noted the file said she was married to an Aaron Hotchner in SWAT and that she was to go by her maiden name at work. Well damn, there went that. Rick looked up at Emily and saw the wedding and engagement rings on her fingers. Huh, if he'd been anything like Rossi, he would have picked up on those first.

"So you're fresh out of the academy." Rick said, settling back in his chair.

Emily nodded. "Yes sir."

Rick smiled. "Agent Prentiss, I'm going to let you know now that none of my agents call me sir. It's Rick. Sir makes me feel like my father."

Emily smiled as well. "Alright Rick."

They went over everything briefly, making sure Emily had her credentials, gun and ID to get in the building before settling on other matters.

"I'm going to have you working with one of my other agents until you get the hang of things," Rick said picking up the phone. "he's a good guy, if a little dense at times." he looked at Emily's left hand again. "You might want to make sure he sees the rings right off the bat or I'll be scheduling another sexual harassment class for him."

Emily barely held in a snort and nodded. She's shake with her left hand. And she'd have to make sure Aaron didn't find out that bit of information. No need for him to call in his new SWAT buddies on a member of her department.

"Alright," Rick hung up. "he'll be here in a second. His name's Dustin Pricks." Emily smiled with a raised brow and Rick laughed. "Yes his last name really is Pricks. He's considered changing it more then once."

Emily held in a laugh. "Can't imagine why. I think it's a wonderful last name."

Rick laughed again. "Oh Agent Prentiss, you'll fit in just fine here."

"If I get to call you Rick," Emily said. "I'm going to insist you call me Emily. Agent Prentiss is my father."

Rick looked interested. "Your father is FBI?"

Emily shook her head. "CIA."

Rick whistled. "Very nice.

Before Emily could comment, the door opened and a tall man with dirty blond hair stuck his head in.

"You called Chief?" he said.

Rick nodded and waved the man in. "Yeah Dustin, this is Emily Prentiss," Rick watched Emily stand and extend her left hand to Dustin. Rick hid a smile as Dustin deflated some at the sight of her rings. "she's our newest recruit and will be working with you for a while. I assume the desk across from yours is still empty?"

Dustin nodded. "Sure is." he looked at Emily again. "Welcome to Counter Terrorism Emily, it's one hell of a ride."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So Hotchner," Aaron turned at the sound of his leader's voice. Agent Keith Darenkress was a big burly man with black hair and a deep voice that sounded like it could shake the foundation. "what does your wife think of you joining SWAT?"

Aaron crossed his arms. "Well you can ask her yourself when you meet her. She started up in counter terrorism today."

Keith raised a brow. "You're both agents?"

Aaron nodded. "We are."

Keith turned away with a shake of his head. "Now there's a woman."

It was late afternoon and Aaron's day had been filled with meetings on just how SWAT worked and getting to know the team. There were a lot of people and most had nick names. Keith was still trying to come up with one for Aaron, stating Hotchner was too long to say all the time.

"What about Hotch?" Aaron's partner, Steve Michaels piped up. The short man didn't look like he belonged on SWAT but Aaron had watched him in the gym that morning and Steve was impressive. He was also one of the few without a nick name.

Keith took a moment. "Brilliant Steve," he looked at Aaron. "Hotch work for you?"

Aaron nodded. "Sounds good to me." he was starting to feel like one of the team, even after just one day and he hoped Emily's day was going just as well.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So what department is your husband in?" Dustin asked as he and Emily packed up for the day.

"SWAT." Emily said.

"Kinda dangerous, isn't it?" Dustin asked.

Emily smirked as she saw Aaron entering the bullpen. "The only dangerous thing Dustin is the fact that while you're sitting on my desk, you might as well be in my lap and my husband is now right behind you."

Dustin was tempted to laugh at Emily's words but noticed her gaze move to the side of him. He turned and saw Aaron standing behind him, arms crossed, an eye brow raised.

Aaron held out a hand. "Aaron Hotchner."

Dustin swallowed, stood from Emily's desk, taking a sizable step away and shook Aaron's hand. "Dustin Pricks. I'm Emily's partner for the time being."

Aaron nodded. "Yes I picked up on that."

Emily stood and moved around Dustin to Aaron's side. "I'll see you tomorrow Dustin."

Dustin nodded and watched Emily and Aaron leave. He swallowed again. Okay there was one woman he put on his list of 'Never Mess With'.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave saw Aaron and Emily come out of the Counter Terrorism bullpen and jogged to catch up with them.

"So, how'd the first day go?" he asked as he reached them.

Emily smiled. "It went good, even after Aaron basically made my partner wet himself."

Dave looked at Aaron, who didn't show any sign of thinking he did anything wrong. He patted the younger man on the shoulder.

"Dare I ask who your partner is?" Dave asked.

"Dustin Pricks." Aaron answered.

Dave nodded. "Ah him. Well, if you scared him enough, you don't have to worry about him hitting on Emily any more. He's dense but not stupid."

Emily shook her head. "You two are going to be the death of me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So first day, I think it went well. I had to have Aaron scare Dustin, it was needed AND it was fun to write. So there will be about three more chapters before Dave approaches Aaron about joining the BAU. We'll be meeting Jason Gideon in those chapters. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	32. Test of Strength

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got the next LEC chapter for you all. Now, no hurting me but this chapter will be the first time Aaron gets hurt while being a member of SWAT. *ducks* No throwing things! It won't be too bad because like I told Crys, if I hurt Aaron too badly I'd have to stop talking to myself and things would get really quiet here at home if I did that. And now that I've made myself sound insane, let's get on with the chapter. Not sure if have fun fits but I'm putting it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own the members of SWAT and Emily's boss.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily ran a hand through her hair as she worked on her reports. She checked her watch quick and saw it was almost time to meet Aaron down at the car so they could head home. She glanced up as she heard Rick's office door open and frowned as she took in the serious look on his face. Most of the time Rick was a fun, easy going guy. It was rare to see him so serious. And what was making Emily's frown deepen was he was making his way to her desk.

"Rick," Emily said, standing. "what is it?"

Rick ran a hand over his mouth and leaned against Emily's desk. "I just got a call from Keith."

Emily sat back down. Hard. "Is Aaron ok?"

"I don't know Em," Rick said. "Keith just said to get you to the hospital."

Emily flipped her report closed and grabbed her bag and keys. "Which hospital?"

Rick grabbed Emily's hand. "There is no way in hell you're driving yourself. I'm taking you."

Emily exhaled and nodded before following Rick from the bullpen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into the hospital with Rick and was met by the six main members of Aaron's team. Keith, Aaron's partner Steve, Sam Igo, Jess Destin, Luke Davis and Donoven O'Roark. Emily moved right to Keith and the big man's face softened as he hugged Emily.

"He's gonna be ok Em," Keith said.

Emily pulled back. "What happened Keith?"

"It's my fault Emily." Steve said, stepping forward. "If I had been watching Hotch's back,"

Emily could see Steve's guilt trip and something snapped.

"No Steve," Emily said stepping up to the man. "no, you do not get to feel guilty because the only person to blame is the one who shot my husband. Do not for one second take any of the guilt from that man."

Steve swallowed and nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry Emily."

Emily nodded and turned back to Keith. "What happened?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flashback*

Aaron stood between Keith and Steve as they aimed their weapons at the man holding a gun to a middle aged woman's head. Hostage situation at the Kennedy Center was not how Aaron saw finishing out his day, he just hoped things went okay so Emily wouldn't be waiting for him.

"Hotch, Steve, move around the right side, softly and quietly." Keith said. "Do not let him see you."

Aaron nodded and, feeling Steve's pat on the shoulder, moved along the edge of the room, taking up a position almost perpendicular to the target. Everything happened fast after that. Someone moved and the target caught sight of Steve and Aaron. Before either man could move, the target started firing. Out of instinct, Aaron pushed Steve out of the way and felt three body parts start to burn. He hit the ground, hearing Keith calling out orders and three more gun shots. Everything after that was a mass of blurs and pain before going black for Aaron.

*end flashback*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Keith put his hands on Emily's upper arms as she started to sway some.

"Where was he hit?" Rick asked.

"Right thigh, left forearm and the third hit him in the vest, just below his chest." Steve said. "It didn't go through but he's gonna be in pain."

Emily exhaled loudly before looking at Rick. "You can go back to the office Rick. I'll be okay."

Rick eyed Emily. "You sure?"

"We'll keep an eye on her." Sam said. "Hotch would have our asses if we didn't."

The boys laughed and even Emily cracked a smile. Rick saw this and knew she would be okay.

"Alright Em," Rick said. "take the rest of the week and look after your husband. I don't want to see you until Monday."

Emily nodded her thanks and let Keith lead her to a chair as Rick left the hospital.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat beside Aaron's hospital bed, her left hand over his right. His left arm was bandaged from wrist to elbow, his right thigh was completely covered as well and Emily could see the bruising forming on his upper stomach through the thin hospital gown. Keith and Steve were the only other ones still around, the others having gone home when Keith told them to. The two men were sitting at the foot of Aaron's bed, snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

"There should a law against snoring that loud in a patient's room." Aaron murmured.

Emily smiled, happy to see Aaron awake. "There should be. But they wouldn't leave me alone, no matter how many times I threatened to shoot them."

Aaron smiled. "You threatened to shoot two SWAT agents?"

Emily shrugged. "They hover."

"Do not." Keith said as he woke up. "Nice to see you alive Hotch."

Aaron nodded. "Nice to see you make as much noise awake as you do asleep."

Keith laughed and kicked Steve awake. "Hotch is up. Time to leave the happy couple alone."

Steve wiped a hand over his face and smiled at Aaron. "Glad you're okay man."

Emily sat quietly as the men exchanged a few more words before Keith and Steve hugged her then left. Emily looked back at Aaron and felt tears flood her eyes. Aaron saw this and kissed her knuckles.

"Hey, I'm okay." he said. "I'll heal and be just fine."

Emily sniffed. "I know, I was just scared."

"This is what you feared, isn't it?" Aaron asked. "When I joined SWAT."

Emily nodded. "It is but honestly, I pictured things much worse so this isn't too bad. And like you said, you're okay and as long as you continue to be okay, I'll be able to handle things just fine."

Aaron smiled. "You're a strong woman Emily Hotchner."

Emily returned the smile. "Don't you dare forget that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Aaron's first injury on the job. Not too bad. And Emily handled it well. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	33. Observing or Stalking

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next LEC chapter. Got an observation chapter for ya. Not just Dave this time. Nope, he's got a partner in crime...if you can call Jason Gideon a partner in crime. I wouldn't, at least not to his face. I value life. So anywho, the two are going to be 'observing' Emily and Aaron. Yes, this will be the second time in the story for Dave but he's got a plan. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. *glances at chained up Hotch* However, I am borrowing Hotch. The chains will go away when he behaves. *grins*

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat at one of the picnic tables in the courtyard, papers spread out in front of him. Only someone who was really watching him could tell he wasn't paying the papers a bit of attention. He was, however, paying attention to the four people about fifteen yards ahead of him. Emily and Aaron were sitting at another table, their respective partners with them. One might think Emily would be uncomfortable being the only woman at the table but from the looks of things, she was schooling the boys on come backs.

"Stalking is illegal Dave."

Dave turned from the group and found his fellow BAU profiler Jason Gideon standing behind him.

"And by the looks of it," Jason went on. "she's very happy with her husband."

Dave rolled his eyes. "I know she's happy with him Jason because I know her. I know him too."

Jason took a seat beside his friend. "Gonna share?"

Dave turned back to the group. "Aaron and Emily Hotchner. She's Counter Terrorism and he's SWAT. Both damn good at their jobs and down right inseparable when not working. But they both have the makings of profilers in them."

"How do you know them?" Jason asked.

Dave leaned forward on his forearms with a smile as Emily said something that had Aaron glaring at Dustin.

"Met them when they were applying." Dave said. He coughed slightly. "Not one of my better moments. I helped where I could as they went through the academy and we became friends."

Jason nodded. "And yet they weren't at wedding number two."

Dave snorted. "Jason, I didn't want to go through that thing Darla called a wedding, there was no way I was putting those two through it."

Jason shook his head. "So, why are you sitting here watching them again?"

"They've been with the Bureau for just over two years now," Dave said. "and I'm considering approaching them about joining the BAU. They'd be perfect."

"The section chief is not going to let husband and wife work in the same unit Dave." Jason pointed out.

Dave waved Jason's words off. "You leave Amanda to me."

Knowing the history between his friend and the Section Chief, Amanda Jackson, Jason just rolled his eyes.

"Do you watch them everyday?" Jason asked.

Dave smirked. "That would be stalking Jason, which as you pointed out illegal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily opened the front door and smiled. "Hey Dave, you're just in time. Aaron's on the back porch, fighting with the grill."

Dave chuckled as he walked in. "This is the third time."

Emily nodded as they walked through the house. "Yeah, it is but he's determined to get it himself. Is Darla joining us?"

Dave shook his head. "Nope, had other things to do. Don't know what those other things are but as long as my credit card doesn't spontaneously burst into flames when she hands it back, I don't care."

Emily laughed as she opened the back door. "Aaron, Dave's here. Step away from the grill."

Aaron mock glared at his friend and wife. "I can handle the grill just fine Emily."

"Yes Aaron, you can." Emily patted Aaron's shoulder. "But let's let Dave do it so we don't have to replace the siding on the house. Again."

Dave held back a laugh as Aaron stepped back from the grill. "Don't worry Aaron, you'll figure it out one day."

"Oh shut up and grill Rossi." Aaron huffed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, I have a question for you two." Dave said as they ate dinner.

"What is it Dave?" Aaron asked.

"Have you two ever considered taking behavioral classes and joining the BAU?" Dave asked.

Emily and Aaron exchanged a look. They had thought about it. Hearing Dave talk about his unit, they'd both been interested in it. So they told Dave this.

"Well, new classes start in a week." Dave said. "And if you want, I can get you both signed up for them."

"But we're married Dave," Emily said. "I didn't think they let husbands and wives in the same unit."

Dave nodded. "I thought about that. Given that you go by your maiden name Em, the Section Chief might be willing to overlook you guys being married. But I'll have to talk with her." he winced. "That'll be fun."

Emily smirked. "Things not going well in ex-wife land?"

Dave glared at Emily before turning to Aaron. "Your wife is mocking me."

Aaron nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, she is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jason walked up behind Dave again. "You have to stop this Dave."

Dave smirked. "Relax Jason, this time I'm actually working."

True, he was sitting at the same table, still in view of Aaron and Emily, Dave wasn't the only one working. It had been two weeks since Dave had talked to Aaron and Emily about joining the BAU and a week since the two had started taking the classes.

"So you talked to them." Jason said.

Dave nodded. "I did and I'll talk to Amanda in about a week or so. Hopefully everything will go okay."

Jason patted Dave's shoulder. "When has anything in your life ever gone okay?"

Dave snorted. "Good point.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, so Aaron and Emily have taken the first steps towards joining the BAU. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	34. Not Quite As Planned

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with another LEC chapter. After talking it over with my people (Katie and Crys), we've decided three more chapters before the "Jack Saga" begins. So this is the first of those three chapters. Dave talks with Amanda, Aaron and Emily finish their classes and the BAU becomes a very real future. Have fun!

Disclaimer: None of is mine and Hotch some how got out of the chains.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave growled into his phone. "Damnit Amanda, this isn't about me. You're screwing with two very talented people who both deserve to be in this unit."

"And they happen to be married David." Amanda said. "You know the rules as well as I do."

"So you're telling me, they have to pick which one of them gets to be in the unit." Dave said, not quite believing his ex.

"No, I'm saying you have to pick which one of them gets to be in the unit." Amanda said.

Dave ran a hand over his face. "Thank you for nothing Amanda."

Before she could respond, Dave slammed the phone down and leaned back in his chair. This was just wrong. He couldn't choose between his two friends and he couldn't make them choose. That would cause who knows what kind of problems with their relationship and they had one to the best marriages Dave had ever seen. Not to say they didn't fight because Dave had witnessed more then one of their fights and it's a damn good thing they both weren't armed but they always worked things out. This was something he wasn't sure could be worked out.

"So the whole bullpen heard your shouting." Jason said, sticking his head in. "Things not go well with Amanda."

"The woman can hold a grudge." Dave said, not bothering to lift his head. "She's making me choose between Aaron and Emily for the unit."

Jason shook his head. "We knew it wasn't going to be easy. Talk it over with them, see what they think."

Dave sighed. "I hate it when you're right."

Jason laughed. "You think you'd be used to it by now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron shook his head as he went to answer the door.

"We are not painting the kitchen orange Emily." he called over his shoulder as he opened the door.

Dave raised a brow. "Orange?"

Aaron sighed, but it sounded like a laugh. "I think it's pay back for saying yellow was a weird color for the bathroom."

Dave laughed. "You haven't learned to stay quiet on those subjects yet?"

Aaron stepped back to let Dave in. "I'm working on it."

"You've been married for how long now?" Dave asked.

"Three years, two months and," Aaron paused to count. "seventeen days."

Dave stared at Aaron. "You put most married men to shame."

"Nope, just you Dave." Emily said. "It's a pale orange Aaron, come on."

Dave waved at Aaron from behind Emily to, 'shut up and go along with it'.

"We'll see how it looks." Aaron said, ignoring Dave. "But we are not changing the color of the bedroom."

Emily nodded. "I can live with that." she put the paint chips down and faced Dave. "So what brings you by?"

Dave sighed. "Can we sit guys?"

Emily and Aaron noticed the tone in Dave's voice and they moved over to the couch. Emily sat beside Dave on the couch while Aaron took up the arm chair.

"What's going on Dave?" Aaron asked.

"I talked to Amanda," Dave said. "and I'm telling ya, the woman is doing this for spite but she won't let you both into the unit. She wants me to pick one of you."

"You can relax Dave," Emily said, resting her hand on the older man's arm. "Aaron and I were actually just talking about this."

Dave looked between the two. "Really?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, Emily thought it might be a bit weird to be in the same unit."

"So we decided that Aaron's going to join the team." Emily said. "I'm happy in Counter Terrorism."

Dave looked between them for a few minutes. "You're both sure." they nodded. "Alright good. Well, this wasn't nearly the problem I know Amanda was hoping for."

"So what now?" Aaron asked.

Dave leaned back on the couch. "Now you apply for the unit, Jason and I set up an interview and you get the job."

"That easy?" Emily asked.

Dave nodded. "This part, yeah that easy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And Aaron's on his way to the BAU. We might be having more issues with Amanda in the future but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	35. The Reason Coffee Was Invented

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. We've arrived at Aaron's first day at the BAU. We'll have a meeting with Amanda, a show of how things go with Jason and Dave taking Aaron under his wing to help shape him into the brilliant profiler we all know and love. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Let it be mine! *hears thunder, sees lightening strike* Oh Zeus, stuff the theatrics.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily reclined on the bed as she watched Aaron dress for his first day at the BAU. It was her day off and she didn't have to be awake but she knew Aaron was nervous so she gladly woke up when the alarm went off at five.

"Stop staring at your ties and pick one." Emily said, a smile clear in her tone.

Aaron faced her, a nervous smile appearing on his face. "Sorry, I'm not sure what's making the BAU so different from joining SWAT."

Emily stood from the bed and made her way to Aaron's side. She took a moment to look his suit and shirt over before turning back to the drawer of ties. After a few seconds, she pulled out a dark blue tie and turned back to Aaron.

"It's different because," she slid the tie around his neck. "when you joined SWAT, you were new, fresh from the academy and no one knew you." she skillfully began the knot. "With the BAU, Dave knows you. He knows how good your skills are and somewhere in that mind of yours," she tightened the knot to the right point. "you're worried about not living up to what Dave expects." she placed her hands on Aaron's shoulder. "But what you need to remember is, Dave is only going to expect what you know you can give."

Aaron exhaled and his smile became less nervous. He leaned down and gave Emily a long kiss, only pulling away when they absolutely needed to.

"Thank you that and for sitting up with me while I got ready." Aaron said softly.

Emily ran her fingers through his hair. "You are more then welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood on the catwalk as he watched Aaron make his way into the BAU bullpen. He moved and knocked on Jason's office door. The door opened a second later.

"He's here." Dave said. "Time to head upstairs."

Jason nodded and stepped out, slipping his glasses into his pocket as he did. He spotted Aaron in the bullpen.

"He looks more calm then I expected." Jason said.

Dave smiled. "I'm betting Emily had something to do with that. She has this ability to be able to calm his mind with just a few sentences."

Jason smirked. "Remind me to meet Emily some time. She sounds like one hell of a woman."

Dave heard the tone in Jason's voice. The other man seemed to be picking up on a few of Dave's habits. However, Dave knew that no matter what Jason said or did, Emily and Aaron were too stable to be shaken.

"Reel it in Jason." Dave said. "You don't want our newest agent shooting you. That's my job."

Jason laughed and the two walked down to greet Aaron.

"Aaron, this is SSA Jason Gideon," Dave said. "and Jason this is SSA Aaron Hotchner."

The two men shook hands before all three headed to the elevator. They had a meeting with Amanda, to formally welcome Aaron to the BAU. Dave was less then thrilled about it, Jason was indifferent, though was silently enjoying Dave's misery and Aaron could feel his nerves making a come back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Section Chief Amanda Jackson, formally Rossi, sat behind her desk, hands folded in front of her, her red hair twisted up in a bun and her green eyes looking at the three men from behind her glasses. The meeting had been going well until Amanda asked who would be training Aaron. Dave said he would while Jason said they'd share the responsibilities. Amanda didn't see the point in them both training one man so she was making them pick. However, the two older men were just glaring at each other while Aaron watched on with some amusement.

"Agent Hotchner," Amanda said, breaking the silence. "I'm choosing Agent Rossi to training you since these two can't seem to decide. Do you have a problem with that?"

Aaron shook his head. "No ma'am."

Amanda nodded. "Very well. Since Rossi will be training you, Agent Gideon can spend the morning showing you how the BAU works. Is that alright Agents?"

All three men nodded and Amanda dismissed them.

"Stop by my office after lunch and we'll start your training." Dave said as they returned to the bullpen.

"Alright," Aaron said. "Emily's meeting me here at one so does two sound okay?"

Dave nodded and headed up to his office. Jason faced Aaron.

"So, you know what profiling is, correct?" Jason asked.

Aaron nodded. "It's noticing human behavior."

Jason gave his own nod. "Exactly. What we do here is,

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

(A/N: Didn't really feel the need to explain what the BAU does since we already know. So we're skipping ahead to first lunch with Emily then the beginning of Aaron's training.)

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into the BAU bullpen and smiled as she saw Aaron sitting at his desk, playing with his tie. He wasn't completely used to wearing them, even most of the schools they'd gone to as kids had been private, meaning uniforms.

"Hey you," she said as she stopped by his desk.

Aaron looked up with a smile. "Hey, is it lunch time already?"

Emily nodded and laughed. "Yeah it is. Think the boys will mind if I pull you away?"

Aaron shook his head. "Nope, they're currently bickering over a case from California. Dave thinks they should go out there, Jason thinks it'll be fine to do a phone consult."

Emily glanced up at Dave's office and saw the two older men arguing.

"Well, then I say let's get out of here before they pull you into it." Emily said.

Aaron nodded as he stood. "That sounds really good to me."

He grabbed his suit jacket before pulling Emily out of the bullpen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, how goes the first day?" Emily asked as they sat in a diner just down the street from the Academy, finishing up lunch.

"It's becoming increasingly clear that while Dave and Jason get along off the clock," Aaron said. "on it, they like butting heads."

Emily smiled. "Two alpha males both thinking they're right. Can't imagine why they'd butt heads."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, my training with Dave starts after lunch. I'll be partnered with him for six months before, as Dave put it, being allowed to spread my wings."

"Ah the mental pictures that man can form." Emily chuckled. "I can't imagine why he can't stay married."

Darla, wife number two was a few months away from being ex-wife number two.

"I'm guessing that has nothing to do with his sense of humor." Aaron said. They'd both heard the rumors around the building about Dave.

Emily glanced at her watch. "Well, we need to get you back. It's almost two."

Aaron paid for lunch and he and Emily headed back to the Academy. Arriving outside the bullpen, Emily quickly kissed Aaron.

"Good luck and I'll see you at five thirty." she said before heading down the hall.

Aaron headed back into the bullpen and, seeing Dave was alone in his office, headed right up. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Alright, reporting Agent Rossi." Aaron said with a smirk.

Dave laughed. "Sit down smartass."

Aaron took up one of the chairs in front of Dave's desk.

"The first thing to remember, and you'll hear this more then once," Dave said. "is never make it personal. Never let a case get under your skin. Second, the day you stop feeling sick when looking at the horror we do and you will see everyday, quit. Third,"

Aaron listened intently as Dave listed off the dos and don'ts of the job. Most were easy; Never make it personal, always be very careful when talking to families and friends of victims, always respect the authorities who called them in. Some were harder; Empathize but don't get too pulled in, try not to see loved ones in the victims, it only makes the case harder and the one Aaron thought would be hardest, try not to take it home with you at the end of the day. Leave the job at the office where it belongs. Aaron wasn't sure he could do that. Emily could read him like a book and if he was hiding something, she'd know. But, as she'd taken the classes too, she would probably understand the job better then most spouses and taking the job home wouldn't be as bad for Aaron.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"How'd training go?" Emily asked as she and Aaron made dinner.

Aaron thought about the last rule; Don't take the job home. No, he shook his head, he wasn't going to start keeping secrets. That's what had destroyed his parents and was slowly destroying Emily's. He wouldn't let them become their parents.

"It was good." Aaron started. "Dave started by laying out the basic dos and don'ts of the BAU and,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

In case anyone's wondering, the office Dave's in now is Aaron's office. Remember, I said for my sanity, the BAU is where it is in the show. Jason's in the office he has in the show. Dave's will become Aaron's when Dave leaves. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	36. Parting, Sweet Sorrow

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC. Time for Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi to take his leave of the BAU. Don't worry though, we will still be seeing him before we reach season three. He's gonna be Jack's godfather so we will see him again. I'd say have fun but...*whines* I don't want Dave to leave! Sadly though, he must in order to go along with the show. Onto the chapter now.

Disclaimer: I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO don't own it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked at his friend and mentor like he'd sprouted another head. "You're what?"

Dave sighed. "I'm leaving the Bureau. It's time for me to move on."

Aaron crossed his arms. "What brought this on Dave?"

"A lot of things Aaron." Dave said. "It's hard to explain."

Aaron nodded. "Alright but you're coming over to tell Emily."

Dave groaned. "That's just not right."

Aaron smirked. "Tough."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily set the table as Aaron finished up dinner. "Why the sudden need to have Dave over? He was just here Monday."

Aaron nodded. "I know but he's got something he needs to tell you."

Emily stopped what she was doing. "What is it?"

"He'll tell you when he gets here." Aaron said. "I told him he'd be the one to tell you."

"Okay," Emily said as she finished setting the table. Then she made her way to Aaron's side. "so, brother of wonderful chef, what's for dinner?"

Aaron laughed. "I'm sure Sean will be happy to know you think he's a wonderful chef. As for dinner, just steak. Nothing over the top."

Emily smirked. "Why aren't you grilling it?"

Aaron looked at his wife as a knock rang through the house. "Please go let Dave in."

Emily giggled as she kissed Aaron before leaving the kitchen. Aaron shook his head with a smile as he finished making dinner while listening to Emily greet Dave and usher the older man into the house.

"He said you have something to tell me." Emily said as she and Dave came into the kitchen. "So, wanna share?"

Dave glared at Aaron. "Did you have to?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Emily looked between the two. "Someone tell me what's going on."

Dave sighed and faced Emily. "I'm leaving the Bureau."

"You're what?" Emily said.

Dave blinked. "Wow, same response from both of you. Yes Emily, I'm leaving the Bureau."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"It's just time." Dave said. "Don't worry, it's not like you'll never see me again."

"And there goes that dream." Aaron said dramatically.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave closed up the last box of his things and looked around what was his office. He'd been in there for years, working on god knows how many cases and while he knew it was right to leave, it still felt strange.

"Changing your mind?" Jason asked from the door way. "Hotch can always stay at his desk."

Dave smiled. "No, this is all his now. He deserves it. I'm outta here as soon as I can get my boxes down to my car."

"And that's where we come in." Aaron said appearing behind Jason with Emily. "If I'm taking over your office, I might as well help you move out of it."

"And I'm here to make sure he actually does." Emily said, pushing Aaron into the office past Jason.

"There's no need to push Emily." Aaron said. "My legs work just fine."

Dave laughed as the two bickered. Even Jason was attempting to cover his amusement.

"Okay you two," Dave said. "let's play nice and get moving."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Placing the last of Dave's things in his car, Aaron and Emily faced the older man.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Emily asked.

Dave shrugged. "I don't know. Just figure it out as I go along probably. I was thinking about writing a book. I know enough about serial killers to write at least five."

Aaron stuck out his hand. "Don't be a stranger Dave."

Dave shook Aaron's hand then hugged Emily before climbing into his car. Aaron and Emily stepped back and waved as Dave drove away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not much, true but we are now moving into the 'Jack Saga'! Yay! Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	37. Ready This Time

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, so we've reached the 'Jack Saga'. As I said a while back, the subject of John and the abortion was closed until we reached Jack. Well we've reached it. In this chapter Emily finds out she's pregnant with Jack and most of the feelings from when she was fifteen hit her all over again. And just like then, Aaron will be there for her and their baby. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Man, I don't even own Jack. I'm pouting now.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron felt himself wake up as Emily bolted from the bed and into the bathroom for the fourth morning in a row. Getting up quickly and following her, Aaron moved beside Emily as she threw up, holding her hair out of the way and rubbing her back. Like normal, after around ten minutes, she stopped and leaned against Aaron.

"Please tell me you made an appointment with the doctor." Aaron said as he reached for a face cloth. He wet it with cold water then ran it over Emily's face and neck.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, this afternoon at two."

Aaron kissed her forehead. "Good, I want to know what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this."

"Trust me Aaron," Emily said as the two stood. "you aren't the only one."

Aaron continued to run the cloth over Emily's neck and upper chest as she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth.

"Are you going into work today?" Aaron asked as they returned to bed.

Emily shook her head as she rested against Aaron's side. "Rick said if I was throwing up again this morning, he didn't want me in until I know what's wrong."

Aaron tightened his arms around Emily. "Do you want me to come?"

"No, you go to work and I'll let you know what the doctor said when you get home." Emily said. "I'll be okay."

Aaron pressed a kiss into Emily's hair. "Alright, but call if you need anything."

Emily nodded. "I will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stared at her doctor in shock. "Are you sure?"

Dr. Morales nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Is this good news?"

Emily exhaled. "Ah, as soon as I process it, I'll let you know."

Dr. Morales smiled. "Go home and process. I'm sure someone's waiting to hear, right?"

Emily nodded and after getting a few things from the nurse, Emily drove herself home. She stepped into the house, dropped her purse and keys on the table beside the door then made her way upstairs and stood in the door way of one of the spare rooms. Her hands drifting to her lower stomach, Emily flashed back to being fifteen. The fear and terror all came flooding back. Emily swallowed, trying to remember the comfort she felt in Aaron's arms during that time but she couldn't. Moving quickly to the bedroom, she grabbed the phone and dialed a very familiar number.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron jumped as his office phone rang. He'd been so focused on worrying about Emily, he'd gotten lost in his head.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"Aaron,"

Aaron dropped his pen. "What is it Em?"

"Can you come home please?"

Aaron stood up, grabbing his briefcase. "You got it Sweetheart, I'm leaving now."

Emily sniffed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Emily."

Hanging up, Aaron rushed from his office, giving Jason a brief explanation on his leaving before speeding out of the bullpen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emily!"

Emily looked up from where she was sitting in the doorway of the spare room as Aaron's voice rang through the house.

"Upstairs Aaron!" Emily called, her voice sounding strained.

She listened to his footsteps get closer and closer until she was looking up at him.

"What did the doctor say Em?" Aaron asked as he sat beside her.

Emily cleared her throat a few times and tried to press back the tears as she opened her mouth.

"I'm pregnant." she said.

Aaron stared at his wife, shock and happiness the only visible things on his face. Until he took in the look on Emily's face then his smile faded.

"Emily, this is a good thing." Aaron said, wrapping his arms around her. He knew where her mind was. "You are not fifteen any more, these are completely different circumstances from then. We can have this baby."

Emily felt Aaron's arms around her and heard his words and felt the fear and terror leave her as the joy and happiness came flying back. She leaned back against Aaron.

"We can have this baby." Emily repeated Aaron. "I'm ready this time."

"WE are ready this time." Aaron said. "We are ready.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily shifted a little as Dr. Morales squeezed the gel onto her stomach.

"Cold?" Aaron asked as he kissed her forehead.

Emily nodded. "A bit, yeah."

Dr. Morales smiled. "It is a bit cold. Forgot to warn you, sorry." she picked up the wand and started running it over Emily's stomach. "Okay, let's see your little one."

Aaron and Emily watched the screen, not quite seeing anything until Dr. Morales stopped moving the wand and pointed at the screen.

"And there is your baby." she said. She moved her finger a bit. "There's the heart beating. Looks like you're about nine weeks long."

Emily tightened her grip on Aaron's hand as they absorbed what the doctor was showing them. There it was, their son or daughter.

"Do you guys wanna hear the heart beat?" Dr. Morales asked.

The parents nodded without a second thought. Dr. Morales pressed another button and again, both were shocked as they heard the heart beat of their child. Tears sprung to Emily's eyes as she turned her head to look at Aaron.

"We can do this." she whispered.

Aaron kissed her. "Yeah, we can."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Laying in bed, long after Emily fell asleep, Aaron lifted her shirt some and shifted so he was leaning towards her stomach.

"Hey little one," he said softly, stroking Emily's soft skin. "you have no idea how happy your mommy and I are that in just a number on months, you will be here with us. Mommy's nervous, she's not sure she can do this after what happened so many years ago but between you and me," he smiled. "I know she'll be the best mom in the world. And I'll be the best dad I can be." he kissed Emily's stomach. "I love you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, got a little teary writing the last part. Not a whole lot to say other then that so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	38. Moving Forward

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I know! I'm updating so much lately! That's because we've reached a part in LEC I was really looking forward to. Jack! Anywho, on to what the chapter is about. Little baby Hotchner has been found out about now it's time for the baby to show Mommy and Daddy that he's there. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I want to own it all but the lawyers behind me in the shiny suits keep saying no.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Oh!" Emily's hand flew to her stomach.

Aaron looked at her. "What is it?"

Emily smiled and placed Aaron's hand where hers had been. It took a moment but Aaron's face shined as the baby kicked his hand.

"Is that the first time?" Aaron asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah," she giggled. "it feels so weird."

Aaron ran his hand over Emily's stomach. "What does it feel like?"

Emily bit her lip. "I can't really describe it, there really aren't any words that would say exactly how it feels."

"I can understand that," Aaron said. "just from feeling the kick on the outside."

Emily smiled softly as the baby kicked again. "This just makes it all the more real."

"Your growing stomach kinda did it for me." Aaron said with a smile.

Emily raised a brow. "Are you calling me fat?"

Aaron sensed danger. "Of course not, I just meant," he paused. "there is no way out of this so I'm just gonna stop talking."

Emily kissed him. "Smart man."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Emily as she sat beside him in bed. She was biting at her lip, a telling sign something was on her mind.

"What's wrong Emily?" Aaron asked, closing his book.

Emily put her own book down. "I wanna take a leave of absence from the Bureau after the baby's born. Even after my maternity leave is over."

Aaron frowned as he turned to face her. "If that's what you want to do, then I support you but what brought this on?"

Emily sighed. "I know what it's like to grow up with a mom who puts her career first and as much as I know I would try my hardest not to do that with our baby, I don't want to risk it."

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms. "Hey, you are going to be the exact opposite of your mother. You are going to be so caring and loving, our child won't know a mean day in their life." he kissed her head. "It'll balance out having me for a father."

Emily pulled back. "What are you talking about? You are going to be a fantastic father."

Aaron tried to smile. "I didn't exactly have the best role model Em."

"And neither did I as we just pointed out." Emily said. "So we make a deal. We'll work hard to make sure you don't become your father and that I don't become my mother." she squeezed Aaron's hand. "Though I won't have to do much because I know you are going to be the best father our child could ask for."

Aaron didn't respond, he just pulled Emily closer and kissed her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Rick looked up as someone cleared their throat. It was Emily.

"What's up Em?" Rick asked, waving the pregnant woman in.

Emily walked in and took a seat. "I am planning on doing something but I wanted to talk to you first."

Rick set down his pen. "Alright,"

"After the baby is born, I'm taking a leave of absence from the FBI." Emily said. "And I wanna know, when I decide to come back, if I'll still have a place here."

Rick smiled. He'd kinda seen this coming. "Emily, you are the first person in this unit that can keep Dustin in line. There is no way in hell I won't take you back when you're ready. You just gotta promise that you'll bring the little one to visit."

Emily smiled, happy this was going well. "Of course I'll bring the baby by."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron ran his fingers through Emily's hair as Dr. Morales moved the wand around Emily's stomach.

"You're making me sleepy Aaron." Emily said.

Aaron kissed her forehead. "Sorry."

Dr. Morales smiled. "Alright you two, Let's see if baby's willing to show us if it's a boy or girl."

Aaron and Emily had come in two weeks earlier to find out the sex of the baby but their child was, as Emily put it, being as stubborn as Aaron and wouldn't move into the right position. They were hoping this time, they would find out.

"Here we go," Dr. Morales said. "it looks like you two are having a little boy."

She point to the screen, showing them just how she knew their child was a son and both smiled.

"Sean's gonna want us to name the baby after him." Emily said softly.

Aaron snorted and kissed Emily. "That's not happening. I love my brother but the world does not need two Sean Hotchners."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

It's a boy! But you already knew that. *clears throat* So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	39. Telling Mom, Dad and Mom

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, next up for LEC, filling the parents in on the tiny fact that they are becoming grandparents. Now, I know this should have happened when Aaron and Emily found out but! I figured out a way around that! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I'm a nearly twenty year old living at home, do you think I own it?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mother and Dad are back in the country tomorrow." Emily said as she moved around the kitchen. Okay, twenty weeks pregnant and Emily was ready to admit that she was starting to waddling around the kitchen.

Elizabeth had been giving an assignment over seas just before Emily had found out she was pregnant and Emily didn't feel right telling her parents and Aaron's mother about the baby over the phone. Aaron agreed they'd wait until they were home.

"I assume we're going to dinner then day after then." Aaron said.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, we are. Mother insists on finding out everything we've been doing for the last three months."

Aaron aimed a smile at Emily's stomach. "Having our world turned upside down sums it up nicely."

Emily laughed. "Very nicely." she put her hand on her stomach as the baby kicked. "I think our little one agrees."

"Speaking of our little one," Aaron said moving to Emily's side. "we really need to pick a name for him because if Jason calls our son 'baby boy A' one more time, I might have to hit him."

Emily tried not to laugh. After finding out the baby was a boy, Jason had picked the nick name, 'baby boy A' until they found a suitable name. Emily thought it was funny but it was driving Aaron nuts.

"You can't punch your boss Aaron," Emily said. "and we'd have a name if you'd just agree to Dave Jr."

Aaron glared at his wife. "We are not naming our son after Dave. Just like with Sean, the world does not need to David Rossis. It can barely handle the one it already has." he kissed Emily. "Not to mention I'd be coming home with a black eye if I told Jason we were naming the baby after Dave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean leaned against his car as Aaron and Emily pulled up to the embassy. Since he already knew about the baby, he'd decided to be support as they entered the house of three people who didn't know. It could get messy knowing their parents. Pushing off the car, he moved over to Emily's door, helping his five month pregnant sister-in-law out.

"Either Jr is growing Em, or you're getting smaller." Sean said as he kissed Emily's cheek and hugged her.

Emily laughed. "Trust me, it's your nephew growing. The same nephew who is pressing the wrong way on my bladder."

"Wasn't he doing that before we left?" Aaron asked.

Emily raised a brow at her husband. "You wanna go in there and have a word with him about it? Cause really, I'd love the relief so be my guest."

Sean shoved his fist against his mouth in order to not laugh. It would seem Aaron's comment sparked one of Emily's slowly becoming famous mood swings.

Aaron shook his head and resisted the urge to run his fingers through her hair. It calmed her yes, but she'd picked up on him doing it when she was in a mood and that was a fight that resulted in Aaron spending the night on the couch.

"There's no way out of this one, is there?" Aaron asked.

Emily shook her head, a smile covering her face as all signs of her mood change vanished. "Nope but you're safe since we really need to get inside."

"How exactly are you two telling the parents?" Sean asked.

"Well it's not like we can hide it." Emily said, rubbing her stomach as Aaron's arm came around her shoulders. "We'll just smile and let them take it from there. Anna and Dad will be happy. It's Mother who's the wild card."

"She'll play nice if she wants to see her grandchild." Aaron said, his tone serious.

Emily slid her arm around Aaron's waist. "Hey, we'll talk with her about it. She'll know the rule long before our son arrives."

"That rule being?" Sean asked.

"She's a grandmother not an ambassador when the baby is around." Emily said.

Sean nodded as he opened the front door. "Sounds smart to me." they stepped inside. "Anyone home!"

"Sean, I thought you learned not to yell inside when you were four." Anna said coming down the stairs.

Sean grinned sheepishly at his mother. "Hi Mom, sorry."

Anna shook her head and hugged Sean and Aaron before stopping short in front of Emily.

"I think there's something you need to share Emily Joslyn Hotchner." Anna said as a smile crossed her face.

Emily gave her own smile as her hand rested on her stomach. "I think so too."Anna hugged Emily. "How far along?"

"Five months." Emily said. "We found out just after you left for Mother's last assignment."

"We would have told you sooner but we didn't want to do it over the phone." Aaron said.

Anna nodded. "I understand. I'm so happy for you two. Do you know what you're having?"

"It's a boy." Emily said.

"What's a boy?" Richard asked as he joined the small group. He did a nice impression of a fish as he took in his daughter. "Em, you're pregnant."

Sean, being Sean, spun to face Emily. "Hot damn, is that what's changed? I thought you cut your hair."

Aaron smacked his brother while the girls and Richard laughed.

"Yeah Dad, in a few months you'll have a grandson." Emily said.

Richard smiled and hugged Emily then Aaron.

"You do know, if you two weren't married, I'd have to kill you, right?" Richard said to his son-in-law.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"Does your mother know?" Richard asked.

Emily shook her head. "We just got here. Where is she?"

Richard nodded down the hall. "In her office trying to get a few more things done before dinner. Do you want me to get her?"

Emily shared a look with Aaron before shaking her head again. "No, I'll go alone. I need to talk to her anyway."

Emily gave Aaron a quick kiss before heading down to her mother's office. She stopped outside the door, taking a long deep breath before she knocked.

"Come in."

Pushing the door open, Emily found her mother sitting at her desk, head angled down, writing.

"Hi Mother." Emily said, her hand running nervously over her stomach. "Could we talk for a minute?"

"What about?" Elizabeth asked, not looking up.

Emily sighed. "Mother, could you look up for a moment please?"

"I'm very busy Emily," Elizabeth said, lifting her head. "what is," her words froze as she looked at Emily. "Em,"

Emily smiled. "Yeah, I'm five months pregnant with mine and Aaron's son. Your grandson."

"When did you find out?" Elizabeth asked as she stood up and moved to Emily.

"Just after you left." Emily said. "I didn't want you, Dad and Anna finding out over the phone."

"Congratulations Emily." Elizabeth said, hugging her daughter. "I'm happy for you."

Emily accepted the hug. "Mother, there is one thing Aaron and I wanted to make clear to you."

Elizabeth frowned. "What is that?"

Emily took a breath. "When this baby is born and around here, you are to be a grandmother first and ambassador second. Your political attitude is not something Aaron and I want our child exposed to."

Emily stood her ground as she waited for her mother to respond. Elizabeth stared at the ground for a minute before looking Emily in the eye.

"You and Aaron are right to want that." Elizabeth said. "I never put mother first with you growing up and I promise I won't make that mistake with my grandson."

Emily smiled. "Thank you for that Mother and thank you for understanding."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we have it kids. The rule has been laid out for Elizabeth, let's see if she sticks to it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	40. Four Men Trying A Woman's Job

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. New LEC chapter, people! We are setting up the nursery today. This is going to be good. Not only will we have the shopping trip to buy the nursery stuff but Dave, Sean and Richard are going to be helping paint and set up. *grins* Yeah, that is going to be SO much fun. Hehe, alright have fun.

Disclaimer: I threw my little plastic army man at the writers, hoping he could get me the rights to the show but all that happened was the writers threw him back.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Emily to come down. They were going to buy things for the nursery. If Emily ever came down. She was just over six months pregnant now and seemed to take forever getting ready. Course, Aaron was keeping that info to himself. He liked sleeping in the same bed as his wife and not on the couch.

"Em!" Aaron called up the stairs.

"Two more seconds Aaron." Emily called back. "Your son is too big for most of my shirts."

"So put on one of my work shirts." Aaron said. "Those will fit."

Finally, three minutes, yes he counted, later, Aaron watched Emily come down in one of his dark blue dress shirts.

"Okay, I'm ready." Emily said. "You sure your shirt looks okay?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes Emily, it looks wonderful." they headed for the front door. "You have an idea of how you want the nursery to look?"

"I do." Emily said. "I know we're having a boy but I don't want to paint it blue."

Aaron helped Emily get into the car. "What color were you thinking?"

Emily waited until Aaron was behind the wheel before answering him. "I was thinking green. It's still a boy color but not the standard one. And maybe different shades of green in diagonal stripes."

Aaron nodded. "I like the sound of that. Three or four different shades would look really good."

"Are Dad and Sean coming over still to help?" Emily asked.

"Yup and Dave offered to come too." Aaron said. "Something about wife number three driving him nuts."

Emily snorted. "That didn't take long. They've been married, what, eight months?"

"Sounds about right." Aaron said.

"How much longer do you think they have?" Emily smirked.

Aaron laughed. "I'd say maybe six months. Depends on how long Dave can put up with her."

Emily tipped her head back, her hand running over her stomach. "Yes baby, I know you're there. No need to kick Mommy's bladder."

Aaron reached a hand over, rubbing Emily's stomach. "Easy little guy. You gotta behave so we can get your nursery all set up."

Emily smiled as the baby calmed down. "Well I guess we know who's getting up with him when he's crying in the middle of the night."

Aaron chuckled. "We'll talk about that after he's born. For now, let's just focus on the nursery."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Lift your end Sean." Richard said.

"I am lifting Richard," Sean said. "but this isn't the lightest thing in the world."

"It's just a crib boys." Emily said. "And I told you to put it together upstairs."

"I told you to listen to her." Aaron called down from the nursery where he and Dave were finishing painting.

"Shut up Aaron!" Richard and Sean yelled.

"Hey, no yelling." Emily said, her hand pressing to her stomach. "The baby doesn't like it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave snickered as he heard Richard and Sean apologize to Emily.

"Either she's got them trained or they're scared of her." Dave said to Aaron.

Aaron smirked. "A little of both. Her moods swings seem to be getting worse the further along she gets."

"How many nights have you spent in the guest room?" Dave asked.

Aaron put his roller down. "I don't get to sleep in the guest room when she kicks me out of our room. I'm couched and so far I've spent about a month total there. But that was when the mood swings started. I'm learning."

Dave smiled. "Have you guys picked a name yet?"

"We haven't picked a name yet but we have decided on something." Aaron said.

"And what's that?" Dave asked as he pulled the painting tape off the window trims.

"We want you to be the baby's godfather." Aaron said.

Dave whipped around to face Aaron. "Godfather?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, if you want to be."

Dave smiled. "Trust me Aaron, I'd be honored to be the baby's godfather."

"Damnit!"

Dave and Aaron turned towards to the door as they heard Sean's very loud curse. Exchanging a look, the two left the room. They got the top of the stairs, passing the crib and found Emily laughing, Richard making an effort to not laugh and Sean, standing at the bottom of the stairs, covered in paint.

Aaron smirked. "Okay so leaving an open can of paint on the railing wasn't my brightest idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean plopped down on his butt as they finished setting up the nursery.

"Need a hand?" Aaron asked his brother.

Sean shook his head. "Nope, I'm staying right here until my back stops hurting."

Richard patted Sean's head. "Getting old."

Sean glared up at Richard but given that he was sitting on the floor, the glare lost its effect.

"Where'd Em go?" Dave said. "I know she wanted to see the finished product, as long as there was no blood."

The boys laughed, remembering Emily's words, telling them she didn't want to see the nursery if the boys got blood anywhere. That was after Sean dropped the crib on Dave's foot, Richard smacked Aaron's shin with a piece of the changing table and of course the paint on Sean.

"I think she's in our room." Aaron said. "I'll get her."

He stepped out of the nursery and headed down the hall to the master bedroom and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Emily was curled up in the middle of their bed, the stuffed giraffe she'd picked out for the baby tucked in her arms. Moving quietly, he covered her with the blanket they kept at the foot of the bed before leaving the room. He headed back to the nursery and smiled.

"She'll see it later." he said.

"Fell asleep?" Richard asked with a soft smile.

Aaron nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

You'll find out what the nursery looks like in the next chapter. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	41. Breathing Through The Pain

Begin Transmission

Lacy here my little ones. Okay, that was weird. Anywho, I know you're all going to love this chapter and you know how I know that? Because Baby Hotchner is born! As promised, you will get to find out what the nursery looks like and I promise you'll love it. Oh, we'll also start the chapter running through names. It's gonna kinda mimic the first scene in the series with Hotch and Haley. I thought it would be kinda weird but my people said it would be okay. Have fun.

Disclaimer: um... If I claimed to own this how many people would kill me? *looks around* That's what I thought.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laid on her side in bed, a pad of paper in front of her that held a list of names.

"What about Jeremy?" Emily suggested.

Aaron shook his head. "That's Sean's middle name."

Emily scratched that name out then paused. "Hey middle names. Our dads."

Aaron frowned as he slipped his tee shirt over his head and tossed it in the laundry. "What about them?"

"Why not use their middle names?" Emily suggested, struggling into a sitting position. She was almost full term so it wasn't any easy thing to do. "Dad's is Jackson and Jason's was Connor. So why not shorten Dad's and go with Jack Connor?"

Aaron sat down on the bed beside Emily. "I like the sound of that." he smiled. "Well look at that. We finally picked a name for the baby."

Emily laughed. "And you didn't kill Jason for calling him 'Baby boy A'."

Aaron flopped back. "I came da..."

Emily slapped her hand over Aaron's mouth. "Do not swear. He can hear you."

Aaron removed her hand. "I'm sorry. I'll remember not to swear around the baby."

"Good, the last thing I want is for his first words to be, Oh!" Emily's hand pressed to her back. "That hurts."

Aaron moved closer to Emily. "Sweetheart, is that the same pain you've been getting all day?"

Emily nodded as the pain finished. "Ah yeah it is. But it's getting worse."

Aaron quickly connected the dots but stayed calm to keep Emily calm. "Honey, I think our little boy is trying to come and see us."

Emily met Aaron's eyes, a bit of fear in them. "But he's not due for three weeks."

Aaron kissed Emily's forehead. "You might want to tell him that."

Emily took a deep breath and grabbed Aaron's hand. "Okay, we need to get to the hospital."

Aaron stood up and helped Emily off the bed. They had this routine down pretty well but it was different when it was the real thing. Aaron could see the fear building in Emily's eyes and stopped her in the hall, outside the nursery. He knew they didn't have much time to waste but he needed to calm her down so he stood her in the nursery door.

"In just a few short days," Aaron whispered in her ear. "we will be back here with our son, settling him into his new home."

Emily looked around the room as she listened to Aaron's words. The walls were diagonally striped, alternating between light green, a almost grass green and a darker jade green. The furniture, the crib, changing table, dresser, were all polished light brown wood, going with the soft beige carpet.

"It's all going to be okay." Aaron said.

Emily took a breath. "Okay, let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave groaned as his phone rang. Squinting an eye open he saw it was just after midnight.

"What?" he snapped into the phone.

"Nice way to greet someone who's about to become an uncle."

Dave sat up fast, waking the woman beside him. "Sean, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Emily has been in labor for a little over an hour now and would love to know when the godfather is going to show up."

Dave got out of bed, ignoring the look his wife, Deborah was giving him.

"I'll be there in half an hour." Dave said. "Tell Emily I don't want my godson born until I get there."

"Uh, I'll let Aaron tell her that, as long as she hasn't broken his hand."

Dave laughed as he hung up.

"Where are you going Dave?" Deborah asked.

Dave yanked a shirt over his head. "Emily's in labor and I promised her and Aaron I'd be there for the birth."

"So go for the birth." Deborah said. "You don't have to go now."

Dave rolled his eyes. "They're my friends Deb and it's my godson being born. I'm not showing up for just the end. I'll call you when I'm heading back."

Not bothering listening to whatever else his wife was saying, Dave took off from the bed room and left the house fast. He was getting there before the little guy was born if it killed him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean held back a wince as he watched Emily squeeze Aaron's hand during another contraction. At the rate Emily was going, Aaron was going to have at least two fractured fingers.

"Alright Emily," Dr. Morales said. "it's almost time to push."

Emily shook her head. "That's okay. He can stay a little longer."

Dr. Morales and Sean laughed while Aaron kissed Emily's sweaty forehead.

"Honey, he can't stay in any longer." Aaron said. "It's time for him to come out."

Emily exhaled sharply. "I can't do this."

Aaron moved so he could look at Emily. "Hey, yes you can. You can do this. Just breathe, hold my hand and before you know it, our son will be here."

Emily took another breath and nodded. "Let's meet our son."

Aaron kissed her and moved back to behind Emily so he could support her while she pushed.

"When I say push Emily," Dr. Morales said. "I want you to take a nice deep breath and hold it while you push."

Sean coughed. "You want her to suffocate while giving birth?"

Dr. Morales shook her head with a laugh. "No, it's to help push the baby out."

Sean raised a brow but stayed silent because of the look Aaron was giving him. Sean looked at Emily's face and winced. Oops, didn't mean to make her worry worse.

"I'll go wait outside with the grandparents and godfather." Sean said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Nobody stopped him as he slipped out.

"Alright, here we go Emily." Dr. Morales said. "Push."

Emily took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. Aaron helped her sit up, holding her right hand tightly in his own as she squeezed and pushed. He whispered in her ear, letting her know she was doing good, that she could do this, she was strong and they'd have their baby soon. Anything and everything he could think of to keep her worry as low as possible.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave looked at his watch, seeing it was almost ten in the morning. "Oh Deb is going to kill me."

Richard raised a brow. "Any reason?"

Dave laughed. "I was her ride to work this morning."

"Oh, good luck with that one." Sean chuckled. "You're on the couch tonight."

"Did she know where you were going?" Anna asked.

Dave nodded. "Yup, told her right after I hung up with Sean. She didn't want me to leave but there was no way I was missing this."

"How were things going when you left the room Sean?" Elizabeth asked.

Sean crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "The doctor was telling Emily to get ready to push."

Richard smirked. "So that's why you left."

Sean smiled. "I love Emily like a sister but there are just some things no brother should see."

"And if I have my way, you'll never see it."

The group turned at the sound of Aaron's voice and found him holding a small blue bundle with a huge smile across his face.

"I would like you all to meet Jack Connor Hotchner." Aaron said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily opened her eyes, hearing Aaron's voice.

"Looks like Mom's waking up." he said. "Let's say hi to her."

Emily turned her head as Aaron approached her bedside, Jack tucked in his arms. Sitting up a bit, Emily smiled.

"How are my boys doing?" Emily asked.

Aaron handed Jack to Emily and sat on the bed beside her. "Just talking and bonding a bit while you slept. Jack understands he should never listen to his Uncle Sean but if he wants to take cooking lessons from him, he's more then welcome to."

Emily laughed as she ran her finger over Jack's face. "Look what we did Aaron."

Aaron put his arm around Emily as his other hand came to rest of Jack's head. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* Little teary eyed over here but I think this chapter went perfectly. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	42. Welcome Home Baby

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of LEC. So, you were all so happy that Jack was born. I was too. Now it's time for our little boy to go home with Mommy and Daddy. And of course when they get there, their friends and family will be waiting to greet them. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own everything! It's all mine! Mwahaha! *gets tackled by Criminal Minds lawyers* Okay! Okay! I don't own it!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron hummed softly as he dressed Jack in one of the outfits Emily had gotten for him. It was the day Jack and Emily were being released from the hospital and Aaron wanted Jack all ready for when Emily woke up. He knew how much Emily hated hospitals, even if she was there for the birth of their son so Aaron was doing his best to make sure they could leave as soon as possible.

Aaron looked down at Jack, who was staring at him with big brown eyes. Jack had been a perfect baby in the few days since his birth. He was only fussy when hungry and ate very easily.

"Now," Aaron said, lifting Jack into his arms. "Is this good behavior only for the hospital or are you going to be good for Mommy and I when we get you home?"

"He's too young to answer you Aaron." Emily said from her bed.

Aaron turned to face her. "How long have you been awake?"

Emily smiled. "Long enough to know you hum very off key."

Aaron chuckled. "It was keeping him quiet."

Emily sat up. "He was probably trying to figure out how to tell Daddy he can't hum."

Aaron handed Jack to Emily. "Well I guess until he learns how to talk, I'm safe in thinking I can hum just fine."

Emily smiled at Jack before looking back at Aaron. "Not with me around. Last thing we need is you making our son tone deaf."

Aaron huffed. "I am not tone deaf."

Emily nodded. "Of course not. Now how about you take Jack to get our discharge papers while I get dressed."

Aaron took Jack back and headed out of the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily buckled Jack into his car seat and smiled as the baby drifted off to sleep. She decided to sit in the back of the car with Jack as they drove, not really wanting him to leave her line of sight. She knew it was silly, since he was just in the back seat but Aaron encouraged her to sit with him. He said he would too if he didn't need to drive.

"We all settled back there?" Aaron asked as he got behind the wheel.

Emily nodded after buckling herself in. "Yup, we're ready. Take us home."

Aaron smiled at Emily and Jack before starting the car. The ride was mainly silent, minus the few times Aaron asked how Jack was doing and Emily told him just fine. It wasn't long before they arrived at their house and Aaron was helping Emily get Jack out of the car.

"Happy to be home?" Aaron asked.

Emily shifted Jack in her arms. "Yeah, I am. Turns out you were right."

Aaron knew Emily was referring to what he said when they left for the hospital. "Don't sound so surprised."

Emily giggled as Aaron unlocked the front door and stepped back to let Emily and Jack in. The new parents were quickly surprised when they found their friends and family gathered in the living room, smiling at them.

"What are you all doing here?" Emily asked.

"This is your welcome home party kiddo." Richard said. "For you and Jack."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"He's perfect Em," Anna said as she rocked Jack.

Emily smiled. "You said that when you first saw him Anna."

Anna laughed. "Well I can't help it if it's true." she looked down at Jack. "He looks like Aaron did when he was a baby but I think he has his mother's eyes."

Emily ran her hand over Jack's head. "How can you tell? Aaron and I have the same eye color."

Anna shook her head. "Not quite you don't. Your eyes are just a touch lighter then Aaron's and it looks like Jack got yours."

Both women smiled as Jack let out a huge yawn. Emily took her son from Anna and faced the room.

"Alright everyone, say goodnight to Jack." Emily said. "We've tired the little guy out."

Aaron walked over to Emily. "You want me to put him down?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah and take Goddaddy with you. He'll need to learn how."

Dave laughed. "I can put a kid to bed Emily."

Jason pushed Dave towards the stairs. "Well then let's go see the proof."

The others watched as Jason shoved Dave up the stairs and Aaron followed with Jack, shaking his head.

"Those two are going to kill each other one day." Rick said.

"As long as Jack isn't around to witness it." Emily said. "Though I think Aaron might shoot them first."

"I don't think so Em," Elizabeth said. "he did put with Sean for a lot of years."

"Hey!" Sean protested from his place on the couch. "I am nothing compared to those two."

Emily patted Sean's shoulder as she sat beside him. "Sorry Sean, but I'd take Dave and Jason over you any day."

Sean flopped his head back. "I feel so unloved."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laid Jack back down after finishing his feeding. Emily smiled as the small boy let out a sigh as he drifted back to sleep.

"You can't watch him all night." Aaron whispered as he wrapped his arms around Emily from behind.

Emily leaned her head back on Aaron's shoulder. "I keep thinking he'll vanish if I look away from him."

Aaron walked backwards, pulling himself and Emily towards their bed. "I know how you feel but he's less then three feet away from us and we can see him from the bed. He's not going anywhere."

The two climbed into bed, Emily laying with her back against Aaron's chest and his arm over her waist while his chin rested on her shoulder. They were facing bassinet, watching their son as sleep pulled on them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

How was that? You like it? Well, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	43. Keep AJ and Paget

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. I know by now you've all heard what the people of CM are doing. Taking away two of the most loved characters on the show. I was approached just recently by an author on the site with a campaign to help keep our girls. Here's some of the details;

The campaign involves snail-mailing manila folders (like the casefiles seen on the show) to CBS. The folders can be decorated with character quotes, pictures, poetry, fiction and we're suggesting filling the folders with MISSING posters of AJ and Paget. More information about the campaign is available through the Facebook group, here: www . facebook . com/ group . php?gid = 131665840185172

As a favor to me and yourselves, check out the campaign and help us keep AJ and Paget on Criminal Minds where they belong!

Thanks for your help.

Always,

Lacy

End Transmission


	44. Reaper ReTrace Part One

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. So, last chapter we, oops, Aaron and Emily brought Jack home. Hehe, keep forgetting I'm not apart of it :D Okay, so little back track here for this one. In a moment of bad memory, I forgot I was planning on doing a chapter, right after Dave left for the original Reaper case. Completely slipped my mind. Not the first time and won't be the last. So I decided to, over time have Aaron studying the Reaper case. Mainly because he told Dave in Omnivore that he always came back to the case. So I figured I'd have Emily helping him, since she knows profiling. So, I think by now you've guessed what the chapter is. Have fun!

My sis graduated 8th grade! Send her a congrats message. Her pen name is Bugs Bunny Is My Hero. Congrats Tessa!

Disclaimer: Crazy monkeys on crack have stolen everything! The owners don't even own CM anymore! GO CRAZY MONKEYS!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she rocked Jack, getting the little boy back to sleep after his last feeding. The little man was three months old and a very happy baby. Jack started squirming as he fell asleep. Emily smiled. He didn't stay very still when sleeping.

"Alright Bug," Emily said, calling Jack by her nickname for him. "time for Mommy to put you down and go check on Daddy. He's got his head stuffed in case files again."

Emily carefully laid Jack in his crib then covered him up. Switching on the baby monitor, Emily turned off the light and shut the door. She grabbed the other monitor off the table in the hall and headed downstairs to where she knew Aaron was working in the dining room.

"Jack asleep?" Aaron asked as Emily placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Emily nodded as she settled into the chair next to Aaron. "He is. All squirmy, just like normal."

Aaron smiled. "Okay, we sleep like the dead, not moving. Where on earth did he get that from?"

Emily shrugged with a smile of her own. "I don't know but I hope he grows out of it before he reaches the stage where the night time has him crawling in bed with us."

Aaron winced. "Ah Em, he can't even crawl yet. Let's not go there."

Emily laughed and looked at the file on the table. It was a familiar one. The Boston Reaper. Aaron's first case as lead agent. They'd been pulled out before a profile had been given but Aaron kept going back to the case every once in a while.

"Looking through it again?" Emily asked, flipping through some of the pictures.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, it's just..something about it is sitting wrong with me. I figure if I keep going through it, I'll get what it is."

Emily turned completely towards the table. "Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help. Run though it with me."

Seeing the look on Emily's face, Aaron couldn't deny her help. He knew she loved profiling just as much as he did and was grateful when she could help out. Pulling the file together once more, Aaron started going over the details over the case.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron flipped a page over in the Reaper file. The pages he was looking at were notes Emily had written the night before while they'd gone over the case. She was right, a fresh set of eyes did help. Emily pointed out a few things Aaron hadn't noticed and they'd been able to build a stronger profile because of it.

"That case is going to haunt you till the end of your career if you aren't careful." Jason said walking into Aaron's office.

Aaron nodded. "Probably but it just won't leave me alone."

Jason took a look at the notes. "Emily been helping?"

"We went through it last night after she put Jack down." Aaron said. "Offered a fresh pair of eyes."

Jason picked up Emily's notes. "Looks like she was helpful. Remind me why she isn't part of the unit again."

Aaron sat back with a sigh. "Because she's my wife and couples aren't allowed to work in the same unit."

Jason put Emily's notes down. "Something needs to be done about that because," he pointed at the notes. "she belongs here."

"Well, go ahead and work on that Jason," Aaron said. "but she doesn't know if she's coming back to work or not. For now, she's happy staying at home with Jack."

Jason stood up. "I'll see what I can do anyway. Maybe drag Rossi into it."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure Dave will love that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave leaned back in his study chair. "Well Jason, I must say. This is one of the best ideas you've had...well ever."

"Oh bite me Rossi."

Dave laughed. "Just let me know what I need to do and I'll be glad to help."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so not long but I really don't plan on the Reaper chapters being that long. Well except Omnivore and certain episodes of season five. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	45. Enter Agent Derek Morgan

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. Now, I know Morgan says in the season four finale that he's been on the team for five years. Yeah well, I'm futzing with that a little. He's joining the team now. Jack is just over six months old and Emily is bringing him to the BAU office after a doctor's appointment. Let's remember one more thing. Beginning on season two, Haley came to the BAU saying Jack had a whole bunch of tests done. Never said why but I'm working on that. After a small talk with Katie, we've decided on Bronchitis. My sis had it so I sort of remember how it goes. Have fun. That just didn't sound right.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was but it's not.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily gave Aaron a kiss. "Aaron, go to work. Jack will be fine. I'll bring him by the office after the appointment and let you know how it went."

Aaron sighed. Jack had been coughing with shortness of breathing and a low fever for going on four days now and Emily had finally gotten an appointment for him to see a doctor.

"Okay, I'll go." Aaron said. "But promise,"

Emily put her hand over Aaron's mouth. "I promise. Now go before I call Jason to come and get you."

Aaron smiled. "Alright, I'm going."

He gave Emily one more kiss before grabbing his things and heading from the house. Emily watched Aaron leave before Jack's cries broke through the house and she made her way quickly to their son's room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sighed as he dropped his pen on his desk. He couldn't focus until he knew what was wrong with Jack. He looked at his watch. If he was remembering what Emily told him right, Jack's appointment had started a little after ten. It was now after one. Aaron leaned back in his chair and looked out his office window. He took in the newest member of the BAU. SSA Derek Morgan. He transferred in from the Bomb Squad after six months. His words were, he liked getting his adrenaline pumping but not the life and death. And he'd passed all the profiling classes with top scores. Aaron and Jason had only thought on it for fifteen minutes before deciding Derek would be a good member of the team. Aaron looked back at his desk and figured he should probably finish the paperwork that would make Derek an official BAU agent.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rocked Jack as they took the elevator to the floor where the BAU was. He'd been diagnosed with acute bronchitis and was not a happy baby after all the tests he'd been put through. And the whole time, Jack kept asking for his daddy, saying 'Dada' over and over again. Emily had done her best to keep her little boy calm but knew that a visit to Aaron really was the only thing that would help. The elevator arrived at the correct floor and Emily held Jack close as she walked through the doors into the BAU bullpen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

SSA Derek Morgan looked up from the file in front of him as he heard the bullpen doors open. Every time the doors opened, Derek would look up. Not for any reason, but because it distracted him. Jason had seen him doing over the morning and told him he'd have a sore neck by the end of the day if he kept it up. This time, Derek watched a woman walk in with a very upset baby in her arms. He stood and walked to meet her.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" Derek asked in a polite tone.

The woman looked up from the baby. "I'm here to see my husband."

"Emily,"

Derek turned as Aaron came out of his office and down the stairs to the three.

The woman, now know as Emily sighed, almost in relief. "Aaron, Jack wants his daddy."

Jack, seeing his father, reached for Aaron. "Dada."

Aaron took Jack from Emily and the small boy, right away, cuddled into Aaron's chest.

Derek shifted to move back to his desk and Aaron looked at him.

"Oh Emily," Aaron said, stopping Derek in his tracks. "this is our newest Agent, Derek Morgan."

Emily held her hand out with a smile. "Emily Hotchner."

Derek shook her hand. "Very nice to meet you Mrs. Hotchner."

Emily smiled. "Emily, please." she looked back at Aaron. "If you're free, I can tell you what the doctor said."

Aaron nodded to his office. "Come on, I wasn't getting much done anyway."

Emily smiled once more at Derek before following Aaron up to his office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron rocked Jack gently in his arms as Emily filled in him on what was wrong with their son. The little boy was calming down some but was still whimpering and coughing.

"Acute bronchitis?" Aaron questioned. "How'd he get that?"

Emily crossed her arms as she sat on the couch. "The doctor seems to think the chest cold he had earlier this month did it. According to the doctor it should clear up in a week or so but he'll have the cough for a while."

Aaron sighed and looked at Jack, who'd fallen asleep, his head tucked into Aaron's neck and his thumb on his mouth.

"But he'll be okay?" Aaron asked, looking back at Emily.

Emily nodded. "He's gonna be fine."

Aaron, careful of Jack, sat beside Emily. They both leaned back and Emily turned so her head was resting by Jack's and she could rub his back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, so I figured this was as good a place as any to end. I really couldn't think of anything else to add and I got what I wanted put in there. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	46. Happier Apart

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peeps! Okay, I know I'm driving my family and friends nuts but I'm 20! Awesome! Okay, now onto the chapter. As happy as I am, this chapter isn't going to be that happy. I've been kinda building to this for a while now, don't hate me but this chapter is going to revolve around Emily's parents getting divorced. Jack is about nine months old here and I don't really have any more for ya. Have...not working.

Disclaimer: I did not get the rights for my b-day. Damn greedy CM people.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron smiled as he picked his smiling, giggling son up off the floor. Jack had started crawling recently and if Emily or Aaron didn't keep a constant eye on him, he got away fast.

"Where do you think you're going Buddy?" Aaron said, holding Jack with one hand while he tickled him with the other. "We have to get you ready for Gramma and Grampa's house."

Emily and Aaron were taking a long weekend for themselves because Richard had offered to babysit. Emily had asked about her mother but Richard had changed the subject. Emily was planning on asking him about it when they dropped Jack off.

"Finally catch him?" Emily asked as Aaron walking into the nursery, Jack giggling away in his arms.

Aaron nodded as he laid Jack down to change him. "Yup, he was making his to the den. Seems to like it in there."

Emily laughed. "Yeah, because that's the closest we've ever let him to the stairs on his own."

Aaron looked at Emily, packing Jack's bag. "Are you sure you're ready to leave him for the whole weekend?"

Emily nodded. "It'll be tough but I've got to do it at some point. Besides, we're not going that far, right?"

Aaron had kept the destination of their trip a secret from Emily and it was driving her nuts. She claimed it wasn't helping her separation anxiety, not knowing where they were going.

"You will find out when we get there Emily." Aaron said as he finished changing Jack's diaper.

Emily rolled her eyes but couldn't fight her smile. She knew how much Aaron liked surprising her so, as much as she whined about it, she'd let him have his fun.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard sighed as he looked around the living room. He knew Emily and Aaron would pick up on the differences but was hoping to keep them in the entrance hall while they dropped Jack off. However, luck was not on his side. He didn't hear his family enter the house until Jack's giggles reached him while Emily and Aaron stepped into the living room.

"Dad?"

Richard turned and saw his daughter and son-in-law stopped in the doorway. Well, looks like this drop off was going to be longer then normal.

"Hey kids," Richard said. "Jack already for our weekend together?"

Emily looked around the living room, noticing all of her father's things were missing.

"Dad, where are all your things?" Emily asked as she handed Jack to his father.

Richard cleared his throat. "They would be at my house in Centreville."

"You're going to have to explain a little bit more Richard." Aaron said. "Cause I don't think either of us understands."

Richard motioned for Emily and Aaron to sit down. The three sat, Jack staring at the three adults in the room, not really taking in what was happening.

"About two months ago, Elizabeth and I decided to get a divorce." Richard said. "It was equal on both sides. We're just," he searched for the right words. "happier apart."

Emily exhaled in almost a cough like fashion. "Happier apart? You and Mother have been together for years."

Richard nodded and Aaron shifted Jack so he could take Emily's hand, stroking his thumb over the back to keep her calm.

"We were together for a long time," Richard said "but if you think back Emily, we weren't always happy. A lot of the time, we didn't really talk to each other unless we had to."

Emily leaned back on the couch and ran her free hand through her hair. She saw her dad's point. She could pin point a number of times over hers and Aaron's childhood where she was certain her parents slept in separate rooms. Looking at her father's face, Emily could see, he did look happier.

"You're right Dad," Emily said. "I can tell just by looking at you, this is for the best."

"Where is Elizabeth?" Aaron asked.

"Posted overseas right now." Richard said. "I've asked to be state side until retirement in a year and it was granted."

Aaron raised a brow. "You're retiring?"

Richard laughed. "I'm not as young as I used to be Aaron. Now," he stood up. "give me my grandson and you two go enjoy your time along."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Short, I know. I was gonna add their trip but I think that would have taken away from the point of the chapter. The next one will be longer and we'll see Em's old boss as well as Dave and Jason. Maybe Derek too. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	47. Weekend Away

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. First, SORRY! I didn't mean to be gone so long. Sirius, my muse, ran away but he's back now so we're all good. Now, in the last chapter, Emily and Aaron were dropping Jack off with Richard so they could go away for a long weekend. They also found out Richard and Elizabeth are getting divorced. It was requested by kimtom4eva that I write the weekend with Aaron and Emily and you're getting it! So have fun.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Nope, none of it. Sad now.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked over at Emily as they drove away from the embassy. She was staring out the front window with an almost lost look on her face and Aaron knew it wasn't from leaving Jack behind.

"They're doing this so they can be happy Em." Aaron said, taking Emily's hand.

Emily nodded. "I know." she sighed. "I know they are. It's just gonna take some time to wrap my head around it."

Aaron squeezed her hand. "Take all the time you need."

Emily smiled. "Thanks. But I'll take the time after our trip. Don't want to put a cloud over the whole thing."

Aaron smiled as he saw Emily pulling out her puppy dog eyes. "Don't even try it Emily. I'm not telling you until we get there."

Emily huffed. "Aaron!"

Aaron shook his head. "Not happening."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as Aaron drove them towards their hotel. They were spending their weekend in Virginia Beach.

"And you kept this from me because...?" Emily asked.

Aaron smiled. "Because I could and you left it up to me to pick where to spend the weekend."

Emily snorted. "Obviously that's the last time I do that."

Aaron laughed as he pulled into the hotel they were staying at. Emily's smile widened as she took in the view behind the hotel. It was the ocean and it was beautiful. They got out of the car and Aaron noticed Emily was still staring at the view.

"Last time you let me pick, huh?" he teased, wrapping his arms around Emily's waist.

Emily smiled as she leaned back against Aaron. "Alright, maybe not the last time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood on the beach in front of Aaron, her hands up to block him.

"Don't even try it Aaron," Emily said. "we are surrounded by a lot more people this time. You drop me in the water and you're sleeping on the balcony."

Aaron raised a brow. "Really? Even after last night? Even after what was promised for tonight?"

Emily nodded. "Oh yeah buddy. I can wait. Can you?"

Aaron paused before gently tackling Emily onto the sand. "You don't play fair."

Emily kissed him. "Yeah well, neither do you hun." she rested her head on Aaron's chest. "Do you miss Jack?"

Aaron nodded. "Every second I'm away from him."

"How do you handle it?" Emily asked. "Cause right now I want to get in the car and drive back to him."

Aaron ran his fingers through Emily's hair. "You just have to remember that he's safe and happy with Dad. We haven't let him forever and we will be back with him in a few days."

Emily exhaled. "I can try that."

Aaron smirked, knowing he was about to get hit. "Good." he paused. "Let me know if it actually works."

As expected, Emily glared at him and smacked him across the chest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Richard laughed as he heard Emily yell from the bathroom that she'd be finished when she was finished. She must have been yelling pretty good for Richard to hear her over the phone.

"So," Richard said. "things sound like they're going well."

Aaron laughed. "She's just cranky because I only gave her a hour to get ready for dinner. Or so she claims. I told her what time dinner was at during lunch."

"Because our Em is always thinking one meal ahead." Richard said.

"That's right," Aaron said. "but she forgot. Shocking but she did and now she's blaming me and we're going to be late."

Richard shook his head. Just like her mother. "Well then I won't keep you long. Just wanted to let you know your son tried crawling down the stairs today on his own and surprisingly didn't almost kill himself like his mother at that age."

Aaron smiled. "It was only a matter of time before he tried. For some reason, he really likes the stairs."

Before either man could say any more, Emily came bursting from the bathroom in a strapless black dress.

"Alright, let's go." she said.

Aaron shook his head. "We'll call you later Richard."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke up to the familiar sensation of Aaron placing light kisses along her shoulders and collarbone. It was his favorite way to wake her up and Emily had to admit, she was rather fond of it herself.

"If it is not at least ten o'clock Aaron Hotchner," Emily murmured. "you are sleeping in Jack's room when we get home."

Aaron laughed against Emily's shoulder, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Relax Em, it's quarter to eleven." Aaron said, his lips still against her skin. "I know better. Even Jack knows better then to wake you up early on a Sunday and he's nine months old."

Emily laughed as Aaron continued moving his lips along her upper chest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack squealed with happiness as Emily took him from Richard's arms. Emily smiled and cuddled her son close, happy to have him back in her arms. Aaron placed a kiss on Jack's dark hair before taking the bag Richard was holding out to him.

"He was a very good boy," Richard said. "didn't give me any trouble at all. Not even when I was putting him to bed."

Emily bounced Jack, causing the little boy to giggle. "No trouble for Grampa, huh?"

Aaron smiled. "I guess that means he saves the trouble for us."

Emily laughed. "Aren't we lucky." she kissed Richard on the cheek. "Thank you for watching him Dad."

Richard smiled. "It was my pleasure Emily."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat down on the couch and picked up the phone. With a sigh, she dialed a familiar number and waited.

"Hi Mom, it's Emily. Do you have time to talk? We talked to Dad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, not how I was planning for this to go. It was being a pain. But there ya have it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	48. Godfather VS Godson

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peeps. So, I was gonna do another Reaper recap chapter but with all the stuff going on here with me, I need a happy chapter and let's admit it, unless it's Foyet ending up six feet under, the Reaper does not equal happy. So, instead we have something that stuck me, Katie and Tessa as really funny. Dave babysitting Jack. This is gonna be good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I know nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave looked down at the tiny eleven month old baby, sleeping soundly on the living room carpet. It was hard to believe that the little baby was tearing apart his cabin not half an hour before. Dave smiled. The kid was one of a kind, that's for sure. Looking around at the mess he still had to clean, Dave thought about how he got into this to begin with.

*flashback*

Emily flipped through the mail and let out an annoyed groan.

"What is it Em?" Aaron asked from the kitchen where he and Dave making dinner.

Emily pulled Aaron's bag strap out of Jack's mouth. "We've got an invite to one of Mother's balls. Along with," she tore an envelope open. "a personal letter from Mother demanding we be there."

Dave snorted. "Has your mother ever considered asking?"

Emily shook her head, picking up Jack as the small boy moved for his father's bag again. "Asking is not something she was taught." she looked at Aaron. "What do you think?"

Aaron wiped his hands and took Jack. "When is it?"

Emily looked the invite over. "Friday."

"Nothing like a last minute invitation." Dave said. It was Wednesday.

Aaron leaned against the counter, settling Jack against his shoulder. "Well, Sean's out of town until next week and your dad will most likely be there so we don't have anyone to watch Jack."

"I'll watch him." Dave said. Emily and Aaron shared a look. Dave huffed. "Oh come on, you didn't make me his godfather for nothing. I can handle the little guy for one night."

*end flashback*

Looking at the magazines thrown around the living room, Dave snorted. Oh yeah, he could have Jack for one night, no problem. Dave shook his head as he picked Jack up of the floor. He smiled as Jack grabbed onto his shirt and sighed. Okay, so this was why he offered to sit Jack. He loved the little guy. There was no doubt about that. But really, if he had known Jack was gonna tear his house apart, Dave would have kept him at Aaron and Emily's place. Though, maybe he should have listened to Emily's instructions a little more carefully.

*flashback*

Emily handed Jack's diaper bag to Dave. "Okay, he still needs dinner but nothing with sugar in it." Emily gave Dave a look. "I mean it Dave. If he has sugar this late, you'll be chasing after him for hours."

Dave nodded. "Got it."

Emily kissed Jack's head. "You be good for Uncle Dave, Bug. Don't give him too much trouble."

Aaron took Jack from Emily and also kissed his head. Shortly after, the young boy was handed to his godfather and Emily and Aaron were off to the Ambassador's ball. Dave smiled as Jack waved to his parents. They headed inside and Dave set Jack down in the living room. The second Jack's feet touched the ground, he started waddling towards the couch. Dave watched with a smile.

"When did you start walking, little man?" Dave asked, knowing his godson couldn't answer him. He remembered how much of a terror Jack was when he started crawling, walking should be interesting.

Thankfully the kitchen and living room where connected, without a wall in the way so Dave could start Jack's dinner without taking his eyes off the little boy. Dinner was easy, Jack had an obsession with apple sauce. True, the kind Dave had was with sugar but he wasn't gonna give Jack much so Dave figured it would be okay.

*end flashback*

Dave tucked Jack's blanket around him on the bed in the guest room. After running his hand over Jack's head and tucking the boy's giraffe into Jack's arms, Dave headed back to the living room. Leaning down, he started collecting all the things Jack had yanked off the coffee table and tables on either end of the couch. It was gonna be a long night.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily opened the front door the next morning, smiling as she heard Jack's happy squeal, followed by;

"Mama!"

Taking her boy, Emily hugged him close. "Hi Bug, were you good for Uncle Dave?"

Dave laughed. "Oh, he was something, that's for sure."

Emily let Dave into the house. "What did you give him?"

Dave gave Emily a look. "What makes you think,"

"Stop there Dave," Aaron said. "we know you. What did you give Jack?"

Dave sighed. "Apple sauce. Unfortunately the kind that isn't sugar free."

Emily snorted. "How's the cabin look?"

"Better, after he fell asleep and I cleaned up." Dave said. "You two could have warned me that he started walking."

Aaron ran his hand over Jack's head. "Oh, we wanted that to be a surprise."

Dave barked a laugh. "Thanks guys. Next time I babysit the little guy, we're staying here. My cabin needs to recover."

Aaron and Emily laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, well that did not...well it did kinda go as planned but didn't write out the way I wanted. Huh, weird. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	49. Happy Birthday Jack

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next LEC chapter. Jack's first birthday! I have had this chapter planned for weeks. Actually, since Jack was born I think, which now that I say it out loud sounds weird. Anywho, like I said, Jack's first birthday. We're gonna see some old faces and we'll be seeing Derek again. So have fun.

Oh and side note. Just to lessen the confusion, Nana is Aaron's mother Anna. Gramma and Grampa are Emily's parents Richard and Elizabeth.

Disclaimer: I own certain characters but nothing else.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into Jack's nursery and over to his crib. Smiling down at the wide awake little boy, Emily picked him up.

"Happy birthday Bug." Emily said, kissing Jack's cheek. Moving the to changing table, Emily continued talking to Jack. "Are you ready for your party this afternoon? Daddy is taking the day off so we can all spend time together before everyone shows up. Uncle Dave is gonna be here around noon to help set up and Nana and Grampa are coming too. Don't know about Gramma though. She's been busy with work but promised to try her hardest to be here."

Emily lifted Jack against her shoulder and smiled as the little boy squealed out one of the few words he knew.

"Dada!"

Aaron stepped into the room and took Jack from Emily. "Happy birthday buddy."

Emily ran her hand over Jack's back. "Can't believe he's a year old already."

Aaron smiled. "Oh I can. From no sleeping at night to chasing him when he learned how to crawl and then walk and of course, when he learned that throwing things would get his daddy's attention."

Emily laughed. "Oh that's cute and you know it."

Aaron laughed. "Okay fine, it is. As long as he doesn't aim for my head again."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily scooped Jack up as the doorbell rang. Aaron laughed. It was the third time the doorbell had rung and all three times, Jack had tried to run for the door. Pulling open the door, Aaron smiled at Richard and Anna.

"Hey Mom, Richard." Aaron said, letting them in. "Emily is corralling the birthday boy. He keeps trying to answer the door."

Anna and Richard laughed, seeing Emily holding a very squirmy Jack.

"Being difficult for Mommy and Daddy kiddo?" Richard asked, taking Jack from Emily.

Emily smiled. "You have no idea. He's got a sudden burst of energy today that I'm pretty sure has no end."

"Oh it'll end Em," Anna said. "when the excitement of the day dies down, he'll crash."

"Is Elizabeth coming?" Aaron asked.

Richard nodded. "She'll be here in about an hour."

"She informed everyone that today was special and she wasn't going to miss it." Anna said as Dave and Sean walked in from the kitchen, bickering.

"You're nuts Rossi." Sean said. "Just plain nuts. You've gone through three wives already, you'd think you'd just give up."

Dave laughed. "Everyone's got their perfect match."

"Yeah, but not everyone goes through three women before hand trying to find said match." Sean countered.

Aaron laughed. "He got you there Dave."

Dave gave Aaron a look. "Who's side are you on?

Aaron pointed at Emily. "Hers."

Everyone laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek was laughing at something Dave and Jason were bickering about when he felt someone pulling on his pant leg. Looking down, he smiled as he took in Jack.

"Hey there birthday boy," Derek said, lifting Jack onto his lap. "you having a good party?"

Jack giggled and nodded, though Derek knew Jack didn't quite know what the adults were saying to him. Jack held up his play keys to Derek and shook them.

"What are you gonna do with those big man?" Derek asked.

He watched in interest as Jack reared his arm back and let the keys fly, right at his father's head. The whole room went silent as Aaron turned to face his son, only to find the little boy gazing up at Derek with a big grin on his face.

"Morgan," Aaron said.

Derek noticed Jack grinning at him and looked at Aaron. "Oh no Hotch. I did not do that."

Jason chuckled. "Blaming the baby Morgan? Even Rossi knows better then that."

Derek looked back at Jack. "We will have a talk about this when you're older."

Jack just giggled and grabbed for Derek's nose.

Emily took Jack with a laugh. "Go apologize to your boss Derek. Or I get the feeling you'll be working victimology for a month."

Derek looked at Aaron again and the whole room was amused to see Aaron looking back at Derek with a raised brow.

Rick, Em's old boss from Counter Terrorism, patted Derek's shoulder. "Beg man, beg."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at the table with Jack in her lap while Aaron sat beside them. They'd finished up presents and were now waiting while Elizabeth and Anna to light the candle on Jack's cake before bringing it over. The others sat around the table. Richard and Sean on either side of the little family. Rick and Derek beside Richard and Keith and Steve from SWAT beside Sean. Jason and Dave were standing across from Emily, Aaron and Jack.

"Alright, here we go." Anna said as she and Elizabeth carried the cake in.

The group started singing Happy Birthday to Jack. The little boy looked confused but the moment he saw the cake, his face lit up and he started clapping his hands. Aaron and Emily both smiled. The cake was placed in front of the three as the group finished singing.

"Okay Jack, now we blow out the candle." Emily said to the little boy. "Daddy and I are gonna help."

Emily and Aaron counted to three before 'helping' Jack blow out the candle. Everyone clapped as the candle went out, which caused Jack to start giggling and clapping his hands again.

"Happy birthday Jack." Everyone said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Elizabeth carried Jack into the kitchen, where Emily and Anna were cleaning up.

"Em, I think it's someone's nap time." Elizabeth said.

Emily looked at her mother and saw Jack sound asleep in her arms. She smiled and moved to take Jack.

"I've got him Emily." Elizabeth said. "Just lead the way to the nursery."

Emily nodded. "Kay Mom." she looked at Anna. "You good in here?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, you go. I'll drag Aaron, Sean, Dave and Jason in. Maybe they'll stop bickering then."

Emily snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that one."

With Anna laughing, Emily led Elizabeth out of the kitchen and upstairs to Jack's nursery. Being that this was Elizabeth's first time in Jack's room, even though Jack was a year old, she looked around and smiled. Since Jack's birth, pictures had been added to the walls, ones of Jack with the different members of his family, members of Aaron's team, along with Emily's old team and some of the SWAT boys.

"You're doing a really good job Emily." Elizabeth said as Emily took her son.

Emily smiled softly as she removed Jack's shoes after laying him down. "Thank you Mother. I won't say it's been easy but I'm happy."

Elizabeth ran her hand over Jack's head and smiled as the little boy hugged his giraffe close. "Being happy is most important."

Emily watched her mother. Her parents had been divorced for almost a month now and she had seen changes, good changes in both of them in that time.

"Thank you for coming today Mother." Emily said. "I know Jack won't remember it but it means a lot to both Aaron and I that you were here."

Elizabeth focused on Jack as she spoke. "I learned that family is what's important while divorcing your father. I'm sorry that's what it took to realize it but I promise you," she looked at Emily. "I won't forget."

Emily didn't say anything, she just nodded and returned the smile Elizabeth gave her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron carefully changed Jack into his pjs. The little boy was exhausted from the day. He'd only lasted about two hours after waking up from his nap. Everyone else was gone now and Emily was finishing up in the living room. Sliding Jack's arm into his sleeve, Aaron smiled as Jack yawned big and gave a tiny sneeze in his sleep.

"Bless you buddy." Aaron said softly.

He zipped up Jack's pjs then carried the little boy over to his crib. Tucking him in, he kissed Jack on the head.

"Happy birthday Jack." Aaron whispered.

Emily appeared at Aaron's side and repeated his actions and words. Quietly, the two moved out of Jack's room, leaving their son to sleep, his first birthday a success.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, this didn't want to be written. Ask Katie, the chapter flew from my head so many times. But I got it done and I like how it came out. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	50. Enter Dr Spencer Reid

Begin Transmission

Lacy here people. Got the next LEC chapter for ya. Hopefully it won't take me long to type out. I'm braced again. Long story. Anywho, Katie was helping me with the with this chapter and she pointed out I was a bit behind in introducing Reid. Guess what that means? *glances at chapter title* Huh, that kinda gives it away. Yes, I will be introducing Reid finally. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into the BAU as Jack babbled away in her arms. Aaron's car was in the shop so Emily had dropped him off that morning and was now there to pick him up.

"Mama," Jack said as he pulled on Emily's arm. This was Jack's way of saying he wanted to walk.

Seeing that there weren't many people in the bullpen, just Derek and a couple others, Emily let Jack down and watched as he tried to run over to Derek. His little squeals of laughter had the agent looking up from his paperwork with a smile. Squatting down, Derek caught Jack then tossed him up as he stood.

"Hey there little man, where'd you leave your mom?" Derek said as he settled Jack on his hip.

Emily laughed as she stopped by the two. "He moves fast when he wants to." she glanced at Aaron's office and noticed it was dark. "Where's Aaron?"

Derek glanced at the offices on the cat walk. Jason's was dark too. "We have a new Section Chief and they were called into a meeting about two hours ago. It was only supposed to last an hour."

Emily raised a brow. She knew how much Aaron hated it when meeting went longer then they should.

"Morgan, I didn't know you had a kid."

Emily and Derek turned to face a boy that looked no older then eighteen. Emily looked at Derek for an explanation.

"He's not mine kid." Derek said. "This is Hotch's son Jack and," he motioned to Emily. "his wife Emily." he looked at Emily. "Em, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. Gideon recruited him."

Emily looked impressed as she shook Reid's hand. "Doctor? Really?"

Reid nodded, a bit shy. "Yeah, most people don't believe me."

Emily smiled. "You're how old?"

Reid rocked on his heals. "Ah, twenty-two. Almost twenty three."

"He's got an IQ of 187." Derek explained when he saw Emily's face.

Emily nodded. "Ah, okay. Well it's very nice to meet you Dr. Reid."

"You too Mrs. Hotchner." Reid said.

Emily smiled. "It's just Emily." she took Jack from Derek as the little boy rubbed his eyes. "I'm gonna lay Jack down in Aaron's office. He refused to take his afternoon nap."

Derek and Reid nodded and Emily jogged up the steps and let herself into Aaron's office. Pulling Jack's travel pillow and blanket out of the diaper bag, Emily laid the little boy down and covered him up.

Jack frowned. "No."

Emily smoothed Jack's hair back. "Yes Bug, just a small nap and Daddy will be here when you wake up."

Jack tried too huff, like he'd seen his parents do but a yawn smothered it and his little eyes drifted shut. Emily smiled and kissed Jack's head. Closing Aaron's office door softly, Emily walked back to where Derek had sat back at his desk. Seeing the free desk across from Derek's, Emily sat down. Derek turned towards her.

"He out?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Tried to fight me but he's like Aaron, when he's tired, he can't fight long."

Derek laughed. "More then I needed to know about my teammate Em."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron rubbed his forehead as he and Jason stood on the elevator after getting out of their meeting.

"You look stressed." Jason said.

Aaron shook his head. "If I'm right, Emily and Jack have been sitting in the bullpen for almost forty five minutes and my head hurts."

Jason looked at his watch. "Take off as soon as we get back. Don't worry about this stuff," he waved the folder identical to the one Aaron was holding. "we can take care of it tomorrow.'

Aaron nodded. "Thanks." he looked at his folder. "Strauss, why is that name ringing a bell?"

Jason smiled. "Rossi was in the academy with her. Good chance you've heard stories about her from him."

Aaron smiled as well. That was why the name sounded familiar. Looked like Aaron was calling his mentor when he got home. Dave would be amused to find out where his academy classmate was. Well, amused or annoyed. Either way, it was be fun for Aaron. They arrived at the right floor and headed into the bullpen. Derek and Reid were still at their desks, working but Emily was nowhere to be seen. Derek saw Aaron looking around.

"Jack wouldn't stay asleep so Emily laid down with him in your office." Derek explained.

Aaron nodded. "Thanks Derek. Did they meet Reid?"

Derek smirked. "Yeah, they met Genius Boy."

Aaron shook his head with a smile. "Play nice Derek. You were the new kid once too."

Heading up to his office, Aaron opened the door and smiled as he took in his wife and son. Emily was laying on her back on the couch, Jack's little pillow tucked under her head and Jack was laying on his mother's chest, his head tucked under her chin, his thumb stuck in his mouth. Quickly and quietly, Aaron packed up his things then moved to the couch and knelt by Emily's head. Kissing her forehead, Aaron ran his hand over her hair.

"Em, sweetheart." he said softly, hoping not to wake Jack.

Emily's eyes fluttered before she opened them and smiled. "Hey, you're back."

Aaron nodded, his hand still moving over Emily's hair. "Yeah, the meeting ran way too long. Think we can get you up without waking the little guy?"

Emily rubbed Jack's back absently. "I think so. Once I laid down with him, he knocked out fast and stayed that way." she slowly sat up, careful of Jack. "He wouldn't nap this afternoon so I figured a small one while waiting wouldn't hurt."

Aaron moved to sit beside Emily. "So, you met Reid."

Emily smiled. "I met Reid. Where on earth did Jason find him?"

Aaron shook his head. "I have no idea but he's smart and I think he'll be good for the team."

"I think Derek's gonna like having a little brother figure around." Emily said.

"I agree on that one." Aaron said as he looked out at the bullpen through his doorway. "It's about to get interesting, that's for sure."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we go. Not much of Reid but it was the same with Derek. So yeah, that's it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	51. Enter Agent Jennifer Jareau

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next LEC chapter. Last chapter we met Reid on his first day. Or around his first day. This chapter we meet JJ. Though it won't be around her first day. However, it will be when she meets Jack. I like introducing characters with Jack. Gotta love the little guy. So got not a lot else, have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Crying now.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron glanced up from his file as he heard Jack's giggle from the portable play pen next to his desk. Aaron had Jack at the office because Emily had a doctor's appointment and a few other things after. She couldn't take Jack to the appointment and Sean and Richard were both busy and Elizabeth was out of the country on assignment. When Emily had considered rescheduling her appointment, Aaron told her he had a light morning and could bring Jack with him. Sure, the Section Chief would probably not like it but everyone in the team like Jack and they didn't have a problem. The only one slightly grumpy about Jack being there was Jason but he complained about everything.

Aaron picked Jack up and held him in his lap. "Hey there Buddy, you have a good nap?"

Since Aaron had to leave early for work, Jack had spent the last few hours catching up on sleep. Jack babbled at his father, pulling on Aaron's tie. Normally Aaron avoiding wearing them around his young son after Jack pulled the wrong part and tried cutting off Aaron's air supply.

Aaron shifted Jack to sit on his right leg and picked his pen back up. The file open in front of him was The Boston Reaper file. He hadn't looked at the file since Emily helped him with it just after Jack's birth. But, like he'd told Emily, work was light. They'd just gotten back from a case about three days ago and he'd finished all his paperwork for it so until their Communications Coordinator, Agent Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as she insisted on being called, brought new cases around, he was free to work on the Reaper file. He wasn't working long before a knock on his door pulled his attention and Jack's away from what they were doing. For Jack, that seemed to be debating the pros and cons of chewing on Aaron's tie.

"Come in." Aaron called as he gently pulled his tie away from the curious boy's mouth. The door opened and JJ walked in. "Hey JJ."

JJ smiled. "Hey Hotch." she spotted Jack. "And who might this be?"

Aaron smiled at Jack as the little boy tipped his head to the side while looking at JJ. As JJ stepped closer, Jack got shy and buried his face in Aaron's jacket, peeking one eye out to keep a watch on her.

Aaron rubbed Jack's back. "This is my son Jack. Jack, can you wave and say hi to Miss JJ?"

Jack had just learned hi not too long ago.

Jack peeked his eye out at JJ again and lifted a shy hand. "Hi."

JJ smiled softly. "Hi Jack." she looked at Aaron. "I didn't know you had him with you."

Aaron motioned for JJ to sit. "Emily had a few things to do this morning that Jack couldn't come for and our usual sitters were all busy."

JJ nodded. "Well that would explain why Gideon's been complaining about 'disruption in normal routine' all morning."

Aaron adjusted Jack as the boy reached for his tie again. "He can whine all he wants, Jack is staying until Emily comes for him." he put Jack back in his play pen as the little boy continued to reach for his tie. "What can I do you JJ?"

JJ handed Hotch a few files. "Just dropping off your weekly consults. I already gave Gideon, Morgan and Reid theirs."

Aaron smirked as he took the folders. "So that's what those groans were for. I thought we ran out of coffee again."

Both winced at that thought. About a month before, the break room ran out of coffee. Since Reid and Derek basically lived off the stuff, it wasn't pretty. Jason had actually locked himself in his office until someone went out for more.

JJ stood to leave and waved to Jack. "Bye Jack."

Jack waved back before giggling and hiding his face in his giraffe. JJ laughed and left the office.

Aaron looked at his son. "Player."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so really short and no Emily but I was aiming for short and didn't mean to leave Em out. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	52. Enter Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Next LEC chapter, got the last member of the team to introduce. Well, second to last. That's right, Penelope Garcia. Jumping a bit here, this will be just after Jack's second birthday and like with JJ, it won't be Penelope's first day where we meet her. And yes, again Jack will be in the chapter. Got not much else, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked at his wife with wide eyes. "You want to what?"

Dave sat beside Aaron, trying not to laugh. "She didn't stutter Aaron. She wants to have the team over for a cook out."

Aaron glared at Dave before looking back at Emily. "Why?"

Emily smiled. This might be easier then she thought. "Garcia has been on the team for three months and has yet to meet Jack. She's not happy about this so I figured this would solve that problem and get Jason out of that shell he seems to be closing on himself."

Aaron knew Emily had a point. He looked at Jack, who was sitting in front of him on the floor, playing.

"What do you think Buddy?" Aaron asked as he picked the young boy up. "Want the team to come over?"

Jack smiled. Team was a word he recognized very well. "Yeah!"

Aaron laughed and looked at Emily. "You heard the boy. You've got your cook out."

Emily and Dave laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia sat at her desk in her 'lair' as Derek called it, typing away, when her phone rang.

"Technical Goddess of the FBI."

Emily laughed. "Hey Pen."

Penelope smiled. "Momma Hotchner! What can I do for you?"

"We've got the okay from Aaron."

Penelope laughed. "I knew it. Let me guess, Little Hotchner was the deciding vote."

"Of course he was. Aaron would do anything if Jack agreed."

Penelope frowned as she heard Emily gargle something. "You okay Emily?"

"Yeah, just got sick earlier. Nothing's sitting right."

"Eat something bad?"

Emily sat down. "Don't know. Jack's with my dad so thankfully I don't have to try and explain it to a two year old."

"Does Bossman know you're not feeling well?" Penelope asked as she leaned back in her chair, bouncing around the idea of telling her boss if he didn't know.

"Relax Pen, if it lasts past today I'll tell him."

Penelope nodded. "Alright, so, Saturday?"

"Saturday. Be here just after noon. That's when Aaron takes Jack to the park."

"Gotcha. By the way, does he know this is his early birthday party?" Penelope asked.

Emily laughed. "I doubt it since his birthday is still two weeks away. If he did, not even Jack's yes would have gotten us the okay."

Penelope laughed too. "Alright Momma Hotchner, I will see you Saturday."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Saturday rolled around and Emily found herself opening the front door to allow the bright and vibrant member of her husband's team in.

"Hey Pen." Emily greeted, hugging the other woman.

Penelope returned Emily's hug. "Hey girl. How much time do we have?"

Emily took a couple of the bags Garcia was holding. "Couple hours, at least. Jack's got a lot of energy today."

Penelope smiled. "He knows we're up to something."

Emily nodded as the two moved to the back yard. "Probably. Dave is the one who put him to bed last night. I could hear him whispering to Jack."

"Nothing beats the bond of godfather and godson." Penelope said. "Other then parents, of course." the two placed their things down. "What are the chances Hotch won't kill us for this?"

Emily smiled. "You and the team? I'm sure you'll be safe. Dave and I for coming up with the idea? We're toast." she shrugged. "But no matter how stubborn my husband is, we're celebrating his birthday."

Penelope laughed knowing, no matter how tough Aaron played it at work, Emily was the boss at home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron frowned as he and Jack made their way back to the house. They'd been gone almost two hours and Aaron could now see the cars for each of his team mates and Dave in the drive way and in front of the house.

"Cars, Daddy!" Jack shouted from his father's shoulders.

Aaron patted Jack's leg. "Yup, guess the team and Uncle Dave beat us home."

"Team!" Jack squealed, bouncing.

Aaron laughed. That team was quickly becoming part of Jack's family. They were all either Aunt or Uncle, except Jason, who was Grampa J. The older man was not happy about this but Dave told him if he made Jack cry, he was still in good enough shape to kick Jason's ass. Aaron and Richard both backed him. Jason agreed to the nickname.

Aaron pulled Jack off his shoulders and into his arms as they entered the house. They were greeted by their family, smiling and shouting;

"Happy birthday!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled at Aaron as he walked up to her where she stood on the back porch.

"This is your idea of a cook out?" Aaron asked.

"I knew you'd never suspect anything since your birthday not actually for two more weeks." Emily said. "And I know how you are about celebrating."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily. "You and Jack, sure. Me, no."

Emily laughed. "That is exactly why is was a surprise." she looked out at the backyard where the team was spread out. Jason and Dave were standing by the grill, arguing, Derek was trying to get Reid to drop the book he was reading and JJ and Penelope had Jack on his swing set, making the little boy laugh like crazy.

"I think Garcia is happy to finally meet Jack." Emily said.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, now we just have to make sure she doesn't try to take him home with her." he looked down at Emily, noticing she looked pale. "You okay sweetheart?"

Emily rested her head on Aaron's shoulder. "Just feeling a bit crappy. I'll be fine."

Aaron kissed her forehead. "Okay, promise to tell me if it gets worse?"

Emily nodded. "Promise."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we have it. Pen has met Jack, Aaron got a surprise birthday party and Emily's feeling under the weather. You'll find out why in the next chapter. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	53. Surprises, Good and Bad

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. So, some of you guessed at what was wrong with Emily in the last chapter. Now, I'm not going to tell you if you're right, at least not here. But you will find out in the chapter itself. We have two things happening in this chapter; finding out what's wrong with Emily and we've reached what leads to the first episode of the series. That's right, in this chapter, Jason will be on the case that leads to six of his agents dying. Uh, have fun only fits for part of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I'll own one thing by the end.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sighed. "Just be careful Jason. Who knows what this guy could do next."

"I know Hotch. Relax for once. And go home. It's late and I'm sure Emily and Jack would like to see you." Jason said over the phone.

Aaron looked at his watch and winced. Emily had still been feeling under the weather and had had a doctor's appointment that day. "Ah yeah, I think home would be a good idea. Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow Jason."

Hanging up the phone, Aaron collected his things and headed out of the office for the night. He glanced at Derek's desk and hoped the younger man was okay. He was back home for a week after getting a call that his mom had fallen. He was supposed to have gone with Jason to Boston for the case but Jason told him to go home and make sure his mother was okay.

Climbing in his car, Aaron thought about what could be wrong with Emily. He had an idea but wanted to wait for Emily to confirm it. If what he thought was true, he would probably be the happiest man alive come morning.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Aaron got home, he expected Emily and Jack to both be asleep but as he walked through the downstairs of the house, he could hear Emily's talking and Jack's laughing. Since he'd eaten something at the office, Aaron just removed his shoes and as he headed up the stairs, his suit jacket and tie. Walking into the bedroom he smiled at his wife and son, both were laying on their backs with their heads at the foot of the bed.

"What are you two still doing up?" Aaron asked as he moved to the closet to change.

"Jack and I have something to share with you." Emily said as she sat up.

"News Daddy!" Jack bounced. "News!"

Aaron pulled a t-shirt over his head and joined his family on the bed.

"And what is it you have to share?" Aaron asked as he pulled Jack into his lap and kissed Emily.

"Me big broder." Jack said, pointing at himself.

It took a second for Jack's words to register in Aaron's head. By the time they did, Jack and Emily had large smiles on their faces and Aaron could feel one spreading across his own.

"I think Jack means he's going to be a big brother," Emily said. "in about eight months."

Though Aaron had suspected that his wife was pregnant again, having her and their son confirm it still knocked the breath out of him.

"That's why you've been sick." Aaron said.

Emily nodded. "Morning sickness. After this one," she ran her hand through Jack's hair. "we should have guessed."

Aaron shifted Jack, who had fallen sleep. "I kinda did. I just wanted the doctor to say it before I did."

Emily smiled as the two moved to Jack's room, tucking their son into his new 'big boy' bed, as Dave put it.

"Think we're ready?" Emily asked as they watched Jack sleep.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I think we're more then ready." he slid a hand to Emily's stomach. "Is it too soon to hope it's a girl?"

Emily placed her hands over Aaron's. "I don't think so. Plus, it's the guy who picks anyway."

Aaron grinned. "Then I say we're having a little girl."

Emily turned in Aaron's arms and kissed him. "She stands no chance of ever having a boyfriend."

Aaron grunted as he led Emily back to their room. Of course she stood no chance. No daughter of his was dating until she was forty. At least.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Early the next morning, too early for even Aaron, his phone started ringing. Carefully removing his arms from around Emily, Aaron grabbed his phone and moved to the hall so he wouldn't wake her.

"Hotchner." Aaron listened, a deep frown taking over his face as the words on the other end sank in. "Does Dr. Reid know yet?" he waited. "No, I prefer to tell him myself. I'll be in the office in less then an hour."

Hanging up, Aaron ran a hand over his face before heading back into the bedroom. He didn't want to wake Emily up, remembering how important sleep was during pregnancy but he'd be sleeping on the couch if he didn't tell her. Kneeling down by her side of the bed, he gently stroked her hair.

"Em, wake up sweetie." he said softly. Yes, he was aiming to wake her up but there was no need to startle her.

Emily's eyes fluttered a bit before she opened them completely. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

Aaron sighed. "Something happened with Jason's team."

Emily sat up and Aaron moved to sit in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Aaron explained what he knew. That there had been a stand off, Jason had talked the bomber, Adrian Bale, down, or so they thought and when Jason set his men in to get the hostage, Bale had blown all seven people up.

"Oh my god." Emily said, tears pooling in her eyes. "Is Jason okay?"

Aaron shook his head. "I don't know. It was the Section Chief who called me. I have to go in and tell Reid."

Emily started to get up. "I'm coming with you." Aaron opened his mouth but Emily shook her head. "They are as much my family as they are yours. I'm going to get dressed then get Jack."

Aaron knew better then to argue with his wife so he just nodded and the two got ready.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at Derek's desk in the bullpen with Jack on her lap as she watched Aaron talk with Reid through his office window.

"Em, what are you doing here and why does Reid look upset?"

Emily turned to see Derek. She knew he'd been in Chicago for a week cause of his mother, meaning, like Reid, he had no idea what happened with Jason in Boston.

Emily stood up. "There was an," she paused for the right word. "incident with Jason on the case."

Derek dropped his ready bag next to his desk. "What happened?"

Emily bit her lip. She knew Aaron wanted to fill the team in himself. Before she had to decide, Aaron's office door opened.

"Derek," Aaron said. "come in here please."

Derek looked at Emily again and she gave him a reassuring smile before he headed up to Aaron's office. Reid came out and came over to Emily. Shifting Jack to one hip, Emily hugged the young man. Reid, being careful of Jack, hugged Emily back.

"He'll be okay Spencer." Emily said softly.

Reid nodded as he pulled back. "Yeah, I know."

Emily patted Reid's arm before he went and sat at his desk. Emily sighed, feeling helpless. Knowing JJ and Penelope already knew, Emily moved out of the bullpen and to Penelope's office, where she knew the two women would be. Jack babbled at his mother as they walked, not understanding what was going on. Seeing the look on his mother's face, Jack frowned, mimicking his father perfectly.

"Baby?" Jack asked.

Emily looked at her son. He was asking if she was upset about the baby. She shook her head.

"The baby is okay Jack." Emily said, kissing his forehead.

Jack's frown melted into a smile and he went back to babbling and occasionally hiding his face from people in the hall. Social butterfly or not with the team, he was still shy around everyone else.

Reaching Penelope's office, Emily went right in.

"Derek just showed up." Emily said in greeting as she was met by two curious faces.

Both women winced. Penelope motioned to Jack.

"Does he understand what's going on?" she asked.

Emily shook her head as she handed Jack to Penelope. He loved his crazy eccentric aunt.

"He gets we're upset," Emily said. "but he doesn't get why."

Both women understood. Jack was two, this wasn't something he should have to try and grasp.

"Oh Emily," JJ said. "how'd your doctor's appointment go?"

Emily felt a smile crawling over her face for the first time since she had woken up.

"It was great." Emily said. "I'm perfectly fine. I'll just be getting a little bigger over the next eight months."

Like with Aaron, it took a few moments for Emily's words to click in JJ and Penelope's heads.

"You're pregnant?" Penelope asked with a squeal that had Jack clamping his hands over his ears while mimicking his father's frown.

"Owie Aunt Pen." Jack said.

Penelope kissed the side of Jack's head. "Sorry little man."

JJ stood and hugged Emily. "I'm glad we have good news today."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Too bad it wouldn't help Jason.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not how I wanted it to turn out but I got both things in there so I'm not complaining...too much. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	54. Career Advancement, Kinda

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright next up on LEC, the beginning of the aftermath for Jason. As we know, he's on medical leave for six months because of losing six of his agents. This chapter will be the beginning of that. Aaron having to step up and take Jason's place as Unit Chief, the team dealing with Jason not being there and we'll have Emily and Jack here too. Have fun...I think that works.

Disclaimer: I own the baby Emily is carrying.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron was just starting to button his dress shirt when his phone started ringing. Moving fast so it wouldn't wake Emily, he grabbed it and stepped into the hall.

"Hotchner." he listened. "Yes ma'am. I'll be on my way in about half an hour." he listened more. "As soon as I'm in the office. Goodbye ma'am."

Aaron shook his head and headed back into the bedroom. Strauss called him at home, early in the morning to remind him about a meeting HE set up.

"Section Chief?"

Aaron turned to the bathroom, not expecting to see Emily coming out.

"You're up." he said.

Emily smiled. "Your kid's fault."

Aaron walked over to Emily and placed his hands on her still mostly flat stomach.

"Already munchkin?" Aaron said. "Can't make it easy for Mommy, can you?"

Emily ran her fingers through Aaron's hair. "What did Strauss want?"

Aaron stood straight and gave Emily a kiss. "To remind me about our meeting this morning."

Emily raised a brow. "The meeting you set up?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah."

Emily took up finishing buttoning Aaron's shirt. "That woman is something else."

Aaron smirked. "Well, you've heard the way Dave describes her."

Emily snorted. "Oh yeah, I've heard. The way he talks, kinda makes you wonder if they ever dated."

Aaron moved to get a tie. "Em, I don't want to even think about that."

Emily laughed as she climbed back into bed. "Oh you're no fun."

Aaron grabbed his tie and moved to kiss her. "I am too. I just don't want nightmares." he got his tie on. "Go back to sleep. I'll talk to you later."

Emily nodded as she snuggled into Aaron's pillow. "Love you."

Aaron smoothed her hair back. "I love you too." he stroked Emily's stomach. "Both of you."

Aaron watched Emily slip back into sleep before grabbing his shoes and moving softly out of the room. Putting on his shoes, Aaron walked to Jack's room to check on the little boy before he left.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat in Strauss' office, feeling more annoyed then he was when Strauss called him at home. The woman called to remind him about the meeting and now she was twenty minutes late. Which meant his whole day would be thrown off and knowing his luck he was gonna be late for Emily's doctor's appointment. And if that happened, the Bureau would be looking for a new BAU section chief.

"Agent Hotchner," Strauss said as she came in. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Aaron held back what he wanted to say and went with;

"It's no problem ma'am."

Strauss sat down. "Now, you wanted to discuss Agent Gideon."

Aaron nodded. "Yes ma'am. As I'm sure you know, Agent Gideon is on medical leave for the time being and since he's the Unit Chief, I was wondering if someone was going to take his place."

Strauss leaned forward on her desk. "You mean are you going to take his place."

Aaron frowned. "No ma'am. That thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

Strauss looked as though she didn't believe him and started looking at things on her desk. "Well, it did cross the minds of the higher ups. Until Agent Gideon comes back, you are in charge Agent Hotchner."

Aaron didn't know what to say so he just nodded. "Yes ma'am."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up as Aaron walked into the doctor's office.

"Hey sweetheart," he said as he sat next to her and kissed her. "I'm sorry for being late. Strauss was late for the meeting which threw the whole day off."

Emily shook her head. "Don't worry Aaron. The doctor is running behind too." she watched her husband's face. "What happened in the meeting Aaron?"

Aaron sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Until Jason comes back, I'm the acting unit chief."

Emily didn't know what to say. "Uh, Aaron, that's great."

Aaron shook his head. "No, it's not. I mean, yes the temporary pay boost will be nice but it also means longer hours and more time away from you and Jack and this little one." he put his hand on Emily's stomach.

Emily covered his hand. "Hey, there nothing stopping Jack and I from coming to see you at work and as for our little one. You'll be around plenty. She's just starting to grow so you're not missing anything yet."

Aaron smiled. "You said she."

Emily smiled as well. "I'm starting to see your way of thinking."

Aaron kissed her. "About time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, not long but I wasn't really aiming for long. And I know Jason wasn't in it but he won't be for another couple of chapters. I'm gonna focus on the baby for the next two, maybe three. Then we'll come back to Jason and see how he's doing. We'll even see Dave some. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	55. Brother or Sister for Jack?

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got the next LEC chapter too. Not much happening in this one. Em and Aaron are gonna find out the sex of the baby, they're gonna tell Jack and we're gonna get a glimpse of life in the BAU without Jason. Dave may be here too. Not sure yet. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack watched with a frown as the doctor squirted the gel on Emily's stomach. He reached to try and touch it but Aaron grabbed his hand.

"No touching Buddy." Aaron said.

"What is it Daddy?" Jack asked in a whisper that only a two year old could pull off.

Aaron laughed. "It's to help us see the baby."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "How?"

Aaron ran his hand over Jack's head, chuckling. "I'll explain later."

Emily smiled at Aaron and Jack as the doctor started moving the wand over her baby bump. She was just over fifteen weeks along and they were here to hopefully find out the sex.

"Alright, here we go." the doctor said. She pointed at the screen. "Here's your baby."

Jack leaned forward in his father's arms, awe on his face as he saw his sibling on the tiny screen.

"It looks like," the doctor said. "yup, you're having a girl."

Aaron saw a smile spread over Emily's face and held Jack with one arm as he reached over and took Emily's hand.

"Hear that Jack?" Emily said. "You're gonna have a little sister."

Jack's little eyes widened just before he broke into a large grin. "COOL!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek looked up as Aaron walked in the next morning.

"So, girl or boy?" Derek asked.

Aaron had told the team about Emily's appointment when he had to leave early for it.

He smiled. "Girl."

Derek laughed happily. "Alright then." he leaned back in his chair. "So, locked in her room until she's thirty?"

Aaron snorted. "Forty. At least."

"You told Em that yet?" Derek asked.

Aaron moved to the stairs to his office and looked at Derek over his shoulder. "I like sleeping in my bed so no." he stepped into his office and stopped short. Stepping back out, he looked at Derek again. "Morgan, why didn't you tell me Dave was in my office?"

Dave laughed from inside while Derek leaned on his desk, laughing hard. Aaron shook his head and went back inside.

"Nice to see you too Dave." Aaron said as the older man tried to collect himself. "Any reason for the visit?"

Dave calmed and sat back in the guest chair. "A man can't come visit his best friend?"

Aaron gave him a look. "A man? Yes. You? No."

Dave barked a laugh. "Alright, you got me. I'm going on a fishing trip in upstate New York this weekend and was wondering if I could bring Jack with me. He showed interest in it the last time I watched him."

Aaron sat back. "Well, it would help Em and I get the nursery set up."

Dave smirked. "Yeah, I love you guys but setting up one nursery is enough for my life time."

Aaron laughed. "You still coming over for dinner tonight?"

Dave nodded. "Of course."

"Alright, then we'll run it by Emily tonight, after Jack goes to bed and see what she says." Aaron said.

"Why does it have to be after Jack goes to bed?" Dave asked.

"If Jack hears about it before Emily decides," Aaron said. "he'll pitch a fit if she says no."

Dave nodded. "Gotcha." he stood up. "Then I will see you to night." he paused, his face taking a serious note. "How are things without Jason?"

Aaron sighed. "It's not easy. We're all used to Jason calling the shots and now that I am," he sighed again. "It's taking some getting use to."

Dave sat back down. "You were born to be a leader, Aaron." he motioned out the window to Reid and Derek. "They know you can do it. I think the only one who needs to get used to it, is you."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. I just never saw myself leading the unit. I was happy being just one of the guys."

Dave stood again. "You weren't meant to be just one of the guys Aaron. You're where you belong."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mommy,"

Emily faced her son, who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Yeah Bug?"

Jack scrunched up his face, almost mirroring Aaron's face when he's confused.

"How the baby coming out?" he asked.

Emily laughed. "Well Jack, your sister is going to grow for a while in my tummy and when it's time for her to come out, your daddy's gonna take me to the hospital and they'll get her out."

"But how?" Jack asked again.

Aaron came up behind Jack and picked him up fast. He started tickling Jack. "They're gonna tickle Mommy's belly to get your sister out."

Jack laughed and wiggled in Aaron's arms, trying to escape his father's tickling. Dave, who'd come in with Aaron, moved over to Emily.

"So, a girl, huh?" he said.

Emily nodded, smiling. "Yup."

"You do know she'll never date, right?" Dave asked.

Emily laughed. "She's got JJ, Pen and I. She'll be fine."

Dave laughed and hugged Emily. "Since I haven't said it yet, congratulations."

Emily returned the hug. "Thanks Dave." she pulled back. "Question for ya."

"Shoot." Dave said.

Emily smiled. "Feel up to two godkids?"

Dave's eyes bugged and he looked over at Aaron, who was smiling and nodding. He looked back at Emily.

"Of course Em. I'd love to be the baby's godfather." he said.

Emily hugged Dave again. "Good, cause with how much Jack loves you, we know our daughter will be the same."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There ya have it. This worked out just how I wanted it to. Awesome! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	56. Nursery Time, Again

Begin Transmission

Hey kids, Lacy here. So this chapter basically follows right after the last. Dave's taking Jack for the weekend while Aaron and Emily work with Sean and the team to get the baby's nursery ready. In case no one noticed, I'm gonna be making the team more closely knit then they are in the series. At least then they are at the beginning. So with nothing more, have fun.

Disclaimer: Nothing!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily moved around Jack's room, packing the little boy's bag for his weekend with Dave. When Aaron and Emily told him, Jack had squealed in happiness and started babbling non-stop about the fun he was gonna have. Right now, Aaron was giving their little boy a bath as he'd spent most of the morning outside in the mud from the rain the night before.

Speak of the little mudpuppy, Aaron walked into the room with a clean and giggling Jack in his arms.

"Look at that," Emily said with a smile. "I can see my little boy again."

"I here whole time Mommy." Jack said.

Aaron tickled the little boy's belly. "She couldn't see that passed all the mud."

Emily handed Aaron clothes to put on Jack, as the little boy was only wrapped in his bathrobe.

"I've almost got him packed." she said. "Dave's bringing him back Monday, right?"

Aaron nodded as he sat with Jack on his bed. "That's what he said. Gives us tomorrow and Sunday to get everything done."

Emily zipped up Jack's bag, placing his giraffe on top of it. "Well with Sean and the team, we should be good." she smirked. "Probably better then you, Sean, Dave and Dad did with Jack's room."

Aaron mock glared at Emily has he helped Jack get his shirt on. "We did just fine, thank you."

Emily nodded. "Uh huh. Then why did a can of paint end up on Sean's head? Prompting you to go back to the store and get another?"

Aaron cleared his throat as he pulled Jack onto his lap to get the boy's shoes on.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron opened the front door to let Dave in around two in the afternoon.

"Uncle Dave!" Jack came flying in from the living room, jumping into Dave's arms.

Dave hugged Jack. "Hey there Buddy, you ready for our trip?"

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah!"

Emily moved over to them, Jack's 'go bag' in hand. Jack had a Captain America duffel bag so he could have a go bag, just like Aaron had for work.

"Here you go Dave." Emily said, handing the man the bag. "He's got everything he'll need." she handed Jack his giraffe then looked at Dave again. "Make sure he doesn't lose that."

Dave nodded. Jack misplaced the giraffe once and sobbed until Aaron found it downstairs in the play room an hour later. Needless to say, all adults around Jack made sure the giraffe stayed in his sight at all times.

Dave put Jack down. "Say bye to Mom and Dad, big guy."

Aaron picked Jack up, not letting Emily, since she was pregnant and let Jack hug his mother before hugging the little boy himself.

"Have fun guys." Emily said as she and Aaron waved from the front door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Purple?" Reid frowned. "It's a girl's room, shouldn't it be pink?"

Emily laughed. She loved Reid and his genius mind. It was so much fun to watch him try and grasp the simple things.

"Purple is still a girl's color Spence." Emily said. "Look at Jack's room, it's green."

Reid nodded as he understood a bit better. "That is true."

JJ ruffled Reid's hair before looking at Emily. "So how is it going to be painted?"

Emily shrugged. "Don't know. I picked how Jack's room was painted so I let Aaron decide this time. He was kind enough to let me pick the color."

Penelope hummed and the others looked at her.

"You know," Emily said. "don't you?"

Penelope nodded. "I do but I promised Hotch I wouldn't say anything."

JJ smiled. "That's why you volunteered to go with Sean and Morgan to get the paint after they're done helping Hotch get the furniture."

Emily looked at JJ. "You sure you're not a profiler?"

JJ laughed. "I'm sure." she held up a white and purple jumper set. "What about this?"

The girls had dragged poor Reid with them to pick out baby clothes since Derek and Sean decided he'd probably snap in two if he tried to lift any of the furniture.

Emily nodded. "I like it."

Like with Jack, the color of the baby's room seemed to be the color theme for the clothes as well. Most everything that had been picked up had some purple to it. Except one thing. The baby toy Emily picked out. It was a small brown and gray otter, no bigger then six inches long. Just like with Jack's giraffe, Emily took one look at it and fell in love with it.

Reid had made some comment about a wide variety of toys helping stimulate brain growth but was quickly quieted as JJ and Penelope took in the look on Emily's face. There was no way to describe it other then glowingly happy. Like now that she had the baby's first toy, it was all more real. Both women wondered if she'd been that way with Jack.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The following day Emily, JJ and Penelope worked together to get all the baby clothes, blankets and bibs washed and folded while the men worked upstairs on the nursery. Well, Aaron, Derek and Sean were working, Reid was telling them how to put everything together.

"How much longer before they kick Reid out, do you think?" Penelope asked as another chorus of, 'We know, Reid!' came from upstairs. It was the fourth time in the last twenty minutes.

Emily laughed as she pulled the toy otter from the dryer. "Oh, I give Aaron at least another forty minutes. Derek and Sean? Ten, maybe fifteen."

"Hey baby girl," Derek stuck his head in the laundry room. "Hotch said it's your turn up there."

Penelope smiled. "Thanks sugar. I'll be up there in a few."

JJ looked at Penelope. "First, you two have to oddest relationship ever. Second, what are you doing?"

Penelope shrugged as she headed for the door. "Just helping out with decorating." she winked at Emily. "You'll love it. And so will my little niece."

Emily and JJ exchanged a look as Penelope disappeared.

"Given how she decorates her office," JJ said. "I think we should be worried."

Emily nodded.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was later that night, long after the others had gone home, that Aaron finally let Emily see the nursery. Keeping his hands firmly over Emily's eyes until they were all the way in the room, Aaron shut the door so she could see everything. Slowly, he slid his hands away and moved in front of Emily so he could see her face as she took in the room.

Emily looked around in awe. The walls were a light purple with dark purple flowers that looked like they'd been sponge painted on. The furniture was all dark brown polished wood and the carpet was a medium gray. Emily faced Aaron and saw him pointing behind her. Hanging the back of the door was a picture. Above it said, 'My Family' and the picture was of the whole team, taken at the cook out Emily wanted just before she found out she was pregnant. They were all in it. Emily and Aaron were in the middle with Jack in Aaron's arm, Dave, JJ, Sean and Derek were on their right and Reid, Penelope and Jason were on their left. They'd set the camera on a timer and sat it on the picnic table.

Emily turned back to Aaron. "This is perfect."

Aaron stepped up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I knew you'd like it." he slid a hand down, over Emily's bump. "Think she will?"

Emily nodded. "I know she will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* I swear to you, I've had this room in my head since I started the story. I know, sad. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	57. Road to Recovery

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Got the next LEC chapter for ya. We're finally seeing Jason. He's been out for about three months now, placing Emily at just under five months pregnant. I'm futzing with her pregnancy a little to keep in line with where Haley was in the show. Anywho, Hotch and Dave are gonna pay Jason a visit to see how he's doing. Yes, I know, the last thing Jason needs while he's recovering is a visit from Dave but come on. You know it'll be good. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own...not a whole hell of a lot.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Aaron asked as he pulled on his jacket.

Emily ran her hand over Jack's head in the kitchen before moving to where Aaron was in the living room. "Aaron, Jason is family and aside from Reid, no has heard from him since Boston. Believe me, I don't mind if you go check on him. I insist on it."

Aaron had to smile. Ah, mother hen mode. It came earlier in the pregnancy this time. He wasn't sure if it was a normal pregnancy thing but it certainly was normal for Emily.

"Alright, I'll go." Aaron said, kissing Emily on the mouth and then her stomach. "You play nice with Mommy, Bunny." The baby was proving to be more challenging then her bother.

"Where you going Daddy?" Jack asked from his chair where he was eating breakfast.

"I'm going to see Grampa J." Aaron said, moving over to his son. "Uncle Dave is coming with me."

"I come?" Jack asked.

Aaron shook his head, hating saying no. "Not this time Buddy."

Jack nodded. "Kay Daddy."

Aaron kissed Jack on the head before kissing Emily again. Grabbing his keys and grabbing his ankle holster and gun from the safe before leaving the house.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave was sitting on his front porch with his dog, Mudgie when Aaron pulled up. Dave patted the dog's head and ushered him inside before locking the cabin up and getting in the car.

"So, does Jason know we're coming?" Dave asked as Aaron started driving.

"Yeah, Reid told him." Aaron said.

Dave leaned back in his seat. "How's Reid handling this? From what I've seen and you've said, he looks up to Jason."

Aaron sighed. "He's confused. Doesn't know how to help Jason but figures just being there is good enough. He and I have talked about it a couple of times. I told him just do what he thinks is best."

Dave nodded. "Okay, so now, how's Jason doing?"

"I'm pretty sure only Jason knows the answer to that one." Aaron said.

Dave sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave took one look at Jason as the man answered his door and couldn't hold back the comment.

"Have you heard of a razor?"

Aaron slapped a hand over his face and groaned. Okay, so maybe bringing Dave was a bad idea.

To both men's surprise, Jason chuckled.

"My hand's not quite steady enough to be shaving Rossi." he said. "But I could ask you the same thing. What is that around your mouth?"

Aaron continued to shake his head as his mentors traded barbs as they moved into the house. This was going to be an interesting morning.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked at Jason as Dave went back into the house to get another drink.

"How are you doing Jason?" Aaron asked. "Reid hasn't said much."

Jason smiled some. "That's because we play chess when he's here. Not really much talking involved."

"He's worried about you. We all are." Aaron said.

"We, being?" Jason asked.

"The team, Emily, Jack. Hell, even Dave admitted to being concerned." Aaron said. "Jack wants to know when his Grampa J is gonna help with the tire swing he promised."

Jason laughed. "I'd forgotten about that."

Aaron smiled. "Well, unfortunately for you, my son has a steal trap for memory."

"Tell Jack I'll be over next week to set it up." Jason said.

Aaron nodded. "I will. Now answer my question."

Jason sighed. "I'm dealing as best I can. Because I didn't think things through, I lost six agents and a hostage."

"It wasn't your fault Jason," Dave said, rejoining them. "Bale could have fooled anyone. It just happened to be you. I would have done everything the same way you did."

Jason shook his head. "Still feels like I could have done something more."

"Are you gonna go back to the BAU?" Aaron asked, figuring they'd gotten as far as they could on the bombing topic.

"I think I'm gonna teach at the academy for a while." Jason said. "Mind if I borrow Reid every once in a while?"

Aaron shook his head. "Go right ahead. Morgan and I can hold down the fort."

Dave leaned back, his legs stretched out. "And hell, I may even come in and lend a hand."

Jason smirked. "Getting restless in your retirement old man?"

"Who are you calling old?" Dave asked.

Aaron dropped his head back. Here we go again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood on the back porch with Aaron, laughing as Jason and Dave tried to work together to get Jack's tire swing up. Jack was rolling around on the ground, giggling his head off as the two men bickered.

"Think they'll get the swing up today?" Emily asked as Jason smacked Dave upside the head, causing Jack to scold him for hitting.

Aaron shook his head as he and Emily settled onto the swing on the porch. "It'll be a miracle if they do. Though, I think Jack's having more fun watching it go up."

"Oh I know I am." Emily laughed as Dave made choking hand gestures when Jason turned around, sending Jack into a new fit of giggles.

"We definitely have a good family to raise kids in." Aaron said, his hand settling on Emily's stomach, where the baby kicked him. "Hey, no kicking Daddy."

Emily gave Aaron a look. "Be thankful it's just your hand she's kicking. Earlier she was tenderizing my bladder."

Aaron tried not to laugh and ran his fingers over Emily's stomach. "Leave Mommy along baby. You're being more trouble then your uncles."

Emily laughed. "Didn't think that was possible."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Aaron and Emily looked over at their son and saw Dave waving the hammer around at Jason. Aaron shot up.

"Dave! Put that down!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, slightly serious but with a humor twist. I love writing Jason and Dave interaction. it's fun. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	58. Family Problems

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Damn, we're getting close to the show. We should be there by chapter sixty. In this chapter, it's gonna be mainly Aaron, Emily, Jack and Sean. I'd love to say it's a funny, happy chapter but it's not. Sean's gonna be, well, I'm sure how to describe it. You'll see. Have...nope.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Drop it Sean." Aaron said for the third time as he got Jack ready to spend the night with his uncle. Emily was resting as the baby was making her tired.

"Come on Aaron, I know you love your job but you've got another kid on the way." Sean said. "You really should think about staying close to home more often."

Aaron turned to face his little brother. "Sean, it's none of your business. The only way I will consider not going into the field any more is when and only when Emily approaches me about it. Until then, stay out of it." he handed Sean Jack's bag.

Sean took this as a sign that the conversation was over and took Jack's bag. The two brothers didn't say another word as Aaron got Jack from his and Emily's room. The little boy had been 'reading' to the baby while Emily rested. After seeing Jack and Sean off, Aaron went back upstairs and climbed onto the bed next to Emily.

"You and Sean okay?" Emily asked softly.

Aaron sighed. "He thinks I should stop being in the field now that we have another baby on the way."

Emily carefully rolled to face Aaron. "You know I'd never ask you to do that."

Aaron nodded as he brushed Emily's hair back. "I know and I tried to get that through to Sean but his head is as hard as Dad's was."

Emily linked her fingers with Aaron's. "And yours honey. It's a family trait. Anna, Mom and I have had many talks about it."

Aaron smiled, which was Emily's goal. "Oh really?"

Emily nodded, a mock serious look on her face. "Oh yes. We had to after Mom and I noticed Dad was picking up on it. We have determined that you three caused it."

Aaron smirked and leaned his forehead against Emily's. "You do know, if you weren't pregnant I'd have to tickle you for that, right?"

Emily kissed him. "More then well aware." she pulled back. "Better?"

Aaron nodded. "Much. Thank you."

Emily moved her head to Aaron's chest. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily saw the look on Sean's face as he sat at the table and held her hand up.

"Don't say it Sean." she said. "I'm not going to ask him to stop going into the field just because we have another baby coming."

"Why not?" Sean asked.

Emily sighed and decided it was time for the younger Hotchner brother to have some clarity on what Aaron did.

"Do you know exactly what your brother does?" Emily asked.

"He's a profiler." Sean said. "Studies human behavior."

Emily nodded. "Yes but it's a lot more then that. He takes cases all over the country to track down killers, rapists, psychopaths. You name it. And he does this to make the country a safer place to live, not only for the families effected by the cases but for our family as well. He does this so our kids can be safe as they grow up and I won't ever ask him to stop doing that."

Emily let Sean think for a minute as she continued setting the table for dinner. The team was coming over for dinner and Aaron was in the kitchen making dinner with Jack so Emily was hoping what she said would get Sean to drop the subject.

Sean sighed. "Alright Em, I get it. Just," he paused. "he leaves the office on time, right?"

Emily nodded. "Every night he's home." she stopped. Her own profiling skills kicking in. "Sean, Aaron's not going to turn into your father. He won't let himself and neither will I."

Sean laughed slightly. "I some times forget you took the classes too."

Emily squeezed Sean's shoulder. "Sucks knowing you can't hide anything, huh?"

Sean barked a laugh. "Oh you have no idea."

The doorbell rang and before Emily could move to answer it, Sean stood.

"I got it," he said. "you should be resting."

Emily mock glared at Sean. "Don't you start too. I've already got Mom, Dad, Anna and Aaron on me about it."

"If you'd listen," Sean said over his shoulder. "we'd stop."

Emily threw a napkin at him. "Get the door."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, really short but I just wanted to get this thing with Sean out of the way. You have to admit, with how their father was, it's understandable for Sean to be concerned about Aaron's working habits. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	59. Extreme Aggressor

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. Guess what? Come on, guess. Alright, I'll tell ya. We've finally reached the show. I know! It's awesome news! Katie is jumping for joy. She's been waiting for this since like chapter thirty. So we're gonna start out with the very first episode. Obviously. The chapter will start with a scene like the one in the episode with Haley and Aaron. Then we'll move onto the episode itself. So have fun.

Oh, by the way, I'm gonna have Aaron mention how long they've been married. Now, I, for the life of me, have no idea how long that is so I'm ball parking and saying thirteen years.

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the baby Em's carrying.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked into his and Emily's bedroom after tucking Jack in for the night. Emily was sitting on the bed with a baby book open in front of her along with a notepad. They were trying to pick their daughter's name a little sooner then they did with Jack.

"Jack asleep?" Emily asked.

Aaron nodded as he moved over to finish setting up the bassinet that their daughter would sleep in for the first few months of her life.

"He wanted to help pick the name but his fight didn't last very long." Aaron said.

Emily smiled. "Well, he did spend the whole day running Dad, Dave and Sean around the park so it's understandable he's tired."

"And why Dave's crashed on the couch." Aaron laughed. He looked over at Emily. "So, do we have a narrow down list from, what was it? Thirty?"

Emily laughed. "Hey, half of the original list were your ideas."

Aaron held up a hand. "Alright, alright. I'll admit, I did throw a lot of names out there."

"Half the baby book." Emily said.

Aaron smirked. "What have you narrowed it down to?"

Emily pulled the notepad closer and tapped it with her pen.

"Well, I eliminated Beth, Sandy, Elizabeth," she threw Aaron a look, who just grinned back. "and Jamie. I like Marie but as a middle name."

Aaron paused what he was doing. "I like that." he picked up a screwdriver. "Isn't it your Mom's middle name though?"

Emily nodded. "Yours too."

"Alright, what do we have for first names?" Aaron asked.

Emily flipped the page over. "Amy, Sarah, Becca and Kayla are the ones I like best."

Aaron leaned on the side of the bassinet. "I like Kayla and Sarah."

Emily crossed out the other names. "Okay then, we'll let Jack have the final say in the morning."

Aaron stood up and sat on the bed with Emily, leaning over to kiss her.

"Sounds good to me." Aaron said, pulling away after a long moment. "He'll love being able to help."

Before Emily could say anything, the fax machine on the dresser went off and Aaron sighed, his head falling to Emily's shoulder.

"One night," he said softly. "is one night with my wife and son too much to ask?"

Emily kissed his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's not too much to ask but you're needed."

Aaron lifted his head and stroked Emily's cheek with his thumb. "Jason needs to come back, that's what's needed."

Emily nodded. "He does but until then, you're the leader and Derek and Reid need you."

Aaron kissed Emily again. "Okay voice of reason, I'm going."

Emily smiled. "I'm glad you've learned to listen over the years."

Aaron laughed as he stood from the bed. "Thirteen years of marriage, I'm bound to learn a thing or two."

Emily moved and put the notepad and baby book on her nightstand. "Good. Well, if you're off to work, I'm gonna go to bed cause your daughter has finally settled down."

Aaron grabbed the fax and looked it over. "I don't think we'll be leaving tonight. There's a note here at the bottom from the Director. He wants to see me in the morning."

Emily frowned. "Think it has to do with Jason?"

Aaron shrugged. "I can only hope." he didn't bother changing into a suit but grabbed his gun and holster, hooking it onto his jeans. "I'll be back after briefing Derek and Reid."

Emily laid on her side. "I'll be honest, I might be asleep."

Aaron knelt down beside Emily's side of the bed. "That's okay. You and the baby rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Emily leaned forward some and kissed Aaron. "Kay, love you."

Aaron returned the kiss. "I love you too." he kissed her stomach. "Both of you."

Emily laid her head back onto the pillow. "Make sure to kiss Jack."

Aaron stroked Emily's hair as she drifted. "I will."

Once Emily was asleep, Aaron grabbed the fax again along with a sweatshirt and his shoes and slipped out of the room. He popped into Jack's room quickly to check on the little boy before leaving for the office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat in his office after finishing his meeting with the Director and Strauss. He was waiting for Derek to get in so they could go get Reid and Jason but mostly he was thinking over what he told in the meeting. Sighing, he grabbed his cell.

"Hotchner residence."

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Aaron. How'd the meeting go?"

Aaron leaned back in his chair. "Well, I've been ordered to give them an assessment of Jason while we're on the case."

Aaron could practically hear Emily raise her brow. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately. And they don't want him knowing about it."

"So they expect you to not only profile one of your mentors but keep it from him."

Aaron nodded. "Basically."

"If I ever come back to the Bureau, remind me to smack those two."

Aaron laughed. "Em, you can't smack the Director and my Section Chief."

Emily sighed. "Fine, can I leave Dave alone with Strauss?"

"No, let's not do that either." Aaron said. "I like my job." he was glad he called Emily. She was lifting his mood greatly. "Speaking of Dave, has he gone home yet?"

Aaron could tell Emily's attention shifted. "Not yet. At the moment, he's helping Jack pick between the two names we gave him."

Aaron smiled. "Oh yeah? What's he leaning towards?"

"I think he's gonna go with Kayla." Emily said.

"Did he give a reason?" Aaron knew his son never did anything without a reason. He was like his father in that way.

Emily laughed. "He said there was a girl at the park named Sarah who is icky and he didn't want his sister to be like that."

Aaron had to laugh. "Okay, he's been spending too much time with his godfather." he saw Derek walk into the bullpen. "Alright Em, I gotta go. Derek just walked in and we have to go get Reid and Jason so we can leave. I'll call you when the plane lands."

"Okay Aaron. Be safe and I love you."

Aaron smiled softly. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sighed as he watched Jason while they worked. He knew he wasn't doing a good job hiding what he was doing from the older man but then Jason, along with Dave had taught Aaron everything he knew about profiling. Sure, the higher ups could call it an assessment but basically he had to profile his friend. And it sucked. But like Emily told him when he'd called her after the plane landed, if Jason really was okay to be leader again, he could step down, back where he wanted to be. And he had to admit she was right.

"Of course she was right." Aaron muttered to himself. "She's always right. In thirteen years, hell in our whole lives together, that's definitely one thing I've learned."

"You okay Hotch?" Derek asked when he noticed his temp boss talking to himself.

Aaron looked at Derek. The other man knew about the assessment Aaron had to do.

"Just trying to figure out how long I can do this before Jason calls me on it." Aaron said.

Derek tapped the table they were sitting at. "I'd bet money he already has. Not much gets by that man." he sat back. "Before Boston anyway."

Aaron shook his head. "He's still as good as ever. Dave was going to visit him almost weekly with consults to keep him on his game."

Derek smirked. "I thought Rossi retired."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, so he said. He does more now then he did when he was part of the unit."

"Alright," Jason said. "let's split up. I'll take Morgan to the crime scene and you take Reid to the last vic's house."

The other three nodded and they split.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So," Reid said as they drove. "are they going to put Gideon back in charge?"

Aaron exhaled. "I honestly don't know Reid."

Reid shifted in his seat. "I heard you and Morgan talk about an assessment."

Aaron nodded. "The Director and Chief want me to assess if Jason's ready to be team leader again. If he's ready to come back."

"So his being leader again rests on what you tell them?" Reid asked.

"God I hope not." Aaron said. He looked at Reid. "No matter what they do Spence, we both know Jason will be back."

Reid nodded. "If they don't put him back in charge, does that mean you'll stay Unit Chief?"

Aaron didn't answer. Honestly, he didn't want to stay Unit Chief. It kept him away from Emily and Jack longer then he wanted to be and with the baby coming, he knew Emily would need help with two kids. Being Unit Chief would make it easier to support two kids but it would make it harder to raise them. At least for him to be a part of raising them.

"Hotch?" Reid asked.

"I don't know Reid." Aaron answered. "I don't know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stood back as he watched Derek talk with Elle. Elle's file had fallen across his desk about three weeks ago. It wasn't the first time it had. Well, it had come across Jason's desk a few times. She was determined to get into the unit. Jason told him they'd have to see her in action before any decision could be made. Aaron found it a little ironic that they ended up at the FBI office where she was stationed after receiving her file again. But he put that aside and focused on watching Elle's skills, seeing if she could really make it in their unit.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat on the arm of the seat beside Jason, his mug in his hand.

"You and Emily pick the name yet?" Jason asked.

Aaron smiled. "We narrowed it down to Sarah and Kayla and left it up to Jack to pick."

Jason smiled. "Any idea what he picked?"

Aaron shook his head. "Emily told me he was leaning towards Kayla but I'll find out when I get home." his smile changed to the grin of a proud father. "He's so excited to be a big brother. Wants to help with everything."

"He'll be good at it." Jason said. "He's got a good role model in you." he paused. "How's your report coming?"

Aaron laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I knew you'd figure it out."

Jason smirked. "Didn't think you could keep that from an old profiler now did ya?"

Aaron shook his head. "You saved that girl today. You can feel good about that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked out the window as she saw Aaron's car pulling into the drive. She smiled and looked at Jack who was watching TV.

"Jack, Daddy's home." Emily said.

Jack's head spun to face his mother as he grinned big and shot off the ground. Emily opened the front door and watched as Jack ran and jumped off the porch into Aaron's arms.

"Daddy!" The little boy squealed loudly.

Aaron hugged Jack tight. "Hey Buddy, miss me?"

Jack nodded fast. "This much." he held his arms as far apart as he could.

Aaron put on a shocked face. "Really? How much did Mommy miss me?"

Jack frowned for a second before trying to stretch his arms further. Aaron laughed and kissed Jack's head before putting him down so the boy could run back inside. Aaron met Emily on the porch and dropped his ready bag and brief case so he could pull her into his arms, feeling their daughter kick against her mother's stomach.

"So, you missed me that much, huh?" Aaron asked softly.

Emily smiled. "Of course I did." she looped her arms around Aaron's neck. "He picked a name."

Aaron raised a brow. "And?"

Emily took one of Aaron's hands and moved it to her stomach. "Aaron, this is your daughter, Kayla Marie Hotchner."

Aaron's smile softened as he caressed Emily's stomach. "Hi Kayla."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*smiles* Okay, I went like to ten on the fluffy scale with Aaron and Emily in this but I needed it. I hope everyone liked the first episode of the series. Let me tell ya, we won't be doing every episode and there won't be an episode every chapter. I'll be having in between chapters as we go along. Yes, this story is going to be LONG. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	60. New Unit Chief

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright next LEC chapter coming at ya. Now, at some point Aaron becomes the Unit Chief. I got no clue when that happens so I'm working that in now. Figure the sooner the less confusing on my mind and probably yours too. So, that's what this chapter is. It's not gonna be the happiest cause as we've seen, Aaron doesn't want to be in charge. He wants to stay a subordinate so he can be there for his family. Let's see how he reacts. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stormed through the bullpen up to Jason's office. Reid and Derek watched in shock at their co-worker busted into Jason's office, looking more pissed then they could ever remember seeing him.

"You're refusing to take the Unit Chief position back?" Aaron flat out asked as soon as the door was open.

Jason looked at him over the top of his glasses. "Yes."

"Why?" Aaron asked, trying to pull back his temper.

Jason set his file down and took off his glasses. "I'm not cut out for it any more Hotch. You are."

Aaron clenched a fist. "You know I don't want to job Jason. There's too much to do that makes the hours too long and I refuse to be away from Emily and the kids any more then I have to."

"So you'd rather some complete stranger comes in to take over our team." Jason said.

Aaron pointed at Jason. "Don't you dare try to guilt me into this."

Jason shrugged. "You know it's the truth. Either you take the job or someone outside the team does."

Aaron felt his temper slipping again so before he did anything he wouldn't regret, he spun on his heal and left Jason's office. He made a quick stop at his own, grabbing just his coat, not caring about any files and left the office, not caring it was only a little after one.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave saw the look on Aaron's face as he pulled into his drive and looked at Emily.

"Take Jack inside." Dave said.

Emily saw Aaron's face as well and carried Jack into the cabin. Aaron was pissed and wouldn't be watching what came out of his mouth. Thankfully it was Jack's nap time and the little boy slept like the dead.

"What's going on Aaron." Dave asked, grabbing the younger man by the shoulders to stop his pacing. "What happened?"

"The son of a bitch won't take the job back so they're giving it to me." Aaron growled out. He'd gotten more agitated the further he drove.

Dave frowned before the dots connected. "Jason won't take back the Unit Chief position?"

Aaron shook his head. "And he recommended I take his place, knowing I don't want the damn job."

Dave had to wonder what the hell his former teammate was thinking. Anyone who knew Aaron knew how much Emily and the kids meant to him, even if the littlest hadn't arrived yet. They knew how much it killed him to be away from them. So why would Jason do this?

"Aaron, calm down." Emily said from the doorway. Jack hadn't seen Aaron so he went down without a fight. "Why won't Jason take the job back?"

Aaron fell hard into one of the chairs and held his head. "He says he's not cut out for it any more. Says that I am."

"What happens if you don't take the job?" Emily asked, sitting beside Aaron so she could try and calm him down by rubbing his upper back and neck.

"Someone outside the unit will." Dave said. "If no one in the unit takes the position, it's given to someone outside who's qualified."

"Would that be so bad?" Even before asking, Emily knew it would be. The BAU was a family. You couldn't just bring an outsider in.

Aaron sighed. "It's one thing bringing someone new in as a subordinate, it's another when that person comes in and is the boss. It's easier to gain a place when you're one of the guys. New bosses are usually mistrusted from the start and you know how close we all are Em."

Emily echoed Aaron's sigh. "How long till you have to give your answer."

"Monday." Aaron said. It was Thursday.

Emily leaned her head against Aaron. "Then we've got three days to talk this over."

Dave saw the looks pass over Aaron and Emily's face and didn't hesitate with his next words.

"I'll keep Jack till Monday." he said. "Give you the time you need to think and talk."

Aaron looked at Emily who nodded then back at Dave. "Thanks Dave. That would be great."

Dave waved a dismissive hand. "He's my godson, no thanks needed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave held a sleeping Jack in his arms as he walked up the steps to Jason's apartment. Yes, he really should have the little boy back at the cabin, sleeping in the guest room but the older man needed to pay his friend a visit and Jack couldn't be left alone.

Shifting Jack a bit, Dave knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Jason was on the other side, not looking a bit surprised.

"Figured you'd show up." Jason said, letting Dave in. "Didn't think you'd have Jack with you."

Dave set Jack down on the sofa, covering him with the blanket he'd been carrying as well.

"He's here to make sure I don't yell." Dave said. "And I wasn't about to leave him alone at my cabin."

Jason crossed his arms. "Why isn't he with his parents?"

Dave turned to face Jason. "Because they needed some time to figure out the corner you backed them into you spineless jackass."

"I didn't back them into a corner." Jason defended himself. "I'm giving Hotch a good opportunity."

"That he doesn't want." Dave said. "How can you not see that? You know how much his family means to him, Jason and giving him this job takes him away from them more then just being one of the subordinates."

"He's been at this long enough," Jason said. "Emily will understand."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Of course Emily will understand. It's you who's not understanding."

"I understand that Hotch could be throwing away a good job." Jason said.

Dave threw his hands up and picked Jack back up. The little boy buried his face in his godfather's shoulder and sighed in his sleep.

"I'm obviously talking to a brick wall here." Dave said, his voice soft again. "If this causes problems with Aaron and Emily, I'll be back and I won't have Jack with me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched as Aaron paced in their living room. Even if he hadn't admitted it to himself yet, Emily knew the only real option was for Aaron to take the job. Every member of the team was hand picked, including the new agent that was starting in a couple of weeks, Elle Greenaway. Bringing in a new agent, a new boss, would throw off the team's whole dynamic.

"Aaron," Emily said, getting her husband's attention. Aaron stopped and faced her. "you have to do it."

Aaron sighed and moved to kneel in front of Emily where she was sitting on the couch. "What about you and the kids?"

Emily smiled. "If we have to move into your office so you can see us every day you're home, then we will."

Aaron mirrored Emily's smile and gave a small laugh. "Strauss might have a problem with that."

Emily shrugged. "Tough."

Aaron took Emily's hands. "You're really okay with this?"

"Not completely okay." Emily said. "I fully intended on either taking a swing at Jason next time I see him or yelling. Whichever works. But I know you'll be great at the job and I know you can do it."

Aaron laughed a bit. "I'd go with yelling. Your center of gravity is a bit off and hitting him might do more damage to you and Kayla."

Emily rested her forehead against Aaron's. "Fine, I'll yell but as soon as Kayla's here, I'm hitting him."

Aaron kissed her. "Dave and I will hold him in place."

Emily ran her fingers through Aaron's hair. "It'll be okay."

Aaron sighed and closed his eyes, letting Emily's fingers relax him. He knew it would be tough, being away from home so much but like Emily had pointed out before, nothing was stopping her and the kids from coming to visit. Jack loved seeing his aunts and uncles and Aaron had a feeling Kayla would be the same way.

"It'll be okay." Aaron echoed Emily's words. "It'll be okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, yeah I made Jason and complete and utter ass in his. Not sure why, I think it's cause I like Dave better. Sorry to those who like Jason. He'll be less of an ass in the next one, promise. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	61. Compulsion

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next chapter of LEC. Who seriously goes to a gas station and finds a serial killer? Who does that? Okay, well obviously Jason. So we'll start off with Emily making a few comments about that and we're gonna have a bit of info on the pregnancy then we'll move on. Not sure to what yet, but I'll figure it out. Oh, also we'll be meeting Elle in this one. Well, Emily will be officially meeting her. Yeah, this'll be fun. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Kayla is mine, that's it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emily Joslyn Hotchner, sit down now."

Emily looked at her husband. She had been cleaning up the living room a little bit after Aaron had gone to lay Jack down for his nap.

"What?" she asked.

Aaron removed the toys from Emily's hands and steered her over to the couch. "You have a high blood pressure problem and the doctor said to rest as much as possible. Cleaning up is not resting. Do you want to be on bed rest?"

Emily sat down on the couch, rolling her eyes as Aaron lifted her legs onto the couch. "You know I don't want to be on bed rest but Jack left his toys all over the place again and I don't want anyone tripping over them."

Aaron squatted beside Emily. "So I will clean them up. You have to take it easy. Don't make me move Mom in here until you give birth."

After finding out that Emily's blood pressure could cause problems if not watched, Anna had offered to move in with them to help with Jack and reduced Emily's stress. Emily, being the stubborn independent woman she was, declined Anna's offer, saying she'd be just fine. Aaron had fixed his wife with a look then told his mother if it became absolutely necessary, she'd be more then welcome to.

Emily sighed. "No, don't move Anna in. I'm sorry Aaron, this isn't easy for me. I should be able to take care of our son and get ready for our daughter just fine."

Aaron squeezed Emily's hand while running his free one over Emily's stomach. "Yes, under normal circumstances, you should be able to take care of our son and get ready for our daughter but these aren't normal circumstances. Our little girl is more challenging then her brother was so things are different. You have to be more careful with her then you were with Jack."

Emily fixed a look on her stomach. "You had better be the most well behaved child when you're born Kayla Marie or not even Daddy will be able to save you."

Aaron winced for his daughter but rubbed Emily's belly as he leaned close. "Don't worry Kayla, we can always go hide with Uncle Dave."

Emily laughed as Aaron's phone went off. He quickly kissed Emily and her stomach before standing up to answer it. Emily leaned her head back, actually relaxing as she was ordered to.

"You did what?"

Aaron's words shattered Emily's relaxed state.

"Are you alright?" Emily heard Aaron sigh, though it sounded like a laugh too. "Only you Jason. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily waited until Aaron came back into the living room before speaking.

"What did Jason do?" she asked.

Aaron lifted Emily's feet so he could sit down then put her feet on his lap. "He found the Footpath Killer while stopping for gas."

Emily just stared at Aaron for a second before she started laughing and shaking her head.

"Yeah, I agree with what you said to him." she said. "Only Jason could find a serial killer like that."

Aaron nodded, happy to see Emily's earlier down mood was gone. He knew how much she hated not being able to do everything like she had when she was pregnant with Jack. But it seemed, unlike their son, Kayla had gotten the Hotchner ability to make things as challenging as possible and was putting it to use before she was even born.

"Does this mean you have to go in?" Emily asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Nope, Jason said he has it covered and he called Reid in just in case he needed any help."

Emily leaned her head back but tipped it to the side so she could see Aaron. "I could have sworn he wasn't the boss any more."

Aaron smiled. "Yes, so he claimed. But then Dave also claims to be retired and he's here every week helping with consults."

Emily felt herself getting tired. "Those two are more alike then they think."

Aaron noticed Emily fading. "They are. Just don't say it to them."

Emily nodded but her eyes had slipped shut as she drifted to sleep. Aaron smiled softly at her, running his hand up and down her leg as he picked up his book from the coffee table.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron scrubbed a hand over his face as he continued to work on his case report. He'd been working on it for almost two hours and honestly, he was beginning to think it was mocking him because it wasn't ending.

"Daddy's glaring at his papers again."

Aaron looked up at the whisper and the giggle that followed it and smiled as he took in Emily and Jack in the door way of his office.

"What are you two doing here?" Aaron asked as he stood to greet his family.

"We come see you Daddy." Jack said as he held his arms up so Aaron would pick him up, which Aaron gladly did.

Aaron bounced Jack. "You did, huh? How come?"

Jack giggled. "Kayla making Mommy nuts." he frowned and looked at Emily. "That what Uncle Dave said, right Mommy?"

Emily laughed. "Yeah Bug, that's what Uncle Dave said." she looked at Aaron to explain. "Apparently Dave was getting a bit tired of telling me to stop doing things so he decided that maybe Jack and I should come visit you."

Aaron sighed, some what playfully. "Emily."

Emily held up her hands. "I know. I know but Dave is a lot easier to ignore then you are."

Aaron looked at Jack, who had his head resting on his father's shoulder while playing with his tie. "Remind me to have a talk with Uncle Dave about what Mommy can and can't do."

Jack giggled. "Uncle Dave in trouble."

"Hotch," the family turned to see Elle Greenaway. "oh sorry. Didn't know you had company."

Aaron shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You guys would have met anyway. Elle, this is my wife Emily and my son Jack."

Elle smiled at Jack and shook Emily's hand. "It's nice to meet you both." she gestured to Emily's stomach. "I'm guessing there'll be one more soon."

Emily smiled, her hand resting on her stomach. "Yup, a daughter."

"That's great." Elle said. "Though, is it safe giving Mr. Over Protective a daughter?"

Emily laughed. "I think between the women on the team, we'll be able to balance him out."

Aaron looked at Jack again. "They're making fun of me, Jack."

Jack nodded, giggling again.

Elle handed Aaron the file she was holding. "I just wanted to give you my case report."

Aaron took it, holding Jack with one arm. "Why is everyone done before me?"

Elle held up her hands and backed up. "I'm not touching that one."

Emily smirked. "I got it."

Elle laughed and headed back to her desk. Emily looked back at Aaron, who had moved to place Elle's report on his desk, Jack slowly nodding off in his arms.

"She seems like she fits right in." Emily said, lowering her voice for Jack's sake.

Aaron nodded. "She does." he picked up his coat and briefcase in one hand. "Well, my report can wait till morning to be finished so I say we head home."

Emily nodded her agreement. "Let's go home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not long and not a lot but it worked for what I wanted. Emily and Jack have been introduced to Elle, Emily's getting closer to not only having Kayla but being put on bed rest as well. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	62. Won't Get Fooled Again

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next chapter of LEC. We're at Won't Get Fooled Again. Bringing back up Jason's past with Adrian Bale. Ya know, I really don't blame Derek for staying in Quantico. I would have too. Bale screwed Jason up bad. So, not sure how this chapter is going to go so have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla, that's it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron silently cursed as he packed up for the case in Florida. Bombing cases were never easy and that was on top of the fact that he had planned on going with Emily to her doctor's appointment that afternoon. Now she'd have to go alone. Well, Aaron thought with a smirk, she could bring Dave but the last one he went to, he claimed he learned more about one of his best friends then he ever needed to know and as much as he loved Emily, he was not going again.

Picking up the phone, Aaron dialed his house.

"Hotchner residence."

"Hey Em,"

"I know that tone. You've got a case."

Aaron sat down with a sigh. "Yeah, we do. Florida, two bombings."

"I saw it on the news." she paused. "Aaron Hotchner, stop that right now."

Aaron knew he looked surprised. "What?"

"You're feeling guilty because you can't come with me to the appointment. Stop it. I know the job and I'm not going to get mad because you can't go."

Aaron smiled. She knew him too well. "I feel bad that you have to go alone."

"Don't. Maybe I'll drag Pen along. I know she stays office bound."

"No Dave?"

Emily laughed. "As fun as it was seeing the traumatized look on his face, no, no Dave. He can take Jack, just like planned."

Aaron smiled again. "Alright. Morgan's staying behind this time too so you might have to physically separate Garcia from him."

Emily chuckled. "I'll do my best."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily waddled, yes she was fully admitting it to herself, she waddled, into the BAU bullpen. She could see Derek up in the conference room but couldn't see Penelope anywhere. So she made her way up the stairs and over to Derek.

"You know, not every bombing case will bring back Jason's PTSD." Emily said as she walked in.

Derek turned and smiled. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Emily dropped down into the chair next to him. "I'm resting, see?"

Derek shook his head. "Right. As for your comment, no, not every case will but when the bomber is copying Bale, I think it might."

Emily frowned. "Are you serious? Someone's copycatting Bale?"

Derek nodded. "Looks that way."

Emily leaned back in her seat. "Crap. Any idea how Jason's handling it?"

Derek shook his head. "Don't know. Boss man not keeping you informed?"

Emily crossed her arms with a huff. "Apparently his idea of me taking it easy and relaxing until the baby comes is not filling me in on anything during the case. I have to wait till he gets home."

Derek scrubbed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "He's just trying to make sure the littlest family member doesn't come before she's supposed to."

Emily rubbed her stomach. "If Kayla knows what's good for her, she'll stay right where she's supposed to for the next two months."

"Was that aimed at Derek or the baby, Em?" Penelope asked, walking in with a smile and her purse.

Emily smirked. "Both."

Derek stood and helped Emily up from the chair. He knew Penelope was going with Emily to her doctor's appointment, Aaron had told him before the team left.

"You two ladies have fun at the doctor." Derek said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, once again being told that I need to take it easy or I'll be on bed rest. So much fun."

Penelope looped her arm through Emily's. "Well, if you'd listen,"

Emily groaned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked into the house after getting home from the case with Jack sound asleep on his shoulder.

"Penelope, would you please stop? I'm fine?"

Aaron bit back a laugh at the annoyance in his wife's voice. He knew everyone's hovering was starting to get to her. Moving quickly and quietly through the house, Aaron put his things down and moved upstairs to Jack's room. Not bothering to change Jack into his pjs, Aaron laid the little boy down in his bed and removed his shoes before covering him up. He switched on Jack's nightlight before shutting the door and moving down the hall where he could hear Emily arguing with Penelope.

"You should be resting Em." Penelope said. "And with how high your blood pressure is,"

"Penelope, if you bring that up one more time, I'm going to,"

"You two should really keep it down." Aaron said, leaning on the door frame. "Jack's sleeping."

Penelope let out a squeak at being caught and startled while Emily looked relieved to have her husband home.

"Aaron," Emily said. "please tell Pen I can move around my own house."

Aaron looked at Penelope as he pushed off the door frame. "You can go home Pen, I've got her."

Emily dropped her head back onto the pillows as Penelope smirked and left the room. Aaron sat down next to Emily and smiled at her.

"Hi honey." he said.

Emily gave him a look. "Hi honey? After that you think you can get away with hi honey?"

Aaron shrugged. "I figured it was worth a try." he ran his hand over Emily's stomach. "Pen's partly right. You should be settling down for the night."

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's eight o'clock Aaron. I'm a grown woman, not five."

"A grown woman who's thirty two weeks pregnant." Aaron said. "You need your rest. Jack's already in bed and as soon as I take a quick shower, I'll be joining you."

Emily sighed. "Alright, fine. I know when to give in." she saw the look on Aaron's face. "Not a word."

Aaron held up his hands in surrender as he stood. "I'm not saying anything."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Twenty minutes later, Aaron came out of the bathroom and found Emily curled up on her side, facing his side of the bed, sound asleep. He smiled. Yeah, she didn't need an early bed time at all.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So? What do you think? I personally had fun writing this, when I wasn't glaring at it while it was being difficult. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	63. Plain Sight

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next LEC chapter. I'm using this one cause it starts out with Reid's birthday. Now, I think I'm just going to focus on Reid's b-day, not sure yet. I may touch on the episode and of course Emily and Jack will be in it. Dave too. So have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack bounced while Aaron tried to get his shoes on him.

"Uncle Spence day! Uncle Spence day!"

Aaron laughed. "Yes Jack, it's Uncle Spencer's birthday but you have to sit still so I can put your shoes on you."

Dave watched from the couch as Jack sat still long enough for Aaron to get one shoe on before he started bouncing again. Dave barked a laugh, causing Aaron to glare at him.

"If you're not going to help me, can you make sure Emily's alright?" Aaron asked.

Dave stood and patted Aaron's shoulder. "Sure."

He made his way upstairs and found Emily sitting on the bed, glaring at the ground.

"Um, Em," Dave said carefully. "what did the ground do?"

Emily looked at Dave. "It didn't do anything. I can't see my damn feet and can't get my shoes on."

Dave swallowed the laugh that was threatening to come up. He knew that would only get him maimed.

"Need some help?" Dave asked.

Emily pouted. "You don't have to. I can call Aaron up here."

Dave knelt down to help Emily. "He's a bit busy trying to get Jack to stay still. I don't mind helping."

Emily smiled as Dave helped her get her shoes on before helping her off the bed.

"Thanks." Emily said. "You have no idea how annoying it is not being able to see your feet."

Dave followed Emily out of the room. "Nope, no idea but I imagine it's not fun."

The two got downstairs and had to pause. Somehow, in the time that it took for Dave to help Emily, Jack had managed to get his father on the floor and was sitting on Aaron's stomach while clapping his shoes together on his hands.

Emily crossed one arm over her chest and clamped the other hand over her mouth.

Dave cleared his throat. "So Aaron, how goes getting Jack's shoes on?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Uncle Spence!"

Reid looked up from his desk as the tiny body that gave the loud shout came flying over to his desk, leaving Aaron, Emily and Dave back by the door. Reid smiled and caught Jack as the little boy flung himself at Reid.

"Hey there Jack." Reid said as he settled the little boy on his knee. He was never very good around kids but Jack made it easy.

Jack hugged Reid tight. "Happy," he scrunched up his face in concentration. "birfday." he looked at Emily. "I say it right Mommy?"

Emily smiled. "Close baby." she looked at Reid. "He's been practicing all weekend to say it right."

"Well thank you Jack." Reid said to the grinning boy.

Dave motioned up to Jason's office. "I'm gonna go bug sourpuss."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Play nice Dave. We don't need Jason shooting you on Reid's birthday."

Dave held a hand up in mock honor before climbing the stairs. He opened Jason's door without knocking and walked in.

"Buddy! Long time, no see!"

Everyone in the bullpen could hear the thump of Jason's head on his desk.

Reid shared a look with Emily and Aaron. "That's not going to end well."

Aaron sighed. "It never does."

"Well look who's here."

Jack jumped out of Reid's lap and into Derek's arms as the other man joined them.

"Uncle Derek!" Jack said. "I say happy," he focused again. "birfday to Uncle Spence!"

Derek flipped Jack over. "Ya did, huh? Did he say thank you?"

Jack nodded while giggling. "Uh huh."

"Derek, if you drop him," Emily said. "eight months pregnant or not, I'll kick your butt."

Derek righted Jack in his arms. "Breathe Em, I got the little guy."

"Hey Jack," Elle greeted as she came to her desk. "you and your mom here for Reid's birthday?"

Jack nodded fast. "Yup!"

Aaron and Emily exchanged a look. Both had noticed, since being introduced to Elle, the other woman had a habit of only talking to Jack. She never really spoke to Emily unless Emily spoke to her first.

"Alright," JJ said, walking in the Reid's cake. "everyone gather around." she looked up at Jason's open door. "Dave! Gideon! Leave each other alone and get down here!"

Dave and Jason's annoyed faces came out of the office as the team and Emily snickered at JJ's wording.

"Very cute JJ." Dave said.

JJ smirked. "I thought so. Get down here. It's time for Reid's cake."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held Jack's hand as she waited for Dave and JJ to finish flirting. The team had a case and Dave was taking Emily and Jack home. She sighed, as soon as he stopped trying to make JJ the next Mrs. Rossi.

"Uncle Dave!" Jack whined. "Come on!"

Emily bit back a laugh as Dave rolled his eyes at Jack. There were some days Jack really was a mini version of his father. Emily smiled as JJ hugged Dave before he joined the two Hotchners at the elevator.

"Got her number?" Emily asked with a smirk.

Dave gave her a look. "I already had it, thank you."

Emily shook her head. "Be careful with her Dave. Aaron and I may be your best friends but we're attached to the team."

"She's my friend, Emily." Dave claimed as the elevator arrived.

Emily nodded, not believing a word Dave said. "Right, of course." they got on the elevator. "Whatever you say."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Jason gave Reid tickets to a Redskins game." Aaron said as he got changed for bed after getting home from the case. "Told him in a round about way to take JJ."

Emily shook her head. "That'll go over well. Reid knows JJ likes Dave."

Aaron shrugged. "JJ and Reid are more like brother and sister anyway. At least Reid will have someone there to explain the game to him." he climbed in next to Emily. "What did we give him?"

Emily settled in Aaron's arms. "Jack."

Aaron cocked a brow. "We gave him our son? Really? Cause I could have sworn he was in his bed when I checked on him."

Emily laughed and smacked Aaron's stomach. "I meant bringing Jack to see him. Though, that was really a gift for the whole team." she ran a hand over her stomach. "Calm down Kayla, it's bed time."

Aaron's hand joined Emily's. "Come on Bunny, let Mommy sleep."

Emily smiled as the baby settled down. "Of course she listens to you."

Aaron kissed her. "For now. I love you."

Emily let her eyes drift closed. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not long but it was sweet and as you can tell, I'm already building Dave and JJ's relationship. You'll find out why I started so early as we go along. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	64. Broken Mirror

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. For my own safety, I'm getting this up fast. I left OD at a MASSIVE cliffhanger, one that Katie's calls worse then the one the show gave, and I'm in danger if I don't post the next one soon. So, guess what? It's time for Emily to be put on bed rest. *grins* And I got another surprise for ya. You'll have to read to find out though. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was pouting. It sucked, there was no other way to describe it.

"Stop sulking Emily." Aaron said as he walked into the room.

Emily huffed. "I'm not sulking." Aaron raised a brow. "I'm not." she paused. "I'm pouting. There's a difference."

Aaron nodded. "Of course. Either way, stop. It's not going to help you."

Emily dropped her head back against the head board. "Aaron, I cannot survive six weeks of bed rest. Who's gonna take care of Jack while you're at work?"

"Already taken care of." Aaron said.

Emily frowned. Uh oh. "What do you mean?"

"Help is here!"

Emily groaned. No. "Hi Dave." she gave Aaron a look. "Why is Dave here?"

Aaron sat down on the bed next to Emily, ignoring Dave's 'Brave man' comment.

"Dave's gonna stay with us until the baby comes." Aaron explained. "I know I didn't talk to you about it first but Jack and I agreed it would be best."

Emily felt her right eye brow meet her hair line. "You and Jack?"

Dave covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Emily was already annoyed, laughing would end his life and he was kinda liking it at the moment.

Aaron nodded. "Yes, Jack and I talked about who should stay with him while I worked, since he knows you're not allowed out of bed until Kayla comes, and he voted for his Uncle Dave. So I helped him call up Dave and ask. Dave was more then happy to crash in the play room downstairs for six weeks." he smirked at his friend over his shoulder. "Apparently it gives him the perfect chance to redo his cabin since he's starting a 'new' phase in his life."

Dave gave Aaron a look. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Aaron ignored Dave and looked back at Emily. "So, is that okay with you?"

Emily crossed her arms. It's not like she could say no. Jack picked Dave to stay and she, like Aaron, hated saying no to their little boy.

"Fine." Emily grumbled. "He can stay."

Aaron kissed her. "Thank you. Now, I've got to go. JJ called. Call me if you need anything or if Dave's in danger of being thrown out the window."

Emily returned the kiss. "You may not even be out of the house. I'll just shout."

Dave turned his look to Emily but made it less threatening. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Em."

Emily smiled. "You know I love you Dave."

Aaron turned his own look on his wife. "Excuse me?"

Emily grinned. "Yes dear?" she kissed him again. "Run along, Dave will keep me company."

Dave held up his hands. "Oh no. Do not drag me into your game of messing with your husband. I like life, thank you."

Aaron chuckled. "You two are going to drive me nuts."

"We know." the two chorused.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek looked at Aaron as he walked into the bullpen. "How's Em?"

Aaron smiled. "Annoyed. Not only is she on bed rest until the baby comes but Dave's staying with us to take care of Jack during the day."

Derek let out a whistle. "Oh, that's just not fair."

Reid laughed. "Which is worse? Bed rest or Dave?"

"Dave." Derek and Aaron answered without hesitation.

"Hey," JJ said joining them. "be nice. He's not that bad."

Aaron smiled at her. "Call Emily and tell her that."

JJ laughed. "Maybe later." she handed Aaron a file. "Our case."

Aaron took it. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily slowly woke up from her nap to soft voices in the direction of the bedroom doorway. She opened her eyes and saw Dave holding Jack while they watched her.

"Not creepy at all boys." Emily said as she sat up slowly.

Dave laughed as he set Jack down. "Someone has a question."

Jack pulled himself up on the bed and sat on his knees next to next to Emily. "Mommy."

Uh oh, Emily knew that tone. Jack wanted something.

"What is it Bug?" Emily asked.

Jack fiddled with his hands. "I wanna go to park."

Emily nodded. "That's fine sweetie. Uncle Dave can take you."

"Tell her the other part, Jack." Dave said.

Jack huffed. "I no want you alone."

Emily smiled sweetly at her son. "Don't worry Bug, as long as Uncle Dave brings me some apples before you go, I'll be just fine."

Jack mimicked his father's frown. "You sure Mommy?"

Emily hugged Jack to her side. "I'm sure Jack. After I have an apple, I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Jack looked up at Emily. "You sleeping lots."

Emily nodded. "I am. I gotta make sure I have plenty of energy to take care of your sister when she comes."

Jack nodded in some understanding. "Okay Mommy. Uncle Dave and I go get apples then park."

Emily kissed his forehead. "Okay."

Jack hopped off the bed and grabbed Dave's hand. "Come on Uncle Dave! We get Mommy apples and go park!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stepped out into the Davenport's backyard as he took in his home number on the caller ID on his cell.

"Em, what is it?"

"Not Emily, it's Dave."

Aaron frowned. "What's wrong?"

Dave cleared his throat. "Well, I would say I don't want to freak you out but since I'm already there, might as well drag you into it."

Aaron's frowned deepened. "Did you lose my son or is something wrong with Emily?"

Aaron could feel Dave's glare through the phone.

"I would never lose Jack." he paused. "It's Emily."

Aaron put a hand on the porch railing. "What is it?"

"She's having contractions." Dave said. "Or what she thinks are contractions. She's not sure since they're kinda coming randomly."

Aaron let himself breathe some. "Ask her if they're in her back."

He heard Dave talking to Emily, who was kinda snappish when she spoke back. Aaron could understand that. From the pain in his hand after Jack, he knew contractions were not fun.

"She says they're more towards the front." Dave came back.

Aaron took a normal breath. "She's fine Dave. They're braxton hicks, false labors pains. It shouldn't last too much longer."

He heard Dave let out a long sigh of relief before relaying the information to Emily.

"She wants to talk to you." Dave said.

Aaron looked back into the house and saw Derek watching him. He mouthed Emily to the younger man and Derek nodded before indicating the team would be okay and to take his time.

"Put her on." Aaron said to Dave.

"Aaron,"

Aaron's face softened at the scared tone in Emily's voice. "Sweetheart, you're okay."

"Are you sure it's braxton hicks?"

Aaron nodded. "Almost positive. You had them a few times before Jack came, remember?"

He heard Emily exhale.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm sorry Dave had to take you away from the case."

Aaron smiled. "Don't worry about it. They know you and the kids come first."

"Thank you."

Aaron could hear the exhaustion in Emily's voice. "You're welcome. Now why don't you try to sleep some? I'll be home before you know it."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

Aaron put his phone away and ran his hands over his face as he left out a long breath.

"Emily okay?"

Aaron turned to see Derek behind him.

"She was having braxton hicks contractions." Aaron explained. "Dave freaked."

Derek laughed. "Nice."

Aaron smiled. "Let's get back to work."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rolled over carefully and her belly bumped into a warm body that was too big to be her son, who had fallen asleep next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Aaron, who was smiling down at her as he rested his head on his hand.

"You're home." Emily said in a sleepy tone.

Aaron shifted so his head was on the pillow next to Emily's and one hand was resting on Emily's belly.

"Yeah and we got the girl home safely. Both of them." Aaron said softly.

Emily gave a tired smile. "Good, I'm glad."

Aaron moved his hand to stroke Emily's hair back. "Sleep, we'll talk later."

Emily's eyes slid shut. "Jack and Dave?"

Aaron fingers continued to move through Emily's hair. "Jack's all tucked in and Dave's snoring downstairs."

A ghost of a smile flew across Emily's face. "Kay."

The word came out as a whisper as Emily drifted off. Aaron laid there for a few more minutes before sleep started pulling on him as well. Moving his hand back to Emily's stomach, he kissed her forehead before shutting his own eyes.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*stares* Damn, that was *pauses* majorly fluffy. *looks at fluff meter* Damn, broken again. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	65. LDSK

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next LEC. Guess what? It's finally time for Kayla to be born! I know! It took for freakin ever to get here! But we're here and it's going to be one interesting chapter. Let's remember who's staying with Jack and Emily until the baby comes. *grins* Uh huh, that's right. Dave. You all know this is gonna be SO much fun! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You're gonna help Reid with his fire arms qualification?" Emily asked as she watched Aaron get ready for work.

Aaron nodded. "He's nervous and I'm the only one who won't mock him."

Emily gave her husband a look. "You better not mock him or you're sharing the play room with Dave."

Aaron stopped as he pulled his shirt on. "That's mean."

Emily shrugged. "So would mocking Spence while he's nervous."

Aaron smiled as he did up his shirt. "Don't worry Emily, I won't make fun of him. I remember how nervous we were before our qualifications."

"Before we got comfortable firing our weapons." Emily said as she shifted. "I don't think Reid will ever be completely alright with firing at someone."

Aaron sat on the bed next to Emily as he put his tie around his neck. Emily reached out and started tying it for him.

"It's something I wish we weren't comfortable with but it's part of the job." Aaron said.

Emily smoothed down Aaron's tie. "Well, your job. I'm certainly hoping our kids never push me to the point where I have to pull a gun on them."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, I hope so too." he kissed Emily. "Alright, I have to go. Dave's awake but Jack's still sleeping." he smirked. "Though, I doubt that'll last long."

Emily laughed and nodded. "Yeah, me too." she kissed Aaron again. "Good luck with Reid."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily gasped as she sat up from her nap. Crap, that wasn't a good pain. She bit her lip.

"Dave!" she called.

Dave came into the room, looking concerned. "You okay Em?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't think so."

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, moving to Emily's side.

Emily winced as another pain hit. "I'm pretty sure I'm having contractions and they're real this time."

"Are you sure?" Dave asked, even as he reached for his cell phone.

Emily nodded. "They're in my back this time."

Dave took Emily's hand as he hit the speed dial for Aaron. "Alright, hold on Em. I'm calling Aaron."

Emily squeezed Dave's hand. "Please hurry."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and cursed. There's only two people that would be calling him right now. Dave or Emily and for only one reason. Something was going on with Emily. Shit, he had to get out this now.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave frowned as Aaron didn't answer his phone. That wasn't good. Scrolling through his numbers, he called JJ.

"Dave? What is it?" JJ answered.

Dave sat down on the bed, keeping a hold of Emily's hand. "I tried to get Aaron on the phone. He didn't answer."

"What's wrong with Emily?" JJ asked, knowing that would be the only reason Dave would call during a case.

Dave looked at Emily's worried face. "She's in labor. The contractions have started."

JJ swore, something Dave rarely heard. "Hotch is being held hostage by the unsub along with Reid. You're gonna have to take Emily to the hospital and get Jack to either Garcia or Emily's father."

The whole team knew the plan for when Emily went into labor. Aaron wanted to make sure, if he couldn't be there, one of them could.

Dave nodded. "I know. Just make sure he finds out as soon as possible."

"I will." JJ promised.

Dave hung up the phone and sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me, kid."

Emily released her grip some. "Where's Aaron?"

Dave hesitated. She deserved to know. "He and Reid are being held hostage by the unsub."

Emily felt tears push at her eyes. "He has to be here, Dave. I can't do this without him."

Dave looked Emily dead in the eye. "Hey, listen to me. You most certainly can do this but you won't have to. JJ is going to have Aaron on the next flight as soon as she can and he will be here before Kayla is born."

Emily exhaled. "How do you know that?"

Dave smiled. "Because I know Aaron. He probably had his phone on vibrate and knows we're the only ones who would call. He will make sure he gets back the second he knows what's going on."

Emily sniffed. "Okay, we have to get Jack to Dad's or Garcia."

Dave nodded. "I know. I'll go get him ready."

Emily let go of Dave's hand and let him go get Jack ready to leave. She took slow, steady breaths, trying to get through the pains of the contractions.

'Please Aaron,' Emily thought to herself. 'I don't want to do this without you.'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron waited for one of the officers to cut his wrists free before moving over to JJ, who had motioned him over.

"What's wrong with Emily?" Aaron asked the younger woman, knowing Dave would have called her when he couldn't get him on the phone.

JJ held up a hand. "Breathe Hotch. She went into early labor, Dave got her to the hospital and Jack to your father-in-law." she handed Aaron a set of keys. "There's an SUV waiting outside. The jet is fueled and waiting at the airport. We can wait for it to get back. Go be with Emily."

Aaron took the keys with a smile. "Thank you JJ."

JJ returned the smile. "No thanks needed, Hotch. Emily's family."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave rubbed Emily's back while letting her hold his other hand through the contraction. He was pretty sure he had at least one fractured bone in his hand but he wasn't letting go until Aaron got there.

"Are you sure he's coming, Dave?" Emily asked as the contraction passed.

Dave ran a brotherly hand over Emily's face, brushing her hair back. "I'm positive Em. He called just before the jet took off. He should be here any time."

Emily laid her head back before taking in her grip on Dave's hand. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Dave shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle. Don't matter anyway. I'm here until Aaron gets here."

Emily smiled. "I owe you for this."

Dave chuckled. "Being Jack and Kayla's godfather is thanks enough."

Emily went to nod but another contraction hit. Dave adjusted his grip on Emily's hand.

"Breathe Em," he said. "just breathe."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron got from the airport to the hospital in record time. He was pretty sure, okay, definitely sure he'd broken every speed law between the two places but hey, his wife was in labor and only Dave was with her. Speeding was required.

He reached the maternity ward and stopped at the nurses station.

"Emily Hotchner's room please." he requested.

The nurse on duty looked at him. "You are?"

Aaron held back a growl of annoyance. She was just doing her job. "Her husband, Aaron Hotchner."

The nurse smiled. "She's down the hall. Room 420. Send your friend out here. I think she did some damage to his hand."

Aaron chuckled. "She did some to mine with our first so I wouldn't be surprised." he started down the hall. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded. "Congratulations."

Aaron made his way to the room the nurse directed him to and went right in. He smiled as Emily caught sight of him.

"You're here." she said, tears in her eyes.

Dave turned to his friend. "Very nice timing. They're getting ready to take her to the delivery room."

Aaron moved and took Dave's place. After giving Emily a kiss, he smirked at his friend. "The nurse at the desk figured you'd need your hand looked at."

Dave looked down at the purple bruising on his hand.

"You said I didn't hurt you!" Emily said, taking Aaron's hand.

Dave smiled at her. "Relax Em and go bring Kayla into the world. I'm fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned back against Aaron as she stopped pushing. "Why does she have to be more stubborn then her brother?"

Aaron laughed. "She got the Hotchner ability to make things as hard as possible."

Emily looked at Aaron over her shoulder. "I hope you know I plan on killing you for passing that on."

Aaron nodded. "I know. Let's just get Kayla here first. You can kill me after."

"Okay Emily," the doctor said. "one more big push and your baby will be here."

Emily dropped her head to Aaron's shoulder. "I can't."

Aaron saw this coming, just like he had with Jack. "Yes you can, Emily. You survived everything this pregnancy put you through to get to this moment so we could meet our daughter. You can do this."

Emily took a deep breath and took Aaron's hand again. "I'm ready."

The doctor smiled. "Alright, push."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave carried Jack down the hall to Emily's room. Both Aaron and Emily's mothers were over seas and Richard would be by later in the afternoon. The team was planning on stopping by after work and Sean would be by when he got off as well. That left Dave to bring his godson to meet his new little sister.

"Why Mommy and Kayla still here?" Jack asked.

Dave adjusted Jack on his hip. "It took a lot of your mommy's energy to have Kayla so the doctor wants to make sure she gets a lot of rest and Kayla's going to stay with her while she does. And your dad's gonna stay with them which is why you're staying with me."

Jack bounced in Dave's arms. "Okay!"

Dave laughed but gently shushed Jack. "Voice down Buddy, there are other babies sleeping."

Jack stilled. "Oops."

Dave patted his back. "Let's go meet your sister."

They arrived at Emily's room and Dave knocked softly on the door before opening it.

"We okay to come in?" Dave asked.

Aaron smiled from where he was standing by the window. "Come on in."

Dave walked in all the way and set Jack down. The little boy looked at his sleeping mother before walking carefully over to his father, who was holding a small pink bundle.

"That Kayla?" Jack asked quietly.

Aaron smiled. "It sure is. Wanna hold her?"

Jack nodded fast. "Uh huh."

Aaron nodded behind Jack. "Hop up in the chair."

Jack crawled into the chair and sat with his back right up against the back of it and waited. Dave watched with a smile as Aaron knelt down and gently placed the baby in Jack's arms.

"Jack, this is your little sister Kayla." Aaron said as he watched his son hold his daughter. Aside from Emily holding their kids, there was never a better sight.

Jack gazed in wonder at Kayla. "Hi Kayla."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, I have got to stop writing such touching scenes with Jack. I'm crying over here. Oh well, it came out how I wanted. Mostly. Now that Kayla's born, things will probably be moving a little faster. I hope. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	66. The Fox

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples and I gotta say, I'm glad Kayla's born. We got one more episode before we start with the in between chapters again and skipping episodes. Yeah, we've got to go through The Fox. We'll have the beginning scene, where the team sees the baby, I might have Dave there too, haven't decided yet. Course Jack will be there. We'll also possibly see Sean in this chapter. Maybe Elizabeth, Richard and Anna too. We'll see. So got nothing else. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I can only claim Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily placed Kayla into her stroller and smiled as Jack bounced beside her, holding Dave's hand.

"Excited Bug?" Emily asked.

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah!" he peaked at Kayla. "Kayla okay?"

Emily's smile got bigger. "She's just fine Jack."

"She cried." Jack said, a small frown forming on his face.

Dave hoisted Jack into his arms. "Babies do that Buddy. Since Kayla can't talk yet, it's how she lets Mommy and Daddy know she needs something."

Jack nodded, his mouth forming a small 'o' shape to show he understood. Once Emily had Kayla secured, they made their way up to the BAU floor. Aaron was standing by the elevator, his arms crossed, a smile on his face.

"Hey guys." Aaron said.

Jack ran from Dave's side and jumped into Aaron's arms. "Daddy! We bring Kayla to see team!"

Aaron laughed as he set Jack on his hip. "I know. Everyone wants to see her." he tickled Jack's belly. "And you."

Dave stepped past the little family. "I'll go gather the troops."

Emily smirked. "He just wants to see JJ."

Aaron set Jack down. "Not saying a word." he watched Jack bounce over to the stroller to look at Kayla. "Has he left her side at all?"

Emily smiled softly as she shook her head and ran her hand over Jack's hair. "Not a lot. Took his nap in his sleeping bag yesterday, right next to her crib."

Aaron moved to the stroller and lifted Kayla out. "Hey there Bunny. You like having your big brother watch over you?" He kissed her forehead. "I hope so cause he'll be there when boys start trying to ask you out when you get older."

Emily groaned. "Aaron, don't start that already."

Jack looked between his parents, confused. "What? What Daddy do?"

Aaron smiled at his son. "I didn't do anything Jack. Mommy's being silly."

Jack frowned. "Mommy no silly. She Mommy!"

Dave chuckled as he came back with the team, minus Elle and Jason. "You heard the boy Aaron."

Jack squealed as Derek picked him up and tossed him. "Uncle Derek!"

Derek laughed. "Hey there munchkin."

"You excited about being a big brother, Jack?" JJ asked.

Jack nodded fast as Derek settled him on his hip. "Yeah! Kayla no play yet but I potec her."

"Protect." Reid correctly softly. "She couldn't ask for a better protector."

Jack smiled proudly as Emily and Aaron moved over to the team. They all looked at Kayla watching them from her father's arms.

"She's so small." Penelope said.

"It's from being born early," Emily said. "but she's growing fast."

"Faster then that one did." Aaron said, motioning to Jack, who was trying to climb onto Derek's shoulders. "Jack Connor Hotchner, what are you doing?"

Jack looked at his father, eyes big as he was caught. "Looking Miss Elle and Grampa J."

Dave patted Jack's back. "They're in the briefing room Buddy."

Jack frowned. "No come see Kayla?"

Dave took Jack from Derek. "I think we can talk them into it, what do you say?"

Jack threw his hands up. "Yeah!"

Dave looked at the others. "We'll be back."

The others watched them go.

"Was it a good idea to let them go?" Reid asked.

The rest shook their heads. "No."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood in the briefing room doorway with Jack and nodded to the small boy. They both took deep breaths.

"JASON/GRAMPA J!" they shouted.

Elle and Jason both jumped out of their seats, startled.

"Hey guys." Dave smiled sweetly.

Jason cocked a brow. "Was there a reason for that?"

Dave returned the look. "Is there a reason you haven't come to see Kayla?" he looked at Elle. "Either of you?"

Elle motioned to the board. "We have a case."

Dave nodded. "I see that," he was keeping his body between Jack and the evidence board. "but the others took five minutes to go see Kayla. Why not you two?"

Dave didn't mean for the conversation to be so serious but he knew if Jack asked and the two didn't give good answers then the little boy would be upset and Dave was not letting that happen.

Elle stood. "I'll go now. They need to know about the case anyway."

"Elle," Dave said. "leave the file and actually pretend to be happy for them."

Elle gave a guilty smile and left the room. Dave looked at Jason.

"Well sourpuss?" he asked.

Jason glared. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are you avoiding the baby?"

"Why are you guilting me?"

"Why are you dodging the question?"

"Looks who's talking about dodging."

"I know I am, now why are you?"

Jack started bouncing in Dave's arms. "Come Grampa J!"

Dave put Jack down. "Buddy, go back to Mommy and Daddy. Grampa J and I will be there in a minute."

Jack nodded and ran from the room. Dave looked at Jason.

"Come see Kayla."

"I saw her at the hospital."

"Yes but she's here now. Come see her."

"Is she still small?"

"Yes."

"Is she still a baby?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't need to see her. I remember her quite clearly."

"Why are you being stubborn?"

"Why are you?"

"It's what I'm good at." Dave sighed. "Just come see her for two seconds then you can come back up here and sulk."

Jason scowled. "I'm not sulking."

Dave smirked. "The scowl says different." his smirk grew as he leaned closer. "And if you ever want a shot with Miss Greenaway, the sulk has to go."

Jason glared at Dave. "If I go, will you get out of my face?"

Dave stood straight. "For a whole week, promise."

Jason stood. "That right there isn't worth anything."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Aaron as he got ready for bed after getting home from the case. She could tell, by the way he was acting, that it had gotten to him. She just had to wait for him to talk to her before she could help.

Aaron sighed as he sat on his side of the bed. "He was killing families. First he'd stay in their houses with them for a few days, then bring them all to the basement. Then he'd kill the kids first, followed by the wife and finally the father after he'd lost everything. He'd take their wedding rings, keep them as trophies. We got called in after two families were murdered but the box we found," he swallowed. "it had eight rings in it."

Emily could only think of one thing that would help Aaron. She gently laid him down before leaving the room. Coming back after a few minutes, she had Jack with her. She laid the sleeping boy down next to his father before moving Kayla's bassinet over to Aaron's side of the bed where he could see her clearly. Then she climbed back in on her side and curled up behind Jack, taking Aaron's hand as she did.

"We're all right here," she whispered. "and we're not going anywhere."

Aaron looked at Jack and Kayla before looking at Emily. "Thank you."

Emily smiled. "Sleep Aaron. We'll still be here in the morning."

Closing his eyes, Aaron listened to his family around him and found the peace he needed after cases like the last. Feeling that peace, he was able to drift off to sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Kay, so I completely lost where I was gonna go with Sean and the grandparents so we'll see them next chapter. I have to say, I love writing Jason/Dave banter. It's so much fun. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	67. Ah, Nothing Like Family

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Got the next LEC chapter for ya. We're finally moving along at a faster pace. About time, I know. So, this chapter, as promised, we'll be seeing Mr. Sean Hotchner as well as the grandparents. Figure we should have some time with them and Kayla. Sound good? Alright then, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla. *pauses* Yeah, that's about it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean lifted Kayla out of her playpen and smiled as she blew spit bubble at him.

"That's not very lady like, Miss Kayla." Sean said.

Dave snorted from his place on the couch. "Have you met her mother?"

Emily walked up behind Dave and smacked him in the head. "I heard that, Rossi."

Dave rubbed his head. "Yeah, picked up on that." he smiled. "You know I love you, right Em?"

Emily crossed her arms. "Uh huh, right."

"Dave, stop hitting on my wife." Aaron said as he walked in with Jack on his hip.

Dave threw his hands up. "I can't win tonight."

Sean laughed. "You sound surprised by that."

Emily smirked. "He's been spending a lot of time with JJ. Doesn't lose often with her."

Dave gave Emily a look. "Thanks for that, Em."

Emily smiled sweetly as she took her son, who was reaching for her. "Just wanted to let Sean know that you can win on occasion." she settled Jack on her hip. "As rare as they are."

"Aaron, your wife is being mean." Dave said.

Aaron nodded as the doorbell sounded. "Yeah, she is." he opened the door and smiled. "Hey Mom, Richard, Elizabeth. You're just in time for Rossi teasing hour."

Richard stepped into the house first. "Dave, haven't you learned not to say anything?"

Dave shook his head as he stood. "Apparently not." he shook Richard's hand. "Nice to see you again." he nodded to Anna and Elizabeth. "Ladies."

Anna smirked. "Still getting in trouble, Dave?"

Sean hugged his mom with one arm, holding Kayla in the other. "No more then any other day."

Dave gave Sean a look. "Thank you for answering for me."

Sean nodded as Anna took Kayla. "Of course, always glad to help."

"Oh, she's so precious." Anna said as she looked at Kayla. "And someone has her daddy's eyes."

"Why is their eyes the first things you noticed about the kids, Anna?" Emily asked.

Anna shifted Kayla carefully in her arms. "I'll be honest Em, I'm not really sure. It's the first thing I noticed about Aaron and Sean as well."

Elizabeth nodded. "I was the same with you Emily. There's just something about a baby's eyes, the innocence there."

Emily looked at her daughter and then her son, who was smiling at her with his head resting on her shoulder.

"I don't think it's just babies." Emily said, seeing that innocence in Jack's eyes.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched her mother hold Kayla while sitting on the back porch swing. They'd gotten it just before Kayla was born and Aaron would take the baby out there when she got restless, to help her sleep. It was seem Elizabeth had discovered this because the baby was sound asleep in her grandmother's arms.

"Hey," Emily said softly so she wouldn't wake her daughter. "we were wondering where you two had gotten to."

Elizabeth looked at her daughter. "Aaron said she would calm down if I brought her out here."

Emily sat beside her mother. So she hadn't figured it out on her own. "Yeah, there's something about the motion of the swing that calms her. Though," she ran a gentle hand over Kayla's head. "I was pretty sure only Aaron could calm her, even out here."

Elizabeth smiled. "Already a Daddy's girl?"

Emily nodded and smiled. "Even before she was born. A few gentle words from Aaron would calm her when she was kicking up a storm."

Elizabeth looked back at Kayla. "That's how you were with your father." she smiled as the little girl yawned. "You've built a good life for yourself, Em. I'm proud of you."

Emily smiled as Elizabeth passed Kayla to her. "Thank you Mother. Hearing you say that means more then you could know."

"I have one question." Elizabeth said.

Emily nodded. "What is it?"

"Are you planning on going back to work?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily sighed. "I think I might, when Kayla's older. Staying home and taking care of Jack, and now Kayla, is wonderful and I wouldn't trade that time for anything but I do miss going to work every day." she looked at her daughter. "I have to talk to Aaron before I decide anything."

"Just," Elizabeth paused. "don't make my mistake. Don't put your work before your family."

Emily rocked Kayla as the baby stirred a bit. "I won't. They mean too much."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron carefully laid Kayla down in her bassinet after getting her to sleep and smiled as he watched her. He never thought he could love another person as much as he did Emily and then she gave him their son and he found, he really could. And now he had his baby girl and once again found it was possible to love someone else that much. He looked at where Emily was sleeping, Jack curled up next to her. These three were his world. Nothing was ever going to happen to them. Not if he could help it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*looks at last couple of sentences* Okay, that wasn't foreshadowing Foyet, really. *clears throat* So, there's that. When I titled this chapter, I had every intention of making this a huge, family blow up but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not so soon after Kayla being born. *shrugs* Maybe in the future. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	68. Derailed

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peeps with the next LEC chapter. We're working on Derailed. Elle stuck on the train. I find it so funny that the team was staring that the video feed, profiling the unsub and don't notice Elle. Jason walks in, looks for two seconds and see her. I laugh so hard at that. Got nothing much but a good look at Jason's worry for Elle's safety. Oh, wait. I have no idea if there was news crews at the train, couldn't see any in the episode but I'm gonna have Emily find out about this on the news. Okay? Okay! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Do you have a case today?" Emily asked as she changed Kayla.

Aaron shook his head as he pulled his suit jacket on. "Not today. Just over the phone consults and Elle is heading to Texas to do a custodial interview."

Emily looked surprised. "Alone?"

Aaron nodded. "I know she hasn't been on the team long but I feel she can handle it."

Emily nodded, settling Kayla in her arms. "She should be glad you're in charge. If I remember right, you were there for, what? Three years before Dave let you out his sight?"

Aaron groaned. "Yes, three long years of listening to him bicker with Jason over who got to drive and who would take point when talking to the cops." he ran his hand over Kayla's head. "They're lucky I never left without them."

Emily laughed. "You should have. That would have been a fun phone call to get." she saw Aaron's questioning look. "Oh you know they would have called me to complain when they realized you were gone."

Aaron had to give Emily that. If he did ever leave Jason or Dave behind, they'd be on the phone to Emily before he could get even five miles away. Tattle tails.

"You heading out now?" Emily asked as she laid Kayla down in her crib.

Aaron moved Kayla's otter closer to the little girl. "In a little bit. I wanna look in on Jack first and make sure you're back in bed."

Emily smiled. "I'm a big girl, Aaron. I can tuck myself in." Their daughter had a charming habit of being up before her father and not falling back to sleep until it was almost time for him to leave.

Aaron switched the baby monitor on and directed Emily out of the room. "I'm aware you can tuck yourself in, Em but I like making sure my family is all taken care of before I leave for the day."

Emily turned to face Aaron in their bedroom door way. "And you were worried, before Jack was born, that you wouldn't be a good father."

Aaron pulled Emily into his arms. "You have no idea how much I like being wrong on that fact."

Emily kissed him. "Oh I have a small idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into the kitchen with Kayla in her arms and cocked a brow. Dave and Sean had come over to play with Jack since Emily was busy with Kayla but it appeared Jack had a different plan for his uncles.

"Jack, why are Uncle Sean and Uncle Dave tied to their chairs?" Emily asked.

Jack giggled at his mother. "They being bad, Mommy."

Emily cocked a brow at the two 'adults'. "How were they doing that?"

"Uncle Sean goted the wrong snack," Jack said, crossing his arms, frowning like his father. "and Uncle Dave saided a bad word."

Emily looked at her brother-in-law. "This is why Dave makes Jack's snack." she looked at her family's oldest friend. "Why did you swear?"

Dave pointed to the muted TV. Emily looked and saw the news had a far away view of Derek and Jason.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, moving closer to the TV.

Dave looked at his godson. "Please untie me Jack. I have to talk to your mom."

Jack nodded, knowing Dave was being serious. Once free, Dave moved to Emily's side.

"From what I heard, there's a hostage situation on the train Elle was taking to Texas." Dave explained.

Emily sighed as she, with Sean's help, set Kayla in her swing next to the table. "Looks like Aaron's going to be late coming home." she looked at the screen again. "And I hope Elle's alright."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Jason get more and more agitated as the situation carried on. It was clear, not only to himself but Dave as well, that Jason appeared to be growing less then professional feeling for the newest member of the team. True, Dave wasn't on the team anymore but the man spent more time in Aaron's office then Aaron did some times.

"We'll get her out of there, Jason." Aaron said quietly to his mentor.

Jason didn't move from his position, where he was watching the video feed. "I know we will." he rubbed a hand over his eyes. "She asked if I wanted to go with her, I think she was nervous but I reassured her she could do it on her own."

"This isn't your fault." Aaron said. "No one knew this would happen and you being on the train with her wouldn't have changed anything."

Jason sighed but laughed a bit. "I'm not thinking very rationally."

Aaron smiled some. "No one expects you to." he let that sink in a bit before finishing. "I promise every one of us is thinking some what irrationally right now. One of our on is in trouble, irrational thinking is called for." he paused. "When we get her off, I'll leave it to you to make sure she's okay."

Jason finally looked at Aaron. "You sure?"

Aaron nodded. "I'm sure. It'll be good for both of you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat on the couch, watching the news coverage of the hostage situation with Dave while Sean had taken Jack and Kayla to the store to do some shopping.

Emily gasped. "Please tell me that is not Spencer heading towards the train?"

Dave narrows his eyes a bit. "I wish I could, Em."

Emily ran a hand over her face. "What reason could they have for sending him on?"

"It could be a number of things." Dave said. "It all depends on what the unsub is like. There's a good chance they sent Reid on there because he can talk the unsub down and end this."

Exhaling, Emily nodded. "Yeah, okay, I know that. I just,"

Dave smiled. "You're seeing more and more of your family in danger."

Emily nodded again. "Exactly."

Dave gave Emily a side hug. "Don't worry, they'll all be fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jason walked into the room Elle had been placed in to get her face looked at. She looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine, Gideon." she said. "You didn't need to come check on me."

Jason jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Orders from Hotch to stay with you."

Elle nodded. "Of course."

Jason stepped closer. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Elle shrugged. "I'm pissed he got my gun so easily, it's not the first time it's happened, but we got everyone off okay and the doctor is going to be alright so I could be better but I'm good for now."

Jason stopped at Elle's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Next time you have to go somewhere alone, I'm coming with you."

Elle laughed. "Yeah, I figured."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, I was gonna put an ending scene with Emily and Aaron but I decided to leave it there. And also, I told Katie I was going to bed but literally right after I signed off with her, the rest of this hit me and it had to be typed out. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	69. Blood Hungry

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next LEC chapter. We're at the episode where Jason is stuck at the BAU on crutches. I feel SO bad for Penelope during this episode. Of course, Em and the kids will be stopping by to save our dear Tech Goddess from strangling Jason. Cause really, she was so in her rights to do so. I woulda. *pauses* Right, so have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily slid Kayla into her highchair as she answered the house phone. "Hotchner residence."

"YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!"

Emily pulled the phone away from her ear with a wince. "Pen?"

"Who else would it be?" The agitated tech analyst asked.

Emily nodded. "Good point. What's going on?"

"He's driving me nuts!"

Emily placed Jack's lunch in front of him. "You have to explain a little further, Pen. I'm not a mind reader."

"Gideon, did something and he's on crutches. Meaning he can't be out in the field. Meaning he's here. With me. Alone. HE'S DRIVING ME NUTS!"

Emily yanked the phone away again. "Stop yelling. What am I supposed to do? You're working a case, he has to be there."

"I don't know! Bring the kids for a visit, tell Sean to stop by. Anything!"

Emily bit back a laugh at the desperate tone in Penelope's voice. She covered the phone's mouth piece.

"Hey Jack," Emily spoke to her oldest as the youngest couldn't voice her opinion in words yet. "wanna go see Grampa J and Aunt Pen for a while?"

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah!"

Emily spoke back into the phone. "Pen? We'll be there in about an hour. Try to refrain from killing Jason until we get there."

Penelope grunted before hanging up. "No promises."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Penelope was grinding her teeth. Thankfully Jason had gone back to his office for something so he wouldn't notice. She glanced at her watch. Emily and the kids better show soon or the BAU A-team would need a new member.

"AUNT PEN!"

Penelope spun around and caught Jack in her arms as he came running full speed at her.

"Super Jack!" Penelope said. She looked at Emily, who was smiling while holding Kayla. "You three are life savers."

Emily laughed. "Oh come on Pen, it couldn't," she paused as she looked around Penelope's once clean office. "Oh my."

Jack looked around too. "Did your room exploded, Aunt Pen?"

Penelope laughed. "More like your Grampa J exploded all over my room, kiddo."

Jack frowned. "Why he do that? That not very nice."

Emily laughed while Penelope smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you, Super Jack!" she said. "That's exactly my point but Grampa J doesn't seem to understand that."

Emily cocked a brow as she adjusted her hold on Kayla. "Have you tried telling him?"

Penelope returned the look. "You ever tried telling that man something when he doesn't want to listen?"

Emily snorted. Oh yeah, she'd had those talks with Jason. If he didn't want to hear anything other then the thoughts in his head, he didn't. It was an annoying gift he had that he tried to pass on to Aaron when her husband first joined the team. Thankfully Emily had stopped that one before it took root. Dave had helped too. He hated single mindedness, even if he, himself, could get like that from time to time.

"So where is Jason?" Emily asked.

Penelope nodded out the door. "Went to go get something from his office. What? I have no idea. I'm just glad I have a break from him." she looked at Kayla. "How's Sprinkles doing?"

Emily smiled at Penelope's nickname for her daughter. "She's good. She'll be six months old in a few weeks."

Penelope smiled. "Already? It doesn't seem like that much time has gone by."

Emily nodded. "I know. It certainly flew faster with her then it did with Jack." she looked at her little boy, who was playing with one of Penelope's pen. "But I wouldn't change any of it."

"What are you doing here Emily?" Jason asked as he made his way back into the office, shattering the moment between the two women.

"I came to save Pen." Emily said. She wasn't part of the team so she could take whatever tone she wanted with Jason. "You seem to have taken over here Jason."

Jack frowned at Jason before the older man could speak. "You exploded all over Aunt Pen's office! That mean, Grampa J!"

Emily and Penelope swallowed their laughter as Jason gaped at the three year old sitting on Penelope's lap.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave and Sean fell against each other, laughing as Emily told them what had happened in Penelope's office. Aaron sat in the recliner, shaking with laughter, both at the story and at his brothers.

"Oh, that's my godson." Dave said as he wiped the tears of laughter from his face.

"What did Jason say to that?" Aaron asked.

Emily leaned against Aaron's chair. "He tried his hardest not to glare and informed Pen that they needed to get back to work."

Sean leaned back on the couch. "Always nice to know that even the brightest minds can be shown up by a three year old."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against Jason's office doorway. She'd left the kids with Aaron in his office and said she'd be right back. That she needed to talk with Jason for a moment.

"So," she said, getting the older man's attention.

Jason looked at her over the top of his glasses. "So what?"

Emily moved into the room. "Did you apologize to Pen?"

Jason sighed and looked back at his papers. "I called her, yes."

Emily rolled her eyes. "A phone call? After the hell you put her through during the last case, you think a phone call will do it?"

Jason dropped his pen. "And what do you propose I do?"

Emily shrugged. "This is Penelope Garcia, tech goddess. You'll think of something."

Jason watched Emily leave before sighing. Turning, he booted up his computer.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we have that, Jason being yelled at by Jack, the boys laughing at it and Emily telling Jason what to do. Yeah, I kinda figured there was no way Jason thought to buy Garcia an MP3 on his own so I pulled Emily in to help. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	70. Riding the Lightning

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the chapter for Riding the Lightning. Now, this isn't going to be a long chapter, just Aaron coming home to Emily and the kids. He seemed genuinely disturbed by this whole thing and since the victims were young girls, I'm gonna have a father/daughter scene with Aaron and Kayla. Have fu...nope, not working here.

Disclaimer: Nothing but Kayla is mine. Pouting now.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against Kayla's bedroom door and watched her husband as he held their daughter and talked with her. Emily knew Aaron was going to be at a prison today, he'd told her about the case but she had no idea what shook him so badly. Stepping back, Emily knew to give him time. He'd talk to her when he was ready.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron held Kayla close as he walked from the window to the crib and back a few times before stopping by the window.

"I don't know Kayla," Aaron sighed. "you're so young and you have so much ahead of you and I know one day I'll have to let you go but with some of the people in the world, I don't know if I'll be able to." he looked down at his daughter, who was gazing back with eyes that matched his own. "I guess I'll have to learn." he kissed Kayla on the forehead. "I'm gonna go talk to Mommy now before she worries any more. You go back to sleep Bunny."

Placing Kayla back into her crib, Aaron covered her up then headed out of the room. He closed the door almost all the way and headed downstairs. Jack was spending the night at Dave's place. Dave wanted to spend some time with his godson and Jack was happy to spend the night in Dave's cabin. The place was huge and Jack loved it. Aaron found Emily in the living room, tidying up a bit.

"Kayla down again?" Emily asked. Kayla had been asleep before Aaron had gotten home but Emily told him to go ahead and wake her.

Aaron nodded as he sat on the couch. Emily joined him and curled into his side.

"You okay now?" Emily asked softly.

Aaron sighed. "I'm getting there. I'm used to killers having no remorse for what they've done and I knew the case. I'd studied it over the years, worked it with Jason for today but when we found a victim who was only fourteen years old my mind went straight to Kayla and,"

"And it hit you a lot harder then normal." Emily finished for him. "I understand."

Aaron looked at his wife. "You do?"

Emily nodded. "I may not work your job Aaron but I know what you do, I've sat with you while you write your case reports, I've been to a number of Dave's lectures and I took the classes. I know there will be cases that hit you harder because of the kids and I know there have been ones that hit you harder because of me."

Aaron tipped his head back. "I was hoping you wouldn't catch that."

Emily smiled. "Over our years together you have watched me sleep many times. Normally when something at work has been bothering you. There's no way you're hiding that from me."

Aaron smiled. "Yeah, I guess not."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily took in just how tired Aaron looked.

"Come on," she said standing. "let's get you to bed. We're going to have a very hyper three year old coming home from his godfather's tomorrow."

Aaron groaned as he stood. "Remind me to kill Dave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See, not that long. Just a moment with Aaron and Kayla then a talk with Emily. And you know, of course the next chapter will be start with Jack and Dave. Gotta see that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	71. Camping and Pampering

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Wow, seven times to spell peoples. That's, *shakes head* So, sad to say, we do not have Jack coming home from Dave's as started in the previous chapter because I moved chapter's around a bit and it got lost in transport. Anywho, we have what I'm hoping will be an extremely funny chapter ahead of us. Dave, Aaron, Sean and Jack are going camping and dragging Jason along for the ride. Morgan and Reid won't be in this but they'll be mentioned. While the boys are on their trip, Emily, JJ and Garcia will be spending time together with Kayla. Can't leave the youngest Hotchner out. Alright, got nothing else so have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held Kayla as she watched Aaron, Sean and Dave load the camping gear into the truck while Jack bounced around them.

"Does Jason know you're dragging him along?" Emily asked as the boys revealed their plan.

Dave shook his head. "Nope but that's all part of the fun."

Emily looked at her husband. "If Jason looks like he's going to murder any of you, make sure it's Dave first and get Jack out of there."

"Ah but Em," Sean said, hoisting his nephew into his arms. "Jack's part of the plan."

Emily shook her head. "Oh no, you are not getting my son involved in this." she looked at Aaron again. "Aaron,"

Aaron smiled and kissed Emily on the forehead. "I'll give him Dave and Sean, that way Jack and I have more time to get away."

"You better." Emily said. "If anything happens to Jack, you're all in the dog house."

"Yes Emily." The three men chorused knowing the woman meant what she said.

Jack looked confused. "We no have a dog house, Mommy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jason frowned as he looked out his cabin window to see Aaron's truck pulling up. He caught sight of Dave in the passenger's seat and Sean behind Aaron. What were they doing there? His frown deepened as he watched Dave get Jack out of the back and the four headed for the door, the men smiling. Crap, this wasn't good.

"OH SOURPUSS!" Dave shouted, walking right into Jason's cabin.

Jason glared at the man as Sean, Aaron and Jack laughed. "Have you ever heard of knocking, Rossi?"

Dave nodded. "Sure." he held Jack in one arm and proceeded to knock on the door with the other hand. "See?"

Aaron leaned closer to Dave. "Remember, no harm can come to Jack."

Dave looked at Jason's face. It was turning purple. Cool. "You better take him then."

Aaron took his son from Dave. "Good idea."

Sean stepped forward.

"Brave soul." Aaron whispered to his brother.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Now boys," he was talking to Dave and Jason. "Let's not maim and/or kill anyone before Jason hears the plan."

Jason turned his glare on Sean. "What plan?"

Jack perked up. "We going camping, Grampa J!"

Jason gave Jack a smile. "That's great, kid." he looked at Aaron. "But what are you doing here?"

Aaron grinned at his co-worker. "You're coming with us."

Jason blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Dave's grin mirrored Aaron's. "You are coming with us." he and Sean grabbed Jason by the arms. "Come on, let's get you packed."

Aaron turned to face the hallway as his brothers dragged Jason down it. He looked at Jack.

"This is going to be an interesting weekend, Bud." he said.

Jack smiled. "Fun!"

Aaron laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ and Penelope held back laughs as they watched Emily pace.

"Mommy's losing it." Penelope said to Kayla as she held the little girl.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I am not losing it, Pen."

JJ smiled. "Em, they're going to be fine."

"My son is camping with the three Stooges and his father, how is it fine?" Emily asked.

"Because his father is with them." JJ said. "Hotch is not about to let anything happen to Jack. He'll let Dave and Gideon fall off a cliff first with Sean at their landing pad."

"JJ's right, Emily. Have some faith in your husband." Richard said coming out of the kitchen. He handed Emily the mug of tea he was holding. "Now sit down before you pace a hole in the floor."

Emily flopped down on the couch beside JJ and sighed. "Sorry guys. I know he's safe with Aaron but I also know how bad Jason and Dave can get when they try to one up each other in the tormenting department."

"I'm sure they'll behave around Jack." Richard said.

Emily laughed. "Dad, I've told you the story of Jack's tire swing going up."

Richard chuckled. "Right, never mind."

Before anyone could say anything else, Kayla started fussing. Emily placed her cup on the coffee table and stood up.

"I'm gonna take her out to the swing." she said, taking Kayla. "With Aaron gone, that's the only place that will calm her."

"We'll come with you." JJ said.

Penelope and Richard nodded and the three followed Emily and Kayla outside. Emily sat down on the back porch swing and wrapped Kayla tightly in her favorite blanket before she set the swing into motion with her foot. The other sat around her on the chairs near the swing.

"So, how is my granddaughter doing?" Richard asked, smiling as Kayla let out a sigh.

Emily smiled. "She's doing great. She started saying Dada the other day. Aaron was thrilled."

"So that's why he was all smiles." JJ said. "Derek and Spence couldn't figure out why Mr. Serious was smiling all day." she laughed. "I think it scared them."

Emily laughed. "Understandable. What about Elle?" JJ cleared her throat and looked a bit uncomfortable. Emily cocked a brow. "JJ,"

JJ sighed. "It's pretty obvious she's got a thing for Hotch but I doubt he can tell."

Emily gave a small laugh. "Oh he can tell. He's the one who clued me in. He wanted to let me know that no matter what Elle says or does, he would never cheat on me."

Richard grunted. "I hope not. I'd hate to kill him."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that, Dad. Anyway, if Elle gets any worse, I'll have a talk with her. While I trust Aaron, she's a different story."

"Want us to keep an eye on her?" Penelope asked. "Let you know if anything is done or said?"

Emily shifted Kayla. "If you want to but I know she's your friend so don't turn on her, not because of this."

JJ nodded. "You got it Em."

It wasn't much longer until JJ and Penelope left, leaving Emily and Kayla with just Richard.

"You're a good person, Em." Richard said. "Now I can see why you never let Aaron, Sean and I deal with John."

Emily winced a bit at the mention of John. "He wasn't the only one involved, Dad. That's why I wouldn't let you three have at him." she smiled at her daughter. "Elle, however, if she thinks she's going to mess with my family, she's got a nasty surprise coming her way."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron was tucking Jack into his sleeping bag when he heard a splash and Sean laughing.

"What going on, Daddy?" Jack asked in a sleepy voice.

Aaron kissed Jack's forehead. "I'm guessing your uncles pushed Grampa J into the water again."

Jack giggled. "He looked funny."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, he did. You sleep Buddy."

Jack hugged his giraffe. "Night Daddy."

Aaron pulled a spare blanket over Jack's sleeping bag before leaving the living room of the cabin they were in. They decided camping outside with a three year old wasn't the best idea so they rented a cabin and let Jack 'camp out' on the living room floor.

Stepping outside of the cabin, Aaron stood on the porch and watched a very wet Dave and Jason walk back from the river with Sean laughing behind them.

"Do I want to know?" Aaron asked with a cocked brow.

Dave and Jason just grumbled as they sat around the fire pit. Sean calmed enough to fill Aaron in.

"Dave was trying to trick Jason to fall in the water again when he tripped over a rock. Jason, while laughing at Dave, missed the rather large spider web on a near by tree and proceeded to walk straight into it. His freak out caused him to trip over the same rock as Dave and take a header into the water."

Aaron looked at his mentors. "So, basically what Sean is telling me is you two should never be left alone."

"Shut up Hotch." the two men chorused.

Sean snickered. "I think that's the first thing they've agreed on since we got here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood on the front porch two days later and watched the three Hotchner men, Dave and Jason walk towards her. Her two boys and Sean were smiling like idiots while Dave and Jason looked annoyed.

"So," Emily said. "how was the trip?"

"Don't ask." Jason and Dave said as they moved into the house.

Aaron laughed and hugged Emily. "We have a lot to tell you."

"Uncle Dave and Grampa J like the water, Mommy!" Jack exclaimed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* Oh, after the day I've had, that made me smile. I love it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	72. Unfinished Business

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. Unfinished Business. We meet the man who introduced Jason to the BAU. *pauses* Can we hurt him for that? *grins* So, I always wondered how it went, in the show, when Aaron got the call to go into work on a Saturday night. There is no way Haley was happy about that. Let's see how Emily reacts, shall we? Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron groaned as his cell rang. Call him cynical but since it was almost nine thirty at night, and since he knew it could only be work, it probably wasn't good. With a sigh, he answered the call.

"Hotchner," he rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I should have known it was you, Jason. You know, some of us have lives. Very funny. I'll make sure to tell Emily you said that. What's up? Max? Are you serious? Do not tell Dave he's in town. You and I both know that won't end well. Yeah, I'll call the others. We'll be there soon."

Throwing his phone down on the desk, Aaron stood up. Emily was downstairs finishing up a phone call with her mother. It was their weekly talk that the two had started just after Kayla was born.

Making his way downstairs, Aaron found Emily sitting on the couch, just hanging up the phone. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before rounding the couch to sit beside her.

"How's your mother?" he asked.

"About the same." Emily said. "She's getting a new posting this week so we won't see her or Anna for a bit." she looked at her husband. "I know you have reports to read and sign so what are you doing down here?"

"Jason called." Aaron said.

Emily nodded. "Gotcha. New case?"

"Sort of." Aaron said. "Max Ryan is back in town."

Emily blinked at Aaron before clearing her throat. "Max Ryan? As in the man who got Jason involved in the BAU?"

Aaron nodded. "That would be Max. There's been new developments in the Keystone Killer case and Max is going to work with us on it."

Emily cocked a brow. "What is it when these retired BAU boys? Don't they know what retirement means?"

Aaron laughed, knowing Emily was referring to not only Max but Dave as well. "I'm sure they know what it means. They just prefer their version to everyone else."

Emily shook her head. "Do you have to leave now?"

Aaron nodded again. "I'm afraid so. Max and Jason seem really anxious to get started on this."

"Max and Jason are always anxious." Emily pointed out. She curled into Aaron's side, even though he had to leave. "Dave can't know Max is in town."

Aaron pressed his lips to Emily's hair. "I know. I will make sure no one on the team lets him know and you keep watch here."

Emily's eyes started to droop. "Deal."

It wasn't long until Emily's breathing evened out and Aaron knew she was sleeping. Moving carefully, he picked Emily up in his arms and carried her up to their room. With gentle and careful maneuvering, Aaron got Emily into her pajamas and under the covers. Kissing her gently, he smoothed her hair back before switching off the light and leaving.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You look tired, Hotch." Max said, sitting beside the younger man on the plane ride home. Elle had moved over to where JJ was when Aaron had returned to his file.

Aaron nodded. "I am. The case took a lot and I was already tired before that."

"Your kids?" Max asked. "Jason told me." he explained at Aaron's confused look. "Said you've got a boy and a girl now."

Aaron smiled. "Yeah. Jack and Kayla. Jack's three and Kayla's seven months." he pulled out his wallet and showed Max the picture he carried of Emily and the kids.

"That's a good looking bunch, Hotch." Max said. "You've done good."

Aaron smiled at the picture before putting it away. "Thanks Max. So, think you can actually retire now?"

Max laughed. "Well, I think I can give it a good try now that this case has finally been closed."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, no reopening cases, please. We've got enough to deal with."

Max laughed again and nodded. Then he held out his hand. "It was nice working with you again, Hotch."

Aaron shook Max's hand. "You too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

All hopes of keeping Max and Dave apart were blown out of the water as the team and Max walked back into the bullpen and found Dave, Penelope, Emily and the kids waiting. Emily met Aaron's eyes and he took in her face. She looked sorry and he knew she'd done everything she could to keep Dave away.

Emily moved to Aaron's side. "He is taking JJ out tonight. I couldn't get him not to come."

Aaron nodded. "It's okay. Max is in a good mood and if Dave is taking JJ out then he is too. Maybe they'll play nice."

Emily watched Dave as he caught sight of Max. "I hope you're right."

Aaron picked Jack up. "Me too."

Dave walked up to Max. "Long time no see, Max."

Max nodded. "It certainly has been, Dave. How've you been?"

Dave shrugged. "Can't complain. You?"

"Now that this case is closed, pretty damn good." Max said.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Congratulations." Dave said. "I remember how much this case haunted you. I'm glad you finally put it to rest."

"Me too." Max said. He looked around. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not as young as I used to be."

Derek snorted. "Speak for yourself." he grabbed Penelope's hand. "Come on, Mama. I'm thinking drinks."

Penelope smiled. "Lead the way, sugar."

The team watched the two leave and Max laughed.

"Those two are different." he said.

"You have no idea." Aaron and Dave chorused.

Dave looked at JJ. "You ready to head out?"

JJ smiled and nodded. "Whenever you are."

"We'll see you guys later." Dave said before leading JJ out of the bullpen.

Reid followed not too long after that and Aaron and Emily decided they'd leave too.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jason." Aaron said. "And Max, it was as pleasure."

Both older men nodded and said goodnight before Aaron led his family out of the bullpen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ snuggled against Dave on her couch and sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"So, why did Hotch and Emily look like the world was going to end when they saw you and Max in the same room?" JJ asked.

Dave sighed. "Max and I have a long history. We worked together when the BAU first started. And we butted heads more then I do with Jason." he exhaled. "We had a disagreement over how to handle a case and because of that three kids died. We never forgave each other or ourselves."

JJ looked up at Dave's face and hugged him close. "It's in the past, Dave. It might still hurt but you can move passed it. You've done a lot of good since then."

Dave smiled down at JJ. "You're good on this old man's soul, Jen."

JJ scoffed. "You are not old but you're welcome all the same."

Placing a kiss on JJ's forehead, Dave gave her a small squeeze before they returned their attention to the TV screen and the old black and white movie that was playing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ah, one more step forward in Dave and JJ's relationship. I don't know why I put a bad past on Dave and Max, it just felt needed and I do realize, while the kids were mentioned we didn't actually see them or hear from them. Sorry for that. They'll be in the next chapter, promise. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	73. The Pros and Cons of Tie Wearing

Begin Transmission

BOOM BABY! Lacy's back! Gotta love the holidays, throwing me off my routine and making me miss updating deadlines. *sees blank stares* And I'm rambling. So, anywho, we've got our next chapter of LEC. I swear this one is going to be massively short. Just a fun little chapter where I get to be mean to Aaron for a few moments. How am I going to do that you ask? Well read and find out! Have fun!

Disclaimer: Only Kayla is mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron Hotchner was having a bad day. It had started the moment he'd gotten dressed that morning and it hadn't gotten any better since. And it all had to do with the stupid thing hanging around his neck.

First, he couldn't get his tie on correctly, something that almost never happened.

Then as he got Kayla and Jack into the car to take them to his father-in-law's, he shut his tie in the door, not once, not twice, but three separate times.

Next, a strong gust of wind had blown it over his shoulder just as Richard had shut the front door, causing the tie to get caught in THAT door as well.

By the time he got to the office, he had been seriously considering never wearing a tie again. This train of thought was furthered when his tie got stuck in the elevator doors.

Once his team had seen the look on his face when he'd walked into the bullpen, they all knew better then to talk to him. Especially after the loud curse he let out when his tie, again, got caught in his office door.

When Aaron arrived home that evening, he was not in a good mood and his tie was stuffed in his briefcase.

"Aaron," Emily said, seeing his husband. "where's your tie?"

Aaron just stormed up the stairs. "Don't ask."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? Really short but I'm sure that gave everyone a good laugh. I know I had to stop several times while writing to laugh. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	74. The Tribe

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of LEC. We're at The Tribe. We all know how this starts. The lovely introduction to Aaron's brother. Well, we already know him, or at least most of the team does. Elle hasn't met him yet. *holds hands up* Breathe everyone. I am not putting Sean with Elle. That's just mean. And since Sean is already a chef, I've got a different plan in mind for what he and Aaron fight about. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean sighed as he stood in the elevator, heading up to the BAU floor. He was there to see his brother but knew the talk he was planning was going to end in a fight. He ran a hand over his face. Maybe he should have talked to Emily first. She could normally keep Aaron level headed. He sighed again. No, he had to do this himself. He couldn't always hide behind his sister-in-law.

The doors opened and Sean exhaled as he got off the elevator. He saw Penelope walking with a cleaner and paper towels.

"Hey Pen." he said, getting the tech's attention.

Penelope spun around. "Baby brother Hotchner, what are you doing here?"

Sean laughed at Penelope's nickname for him. "I'm here to see Aaron. Is he in?"

Penelope nodded. "That he would be. Ask my stud muffin. He can point you to our fearless leader's exact location."

Sean cleared his throat, fighting more laughter. "I'm guessing stud muffin would be Derek?"

Penelope smiled. "You guess correctly."

Sean shook his head. "Thanks Pen, I'll see ya later."

Watching the tech walk off, Sean chuckled before heading into the bullpen. He didn't see Derek anywhere but caught sight of movement in his brother's office. Of course. The man lived in that office when he wasn't home.

"Can I help you?"

Sean looked at the woman to his left. She had beautiful brunette hair with gorgeous caramel colored eyes and pink lush lips with curves in all the right places.

Woah, reel it in, Sean my boy, he thought. That's the woman crushing on your brother. She was forbidden and he'd never hurt Em like that.

"I'm looking for my brother." Sean said.

"Sean," Derek walked over. Thank you god, Sean thought. "what's up, man?"

Sean shook Derek's hand. "Just here to see my brother."

Derek nodded. "Well, he's in his office. Head on up."

Sean headed for the stairs while Elle watched after him.

"Wait, brother," Elle looked at Derek. "that's Hotch's brother?"

Derek looked at Elle. "That's him. You've never met him?"

Elle shook her head. "Nope, never."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean took a deep breath before knocking on Aaron's office door.

"Come in."

Giving himself a shake, Sean opened the door and walked in. Knowing this would get loud, he shut the door after stepping through.

"Sean," Aaron saw his little brother and quickly ended his phone conversation. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Sean cleared his throat. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Aaron nodded. "Okay, what?"

Sean looked at the ground before looking back at his brother. "I'm moving to New York City to open my own restaurant."

"You're what?" Aaron asked.

Sean exhaled. "You heard me, Aaron."

Aaron shook his head. "You can't do that Sean. Our family is here."

Sean knew this was coming. "I know where our family is but this is what I've wanted to do my whole life."

"Why do you have to go to New York?" Aaron asked. "Why can't you open the restaurant here?"

"Because New York is part of my dream." Sean said. "Come on, you and Emily got to live your dreams of joining the FBI. Let me have mine."

"We got ours without leaving our family behind." Aaron said.

"You make it sound like I'll never come back." Sean said. "I'm not leaving forever."

Aaron crossed his arms. "How do you expect Emily and I to explain this to the kids?"

Sean pointed an accusing finger at his brother. "Do not use this kids against me." he glared hard. "You know what? Forget it. I knew you'd react this way. I don't know why I bothered telling you."

Turning on his heel, Sean left Aaron's office. Aaron, on his part, watched his brother leave. They both needed to cool down before talking again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat on the couch reading while Sean paced in front of her. She knew she was ignoring him but at the moment he was just muttering to himself. Once he stopped, then she'd pay attention.

"How can he do this?" Sean continued to mutter. "It's just like Dad."

That caught Emily's attention. "You better say that a little louder so I can be sure of why I'm about to smack you, Sean Jeremy Hotchner."

Sean froze in his tracks. He'd forgotten Emily was sitting on the couch. "Shit, Em. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Emily shook her head. "Yes you did. You're half right. It's only similar to your father. Aaron's acting this way because he's scared if you move away, you won't be around. Just like your father wasn't when we grew up."

"How can he think that?" Sean asked. "He knows we're both nothing like Dad. Not like that."

Emily smiled. "No one ever said fear was rational, Sean. Give him time, talk to him again. It'll work out."

Sean flopped down next to Emily on the couch. "Why you put up with us, Em, I'll never figure out."

Emily snorted as she went back to her book. "That makes two of us."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stared at the diner his brother currently worked at. Exhaling, he shed his tie and headed into the building. He saw Sean behind the counter and walked over.

"Be the ya in a second." Sean said without turning around.

"Thanks." Aaron said, letting his brother know it was him.

Sean turned to face Aaron. Aaron pulled a card out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.

"What's this?" Sean asked.

"Paul Morris." Aaron said. "He's in the New York field office. You ever need anything, give him a call. He'll take care of you."

"Is this your way of saying I can't take care of myself?" Sean asked.

"No, it's my way of saying I'm a jackass." Aaron said.

Sean picked up the card and looked down a bit. "Yeah well it must be hereditary."

Aaron laughed before sobering. "Sean, it's really important that you do this your way. You know, what you feel is every bit as important as what you think. Dad knew that. I forgot. You reminded me and thanks."

"This is a pretty messed up going away present, you know that?" Sean said.

Aaron smiled. "A brother worries."

"You need to get out of the office more." Sean said.

Aaron laughed again. "You've been talking to Emily again."

Sean shrugged. "What can I say? We've always gossiped about you."

Aaron shook his head. "I did not need to know that." he moved to sit down. "So, I'm starved and Emily told me not to come home until we fixed this so how's the food?"

Sean laughed. "Pretty good. Let fix ya something special."

"I'm in your hands." Aaron said. "Just no worms this time."

Sean groaned. "Aaron, I was four." he turned to the kitchen but looked over his shoulder. "Want a beer?"

"Sure."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it. We'll still see Sean again, lots, so don't worry. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	75. Emily and Elle Talk

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, so we've got a chapter that I've been hinting at for a while now. We all saw how close Elle tried to get to Aaron, though she never did anything stupid, at least not with him, she was too close for my comfort. So, It's time for Emily to have a talk with Elle and show her just what is and isn't okay when it comes to interacting with Aaron. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Em, you really don't have to do this." Aaron said as he watched his wife change and dress their daughter.

"Aaron, you have your talks with Dave and Jason and Spence and Derek when they step out of line." Emily said. "And you say it's part of being the boss, at least for the ones who work for you. It's part of taking care of the team. Well call this me taking care of my team. Elle needs to be reminded that you are not hers for the taking. You are taken and I am protective of what's mine."

Aaron sighed. As much as he liked Emily's protective side, he knew Elle was in for it.

"Alright," he said. "just don't do any lasting damage. I get the impression Jason likes her in one piece."

"Yeah well, I think he's the only one." Emily muttered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked into the bullpen with Aaron and while he took the kids up to his office, Emily made her way over to Elle's desk where the woman was working. Watching Elle, Emily remembered that she had promised Aaron no physical violence.

"Hey Elle," Emily greeted the woman in her most pleasant tone. She could see Derek giving her a look but waved him off.

Elle faced Emily. "Hi Emily. I didn't know you were here."

Emily smiled. "Well since you guys don't have a case, Aaron wanted to spend a bit more time with the kids this morning."

Elle nodded. "That's reasonable."

Emily nodded as well. "Yeah, hey do you think we could talk in the conference room for a minute?"

Elle frowned but stood. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Em," Derek said slowly as Elle walked towards the conference room.

Emily's smile stayed in place. "It's nothing, Derek."

She followed Elle to the conference room and made sure both doors were closed.

"What's up?" Elle asked.

Emily crossed her arms, her smile still in place. "I've noticed lately that you seem to be close with Aaron."

Elle cocked a brow. "Jealous, Emily?"

Emily's smile dropped. "I think protective is a better word. See Elle, I really wanna like you. You're a part of my husband's team and a good profiler. And everyone on the team says you're a good person. But I can't see that because what I see is a woman trying to seduce my husband." she stepped closer to Elle. "And while I know Aaron would never break our marriage vows, I will not let you do or say anything to make him feel like he has."

"Does Hotch know you're threatening me?" Elle asked.

Emily smirked. "Elle, this isn't threatening. This is promising. Back off." she turned to leave but stopped. "And yes, Aaron does know I'm talking to you. He made me promise no physical violence." she smiled sweetly. "I told him it wouldn't be needed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked up from the drawing Jack was making him. Both kids were sitting on his lap. Kayla had grabbed a crayon and was trying to help but coloring was still just beyond her. However, he had discovered something.

"I believe our daughter is left handed." Aaron said as Emily walked in.

Emily smiled. "And how do you know this?"

Aaron shifted the kids a bit so Jack could still color while Aaron talked.

"She kept grabbing for the crayons with her left hand." he said. "I've noticed her doing with other things too."

Emily squatted beside Aaron's chair and smiled at Kayla. "Are you left handed like your daddy?"

Aaron watched Elle return to her desk through the window. "How'd the talk go?"

Emily looked over her shoulder at Elle also. "I think we came to an understanding."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, the thing about Kayla wasn't planned but it worked. And I had way more fun writing that then I should have. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	76. Machismo

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Look! A new LEC chapter! *hears crickets* *deadpans* Thanks guys. *huffs* Anywho, we all know this episode as the one where Aaron's birthday weekend is ruined by an unsub. *clears throat* Okay, maybe I'm the only one who focuses on the Aaron aspect of the episode. But that's why you love me! *more crickets* *grunts* Go read you evil people.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Kayla's crying stopped Aaron's path downstairs. He turned on his heel and headed for his daughter's room. Pushing the door open, he moved over to the crib and picked the little girl up.

"What's wrong Bunny?" he said. "You've only been asleep for a little while." he made his way back downstairs. The little girl continued crying. "Oh, it's okay sweetie. I'm a little grumpy when I wake up sometimes too."

Sean snorted. "Sometimes?"

Emily smacked Sean. "Leave your brother alone. This is his birthday weekend."

Sean, a fully grown adult, pouted. "Why does he get a whole weekend?"

Dave stifled his laughter. "Because he actually got the whole weekend off work, that's why."

Jack bounced over to his father. "Happy birthday Daddy!" he frowned. "Why Kayla crying?"

Sean went to speak but Emily's elbow caused whatever he was going to say to be a large gust of air.

"She's just cranky, buddy." Aaron said, trying not to laugh at his brother. "She didn't sleep as long as she normally does." he looked up at the badly colored banner that said 'Happy Birthday Daddy'. He knew from the coloring Jack hadn't helped. "Or she saw the banner. My god, who made that?"

Emily pointed at Dave and Sean. "They did."

Aaron looked at his brothers. "Great job guys, look what you did."

The two men frowned. "Hey!"

"Shhh!" Jack frowned at the two. "You make Kayla cry more!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sighed in annoyance as he looked over his file on the way to Mexico. He was looking forward to spending his birthday with his family and now he was flying to Mexico. Most would consider that a good thing and he would too. Only problem being he was going to catch a serial killer, not enjoy the sun. Some birthday.

"You okay, Hotch?" Elle asked.

Aaron looked at her. "I'm fine, Elle."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked into his house after getting home from the case and was surprised to find it quiet since it was the middle of the day.

"Dave took the kids for the day when we found out you were on your way back." Emily said from the top of the stairs.

Aaron set his briefcase and ready bag down by the door as he took in his wife standing there in just a robe.

"I'd ask why," Aaron said as he climbed the stairs. "but that answer is pretty obvious."

Emily smirked. "And here I thought I was being stealthy."

Aaron put his arms around Emily as he reached the last step just before the top one. "Sorry sweetheart but the robe ruined any stealth you were hoping for." he pulled on the tie gently. "Now, gonna explain?"

Emily slid her arms around Aaron's neck. "Call it a belated birthday present. The kids helped make a cake also."

Aaron hummed. "Cake sounds good but I think I'll take my present right now."

Emily laughed as they slowly started towards the bedroom. "I thought you'd say that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*clears throat* Well, I think we all know where that was going. I had bigger plans for this episode but they went poof. Oh well, this works. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.

End Transmission


	77. Dave and Jason, FBI vs CIA

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of LEC. So, this isn't an episode chapter but it is going to take place after an episode. Which you ask? Well the answer is Secrets and Lies. We know this, it's where they profile the CIA and we find out Jason works for them. Kinda. *wrinkles nose* Still not sure how that works. Either way! We all know who would be very interested in finding out about Jason and the CIA. That's right, Mr. Rossi. You all know this is gonna be good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You traitor!"

Jason looked up from his file as Dave came bursting into his office. "Excuse me?"

Dave threw his arms up. "You've been working for the CIA and the FBI at the same time! You can't bat for both teams! Traitor!"

Jason frowned. "Isn't 'batting for both teams' code for being bi-sexual?"

Dave growled. "Do not change the subject. How long?"

Jason shrugged and went back to his file. "A while."

Dave snatched the file from Jason's desk. "Don't give me that vague crap. How long?"

Jason sighed. "Since long before you left the team. There? Happy?"

Dave slammed the file down. "No, why?"

Jason smirked as he profiled Dave all too easily. "Are you seriously asking why they picked me and not you?"

Dave crossed his arms. "Did I ask that?"

Jason's smirk grew. "No, your body language did."

Dave's eyes narrowed further. "Do not profile me, Jason."

Jason shrugged again. "Then just tell me the truth. You wanna know why they picked me and not you."

"That doesn't matter." Dave denied. "I wouldn't work for them anyway. I picked the FBI for a reason."

Jason nodded, mock understanding on his face. "Of course."

Dave was sure his face was going to freeze in the glare he held. "Don't mock me, Jason."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rossi." Jason's face screamed innocence.

Dave growled.

"Dave,"

The two men turned and found JJ at the office door.

"Come on Dave," JJ said, pulling Dave out of the office. "let's go cool down."

"I want an answer, Jen." Dave protested.

JJ nodded. "I know but looking like you're about to take his head off is not going to get your answer. Besides, you're causing a scene."

Dave looked at the bullpen and noticed the team, even Aaron and Penelope, were watching and struggling not to laugh.

"If I'd know this would be your reaction, Dave," Aaron said. "I wouldn't have told you."

Dave grunted. "Yes you would have."

Aaron nodded. "Alright, yeah but I would have also made sure Emily was here. She would have loved this."

Derek waved his phone. "Oh don't worry Hotch, she can."

Dave gaped at him. "You didn't?"

Derek smirked. "I did."

JJ pulled on Dave's arm before he could jump at Derek. "Come on."

"But Jen!"

"Come on Dave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Short, sweet and funny as hell. *grins* I hope you all liked this cute little chapter. *inhales* Cause next is Fisher King part one and two. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	78. The Fisher King Part One and Two

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, we've reached the end of season one. We all know what happens here, the team is played with by the unsub and we almost lose Elle. You may have picked up by now that my opinion of Elle is not that great but I promise to hide that while writing this. Alright, no real summary other then I'm going along with the Hotchner family scenes in the episodes then throwing in some other things along the way and at the end. Have fun. Huh, kinda not working here.

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled. "You're going to be home for two weeks?"

Aaron nodded with a smile of his own. "That's right, the whole team has two weeks off."

Emily's smile turned into a smirk. "Looks like you can finally clean the garage."

Aaron groaned and dropped his head back. "Emily,"

Emily laughed. "I'm kidding Aaron. I won't make you do it alone. And I know Jack and Kayla will love having their dad around for two solid weeks."

Aaron nodded and looked down at his hands. Emily saw this and stepped right up to Aaron, ditching the food on the stove.

"Hey, don't go there." Emily said. "We know how important your job is. Jack loves telling people his daddy catches bad guys. He's very proud of you. And Kayla will say the same, when she's old enough."

Aaron kissed Emily. "Thank you. I'm sorry you have to keep reminding me of that."

"I will continue to remind you as long as I need to Aaron." Emily said. "It's part all part of being you wife." she kissed Aaron again. "Now go, get to work. The faster your day's over, the faster you can start your vacation."

Aaron smiled and grabbed his things before leaving the house. Emily smiled after him. Two weeks with her husband at home. Hmm, maybe she could get her father to babysit for a few days.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The more hours that passed, the harder Aaron found it to focus. He wanted the day over so he could start his vacation. Two weeks with his family. No unsubs, no cases, no meetings. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had two days of that, forget two weeks.

Seeing that his watch was finally reading five o'clock, Aaron shut the file he'd been staring at but not working on for almost an hour and started collecting his things. Knowing he wouldn't want to do any work on his two weeks off, he took all of the files out of his briefcase before grabbing it, his go bag and his jacket.

Stepping out of his office, he heard Elle make a comment about family.

"Hey, don't knock family." he said. "I'm gonna get nothing but for the next 336 hours."

Derek smiled. "Good for you. That include Rossi?"

Aaron smirked. "I said family, Morgan. But knowing my luck, Dave will stop by as soon as he can drag JJ from the office."

"What's going on with those two?" Elle asked.

Aaron laughed. "That is a question I don't want an answer to."

With that, he turned and left, nothing on his mind but his family.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ shook her head as she cradled her phone against her shoulder. "Dave, I promise you, I'm packing up right now."

"Good because I'm in the bullpen and Derek and Elle are giving me funny looks."

JJ laughed. "Derek always gives you funny looks. He sees you more then he sees Hotch and they work together."

"Hey, I can't help it if I like coming to visit."

JJ picked up her bag. "Three times a week, Dave. You know I love seeing you but the others are beginning to wonder if you've got a thing going with Gideon, considering how much time you spend in his office."

She entered the bullpen just in time to see the look of horror cross Dave's face. Her laughter had him turning and hanging up his phone.

"That's just wrong, Jen." he said.

JJ shrugged. "Wrong or not, it's true."

Dave looked back at Elle and Derek.

"Not our team." JJ reassured. "They know better. But others in the unit."

Dave groaned and dropped his head to JJ's shoulder. She bit back a laugh and patted his head.

"It's okay." she said.

"You're mocking me." Dave said as he lifted his head.

JJ nodded. "Just a bit." she looked at Elle and Derek. "We'll see you guys in a couple of weeks."

Derek smirked. "Have fun kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Dave laughed. "Now there's a list."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dada!"

Aaron turned Jack held Kayla's hands, helping her walk into the garage. He smiled.

"Hey Bunny!" he said as he swung Kayla into his arms, making the baby giggle. He looked down at Jack. "You two here to help me?"

Jack shook his head with a giggle of his own. "Mommy said lunch time."

"Lunch time, huh?" Aaron questioned. "Well, I guess we better go eat then."

Jack nodded and ran ahead of Aaron. Aaron smiled and kissed Kayla's cheek before making his own way out of the garage. He found Emily standing at the kitchen island as Jack pulled himself up on one of the stools.

"You'll never guess what I found." Aaron said as he settled Kayla into her highchair.

"What?" Emily asked.

Aaron smirked. "My year book from senior year."

Emily's eyes all but popped from her skull. "No? Please tell me you're kidding."

Aaron shook his head. "Nope. I thought the kids might like to see what Mommy looked like when she was younger."

Emily placed Jack's sandwich down in front of him and moved over to Aaron.

"Aaron, if our kids see that book, you will be living with Dave until they forget." Emily said sweetly.

Aaron kissed her. "Fine, we'll look at it after the kids go to bed."

Emily patted his stomach. "Good boy. Now, I believe your daughter is waiting for her juice."

Aaron laughed and moved to get Kayla's juice for her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron opened his front door and shook his head with a smile.

"I told Morgan you'd show up."

Dave smirked, JJ at his side. "We figured with two weeks off that you and Em might want a little alone time so we've come to steal the kids."

"You can watch the kids, Dave." Emily said, appearing behind Aaron. "But I want them back."

Dave mock pouted, making the others laugh. Aaron let Dave and JJ in and Emily went to get the kids.

"How long did he last before dragging you away?" Aaron asked JJ.

JJ smirked in Dave's direction. "I think you and Gideon had been gone for all of five minutes before my phone rang."

Aaron nodded. "That's impressive Dave. I half expected you to be hiding in her office."

Dave crossed his arms. "Are you two finished?" he paused. "And don't think the idea didn't cross my mind."

JJ and Aaron laughed as Emily came down, Kayla in her arms and Jack carrying his and Kayla's overnight bags. Their very own 'go bags' as Jack liked to call them.

"Uncle Dave!" Jack shouted. "Aunt JJ!"

JJ picked Jack up. "Hey buddy, you and Kayla ready to spend time at the cabin?"

Jack nodded fast. "Yeah!"

Aaron took Kayla from Emily and went to hand her to Dave but the little girl clung to her father.

Emily smiled. "She's going through her clingy stage."

Aaron rubbed Kayla's back while Dave smiled.

"Going to work in the morning must be fun." Dave said.

Aaron chuckled. "It's a challenge." he kissed Kayla's head. "It's okay, Bunny. You're just gonna go spend some time with Uncle Dave and Aunt JJ. You'll be back soon."

To the amusement of every adult in the room, the almost one year old appeared to sigh before releasing her father and letting her uncle take her.

"I'm gonna feel unloved if you keep that up, kiddo." Dave joked as he bounced Kayla.

"Aunt JJ loves you Uncle Dave!" Jack piped up.

Dave smirked. "That she does, Buddy."

JJ mirrored Dave's smirk. "Don't get too excited. He said it, not me."

Dave put a hand over his chest. "Oh, that hurts Jen."

JJ patted his cheek. "You'll live."

Aaron and Emily's laughter followed Dave, JJ and the kids out the door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily came out of the bathroom and found Aaron laying on his stomach on the bed, flipping through his year book.

"I cannot believe you kept that." Emily said as she laid down beside him.

Aaron smirked as he stopped on the page with Emily's junior picture. "I'm glad you grew out of the goth thing. Not that you haven't always been beautiful but that just wasn't a good look for you."

Emily pinched Aaron's side. "Ass."

Aaron kissed her. "Yeah, but you love me."

Emily returned the kiss. "Mmm, remind me when that happened again?"

Aaron actually looked like he was thinking about it. "I think I was about eight, making you seven. I'd just convinced Sean that the guard dogs would like his mud pie more then you would."

Emily laughed at the memory. "You were my hero. I really thought I was going to have to eat that thing."

Aaron tossed the year book onto the floor and turned to Emily. "You know, you never did thank me for that."

Emily smirked. "Not throwing the dirt in my hand at you was my thank you."

Aaron rolled Emily onto her back and hovered over her. "I think I want a better thank you."

"Almost thirty years later?" Emily asked with a cocked brow.

Aaron leaned down. "Never too late to collect."

Emily laughed and met him after way.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Some time in the middle of the night, after the two had finally drifted to sleep tangled together, the phone started ringing.

Emily poked Aaron's side, half asleep. "Answer it before I shoot it."

Aaron gave a tired laugh and picked up the phone from the night stand. "Hotchner."

"Agent Hotchner, don't waste time on the first victims. They were unrepentant bad man. She's the important one. Remember, everything starts at the beginning."

Aaron frowned, more awake then before. "Who is this?"

"There won't be much time. The youngest holds the key. You must help him save her."

Whoever was on the other end hung up, leaving Aaron staring at the phone completely confused and Emily staring at him, concerned.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

Aaron shook his head. "I don't know."

Emily scooted up a bit, holding the blanket to her chest as she did. "Who was on the phone?"

Aaron frowned a bit more before telling Emily what had been said. When he was finished, Emily was mirroring his frown.

"Okay, that's not a normal phone call." she said.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I know." he pointed to Emily's nightstand. "Hand me some paper."

Emily grabbed the small notebook on her nightstand and the pen and gave them to Aaron. She watched him quickly write out what was said to him on the phone.

"I think I need to call the others." Aaron said, staring at the words.

Emily nodded. "Me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron pulled on his jacket and looked at Emily, who was standing by the window, looking out.

"Dave's gonna bring the kids back," Aaron said. "and stay with you guys until we know what's going on."

Emily nodded but Aaron could see her fingers tightening on the sleeve of her robe. He dropped his gun and holster on the bed before moving behind her. He slid his arms around her waist.

"Hey," he said softly. "it's gonna be okay."

Emily put her hands over Aaron's. "I know. I just don't like the idea of an unsub, or whoever that was, being able to call us and taunt us."

Aaron rested his chin on Emily's shoulder. "I don't either. Which is why we're going to catch him as fast as possible, whoever he is and then we're getting an unlisted number." he kissed her neck. "Sound good?"

Emily smiled. "Yeah, sounds good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned as a knock sounded at the front door. Anyone who would drop by was either working or in the house already. Her's and Aaron's mothers were overseas and her father was away for business.

"Expecting someone?" Dave asked as he looked up from where he was playing with the kids.

Emily shook her head as she stood up to answer the door. On the other side was a man, dressed in shorts and a button up tee shirt.

"Can I help you?" Emily asked.

"Is Agent Hotchner home?" the man asked.

Emily shook her head. "No, he's working."

The man nodded. "Right, well can you make sure he gets this?" he held out a manila envelope. "He needs it as soon as possible. A girl's life depends on it."

Emily took the envelope and frowned. "I don't-"

She looked back at the man only to find him gone. Dave appeared at her side.

"Em?"

Emily turned. "We need to get to the BAU."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood in Aaron's office doorway as he talked to Emily about the man who'd given her the envelope. Jack and Kayla were with the team, to keep them distracted.

"Did he seem injured?" Aaron asked.

Emily shook her head. "No, not at all. Why?"

"The man who called, our unsub, something's wrong with him." Aaron said. "But it sounds like he used someone else to deliver this message." he looked at Dave. "Can you take Emily and the kids to your cabin?"

Dave nodded. "Of course."

"Are you armed?" Aaron asked.

Dave patted his side where his sidearm rested. "Brought it with me to the house. Just to be safe."

Aaron bent down and slid his ankle holster off before handing it to Emily. "Take this, sweetheart."

Emily took the gun and slid it into her purse. It had been a few years since she carried a gun but that didn't mean she couldn't still use it.

Aaron gave Dave a look and the other man bowed out of the room, shutting the door as he went. Aaron moved over to Emily and knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry this is happening." he said. "I'm sorry my job is putting you and the kids in danger."

Emily smiled and shook her head. "Don't apologize. I know the job. I always knew there was a chance of this happening. Just catch the guy."

Aaron smiled and kissed Emily. "As fast as we can."

They both stood up and headed out of the office, Emily to go sit with the sketch artist Jason had demanded and Aaron to go make sure his team wasn't corrupting his children.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily had just come back from putting the kids down for their naps when she caught then end of Dave's phone call.

"Find this bastard, Aaron."

Emily frowned. "What's wrong?"

Dave turned to face her after hanging up. "The unsub ambushed Elle at home and shot her. She's in surgery."

Emily sat down, hard, on the couch. "Is she going to make it?"

Dave shook his head. "They don't know yet."

Emily exhaled. "Why?"

Dave sat next to her. "Best they can figure is the unsub didn't like the fact that they held a press conference after being told not to go outside the team for help."

Emily ran a hand over her face. "The conference was Jason's idea." Aaron had told her over the phone on the way to the cabin. "Oh shit, he's going to blame himself."

"Already is from what Aaron was saying." Dave said.

"Are they any closer to catching this guy?" Emily asked.

Dave shook his head again. "I don't know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Go."

Aaron turned to face Emily as she came down the stairs after putting the kids to bed.

"Go?" he asked in confusion.

Emily smiled. "I can tell you want to go to her house, make sure it's not a complete mess. I can also that you're feeling guilty about something that is in no way your fault."

"I sent her home, Em." Aaron said.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, you did. But did you call the press conference? Did you let the unsub into Elle's house? How about shooting her? Did you do that?" she waited for Aaron to shake his head. "That's right. All you did was send her home to sleep." she cupped his face. "Go, make sure her house is cleaned up and let go of the guilt while you do."

Aaron kissed Emily. "I love you."

Emily smiled. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well that was a long flippin' chapter! I wasn't aiming for it to be! But since when do my things turn out how I plan? *crickets* Right, so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	79. Back to Business

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids, we've got another mile stone for LEC. It's time for Emily to return to work. For now, she'll be back in Counter Terrorism, meaning her boss Rick and partner Dustin are back. I, for one, missed them. So this chapter will basically be Emily and Aaron discussing her return, Emily having a meeting with Rick and then her first day back. Yay! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily lightly tapped her hands together as she approached Aaron, who was working in the den.

"You're hovering, Em." Aaron said without looking up from his work.

Emily laughed. "You are impossible to sneak up on."

Aaron smiled and looked up. "No, not impossible. I just know you." he dropped his pen and turned his chair. "What's up?"

Emily moved into the room and leaned against the desk. "I've got something to run by you."

Aaron frowned a bit. "The last time I saw that look on your face, you were debating leaving work before Jack was born."

Emily nodded. "Well, this is along the same lines."

"You wanna return to work?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time." Emily said. "I know Kayla's not even a year yet but I feel like I'm ready to go back."

Aaron grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her over so she was sitting on his lap. "If you feel ready then I say go for it. I'll even call Rick and let him know. He'll be dancing around the Counter Terrorism bullpen and most likely the BAU one too in minutes."

Emily laughed at the image of her former boss dancing around. "And thank you for that. I will now start laughing as soon as I see him."

Aaron grinned. "Please take a picture of his reaction to that."

Emily swatted Aaron's shoulder. "You have been spending way too much time with Dave."

Aaron laughed and kissed Emily. "So this is what you want?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Agent Rick Caulson was out of his seat and office before Emily was even all the way through the bullpen doors. Aaron's comment had been almost on the nose when Rick found out Emily wanted to come back. The man had danced, but in his office, and then ran to the BAU bullpen and hugged Aaron for letting Emily come back. To say the hug stunned Aaron would be an understatement. But apparently Dustin had been getting out of control. Though, if he'd ever been in control it would be news to Aaron.

"You're back!" Rick said as he hugged Emily.

Emily laughed, almost nervously, as Rick hugged her. "Did you spike your coffee, Rick?"

Dustin snorted as he walked over. "No spiking. Apparently he's glad to have someone back that can keep me in line."

Emily cocked a brow. "I believe we had a talk about that before I left."

Dustin held his hands up. "Hey now, it's only been the past couple of months." he shrugged. "I was bored."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Dustin, you're always bored. That does not mean you make Rick's life hell."

Rick smiled. "It is so good to have you back, Em." he waved a hand towards his office. "Shall we?"

Emily nodded. "We shall." she looked at Dustin and then his desk. "Those reports aren't going to write themselves, Dustin."

Dustin laughed. "Yes mom." he turned to go back to work. "Welcome back, Em."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat down across from Rick and smiled. "I've been gone almost four years and your office looks the same. Ever heard of redecorating?"

Rick laughed. "Between work and keeping Dustin out of trouble, when exactly am I supposed to have redecorated?

Emily leaned back in her chair. "Alright, good point."

Rick tapped his desk. "Well, it's basically a done deal that you're back. You just need to take a fire arms qualification and get a new ID."

Emily nodded. "Easy enough."

Rick smiled. "And I've got a surprise for you."

Emily cocked a brow. "Really?"

Rick nodded. "Dickson left about six months ago and since then his office has been empty."

Emily wasn't sure her brow could go any higher. "You're giving me Dickson's old office?"

"That I am." Rick said. "Dustin tried for it but if he thinks I'm putting him some place where I can't keep an eye on him, he's nuts."

Emily laughed. "Rick, Dustin is nuts."

Rick waved a hand. "You know what I mean. So, want it?"

Emily nodded. "Of course."

Rick tapped his desk again. "Then it's settled."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Now this isn't fair,"

Emily looked up from her desk to see Dustin pouting in the door way. "What isn't?"

Dustin waved a hand at Emily's office. "I've worked here longer, why didn't I get it?"

Emily smirked. "In here, we can't see you. Out there," she motioned to the bullpen. "we can."

"Dustin!" said man jumped at Rick's shout. "That mountain of paper work is not going to get any smaller if you're not at your desk!"

Dustin backed away from Emily's door. "Alright chief, calm down. I'm going." he smirked at Emily. "Someone is a little testy."

Emily waved a hand. "Shoo, before you get us both in trouble."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mommy!"

Emily smiled as Jack came running into her office, Aaron carrying Kayla not far behind.

"Hey Bug," Emily said as she pulled Jack into her lap. "what are you doing here?"

"Daddy, Kayla and I come get you!" Jack said.

Emily looked at Aaron as he leaned against her desk.

"What time is it, Em?" Aaron asked.

Emily glanced at her watch and winced. "Crap, I didn't realize it was passed six already."

Aaron nodded as he adjusted Kayla. "I figured, first day back and all. The kids have voted for dinner out. Sound good?"

Emily flipped her file shut. "Sounds very good." she stood up, lifting Jack into her arms as she did. "Let me grab my coat and we can go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron held Emily close in bed that night. "Happy to be back at work?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it's hard being away from the kids but it's good to be back."

Aaron kissed her. "Good, I'm glad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, that last section feels funny to me but I'm not gonna change it. Emily's back at work and all is good, right? Yeah, no. We still got Elle to deal with. That'll be fun. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	80. BAU and CT, Kayla's First Birthday

Begin Transmission

Lacy here people with the next LEC chapter. So, we're gonna have a fun chapter here. For the first time since Jack's first birthday, we're gonna have both the BAU and the CT team together to celebrate another first birthday. That's right, Kayla's turning one. Yes, this also means that Dave and Jason will once again be bickering with each other. But would it really be a family gathering if they weren't? Now, the ultimate question, is Elle going to be there? Well, to be honest, I have no idea. So have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack snuck quickly out of his room, making sure not to make any sounds as he moved down the hall towards the nursery. He knew what day it was, he'd heard his parents talking about it the night before. Today his little sister was a whole year old and he wanted to be the first one to say 'happy birthday' to her.

Stopped short at he heard movement in his parents room, Jack held his breath for a few seconds before continuing to Kayla's nursery. Pushing the door open gently, Jack stuck his head in to make sure it was clear before moving all the way into the room. He walked over to Kayla's crib and smiled at his sister through the bars.

"Hi Kayla," Jack said softly. "happy birthday."

Kayla, who was awake, smiled at her brother and squealed happily.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

Jack turned and smiled at Emily. "Saying happy birthday to Kayla, Mommy."

Emily smiled as she walked into the room. "And what did she say?"

Jack smiled at his sister. "Nothing, just made sounds." he looked back at his mother. "How come she can only say some words?"

Emily squatted down at Jack's side. "Well, cause she's still learning. You were the same at her age."

Jack nodded. "Oh, is that why Daddy tolded me to talk to her a lot?"

Emily nodded. "Yep, so she can learn, just like you did."

Jack beamed. "Cool! I'll talk to her lots then!"

Emily laughed. "Sounds like a plan. Now," she stood. "let's get the birthday girl up and ready."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave smirked at Aaron as he watched the younger man decorate the living room. Aaron noticed the smirk.

"What?" he asked.

Dave chuckled a bit. "So, how are you handling your baby girl turning one?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Just fine, Dave. It's one not eighteen."

Dave let out a good laugh. "I do not want to see you on that day."

Aaron glared at his mentor and best friend. "Wanna help while you mock?"

Dave shrugged. "Su-"

His words were cut off by the package of streamers that Aaron chucked at his face.

"Dave, the party hasn't even started." Richard said as he walked in from the kitchen. "Can't you behave for five minutes?"

"No," Emily, Sean, Aaron and Jack said.

Dave gaped at his godson. "Jack!"

Jack giggled. "It true, Uncle Dave!"

Dave pointed at Aaron. "You turned him against me."

Aaron nodded while he pinned a balloon string to the wall. "It's possible."

Dave huffed. "I can't win."

"Tell me you're not just learning that." Jason said as he walked into the house. The teams and family had been told to just come in for the party.

Dave glared at Jason. "Who invited you?"

Jason pointed at Emily. "She did and I've learned arguing with her is pointless."

Emily smirked. "Good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled from the middle of the backyard as Rick and Dave argued over grilling with Aaron, Sean and Dustin laughing at them. Derek, Richard and Reid had the kids on the tire swing, Kayla tucked in her brother's lap while Penelope and JJ sat on the blanket with Emily. Jason was inside calling Elle to see how she was doing. Elle had been out of work for three months, recovering from her gun shot wound and surgery.

"So, your baby is a year old." Penelope said. "How's it feel?"

Emily smiled. "Tiring. Raising her is different from Jack."

JJ frowned. "How so?"

Emily leaned back on her hands. "It's hard to describe. Of course girls are different from boys but Kayla's more of a social butterfly then Jack is. She's more likely to try and do something that she knows might be a bad idea."

JJ's frown became a smirk. "Sounds like her mom."

Penelope nodded. "Oh yeah. Jack is definitely his father's son while Kayla is just like her mommy."

Emily laughed. "You think so?"

The two women nodded. "Without a doubt."

"Jen!"

JJ sighed. "Fight your own battles, Dave! I'm not helping because you refuse to give up the grill!"

The three heard a huff before the arguing continued. Penelope looked at JJ.

"How'd you do that?"

JJ shrugged. "Practice."

Emily watched her friend's face. "How are things going with you and Mr. Rossi?"

JJ played with a blade of grass near the blanket. "They're comfortable."

Penelope shook her head. "Oh no, Jayje. You have to give us more then that. I'm single and Em's married, we need to live through you!"

Emily looked offended. "Hey! I like my life just fine, thank you!"

Penelope waved a hand. "Oh you know what I mean. We need the fun and exciting stuff."

Emily smirked. "I have plenty of that."

Penelope covered her ears. "Em! Too much info about the Boss Man!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hearing laughter from the three women, Rick and Dave stopped arguing long enough to look over at them with Dustin, Sean and Aaron.

"Should we be worried?" Dustin asked.

Rick, Aaron, Sean and Dave nodded. "Always."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Everyone gathered around the picnic table as Aaron and Emily sat with Kayla between them and Jack bouncing next to Aaron. Richard brought the birthday cake out and set it in front of the family. The candles were lit and Kayla's eyes got big as she watched the flames.

"Okay Kayla," Emily said. "we gotta blow the candles out. Daddy, Jack and I will help."

Everyone counted to three before they blew out the candles. Everyone clapped, making Kayla laughed and squeal.

"Happy birthday, Kayla!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, that didn't want to be written at all. Course nothing wants to be written right now. I apologize for A&E not being up. These episodes are killing me. Anywho, there is Kayla's first birthday. She's a whole year old now. *smiles* They grow so fast. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

Oh, just a small note. I changed the end of my pen name from Duck to Werewolf. I felt it was time for a change and since I'm known so well as Lacy, I only changed part of it.

End Transmission


	81. P911

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, we got the next chapter of LEC. What is it you ask? Well, it's P911. *pauses* Assuming you all read the chapter titles, I don't know why I try to keep the episodes a mystery...*shakes head* Anywho, it's Elle's first case back, even if she's not supposed to be back yet. And we've got a surprise twist on that. *grins* You'll see. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"DADDY!"

Aaron sighed as he set his coffee mug down. By the sounds of it, Jack had taken Kayla's otter again. He rubbed his forehead. It was supposed to be terrible twos not terrible two through four.

Knowing Emily was in the shower, Aaron made his way to the playroom and found his newly one year old daughter sitting on the play rug, tears in her eyes as she pouted at her brother, who was on the other side of the room, playing with his toys, Kayla's otter at his side.

"Jack, why do you have Kayla's otter?" Aaron asked his son. Jack just shrugged. "Jack, answer me."

Jack huffed. "She took my army men."

Aaron wanted to roll his eyes but he'd had plenty of fights with Sean just like this as they grew up.

"She's just a year old Jack." Aaron said. "She doesn't know any better yet and you taking her things isn't going to teach her." he walked over to Jack and took Kayla's otter back. "Say you're sorry to Kayla then go get your things ready for Grampa's." Jack put his toys down and headed for the stairs. "Jack,"

Jack looked at Kayla. "I sorry, Kayla."

The little girl just sniffed and Jack left the room. Aaron picked Kayla up and gave her back her otter before carrying her to her bedroom.

"Let's get you changed and ready for Grampa." Aaron said.

Emily stuck her head into Kayla's room. "Why is Jack pouting on our bed?"

Aaron sighed. "He stole Kayla's otter again."

Emily shook her head. "Alright, I'll go talk to him."

Aaron looked down at his daughter as Emily left. "Promise me you won't give Mommy and I trouble like this. Please."

Kayla giggled. "No."

Aaron snorted. She probably didn't even understand the request and still gave the answer a teen would have.

"Thanks Bunny." Aaron muttered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she walked through the FBI building. Jack's bad attitude had continued the whole drive to her father's house and turned into a crying fit with him admitting he didn't feel well before throwing up on Richard. Emily had placed a call to Jack's doctor and Richard promised to take the little boy while Emily took Kayla to Sean's so she wouldn't catch whatever her brother had. After calling Aaron and telling him all this, Emily finally got to work.

Now she was on the floor CT shared with the BAU and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Elle and Reid talking. Emily frowned. She was pretty sure Aaron said Elle wasn't do back for a week.

"Emily," Reid called to her once he saw her. "hey."

Emily walked over to the two. "Hey guys." she looked at Elle. "I didn't think you were back yet."

Elle shrugged. "I found myself watching Soaps the other day and actually looking forward to it."

Emily gave an understanding nod. "Yeah, I reached that point myself."

"How'd you deal with it?" Reid asked, sounding curious.

Emily smirked at him. "I got pregnant again."

Reid coughed a bit and nodded, his face blushing. Emily and Elle laughed as Aaron joined them.

"Elle, I didn't think you were back till next week." he said after kissing Emily in greeting.

Elle refused to meet Aaron's gaze. "I got a text message so,"

"Then it was a mistake." Aaron said.

"Is there a case?" Elle asked.

"Not until you're healthy." Aaron said.

Emily felt for Elle and turned to Aaron. "She reached the Soap Opera wall, Aaron. Give her something small."

Aaron, knowing what Emily was talking about, gave in. "We're going to Cleveland and Reid's going to the Crimes Against Children Division. Go with him." Elle went to protest. "Or go home."

He kissed Emily again before heading to the elevator. Emily patted Reid's arm before giving Elle a smile and heading for CT. She knew Aaron would keep a close eye on Elle during the case. She'd be there to hear his concerns when they got home.

"Dustin! Do your damn work!"

Emily sighed. For now, she had to go stop her boss from killing her partner.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily settled on the couch after getting Kayla and Jack tucked into bed. Jack had a stomach bug that the doctor assured Richard would pass in a few days and there was little chance he'd pass it to his sister. Emily wanted to smack the man a few hours ago when Kayla started throwing up.

"Hey Em," Aaron said walking through the door. "how are the kids?"

Emily tipped her head back so she could see Aaron and returned his kiss. "They are both sick but sleeping."

Aaron sat beside Emily. "Jack passed it to Kayla."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, he did." she looked at Aaron. "How'd Elle do?"

"Went against what I said a few times," Aaron said. "but she seemed okay. I think it was right to let her come back early."

Emily watched her husband. "You don't seem sure of that."

Aaron sighed. "I don't know. I think I'm just gonna either have Jason watch her or do it myself for a bit. Just to make sure."

Emily curled her legs up onto the couch and leaned against Aaron as he wrapped an arm around her. "You do what's best. That's all you can do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*whistles* I really have no ending note. *taps nose* I could sit here and ramble for a few lines but that might annoy some. *crosses arms* But then again, if you got this far into my work, I'm sure you're used to me rambling by now. *nods* Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	82. No Secrets in this Family

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of LEC. *sighs* Writing CM is getting harder and harder. Damn writers. Don't worry, I'll do my best to keep pressing on. LEC won't die. Not for a very long time. Okay, on to what this chapter is. *pauses* Hold on. *pulls up notes* That's right! We're finding out about a secret within the team. *grins* You'll like it. *frowns* I hope. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily finished packing up her things and shutting down her computer. It was just after five and she was meeting Aaron in the BAU bullpen so they could go home. Some times taking one car to work was a pain but it at least assured that the two would go home at a some what reasonable hour since one of them was always keeping an eye on the time.

Shutting her office lights off and locking the door, Emily waved to the few members of CT that were still there before leaving the bullpen. Making her way down the hall, Emily pulled her coat on as she went and pushed through the BAU doors. Not paying complete attention, she nearly ran right into Jason.

"Emily," Jason said, startled as he grabbed her arms to make sure she didn't fall.

Emily smiled. "Sorry Jason. Wasn't watching where I was going." she smirked. "You're leaving early."

Jason laughed. "Got plans tonight."

Emily's smirk grew. "Plans? Would these be with a woman?"

Jason gave her a look. "If they were and I told you, you'd tell Hotch, who would tell Dave and I'd never hear the end of it."

Emily laughed. "Gotta love how our family is like one giant water cooler. No secrets anywhere."

Jason laughed as well. "Oh I don't know about that." he hit the button for the elevator. "See you tomorrow."

"Night Jason." Emily said before continuing through the doors and up to Aaron's office. "Alright Mr. Hotchner, time to go get the kids and head home."

Aaron stood and slid his coat on. "Just in time, I just signed my last report for the day."

Emily smiled. "Good to hear." she held up her briefcase. "You can help me with mine."

Aaron groaned. "Em,"

Emily kissed him. "I help you, you help me. It's how we work."

Aaron grabbed his things. "Alright, fine. But let's get the kids and eat first. Your paper work requires a full stomach."

Emily laughed as they left the BAU and took the elevator to the garage. They started the walk to their car when voices stopped them.

"Are you sure?" that sounded a whole lot like Jason.

"I'll be fine for one night, I promise." And that was Elle.

Aaron and Emily exchanged a look. What the hell?

"Alright but please call if you need anything." Jason said.

"I promise."

The two peaked around the corner just in time to see Jason and Elle kiss. Their eyes bugged. Did not see that coming. They moved back and stayed hidden until they were sure Elle and Jason were gone and then continued to their car. Emily let out a laugh as they climbed in.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"I told Jason there were no secrets in our family." Emily said. "And he said he didn't know about that." she grinned at Aaron. "I love it when I can prove him wrong."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

You have no idea how wrong it felt to type Jason and Elle kissing but I've been working on this pairing almost as long as I've been working on Dave and JJ. For this story anyway. Do not look for Jason and Elle stories anywhere else. Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	83. Aftermath

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Alright so we have the beginning of the end for Elle. She crosses a line that should never be crossed. However, these next couple of episode chapters will not be the last we see of Elle. Nope, we'll see her aga-*cut off by squealing* Katie! Stop that! *sighs* Trust me, it's not seeing Elle again that she's happy about, it's what's going to happen. But that's later, for now we deal with Elle's mistake. Have...eh, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Jason the entire flight home. He could tell from the look on the man's face that he knew, just as Aaron did, that Elle's shooting was not in self-defense. Elle had crossed a line. A line none of them are ever supposed to cross. Aaron tipped his head back with a sigh. He did not want to be around when Jason confronted Elle. That was going to be one fight not even Dave could find pleasure in.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as Jack helped Kayla walk around the back yard. It seemed as though Jack's terrible twos had finally stopped, even if he was almost four, and he was back to being the same loving little boy that Aaron and Emily raised him to be.

"Daddy!"

The shouts from her children pulled Emily from her thoughts and she watched Aaron appear around the side of the house, dropping his things so he could pick up both kids.

"Hey guys," he kissed them both. "miss me?"

Both nodded fast. Aaron laughed and after talking to them for a few minutes, set them back down. He stood up, grabbed his things and joined Emily on the porch.

"Hey you," Emily smiled as Aaron kissed her while sitting beside her. She frowned. "you look way too stressed for having closed a case."

Aaron sighed. "The manor in which it was closed is the cause of the stress."

Emily shut her book. "Okay, explain."

"Elle had to go undercover to catch the unsub," Aaron started. "but she panicked and we had to bring him in without enough to hold him so he was released and she got pissed. She staked out his place, waited for him to get home and when she did, she claims he pulled a gun on her and she shot him, three times."

"You don't think she's telling the truth." Emily stated.

"I know she's not." Aaron said. "Jason and I both do. We could easily tell from the way she was acting and what she was saying."

Emily nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do." Aaron said. "Let the Bureau handle it. I'll order a psych eval for her when they're finished, if they clear her. But that's all I can do."

Emily rubbed his back. "What was Jason's reaction?"

Aaron shook his head. "I don't think it's sunk in yet. And I do not want to be around when it does."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, I was aiming for this to be a bit longer but I was also going to put Jason's reaction in here. That, however, will get its own chapter, which will be next chapter. Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	84. Jason's Reaction

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. Sorry about taking so long. Em's last episode...well it killed all CM writing desires. They're coming back, though so it'll be back to normal soon! As promised, this chapter will be Jason's reaction to what Elle did in Aftermath. It'll be mostly his thoughts, not much talking so have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jason leaned against the cabin's porch railing and sighed. His mind was going a million miles an hour and he couldn't make it stop. He knew exactly what the woman sleeping in his bed had done. The line she had crossed. But at the same time he was hoping, praying she was telling the truth and that it had been self-defense. He sighed again. But it hadn't been. She'd shot a man three times because she was scared, pissed and confused.

Pushing off the railing, Jason dug around in his pocket and pulled out his cell. His thumb hovered over the first number he needed for a moment before he blew out a breath and dialed.

"Rossi,"

Jason leaned a hand on the railing. "It's Jason."

"Ah, my brilliant, but nowhere near as brilliant as me, friend. What can I do for you?"

"Who is it Dave?"

Jason was only slightly surprised to hear JJ in the background. "You can tell me what JJ's doing at your place."

"It's Gideon." Dave's voice was slightly muffled. Then it came back clear as day. "None of your damn business." there was a pause. "Does your phone call have anything to do with why Jen showed up pale as a ghost, refusing to talk about your last case?"

Jason ran his free hand over his face. He should have known the whole team would connect the dots. "Yeah, it does."

Jason heard a door open and then close.

"Talk Jason."

So he did. Jason laid out everything that happened along with his and Aaron's suspicion about Elle not telling the truth and her continued defense that she had done nothing wrong. When he was done, he waited for Dave to speak.

"Jason we both know what I'm going to say." Dave said. "That was no self-defense. Not from the way she's acting and what you saw. She crossed the line."

Jason leaned against the support beam and slid to the ground. "I know. I think I needed someone from the outside to say it."

Dave almost snorted. "Well, I don't know about being on the outside but this is one time where I wish we were all wrong."

Jason sighed for the third time. "Me too."

"Is there anything I can do?" Dave asked.

Jason shook his head. "No but thanks."

"No thanks needed, Jason. Try and get some rest."

Jason stood up. "Yeah."

After a short goodbye, Jason hung up his cell and headed into the cabin. Making sure everything was shut and locked, Jason switched on the central AC and headed to the bed room at the back of the cabin. He changed for bed but instead of getting in, he stood at the foot and watched Elle sleep.

She was curled up tight on her side, facing away from his side of the bed with a hand tucked under her chin while the other gripped the blanket. Jason knew this position well. She was fighting off a nightmare. He carefully moved to her side and knelt down. Placing a hand over the one of the blanket, Jason used the other to brush Elle's hair back and whispered softly to her.

Once she was settled down, Jason went back to watching her. And then he made his decision. No matter what she did or didn't do, he would stand by her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*washes hands* Dave and Jason playing nice and Elle and Jason's relationship. Ugh, this whole chapter creeped me out. Course that's my own fault but either way. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	85. Boogyman

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. *winces at Katie's squeal* Yeah, you'll be seeing that a bit in this AN and the end one. She really doesn't like Elle, in case you didn't get that in all the other ANs where she's squealing. *turns* Cut it out! Now, as for why Katie is squealing, this is the chapter for Boogyman. The last time we see Elle in the show. Ah, let's notice I said in the show. This is not the last time we see her in the story. *hears Katie hiss* *rolls eyes* Okay, so you get the jist of it. On the with the chapter! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Aaron as they got ready for work. She could tell something was weighing on his mind but he hadn't said anything.

"You're staring, Em." Aaron said.

Emily looked concerned. "And you're hiding something."

Aaron sighed. "No, not hiding. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Emily pulled him over to the foot of the bed and they sat. "So talk to me."

"The investigation on Elle came back." Aaron said. "And the Bureau has cleared her. But,"

"You're feeling the same way you were when it happened." Emily finished. "Has she gone through the eval yet?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, I've ordered it for today after work. I'm gonna tell her when she gets in."

"Then all you can do right now is wait." Emily said. "I know you're concerned but it's a waiting game. Waiting to see if she comes clean and waiting to see what the eval says."

Aaron sighed again. "Yeah, I know." he kissed Emily. "Thank you."

Emily smiled. "No thanks needed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned as she watched the team leave for a case the next day minus Aaron and Elle. She jogged a bit and caught Jason by the arm.

"Hey," she said. "aren't you two people short?"

Jason sighed. "Go talk to Hotch."

Emily's frown deepened as Jason joined the others on the elevator. She gave them a quick wave before turning into the BAU bullpen. She didn't stop until she was at Aaron's door.

"Can I come in?" she asked, seeing the look on her husband's face.

Aaron looked up. "Em, you don't have to ask."

Emily smiled. "Just being polite." she stepped in and closed the door. "Why aren't you with the team?"

Aaron sighed. He'd been doing too much of that lately. "Elle didn't show up at her evaluation. And she's not answering her phone, not even for Jason."

"Damn, that doesn't look very good." Emily said. "What are you going to do?"

Aaron sat back. "Jason and I agreed I'd handle Elle while he handles the case."

Emily raised a brow. "Jason's letting you handle it?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Emily smirked. "If it was me, you wouldn't let anyone else handle it."

Aaron mirrored Emily's smirk. "If it was you, I would have dragged you to the eval, kicking and screaming. Jason has a more hands off approach then that." he shifted a bit. "I'm gonna go to her place, try and talk to her."

"Want company?" Emily asked. "It might be easier for her to talk to someone outside the team. Even if we don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Actually, that'd be great." Aaron said. "Can Rick spare you for a while?"

Emily waved at Aaron's phone. "Call him and ask."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sitting side by side in their car, Aaron and Emily watched Elle's apartment building. Her car was sitting out front so they knew she was there. They were just waiting for movement.

"Why don't you try calling her again?" Emily suggested.

Aaron pulled out his phone and dialed Elle's number. As it started ringing, they saw Elle walk out of her building with a bag over one arm and her phone in the other hand. They watched her look at the phone before dumping it in a near by trash bin.

"Well, there's that." Aaron said as he put his own phone away.

Emily shook her head. "For someone who claims to be innocent," she waved a hand at Elle shoving her bag in the car. "she's not acting it."

Aaron started the car as Elle started to drive away. "Let's just see where she goes."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"A cemetery?" Emily asked a bit confused.

Aaron nodded as they got out of the car. "I heard her mention to Reid and Morgan that she visits her father when she needs to think.

Emily moved to Aaron's side. "Makes sense."

They followed a ways behind Elle through the cemetery and gave her a moment once she stopped before approaching her.

"You've been following me." Elle said to them. "Though I didn't expect you Emily."

Emily smiled slightly. "You're family, Elle. I want to know you're okay."

"What's going on?" Aaron asked. "Elle, we're listening."

Elle turned to face them. "Okay," she exhaled. "I really wanted to be apart of the team."

"You were." Aaron said.

Elle scoffed. "Please Hotch, your wife is more part of the team then I am."

Emily held up a hand to the two. "Hey, not why we're here."

"But when I needed the team," Elle went on, with a nod to Emily. "I was all alone. I was alone in the one place that I had the right to feel safe and that's my home. Just like those women in Ohio who were attacked had a right to feel safe in their homes."

"So does that justify taking the law into your own hands?" Aaron asked.

"What makes you say that I have?" Elle asked, sounding almost desperate.

"Because you're here," Emily waved at the graves. "confessing your sins."

Aaron stepped forward a bit. "You know I don't have any evidence and you how quickly I'd arrest you if I did," he paused, letting the words sink in. "So what are we gonna do about it?"

Emily pulled out her badge and took off her gun and handed them to Aaron. "Give us a minute?"

Aaron took the two things and nodded before walking away. Emily waited until he was a good distance before approaching Elle.

"Talk to me, Elle." Emily said. "I'm no longer an agent, just a friend, a part of your family, who wants to know what's going on." she motioned to Elle's father's grave. "If it makes it easier, talk to him. I'm just here in case you need someone."

Elle looked away for a moment. "I did what I thought was right. Do I feel guilty? Yes but I wouldn't change what I did. Not even one second of it."

Emily nodded. "Okay, I understand that. I'll repeat Aaron, what are we going to do about it?"

Elle sighed. "I don't know but," she looked at Emily. "I don't think I'm cut out to be an agent any more."

Emily reached out and rubbed Elle's arm, offering comfort. "That's okay."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emily,"

Emily looked up from her files and saw Elle in her doorway. "Elle, hey. Come on in."

Elle walked in and sat in one of the guest chairs. "It's done."

Emily set her pen down. "You resigned."

Elle nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to come say goodbye."

Emily shook her head. "Nope, won't accept that." she smiled at Elle's shocked look. "You are a part of my family, Elle and I don't let go of family easily. I expect to see you with Jason at every birthday and gathering we have until one of us moves."

"How can you still want me around your family?" Elle asked. "We don't have the best history."

"That is true." Emily said, her eyes glancing at the picture of Aaron and the kids that she had on her desk. "But I'm not the type to live in the past. We can and have moved forward and I won't let that past effect the future."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hummed softly as she tucked Kayla into bed and made sure her otter was with her. Jack was with Aaron and Dave for a boys night so it was just the girls at home. The phone ringing pulled Emily from Kayla's room and into the office.

"Hello?"

"Emily?"

Emily frowned. "JJ? What is it? What's wrong?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* *waves* Hi, yes that is a cliff hanger you all see there. *dodges random fruits and veggies* Come on! A cliff hanger every now and then is good for a person. *keeps dodging* Relax, nothing life threatening is wrong. Life changing, well look at the story title. *pauses* FINALLY! The damn title works! *goes back to dodging* Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! *runs*

End Transmission


	86. A Major Shift in the Family

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! Alright, I've left you all hanging long enough with LEC. Last chapter we ended with my first cliff hanger in...well a long time. At least here. So, this chapter we'll find out why Emily got a panicked phone call from JJ and the aftermath that goes with it. *grins* Yes, that's all you're getting. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla! *frowns* Again with the unknown exclamation point...

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily pulled her front door open as she watched JJ get out of her car, tear marks clear on the younger woman's face. Emily had already sent Aaron a text to make sure he and Jack were okay, along with Dave so she knew that wasn't what had JJ upset. And if something had happened with her and Dave, Aaron would have given Emily a heads up just in case. So she was completely in the dark as to what was wrong with the woman she saw as a younger sister.

Once JJ was inside and the door was closed, Emily led her over to the couch and they sat down.

"JJ, what's wrong?" Emily asked, taking JJ's hand.

JJ sniffed and wiped her face with her free hand. "I think," she hiccuped. "I think I'm pregnant."

Emily blinked a few times before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry, what?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I know. Dave and I are usually careful about that but about two months ago we'd gone to one of his book parties and we were both drinking and-"

Emily squeezed JJ's hand. "Got it." she exhaled. "Have you told Dave?"

JJ shook her head. "Not yet. I want to know for sure but," she paused. "I love Dave Em, I just don't think I'm ready to be a mother."

Emily gave JJ an understanding smile. "Jayje, I can honestly tell you, having two kids of my own, no one is ever ready to become a parent."

JJ sniffed. "You weren't ready when you got pregnant with Jack?"

Emily paused. "Well it's a bit more complicated then just regular fears for me." she cleared her throat. "I had an abortion when I was fifteen so when I found out about Jack, I went back to that state of mind and didn't come back until Aaron held me and told me we could do it this time. That I could have Jack."

JJ's eyes widened. "Was it-" she didn't know how to ask.

Emily shook her head. "No, it wasn't Aaron's. But he was ready to support me and the baby if I had gone through with it."

JJ exhaled. "Can I do this?"

Emily smiled. "I have no doubt. I've seen you with Jack and Kayla and I know it's not the same but I think being good with kids in general means you'll be great with your own. But first," she stood and pulled JJ up. "we need to find out if you're actually carrying Dave's baby." she paused and shuddered. "Okay, the idea of Dave having a kid actually scared me for a moment."

JJ laughed and playfully swatted at Emily. "Hey! It's my baby too!"

Emily let out a mock sigh of relief. "Oh thank god."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

With a slightly cranky Kayla in her mother's arms, Emily and JJ sat in a small exam room of the nearest free clinic. Emily felt it would be best so nothing got back to the Bureau through JJ's insurance and spilled her secret before she could tell Dave. Right now, they were waiting for the test results. Emily patiently, JJ, well she was getting a good work out with her pacing.

"Jayje, please calm down." Emily said for what had to be the tenth time since the nurse left to perform the test.

"I'm nervous, Em." JJ said.

Emily nodded. "I know sweetie but Kayla's watching you pace and you're making her dizzy."

JJ looked at her niece and saw the little girl give her head a shake as JJ finally stood still.

JJ smiled. "Sorry Kayla."

"Miss Jareau," the nurse walked back in. JJ and Emily looked at her. "I have your results."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave wasn't exactly sure what was going on when he received a call from JJ to meet him in her office. As a profiler it had been easy for Dave to pick up on the odd note in JJ's voice and the slight shake of it as well. It had him concerned. Last he checked he hadn't done anything wrong but who knows. His last two marriages ended because of something he didn't know he'd done. God he hoped he hadn't screwed things up with JJ. He really loved her.

He knocked softly on JJ's door as he walked in. "Hey Jen,"

JJ smiled, almost shyly at him. "Hey Dave." she stood up. "Um, close the door."

Dave did as he was told and sat in one of JJ's guest chairs, which she'd turned so they were facing each other. "What's going on, Jen? You sounded shaky on the phone."

JJ let out a laugh. "I always forget you're a profiler." she cleared her throat. "I found something out last night and I need to tell you."

Dave tried to keep a frown off his face. "Okay, what is it?"

JJ exhaled. "I'm pregnant." she kept her head down as she waited for Dave's reaction. She'd asked him to come to her office to talk because she needed to have her family around as support. Even if they were down the hall and only Emily knew what was going on, just knowing they were there helped.

Dave blinked a few times before JJ's words actually got through. She was pregnant. His girlfriend, the woman he loved, was pregnant. A warm feeling filled his chest as a smile started to take over his face.

"How far along?" he asked.

JJ looked up and couldn't help returning Dave's smile. "Just over two months."

Dave thought for a moment. "The book party."

JJ nodded with a laugh. "The book party."

Dave laughed as well as he reached forward to take JJ's hands. "Who else knows?"

"Only Emily," JJ tipped her head. "well and Kayla but I don't think it she quite understood. They went with me to find out for sure."

Dave stood and pulled JJ into his arms. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

JJ smiled into Dave's chest. "Oh I think I have an idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron gave his wife a look as she practically bounced in front of his window that showed the bullpen.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you're waiting for?" Aaron asked.

Emily shook her head, not even looking at Aaron. "Nope."

Aaron rolled his eyes. That was basically the only word he'd gotten out of her since she showed up an hour before claiming she had to be there for something. He still had no idea what the 'something' was.

"Don't you have work to do?" Aaron asked.

Emily waved a hand at him. "Dustin's holding the place down until I get back."

Aaron felt his brow shoot up. Did Emily realize what she just said?

"Dustin?" he questioned. "The man that Rick was ready to murder before you came back to work? That Dustin?" he frowned, wondering if his wife had been spending too much time with his best friend. "Have you lost it?"

Emily rolled her eyes this time and looked at Aaron. "Relax, I'd never leave Dustin alone. Two other agents are there and," she looked at her watch. "Rick was back from his meeting twenty minutes ago."

Aaron gave Emily another look. "Why didn't you say that to begin with?"

Emily smiled sweetly. "You're cute when confused."

Aaron grunted. "Love you too, Em."

Instead of responding, Emily let out a squeal that had Aaron looking for danger. "They're here!"

Before Aaron could asked, Emily all but yanked him from his seat and office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ laughed as she watched Emily drag Aaron from his office and down to Elle's old desk.

"She looks for eager then we do." Dave muttered.

JJ smiled. "I think she's glad she'll be able to get some pay back for all the times you got Jack hyped up on sugar then sent him home."

Dave huffed. "Godfather's right."

JJ patted his arm. "Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that when you're trying to calm our little one down after Hotch and Emily get them hyped up."

"They wouldn't dare." Dave said. JJ gave him a look and he deflated. "Well crap."

Derek smiled at the two. "Dave, what brings you here? It's not Thursday." Thursday was usually the day Dave came in to help with consults.

Dave squeezed JJ's hand. "Jen asked me to come in so she could tell me something and now we're here to share with the rest of you. Call Garcia out here for me." he nodded up to Jason's office. "Sourpuss here?"

"Right behind you, Rossi." Jason said as he walked in, face in a file. As he passed Aaron, the younger man reached out and took the file. "Hotch-"

"Dave and JJ have something to tell us." Aaron said as an explanation.

Jason faced them again. "What is it?"

JJ looked over her shoulder as Penelope joined them. "Well now that everyone's here," she smiled at Dave. "I'm pregnant."

Emily, even though she already knew, let out a squeal with Penelope as they hugged JJ. Derek gave a good natured laugh and patted Dave on the back. They all turned at a thunk and saw Reid had passed out. Dave laughed and looked at Jason and Aaron. Aaron was pointing between JJ and Dave with a very confused, fish like expression on his face while Jason looked like someone just told him World War III was about to begin right on base.

"You two okay?" Dave asked his friends.

"P-Pr-Pregnant?" the two managed to sputter out together.

Emily smiled at her husband. "You know, you reacted a lot better when I told you about Jack and Kayla."

Aaron looked at her. "You're my wife! He's my best friend and JJ is like my sister!"

Derek snorted and patted Dave's back again. "Way to break the guy code man."

JJ smiled at Aaron. "Don't worry Hotch, it's okay. I'm happy." she looked at Dave as he wrapped an arm around her. "We're both happy."

Aaron sighed with a smiled and hugged them both. "Congratulations."

Dave patted Aaron's shoulder and looked at Jason. "Well?"

Jason shook his head. "The world ended."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yes, JJ is pregnant. I'm doing with her and Dave kinda what I did with Emily and Aaron. *pauses* No, exactly what I did with them. Henry is who JJ is pregnant with now and in the end of season three, beginning of season four, it'll be hers and Dave's second child. *grins* Yes, I have completely taken Will out of the picture. Sure we'll still see him in the episodes where he's involved in the cases but that's it. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	87. Suspicious Change

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. However, before we get to that, I wanna apologize for the lack of series stories. OD is being a pain, as is Major Episodes and A&E, well I'm avoiding that one. I'm working my hardest on them and hope to have them up as soon as I can. Now, back to LEC. In this chapter a question I have been asked many times will be answered. Strauss is going to be approaching Emily about joining the BAU and yes, she is going to try and use Emily as a mole. That'll backfire like it's supposed to, don't worry. For now, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily barely looked up from her file as she grabbed her ringing office phone.

"Prentiss."

"Em, it's Aaron."

Emily frowned and set her pen down. Aaron didn't usually call her as they worked on the same floor of the same building.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just need you to come to my office in about an hour."

Emily nodded. "Alright, I'll be there." she paused. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure, sweetheart. I'll see you in an hour."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

An hour later, Emily let Rick know she was stepping out for a bit before heading down the hall to the BAU. Feeling a bit nervous since she had no idea why Aaron was requesting she come, Emily pushed the bullpen doors open and was relieved to see the others out for lunch.

Heading right up to Aaron's office, Emily knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Hey you," she said.

Aaron smiled. "Hey, thanks for coming."

Emily sat down in one of the guest chairs. "Husband or not, I wasn't about to say no."

Aaron laughed. "Good to know." he exhaled. "I got a call from Strauss this morning."

Emily frowned. "Okay, what does that have to do with me?"

"She wants to have a meeting with you." Aaron explained. "When I asked why, she said it was between you and her and I'd find out only if you wanted me to know." he folded his hands. "Care to help me here?"

Emily frowned more. "I honestly have no idea what she's talking about, Aaron. I've never even met the women. The only things I know about her are from you, Jason and Dave's stories."

Aaron leaned back in his chair. "This doesn't make any sense."

Emily shook her head. "No, it doesn't. When does she want to see me?"

"In about half an hour." Aaron said. "I wanted to talk to you first."

Emily smiled. "Don't worry Aaron, my first stop after will be right here and I'll tell you everything."

Aaron returned the smile. "Good. You know I trust you Em, it's Strauss I want to be careful of. She's got something against this team."

Emily nodded. "I know." she looked at her watch. "I better head up there. Don't want to keep the queen waiting."

Aaron laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily blinked. "I'm sorry ma'am, you what?"

Strauss sat, back stiff as a board with her hands folded neatly on her desk. "I want you to join the BAU. They're a man down since Agent Greenaway left and you have the proper training."

Emily cleared her throat. "Uh yes ma'am I do but, I'm sorry I thought married couples couldn't work in the same unit."

Strauss flipped open a file. "As you go by your maiden name instead of your married name, the higher ups and I have agreed it would be okay for you to work with your husband." she looked at Emily. "I'm sure you two would have no problem putting personal feelings aside in the field."

Emily almost snorted. Clearly Strauss didn't know Aaron at all. "I'm honored ma'am but I am going to have to talk it over with Aaron before I make a decision."

Strauss nodded. "Of course. You have until the end of the week."

Emily stood. "Thank you ma'am."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"She's up to something." Dave said that night as Emily told him and Aaron everything about the meeting. Emily had gone to Aaron's office after as promised but they decided that maybe Dave could help with whatever Strauss was planning.

"Yeah, I figured that much when she got the higher ups to bend the rules." Emily said. "But what is she up to?"

Aaron leaned on his left hand, a mug of tea in his right, resting on his thigh. "I hate to say this, if only because I hate to think of you being used Em, but I think Strauss might be planting you as a mole to get information."

Emily frowned. "That's insane. She can't really think I'd turn on the team. They're my family. And you're my husband."

Dave snorted. "Never underestimate Strauss, Emily. There is nothing she won't do to further herself." he sat forward and rubbed his hands together. "I'll go see her tomorrow, see what I can get out of her." he glanced at his watch and winced. "For now, I gotta get home or Jen just might kill me." he pointed at Emily while looking at Aaron. "What she homicidal while pregnant?"

Aaron choked on a laugh. "You wouldn't have made it to see Jack or Kayla if she had been."

Dave gave Aaron a look. "Very funny." he stood and hugged Emily. "Don't worry kid, we'll figure this out."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Dave."

Once Dave was gone, Emily settled against Aaron's side. "Even if Strauss has a plan, would you be okay with me being on the team."

Aaron ran his fingers through Emily's hair. "I'll admit, it would be hard to remain objective in the field but you're as good a profiler as anyone on the team. And I know they'd love having you there. So yeah, I'd be okay with it." he kissed her on the head. "Would you be okay with me being your boss?"

Emily smiled against Aaron's chest. "Well I'm boss here at home so it's only fair that you get to be boss somewhere."

Aaron smirked as he set his mug down. "Oh, you think you're boss at home huh?"

Emily returned the smirk as Aaron lowered her back on the couch. "I don't think it, Aaron, I know it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave whistled to himself as he walked right passed Strauss's assistant the next morning and into the woman's office.

"Erin," he said with a smile. "long time no see."

Strauss glared at him. "How did you get in here?"

Dave smirked and held up his visitor's badge. "Got this at the front desk and took the elevator." he sat down. "What? You're not happy to see me? I'm crushed."

Strauss looked back down at her file. "What do you want, David?"

"I wanna know what you're playing at by putting Emily Hotchner on her husband's team." Dave said, getting straight to the point. He used Emily's married name to emphasize his point.

Strauss looked up at him. "How is that your business?"

"Because they're my best friends," Dave said. "and they're worried you're up to something. So I promised them I'd see into it since we have such a lovely past together."

Strauss almost rolled her eyes. "There is nothing for them to worry about, David. I'm merely trying to make sure the team has the best people available. Agent Prentiss is one of those people. The higher ups and I both see that. That's why they're willing to overlook the rules."

Dave eyed Strauss, not believing a single word coming from her mouth. He pointed at her as he stood. "If you do anything to cause them pain or that puts their marriage or careers in trouble, I promise you Erin, you'll be dealing with me."

Before Strauss could respond, Dave turned and left her office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so there's that. The official announcement of Em joining the team and their reaction will be in the next chapter. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	88. The Team's Approval

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next LEC chapter. So, as promised this will be the team finding out about Emily joining and their reaction to it. Now I didn't want this taking place at the office or the Hotchner house because I felt it needed neutral territory so we're going with a team night out only throwing Emily, obviously, and Dave in there. Dave's there because, well JJ's pregnant with his kid and he's part of the family. Okay, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily hummed to herself as she heard the front door shut and knew her father had left with the kids for the night. Aaron decided a team night was the best way to tell the others she was now one of them. They'd sworn Dave to silence, no matter how much he protested about JJ having his head if she found out he knew and didn't tell her. They both asked him if he couldn't handle his pregnant girlfriend then how did he catch so many serial killers.

His response was;

"They're a walk in the park next to a hormonal JJ."

Emily warned him not to say that in front of said hormonal woman.

"You do know we're toast when they find out we've known for a week, right?" Emily asked Aaron as he came into the bathroom where she was putting her hair up.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I know. But Derek was poking around, wanting to know why you've been in the bullpen so much during business hours and this is his punishment. Sadly the others had to suffer because of it."

Emily snorted. "And the Bureau thinks you have no sense of humor."

Aaron put on a mock stern face. "I don't."

Emily poked him in the side, making him jump. "Uh huh, no one's buying that, Aaron."

Aaron kissed Emily. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

Emily allowed Aaron to pull her from the room. "If we're later then JJ, I'll be speechless."

The pregnant woman had started taking forever to get ready, claiming nothing fit right any more. Emily was the only one who could tell her it was because of the baby without being accused of calling her fat.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dave, I really don't want to go to a place where it's shoved in my face that I can't drink." JJ said as they pulled up to the bar. Seeing the cars of the others, Dave knew they were last. Again.

Turning to his pregnant girlfriend, Dave made a promise that would probably kill him. "Babe, how about this, I promise I won't drink, that way you won't be alone."

JJ sniffed. "Really? You'd do that?"

Inside, Dave whimpered. Outside, he nodded. "Of course, Jen."

JJ smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

As JJ hopped out of the car, Dave crossed himself and prayed he'd make it through the night without screwing up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Any idea where the newest Mister and Missus are?" Derek asked as Aaron turned with the first round of drinks. Beers for everyone but Dave, who'd texted Aaron, and JJ. They got soda.

"Just outside." Aaron said. "JJ got hit with a moment of morning sickness when someone blew smoke in her face."

Emily snorted into her beer. "Morning my ass."

"Why don't you go out there, Em?" Derek suggested. "I mean, you're a girl and you've been through this. You'll know what to do better then Rossi."

Aaron almost snorted his beer as Emily's brow rose and Penelope turned to Derek.

"Not a smart move, man." Reid muttered, almost to himself.

"Are you suggesting, Derek Morgan," Emily said. "that a man can't learn to help the woman he got pregnant deal with symptoms that, if you think about it, are really his fault?"

"I'd answer very carefully, Derek." Penelope said, her manicured nails already digging into his forearm.

Derek shrugged, ignoring the pain in his arm. "That's exac-Ow! Mama, will you please not do that?"

Aaron swallowed a gulp of beer. "She's saving you from the ass kicking I'll let Emily inflict on you."

"Emily nothing," Reid said. He waved his bottle at the other side of the table. "From the look on JJ's face, she heard him too."

The others turned and saw a very unhappy JJ glaring at Derek while Dave stayed by her side, though he did look slightly scared. Whether it was for Derek or himself, no one was sure.

"Wanna finish that statement, Morgan?" JJ asked.

Derek shook his head, hard and fast. "Nope, I'm good." and then shoved his beer bottle in his mouth.

The others snorted. Smartest move he'd made all night.

Dave pulled JJ's chair out. "Come on, Jen. Sit down."

JJ turned her glare to Dave. "What are you saying, Dave? That I need to move my fat self so people can get by? Huh?"

Dave looked confused. "What? No! Of course that's not what I'm saying! How did you even get that out of what I said?"

JJ crossed her arms. "Oh so now you're saying I'm wrong and have no idea what I'm talking about."

The rest tried not to laugh as they watched Dave gasp for air and drown. Oh this was better then any movie. He looked to them for help but no one was dumb enough to go up against JJ when she was like this.

"I promise babe," Dave tried. "I would never think or say anything like that. I just know you've been tired lately and might want to rest as much as possible."

JJ continued to glare for a moment before turning and sitting down. Dave visibly relaxed. At least for now.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron and Emily decided to let the group get through one round of drinks before touching the subject they knew would probably get Dave murdered if the path he was on was any indication.

"Alright," Derek finally said when the second round hit the table. He pointed his bottle at Aaron and Emily. "you two called this thing so what's up? Team nights are normally at the cabin or your house. You must have picked a bar for a reason."

Aaron and Emily exchanged a look. Profilers.

"We figured public because there's less chance of JJ killing Dave," Emily glanced at Dave. "though not too sure about that now and we wanted neutral territory for this."

Reid frowned. "For what?"

Aaron cleared his throat. "Starting in two weeks, we're going to have a new team member."

"Who?" Penelope asked. Emily smiled and Penelope lit up. "You?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, Strauss offered me the job about a week ago and after talking it over with Dave and Aaron, I decided to take it."

Before anyone could celebrate, JJ turned to Dave, who appeared to be shrinking. Emily cringed. Whoops.

"You knew." JJ said. "For a whole week, you knew and didn't tell me?"

Dave swallowed. "Yes?"

JJ started slapping Dave's arm. "Why wouldn't you tell me something like that? Here I was fearing I'd never be able to talk to Emily during work hours about the pregnancy and you knew she'd be within spitting distance!"

Dave tried to fend of JJ's blow. "I-ow! Will yo-Ow! I just-OW!" he pointed at Aaron and Emily. "They wouldn't let me!"

The accused glared at Dave. Way to pass the blame.

JJ pouted. "Why not?"

Emily patted JJ's hand. "We wanted it to be a surprise. And Jayje, you know, even if I wasn't joining the team, if you needed me for anything, you're always welcome in my office. Hell, just look for me in Aaron's. I'm in your bullpen more then my own."

"That's for sure." Derek snorted into his beer.

Penelope cuffed him upside the head. "You're in enough trouble."

Reid smiled at Emily, bringing the subject back to the news of the night. "Welcome to the team, Em."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily walked backwards into her and Aaron's bedroom with Aaron's hands on her hips. They were both a little tipsy and not ready to sleep.

"So, think that went well?" Emily asked as she worked Aaron's sweatshirt over his head.

Aaron nodded, removing Emily's own shirt. "I think so. Though, I don't want to be Dave tonight."

Emily laughed as she looped her arms around Aaron's neck. "Nope, definitely not. That couch is going to be his new best friend."

Aaron laughed his agreement as he pushed Emily down on the bed. Any further talk ended there.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave grumbled to himself as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. Apparently he hadn't prayed hard enough before going into the bar.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So that turned out way funnier then I planned but that's good! I'm glad it did! Okay, so the team knows and of course they're happy, though we only saw Reid welcoming her. And Penelope lighting up. And Jason wasn't there but he'll find out! On Em's first day! Kay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	89. Lessons Learned

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next chapter of LEC. What we have coming this chapter is Jason's reaction to Em joining the team and Emily's first full episode. I was gonna do the end scene for her very first episode and have a crack about her waiting for four days in Aaron's office when they have two kids at home but that's about all it woulda been. So I skipped that and we're on Lessons Learned. Um, I'm kinda making it up as I go so have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stifled her groan in Aaron's shoulder as she heard his cell go off. She felt him reach for it and made a weak grab for his arm.

"No." she muttered.

Aaron laughed and grabbed the phone anyway. "Hotchner."

Emily let out a quiet whine and turned her face back into Aaron's shoulder.

"When?" Aaron's smile faded. "Did they raise the terror alert?"

Emily pulled back with a frown. Okay, that wasn't good.

"Yeah, no that's probably best. Get everyone in now. Emily and I will be there in a few minutes."

Emily was already pushing herself up and calling her father while Aaron ended his call.

"Hey Dad, Aaron and I have an urgent case." Emily said when her father picked up. "Yeah, our neighbor can sit with them until you get here. Kay, thanks." she looked at Aaron, who was getting a suit out of the closet. "Dad will be here in twenty."

Aaron nodded. "Alright."

Emily started getting dressed. "How bad?"

Aaron shook his head. "I don't know yet. We'll find out when we get in."

Emily glanced at the clock and groaned again. "Someone should tell unsubs not to be murderous before nine in the morning."

Aaron snorted. "I'll get Dave right on that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek smiled as Emily walked into the conference room with Aaron. "So you finally get to see the conference room."

Emily laughed as she sat down. "Derek, you can see the room clearly through the large glass window and I've been in here probably as many times as you have."

Aaron chuckled at the banter as Jason walked in. He'd been working from home the past couple of weeks so Aaron had yet to tell him about Emily, technically, taking Elle's place on the team.

Everyone froze as Jason looked from Emily to Aaron.

"Why is she here?" Jason asked.

Emily and JJ shared an eye roll. Trust Jason to ask Aaron instead of Emily directly.

Aaron cleared his throat. "Strauss put her on the team since we're a man down."

"I hate to be a smartass," Derek said, ignoring the 'since when' comments from Penelope and Emily. "but isn't it we're a woman down?"

That cracked the tension and the others started laughing.

"I thought married couples couldn't work together." Reid pointed out.

Aaron opened his file. "We'll have time to discuss it later. For now, let's focus on the case."

He looked at Emily. They both knew they could only dodge the questions for so long but they really didn't want the team knowing they suspected Strauss was using Emily as a mole. It could ruin the relationships she had with them.

"The DEA raided what they thought was a meth lab right here in Northern Virginia." JJ started. "But they found this instead."

"That could be a dispersal device for a chemical weapon." Derek said. "Sophisticated."

"Homeland Security's thinking Al Qaida." JJ said.

"They've developed devices that span the spectrum of sophistication." Reid said. "Some as simple as soda bottles and paint cans."

Aaron watched as Emily rattled off what the device was called in Arabic. Yeah, he had no idea what she said.

"Do we know what the biological or chemical agent is yet?" Aaron asked.

"No," Derek leaned back. "not yet."

"The cell members bailed out through a tunnel." JJ went on. "The DEA recovered a Nextel two way and managed to intercept a message." she put the paper down and Emily picked it up. "That's not the translation."

That didn't phase Emily. She started reading it off as if it were in English.

Derek looked at Aaron. "How come you can't do that? Didn't you two grow up together?"

Aaron gave Derek a look. "Languages are Em's thing. Not mine."

Emily smirked at her husband. "He could never pay attention long enough to learn."

Aaron turned his look on his wife but before he could comment, Jason spoke up.

"So whatever they're attacking is happening in the next forty eight hours." he said.

Emily nodded. "It looks like it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron approached Jason as he got ready to leave. "I want you to take Emily with you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Look, I know she's your wife-"

"This has nothing to do with her being my wife." Aaron cut him off. "This has to do with the fact that she can speak fluent Arabic and that will be helpful. Look, I know you're probably not happy about her taking Elle's place but she's here. Don't be an ass about it."

Jason glared at Aaron. "Fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily watched Jason as he talked with Jind Allah. She knew Jason was good at his job, he was one of the ones who trained Aaron, but she'd never seen him work before. It was, well different from what she expected. He seemed to connect with Jind Allah right away, without needing time to adjust first. It was seamless and impressive.

She sat back and crossed her arms. Seamless and impressive with unsubs, an ass with family. She should have seen that coming. His attitude towards her made her want to put his head through a wall. She rolled her shoulders. Or at least tell him to grow up and get over himself.

"Something's wrong," Reid said, pulling Emily from her thoughts.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Em," Reid handed her a cell. "go."

He'd seen the look on her face when they got the call that Aaron and Derek were okay and knew she wasn't completely focused. It was her husband and she didn't hear for herself that he was okay. She just had someone else's word. Reid knew from watching Aaron and Emily over the years that it wasn't enough for her.

Emily smiled and took the phone. "Thanks."

Even knowing she needed to stay and watch Jason's interview with Jind Allah, Emily stood and moved to a private part of the building before punching in Aaron's cell number.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron took one look at the number on his cell and answered without hesitation. "I'm okay, Emily."

He heard her sigh.

"I know." she said. "Jason told us but I just,"

Aaron nodded. "I know, sweetheart. I know. I promise you I'm fine. Derek and I both got out in time."

"Oh god, Derek. Kenny was his friend." Emily realized.

Aaron stepped away from the others. "Emily, breathe sweetheart. Yes he was Derek's friend but you can't focus on that right now."

Emily exhaled. "I know."

They both stood in silence for a long moment, taking comfort in just hearing each others breathing.

"Okay," Emily finally said softly.

Aaron frowned a bit. "You sure?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I just needed to talk to you." she laughed a bit. "This is harder then I thought it would be."

Aaron smiled. "You said that about having kids and you love every minute with Jack and Kayla."

Emily laughed. "I'm ignoring the fact that you just compared raising our kids to dealing with psychopaths."

Aaron chuckled. "Yes please do. But I got you to smile."

Emily smiled as she stared at the ground. "Yeah, you did. Okay, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

Aaron smiled. "I love you too, Em."

Hanging up, Aaron tipped his head back and let out a long breath.

"Everything okay?" Derek asked, coming over.

Aaron nodded. "Emily just needed to talk."

Derek nodded in understanding and patted Aaron's shoulder. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily slid into bed next to Aaron and curled up against his side, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"If your phone even thinks about ringing in the next twelve hours, I will throw it out the window." Emily muttered against Aaron's neck.

Aaron laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Emily. "I'll make sure the window's open."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, ask Katie, that was hard to write. For some reason Em finally being on the team threw me off. Of course! The one thing I was looking forward to and it's being a pain. That seems to be a pattern with this story. Kay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

Oh! Awesome news! Em's coming back to Criminal Minds! You all know what that means! A&E, OD, Major Episodes and LEC will not be ending! Ever! *happy dance*

End Transmission


	90. Reaper Retrace Part Three

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Okay, I finally have the next LEC chapter for you. My computer crashed which means I lost the layout I had for the next, like six chapters of the story. But I'm slowly remembering. As the title clues, this deals with the first Frank episode and we're revisiting The Reaper file once more. With Frank, well that means we'll see Elle. *hears Katie's hiss* *sighs* Lump it girl! *shakes head* Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she listened to Aaron read the kids their stories from the office down the hall. After the tough case they'd had the whole team had the last two days of the week off and were promised the weekend. Aaron was putting the kids to bed and then for some reason that was still escaping Emily, they'd decided to run over the Reaper file.

Emily shook her head. Masochism should be a requirement for the BAU.

"I know it's not a good case," Em turned at the sound of Aaron's voice. "but you don't have to glare at it."

Emily laughed. She hadn't realized she'd been glaring. "I was just thinking, we had a tough case and now we're going over the Reaper file when everyone else is probably relaxing."

Aaron leaned against the desk. "We're dedicated."

Emily snorted. "We're defective."

Aaron gave his own snort. "Yeah, probably. But to do our work, I think you have to be, at least a bit."

Emily nodded. "Good point." she pushed the file closer to Aaron. "Ready to start?"

Aaron nodded. "As soon as you go say goodnight to the kids." he smiled. "They're waiting."

Emily laughed as she stood. "Of course they are." she kissed Aaron. "If I found out you did this,"

Aaron held his hands up. "I'm innocent."

Emily snorted. "You're best friends with David Rossi, Aaron. You stopped being innocent a long time ago."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Elle watched Jason move around the kitchen as he cooked them a late dinner. Something was off with him but he'd refused to talk to her about cases since she left the team, stating it wouldn't help her any to hear about them. She'd tried to argue but damn if the man wasn't stubborn.

"Jason," Elle said softly. "please talk to me. I can see something's bothering you."

Jason didn't turn to face her. "I'm fine Elle."

Elle cocked a brow. "I'll repeat you, it's pointless to lie to a profiler." she went over to him and pulled him around to face her. "I came clean with you. The least you can do is be honest with me."

Jason looked at Elle. "You're not a profiler anymore."

Elle glared at him. "That doesn't mean I can't still read you. How many times did you tell Hotch it's not something that can be switched off?"

Jason turned back to the stove. "In order to save a bus full of children, I had to let the unsub get away with a innocent woman."

Elle frowned. "His next victim?"

Jason shook his head. "No, he's convinced himself he's in love with her."

Elle crossed her arms. "Sociopaths can't feel love."

Jason gave her a look. "I said convinced himself. Not that he actually felt it."

Elle shot the look back. "Do not take it out on me because you couldn't catch the guy." she moved away and grabbed her coat. "You know what, I'm not that hungry. I'm just gonna go home."

Jason didn't move to stop her. He knew he needed to cool down and if Elle was around, he'd continue taking it out on her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron flipped the Reaper file closed and rubbed his eyes.

"Keep doing that and I may have to go looking for them when they pop out."

Aaron laughed and looked at Emily, who was gathering the notes they'd made. "I rub my eyes all the time, Em and they've never fallen out."

Emily shrugged. "Could only be a matter of time."

Aaron laughed again and shook his head as he stood. He took the papers from Emily and put them back on the desk before pulling her up.

"Come on, crazy girl," he said. "let's go to bed."

Emily cocked a brow as they left the office and headed for their room. "Now do you mean actual sleep or-"

"Emily," Aaron warned. "the kids' doors are open."

"So we close them." Emily smiled.

Aaron laughed again. "And you say I spend too much time with Dave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so the silliness with the Hotchners was to offset the fight, if ya wanna call it that, with Jason and Elle. *taps nose* Alright nothing else so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	91. Birthday Surprise

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter. We've got two things happening in this chapter but it won't be too long. Mainly cause I'm typing with a slight handicap. Hurt my right pointer finger. Best not ask how. Anywho, we've got Jack's birthday and a special surprise...well for those of us who don't know that the Rossi's are having Henry first. So have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned against Jack's doorway as she watched Kayla toddle over to her brother's bed with a wet face cloth in hand. While Emily usually tried to get the kids to play nice, both herself and Aaron had tried waking Jack with no result other then the blanket going further over his head. Well now the blanket was down and Kayla was inches away from dropping the face cloth on her brother.

Jack's nose twitched a bit as a few drops of water hit his cheek when Kayla lifted the cloth over his face. Emily stifled a laugh as a loud 'splat' was heard and Jack shot straight up in bed. Kayla fell back on her bottom, giggling her head off as Jack tried to grasp what had just happened.

Jack looked at his sister and then his mother before using a glare straight from his father.

"Mommy!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dave, stop it." JJ said for the fourth time. Dave gave her another innocent smile. "I swear, if our child gets your patience, I'm going to string you up at the end of the firing range and let Emily have at you."

Dave paled a bit. "That's a bit harsh, Jen."

JJ gave him a look. "You've touched and played with everything in this room at least twice in the past ten minutes. That's generous."

Dave sat beside her on the examination table. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

JJ placed a hand on her ever growing stomach. "I know, I am too. But that's what we get for suddenly deciding that we want to know what we're having."

Dave knew she was aiming that comment at him. "I know the request kinda came outta left field. I just remember watching Aaron and Emily get ready for Jack and Kayla and how much easier it was for them once they knew what they were having." he rubbed JJ's back. "I want this to be as easy for us as possible, since it wasn't exactly planned."

JJ smiled. "If there's one thing I've learned watching Hotch and Emily it's that being a parent is never easy. And while this little one might not be planned," she smiled at Dave. "I think we're ready."

Before Dave could respond, the doctor came in with the ultrasound machine.

"Okay you two," she said. "ready?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Derek Morgan! Put her down!"

Aaron looked up from the grill to see Derek holding Kayla above his head, upside down and he saw Emily storming across the yard at them. Aaron snorted, Derek looked like a deer caught in headlights. So much so that he hadn't even had the brains to put Kayla down like he was told to.

"Ah, I see someone else is getting in trouble for once." Dave said as he and JJ came around the side of the house.

Aaron smirked at his best friend. "Only because you just got here."

Dave huffed. "I'm not winning at all today."

JJ patted his cheek. "Nope,"

Aaron laughed as JJ walked off to help Penelope save Derek from Emily.

"So how'd the appointment go?" Aaron asked.

Dave crossed his arms. "I'd tell you but then I'd be on the couch again." he laughed at Aaron's startled look. "JJ wants to wait until after Jack opens his presents to tell everyone."

Aaron nodded. "Alright then." he gave his friend a look. "Wanna give me a hint?"

Dave smirked. "Only that Kayla and Jack are gonna have a little cousin."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, very cute. We knew that already."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron laughed as he attempted to clean Jack's cake out of Reid's hair. "Spence, you might just have to wait until you get home."

Derek and Reid had decided to act younger then the kids and started throwing cake at each other. Derek had easy clean up since he shaved his head. Reid on the other hand,

Reid sighed. "Yeah, I figured."

Jack giggled. "You look funny, Uncle Spence."

Reid narrowed his eyes playfully at Jack and faked like he was going to run at him, causing the little boy to shriek and run away.

Aaron patted Reid's shoulder. "Come on, let's go hear Dave and JJ's news."

The two rejoined everyone in living room, as the backyard was covered in cake. The adults were all seat in chairs and on the couch while Jack and Kayla sat on the floor. By the looks of it, Jack was trying to get Kayla to stop chewing on his new Army men.

"Alright guys," Emily said, finally picking Kayla up and handing her to Aaron with a look that said, 'she's your daughter'. "are you going to tell us how the appointment went?"

Penelope bounced next to Derek. "Yeah! I must know if I'm planning for a new niece or nephew!"

Derek put a hand on Penelope's leg. "Mama, you are going to bounce me right off this couch."

Penelope gave him a look. "Good, you deserve it after throwing cake at my wonder boy."

Aaron cleared his throat. "Guys, the news."

Dave shook his head and looked at JJ. "You wanted to tell them, Jen."

JJ smiled. "Pen, you can plan for another nephew because we're having a boy."

The team broke into cheers that were paused by Jack's curious question.

"So I'm getting a brother?" he asked.

Dave knelt down in front of Jack. "Not exactly, kiddo. This baby is going to be your cousin."

Jack frowned. "I don't get it."

Emily ruffled his hair. "It'll take some explaining, Bug."

Jack nodded. "Kay," he saw Kayla chewing on his toys again. "Kayla!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Longer then I thought it'd be! Awesome! Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	92. The Big Game and Revelations

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapters kiddos. We've reached two important things; the birth of Dave and JJ's first child and The Big Game and Revelations. Yeah a good event triggered by Reid getting kidnapped. But that's normally how it goes with me. *nods* Yeah, I suck. We established that one many chapters ago and it will be reenforced so many times over the course of the story. For now, I don't think anything else needs to be said so have fun. *frowns* Well it works for part of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily knelt down in front of Jack and tickled his belly. "You gonna be good for Grampa and help him with Kayla?"

Jack giggled and nodded. "Yeah."

Emily smiled. "Alright, give me a hug and kiss."

Aaron bounced Kayla as he watched his son and wife hug then looked at his little girl.

"You be good, alright?" he said.

Kayla, who was resting her head on Aaron's shoulder, nodded. "Kay Daddy,"

Aaron kissed her on the forehead and looked at Richard. "She won't be up much longer."

Richard took his granddaughter. "Long day for her?"

Aaron nodded. "She had some trouble sleeping last night so she was up early."

Richard rubbed Kayla's back. "Well I keep a close eye on her tonight," he looked at Jack. "and I know my helper will be right there with me, right Jack."

Jack beamed at Richard. "Yup!"

Aaron hugged and kissed Jack while Emily repeated his actions with Kayla before the two said one final goodbye and headed out. The team was meeting up at their normal bar in celebration of the Super Bowl. None of them, minus Derek and Dave, watched sports but it seemed like a good reason for a team night and Dave and Sean were joining them. Dave mainly because he was certain the smallest thing would make JJ's water break and he refused to leave her side. He'd been an even more permanent figure at the office then before. He was starting to drive everyone insane.

Emily reached out and took Aaron's hand as they walked to the car. "Since Dad has the kids for the night, feel like having our own Super Bowl celebration when we get home?"

Aaron smirked at the tone in Emily's voice. "We don't even watch football,"

Emily laughed and stopped in front of Aaron, pressing against him. "Doesn't mean we can't celebrate."

Aaron kissed her. "You've got yourself a deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave shook his head as he made his way back to the table with his, Emily's and Aaron's drinks. Derek was dancing, at least he thought it was dancing, with three women while Penelope watched him from the table and, Dave snuck a glance over to the other side of the bar, even almost full term, JJ was kicking ass at darts.

"Here we go," Dave said as he set the drinks down.

Sean followed behind with his own drink and sat on Penelope's other side. "Just go dance with him,"

Penelope gave Sean a look over her glasses. "He's taken, baby brother Hotchner. I can't just go over there."

Emily laughed. "I think if anyone can Pen, it's you."

Penelope waved a hand at Emily before facing the floor again. "Look at him move, he's like a cat."

Dave cocked a brow. "More like a dog,"

Penelope looked at him. "He did not ask them to dance," she looked back at Derek. "they asked him."

Dave nodded. "Fine, alright, he's a cat."

Emily leaned closer to him. "An alley cat."

Sean and Aaron dropped their heads to hide their smiles. Aaron took a long sip of his beer before grabbing Emily's hand.

"Come on," he said.

Emily smirked at him. "You gonna step on my toes again?"

Aaron laughed. "It was you and I'm sure you'll watch your step."

Emily laughed as Aaron led her to the dance floor.

"Have they always been like that?" Penelope asked Sean.

Sean watched his brother and sister. "Like what? Lovey-dovey and only seeing each other?" he saw Penelope nod. "Since just about the day they met."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily leaned towards Aaron as they walked through the bullpen after being called away from their night out on a case.

"Looks like tonight's plans will have to wait." she said softly.

"You have no idea how annoyed I am because of that." Aaron said back.

"Hey, love birds," Derek piped up from behind them. "stop whispering. You're gonna make us guess what you're saying."

Emily smirked at Derek over her shoulder. "Do you really wanna guess?"

Penelope elbowed Derek. "No, he really doesn't."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily whistled as she walked into the Counter Terrorism bullpen.

"Emily!"

Emily smirked. "Work, Dustin."

Emily's former partner, Dustin Pricks, pouted. "Just walked in and already telling me what to do."

"Just like old times," Emily laughed as she walked up the stairs to her former boss's office. Rick Caulson was just how Emily knew she'd find him. Buried under several stacks of files. "Need a life preserver, Rick?"

Rick looked up, startled. "Emily! What are you doing here?"

Emily sat down across from Rick. "I need to steal one of your agents for a few months."

Rick looked hopeful. "Dustin?"

Emily snorted. "Not a chance in hell." she shook her head. "No, my team's Communications Coordinator is going on maternity leave soon and as of our current case if office bound. Got anyone who can take her place?"

Rick tapped his pen. "Yeah, I think I got someone for you." he picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Why didn't Hotch come ask?"

Emily smirked again. "Aaron figured I'd have a better chance of getting someone then he would."

Rick nodded. "He was right about that."

Emily shook her head with an eye roll. While Rick had no problem with letting Emily go to the BAU, he was still a bit sore that Strauss bent the rules the way she did. Course he wasn't the only one.

Rick hung up. "Alright, I'm giving you Agent Jordan Todd. You remember her?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, I think so. She's good at her job. Should fit right in with my team."

Rick pointed at Emily. "I want her back."

Emily laughed. "Relax Rick, as soon as JJ's leave is up, Jordan is all yours again."

Rick smiled. "Alright then. She'll meet you in your bullpen in fifteen."

Emily stood. "Thanks Rick."

Rick stood also. "Any chance of you coming back?"

Emily laughed as she headed for the door. "Take that up with Aaron."

"Well that's a no," Rick muttered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek watched Jordan talking with the head detective and turned to Emily. "You sure she can handle this?"

Emily cocked a brow. "You questioning my judgment, Derek?"

Derek shrugged. "Just asking a question. You're the only one who knows her."

Aaron crossed his arms from across the table. "You didn't answer her question. Are you questioning Emily's judgment, Morgan?"

Derek leaned forward on the table. "Look, all I'm saying is she's new. We don't know her and I just want to know if she can handle this. You know how this team is Hotch. It's a family. We're going to be judgmental of new people until we know they fit."

Emily leveled Derek with a look. "The only person I see passing judgment right now, is you Morgan. I wouldn't have taken her from Rick's team if I didn't know she could handle what we do."

Aaron and Emily got up from the table as Jordan called them over. Reid moved over to Derek and patted his shoulder.

"Way to screw up with Emily and Hotch at the same time." Reid said.

Derek gave him a look. "Name one wrong thing I said."

Reid gave him a look back. "You never said you weren't questioning Emily's judgment."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ rubbed her stomach as she sat beside Penelope in her office while they looked for anything that could help the team.

"Something wrong with baby?" Penelope asked. It was the fifth time she'd seen JJ rubbed her stomach.

JJ shook her head. "He's a bit restless. Probably because I am."

"Then calm down, Jen." Dave said walking in.

JJ rolled her eyes. "It doesn't work that way, Dave." she looked at him. "And aren't you supposed to be at a meeting with your editor?"

Dave leaned against one of Penelope's many tables. "He kicked me out. Apparently I was talking about the baby more then my book."

Penelope laughed as JJ sighed and shook her head.

"You'll be lucky to get that book out before our child's first birthday." JJ said.

Dave seemed to perk up. "That would be a good first birthday present! A book tour for the little guy!"

JJ groaned. "No Dave. Forget it."

Before Dave could say anything, the phone rang and Penelope hit the speaker button.

""You've reached the land of computer genius if I can't fix it, my pregnant buttercup will shoot it."

"No time for jokes, Garcia," Jason's voice came over the line.

JJ frowned. "What's wrong, Gideon?"

"Reid's been taken."

Dave stood straight. "What the hell does that mean?"

"What are you doing there, Rossi?"

JJ leaned forward. "Gideon, what has happened to Reid?"

Jason explained that Reid and Jordan had gone to check on a lead for the case and it turned out the lead was actually the unsub. The team was an hour away and by the time they got there, only Jordan was left and there was no sign of the unsub or Reid.

As Dave and Penelope tried to process what they'd been told, JJ let out a loud gasp as her hand flew to her stomach.

"Jen?" Dave asked in concern.

JJ looked at Dave, fear clear in her eyes. "My water just broke."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

For the first time in a very long time, Aaron wanted to stick his head in a hole and ignore the world. Last time he wanted to do that was when his parents informed him that they were taking jobs with some US Ambassador and they'd be leaving the US for a while. He wasn't at all happy. Of course that turned out to be the best thing his parents had ever done. But that wasn't the point.

The point was right now Reid was missing and the news of that had triggered JJ's labor five weeks early. Where was a hole when he needed one? Well it sure wasn't where he was now. Driving back to the Hankel farm with Penelope. The lab rat hadn't wanted to come, with JJ being in labor, but both Aaron and Dave had managed to convince her that Dave and Sean, who'd been called in, would keep them up to date on JJ and the baby and that right now, Reid needed her more.

"Hotch,"

Aaron looked at Penelope. "Yeah?"

Penelope bit her lip. "We're gonna find him, right?"

Aaron nodded without hesitation. "I promise you, we will find him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood out on the front porch of Hankel's house and tried to collect herself. She could compartmentalize better then anyone she knew but this was Reid. This was her family and she knew she couldn't just shove this into another little box.

"Em,"

Emily looked up from her study of the porch to find Jason walking into the house as Aaron walked over to her. Obviously they were back from the latest crime scene. Funny, Emily hadn't heard their truck pull up.

"How bad?" Emily asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Are you okay?"

Emily exhaled and looked out of the farm again. "I'm-" she shook her head. "No, I'm not okay. It's Spencer and-"

Aaron gently ran his hands up and down Emily's arms. "I know, I know." he tilted Emily's head up so they were looking at each other. "I'll make you the same promise I made Garcia. We will find him."

Emily smiled a bit. "Would it be unprofessional to ask for a hug?"

Aaron returned the smile. "Depends, are you asking your boss or husband?"

Emily laughed. "Well I don't know how my husband would feel about my boss hugging me so we'll go with husband."

Aaron chuckled and pulled Emily into his arms. "For the record, your husband would be just fine with it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ panted as another contraction passed and she released her death grip on Dave's hand.

"I need to know Spencer is okay," JJ breathed heavily.

"JJ," Sean said from her other side. "I promise you the moment Aaron calls to tell me anything I'll let you know. For now, you need to focus on you and the baby."

Dave stroked JJ's hair off her sweaty forehead. "You know as well as I do that the team will not stop until Reid is safe and sound and they're all on a plane back to DC to meet our little boy."

Before JJ could respond, another contraction hit and Sean's phone rang. Dave took JJ's hand again and coached her breathing as Sean stepped into the hall to answer his phone. It wasn't long before Sean came back in and he had the doctor with him.

"It's time to head to the delivery room." The doctor said.

JJ held up a hand. "Wait," she looked at Sean. "well?"

Sean smiled. "They will all be home by the time Baby Rossi arrives."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily saw the look Derek had been giving her since Reid was taken. Jordan had been with him and since Emily brought Jordan on to the team, obviously Derek was going to blame Emily. He was apparently just that mature.

As the rest of the team headed into the hospital to see the baby, Emily yanked Derek aside.

"Let's hear it," Emily. "just get it all off your chest now."

Derek crossed his arms. "You said she could handle it."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Derek, I get you're upset over what happened to Reid, we all are. But if any of us had been with him, we would have done the same thing. Both sides of the barn needed to be covered so it was right for them to split up." she stepped forward and jabbed a finger at Derek. "You are not Mr. Perfect so come off your high horse and rejoin us mortals."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The team crowded around JJ's hospital bed as she held the baby close in her arms and Dave sat beside her, his arm tight around her shoulders.

"Now that you're all here," JJ said with a smile as Emily looped her arm through Aaron's and Derek stood between Penelope and Reid, who was being supported a bit by Jason. "I'd like to introduce you all to Henry Patrick Rossi. Sean, Emily, if you'll take the job, your godson."

Emily agreed right away. Sean, on the other hand, was floored.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

Dave nodded. "We talked about it and we agreed you'd make a great godfather."

JJ smiled. "We've seen you with Jack and Kayla, Sean. We know you can do it."

Sean laughed happily. "Of course, I'd be honored."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Oh my freakin' gods, this took entirely WAY too long to write. I have no idea why. But what matters is I finished it. Chapter 90. Can you believe it? Yeah, me either. *pauses* IT'S NEVER GOING TO END! *clears throat* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	93. Building the Rossi Family

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Before we get started, I opened my folders to save this and realized my current chapter file says Chpt 91-100. This caused a minor meltdown as I once again came to the conclusion that this story will never end. But it's all good now! That means I can come up with more ways to torture-I mean, entertain you all! So we've got a surprise coming. Well, not really a surprise, I mean it is Dave and he is kinda known for this but don't worry! This time it'll stick! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ laid Henry down in his crib and smiled as the little boy let out a small sigh before sticking his fist in his mouth. Two weeks old and he'd had that habit since the night he was born. She still couldn't quite believe that she had a son, that she and Dave had a child.

"He's not gonna vanish, Jen," Dave said as he came up behind her.

JJ smiled. "I know, I just like watching him." she looked at Dave over her shoulder. "Don't you?"

Dave nodded. "More then you know." he gently tugged her back. "But he needs his sleep so come on,"

JJ let Dave pull her out of Henry's nursery. He'd had to do it every night since they brought Henry home just over a week ago.

"Why isn't it as hard for you to leave him?" JJ asked as they headed downstairs.

Dave laughed a bit. "Oh believe me Jen, it is but I watched Aaron and Emily go through this twice so I know one of us needs to be the voice of reason." he smirked. "You can do it with the next baby."

JJ laughed. "Oh you think there will be another baby?"

Dave shrugged. "A guy can hope."

JJ smiled at him as they entered the living room. She stopped as she saw the soft lighting from candles placed around the room and her favorite song playing softly in the corner.

"Dave," she said. "what is this?"

Dave turned so he was facing her. "This is something I should have done when you first told me you were pregnant. But I wanted to wait until it felt right. Until it felt like I was doing it because I wanted it, not because I felt it was the right thing to do."

JJ saw a small black box sitting on the coffee table between two glasses of red wine. Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized what Dave was talking about.

"Jen, you are so different from any other woman I've known in my life," Dave said. "You were my friend before anything else and I never felt like I had anything to prove to you. You took what you knew I could give and never asked for more. And now you've given possibly the greatest gift I've ever gotten in the form of our son." he picked the black box up and dropped to one knee in front of JJ. "I don't feel like I need to marry you, Jen but I want it. So will you please be the final Mrs. Rossi?"

JJ looked at the simple white gold band with a shining emerald and knew exactly what her answer was going to be.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Is there a reason we're all here?" Jason asked for the third time. Here being the park by Aaron and Emily's house.

Aaron gave his friend and co-worker a look. "Dave called and asked that we meet him, JJ and Henry here."

Jason went to open his mouth but Emily stopped him.

"One more word, Jason," she said. "and I don't care if the kids are here, I'll shoot you."

"Are you even armed?" Derek asked from his seat between Penelope and Reid.

"No," Emily said. "but I know Aaron has his ankle holster on."

Aaron shrugged as the others looked at him. He almost never left the house unarmed. They should not be surprised by this.

"Why is Emily talking about Aaron being armed?" Dave asked as he and JJ joined the team, Henry in his mother's arms.

"You don't want to know." Aaron said.

JJ shook her head. "Before we get to anything, Elle," the woman at Jason's side stood. "I'd like you to meet Henry."

Elle smiled. "He's adorable, JJ."

"So what's the news?" Penelope asked.

JJ didn't say anything, she just shifted Henry and the others caught sight of the ring on JJ's left ring finger.

"Oh my god!" Penelope screeched. "You're engaged!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I was gonna put more of a team reaction but some how that ending felt right. Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	94. Daddy's Bunny

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So we had Dave and JJ getting engaged last chapter and the team was, of course, thrilled for them. Well, the team and Elle, Katie's still muttering about that. Anywho, this chapter is a special one, as the title hints. We all know Kayla is her daddy's little girl and he has the special nickname of Bunny for her. The question is, what would happen if someone else were to call her by that name? How would she react? *grins* Let's find out. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Kayla poked her head out of her daddy's office and looked around. At almost a year and a half her walking was nearly perfect and she could almost keep up with Jack when running. That was going to be used to her advantage as she explored the bull pen while her mommy and daddy were in a meeting with that Jordan lady. She knew her Uncle Spinser and Uncle Deck were at their desks but she had snuck by them before. She also knew her mommy wasn't talking to Uncle Deck for some reason but no one would tell her.

Taking one last look around, Kayla started sneaking down the cat walk towards Gampa J's office. She wanted to see if he was there. If he was, well she'd have to rethink her plan. If not, she was so stealing a candy.

"Bunny, what do you think you're doing?"

Kayla froze. That was not her daddy's voice. She turned and saw Uncle Deck and frowned at him. Why did he call her Bunny? That was Daddy's name, only Daddy's.

Kayla didn't know what to do when someone else used Daddy's name so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"DADDY!"

As usual when she called her daddy, he was right there, picking her up and asking what was wrong.

She pointed at Uncle Deck. "He call me Bunny."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked at Derek, who appeared to be very confused, and cocked a brow. "Is that true, Morgan?"

Derek nodded. "Well yeah but you call her that all the time!"

Kayla huffed against Aaron's neck. "Daddy's name."

Aaron gave Derek a look. "Does that clear things up for you?"

"I know it's Daddy's name, kid," Derek said. "but other people can call you that."

Kayla glared. "No. Daddy's name."

Emily stepped forward. "Derek, in case it escaped your notice in the first sixteen months of Kayla's life, only Aaron calls her Bunny. Just like I'm the only one who calls Jack Bug. They're our names for them."

"Bad Un'le Deck!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, okay, I promise that's the last of the Morgan abuse for a while. Sorry, I'm taking out some pent up frustration out on him. But that's okay, sorta, cause it's because of him I'm frustrated! *pauses* Anywho, this was meant to be cute and sweet and totally cause I wanted to write someone else calling Kayla Bunny! So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	95. Distress

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, we all know this episode. The real signs of Reid's addiction start showing and he takes them out on Emily. Yes, it'll be the same here. Sorry Em. However, instead of waiting until Jones to tell someone, cause really, Jason was just oh so helpful, she is forced to tell Aaron when he notices that something's off with her and Reid. Can't really hide things from your husband when he's a profiler and has known you since you were four. This is gonna take place after the end of the episode so, *pauses* ah what the hell, have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Something was off, Aaron could tell. Emily and Reid always, at the best of times, acted like brother and sister. At the worst, mother and son. But right now, Emily was avoiding even looking at Reid and he was all but pretending she didn't exist. It made no sense. Aaron knew Reid wasn't quite back to normal after what happened with Tobias Hankel, none of them were, and his behavior was screaming something more happened then what he shared but as he was being normal with everyone else, it didn't explain his behavior with Emily.

Knowing he couldn't approach Emily about whatever was going on at work, Aaron tried to get his focus back on his files. But, as he turned away from the window that showed the bullpen, he caught sight of Emily glancing at Reid and he could clearly see the hurt, sadness and fear on his wife's face.

Whatever was going on, Aaron was going to find out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily knew Aaron was going to question her because he could clearly see something was wrong. Of course he could. She hadn't been able to hide anything from him since basically the day they met. At times she hated it but given everything that was going on, she was glad he would push until she caved, not that it was going to take much. Reid's behavior hurt and she didn't know why he was acting the way he was. She could blame it on PTSD from being held hostage but she had a feeling that it was more then that. That something else happened during that time that he didn't tell anyone and it was eating away at him.

"Em,"

Emily looked up from her report to find Aaron standing next to her desk. When had he gotten there?

"Ready to go home?" Aaron asked.

Emily glanced at her watch. It was barely five. She and Aaron never left before six. But, she snuck a look at Reid, she couldn't take sitting there any longer so she stood and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Aaron waited for Emily to collect her things and helped her with her jacket before they said good night to Derek and Reid, the latter ignoring them, and left for the night.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The ride home was silent. The kids were on a trip with Richard and would be for another few days so there wasn't even their usual chatter in the back to distract them. Just the gentle pressure of the grip they had on each others hands and even that wasn't as helpful as it usually was.

Reaching their house, Aaron sent Emily inside while he collected their things and brought them into the house. Setting their laptop and go bags by the stairs to be brought up later, Aaron looked around the first floor and, not hearing Emily, headed upstairs, knowing she was probably either getting ready for a shower or sitting in their room.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Aaron bent down and started collecting the trail of his wife's clothes that led into the bedroom and straight to their connecting bathroom. He heard the water running and, after putting Emily's things in the hamper, removed his own and joined her.

Seeing her just standing under the spray, Aaron stood behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her. Sex was the farthest thing from his mind as he held her. She was in pain and he wanted to fix it.

"What happened, Em?" Aaron asked softly.

Emily sighed and tipped her head back and turned it so her forehead rested against Aaron's neck. "Whatever happened to Spence, whatever he didn't tell us, it's taking its toll and he decided to lash out at me to deal with it." she slid her hands over Aaron's, lacing their fingers. "He was acting off, abrasive and rude, and when I called him on it, he threw it back in my face that I've only been on the team for a number of months so there's no way I could know that he was acting different. I reminded him that I've known him since he joined the team and he informed me that back then I was just a team member's wife, not actually part of the team so my opinion didn't matter."

Okay, Aaron didn't care what Reid had been through, there was no need for him to speak to, not just Emily, but anyone that way. And first thing Monday, Aaron would make sure Reid started receiving proper counseling, whether he liked it or not. For now, however, he needed to reassure Emily.

"Sweetheart, you and I both know what Reid said isn't true." Aaron said softly, his chin resting on her shoulder. "You have been just as much a part of the team as I have since day one. And you've done that by being there for each and every one of us when we've needed someone. I'm positive that Jason and Dave probably would have killed each other, and me along with them, if you hadn't come in and stopped them. God knows JJ wouldn't have survived her pregnancy without you, as we both know Dave is useless and has a habit of putting both feet down his throat." he smiled as Emily let out a small giggle. "You got Elle through all her drama that led to the end of her career. And don't even for a second think you didn't help Derek more then the rest of us after what happened in New York and Chicago. And Reid, he may not be showing it now, but he will need your help to get through this. You just gotta keep being there, waiting for when he needs you, no matter what he says."

Emily sniffed. "What about you?"

Aaron smiled a bit more. "You help me every day by being there when I wake up, by taking care of our children and by being at my side during our hardest cases." he kissed her shoulder. "I never would have made it this far without you."

Emily turned in Aaron's arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you,"

Aaron returned the hug. "No need to thank me, Em. I'm just telling you what you already know. You just needed a small reminder. And I promise, starting Monday, Reid will get the professional help he needs."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* Okay so I know Katie is glaring at me for the fact that that entire talk took place in the shower and nothing else happened. I'm so toast, I can feel it. *laughs* Also, I know Em was a bit more upset by Reid's behavior then in the show but please remember, she is so much closer to the team here then she is in the show at that point. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	96. Wedding Two, Planning Part One

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, as the chapter title might suggest, it's time to start planning the Rossi/Jareau wedding. I think this might take more of my sanity then Aaron and Emily's wedding did, if only because it's Dave. The man is trouble and even if this is the last wedding for Dave, he won't make it easy on anyone, me included. So, like with Aaron and Emily's wedding, there will probably be two planning chapters then one of the wedding and a separate one for the reception. Course we may have a case or two thrown in there. Not sure yet. All I know is Dave and JJ will be married before she comes back from maternity leave! Alright, let the insanity begin! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"No,"

"Come on Jen,"

"Forget it,"

"But-"

"I said no."

"Aaron got to help with his."

"Aaron didn't suggest neon yellow and puke green as wedding colors. You are going to take the other guys and go to the cabin while Emily, Penelope, Elle, Anna and I plan the wedding."

"But Jen-"

"Give in, Dave. You're not winning this one."

"Who's side are you on, Aaron?"

"Your fiance's."

"Wow, nothing like getting it in stereo."

"Stop helping, Sean."

"Uncle Dave in trouble, Mommy?"

"Yeah Bug, he is in a bit of trouble."

"Just say sorry Uncle Dave!"

"Jack do you think you could go to the cabin and help your dad keep Uncle Dave out of trouble?"

"Course Aunt Jen! I'm good at being good! I'll teach Uncle Dave!"

"Hey! I can be good!"

"Since when?"

"Again with the surround sound."

"Can it, Sean!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ flipped through Emily and Aaron's wedding album. "Why didn't you guys get married in a church?"

Emily shifted a bit. "That was mainly me. I never felt completely comfortable in a church after-" she stopped, remembering only Anna and JJ knew her and Aaron's most guarded secret. "Well I just never felt comfortable and we've always loved being outside so getting married outside seemed like the best idea."

Elle frowned. "Never felt comfortable after what?"

Emily shook her head with a tight smile. "It's nothing. Just something that happened a long time ago."

"So have you decided on anything yet, JJ?" Anna asked before Elle could push more. She knew how touchy Emily was about her past.

JJ sighed. "I know I want to be married before I come back to work. So that gives us three months. And I know where, Saint Patrick's Catholic Church. I left the honeymoon up to Dave and I already know you guys are going to be my bridesmaids with Em," she squeezed Emily's hand. "as my maid of honor."

"And Dad's gonna walk you down the isle," Emily said.

"What about your parents, JJ?" Elle asked.

JJ shook her head. "We don't talk any more. Haven't since I decided to join the FBI."

"So all that's left is wedding colors, flowers, dresses, flower girl, ring bearer-"

JJ flopped back, stopping Anna's list. "This is going to take forever."

Emily shrugged. "Aaron and I planned ours in two months."

"You and Aaron were fresh out of college with no plans but to plan your wedding." Anna said. "You weren't planning on starting the academy until the fall."

"JJ's on maternity leave and Dave's finishing up his next book." Emily said. "Plenty of time to plan a wedding."

Penelope laughed. "It hasn't been that long since Kayla was a baby, Em. You know how hard it is to take care of a new born."

Emily patted Penelope's leg. "That's why Jayje has us to help."

JJ laughed. "Alright ladies, let's start simple. Colors."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron rocked Kayla gently to get the little girl to sleep, as it was her nap time. "I don't understand why you're complaining so much, Dave. You didn't help with any of the last three marriages."

Dave gave Aaron a look. "You've heard of trophy wives, correct?" he waited for Aaron's nod. "That's what those three were and we all knew it. That is the opposite of what Jen is and again, we all know it."

"Aw, I think you're in love, Rossi." Jason mocked.

Dave glared at him as Henry's cry sounded over the monitor. "Why are you here?"

"I got him, Dave," Sean said as he pushed himself up from the couch. "gotta start my role as godfather at some point."

"Take a bottle up with you," Dave said. "bottom shelf of the fridge, heat it for about thirty seconds."

Sean nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Remind me why the kids didn't stay with their mothers," Jason asked as Jack colored in the corner and Kayla still refused to fall asleep.

Aaron and Dave exchanged a look, no longer confused on why Jason didn't work harder to be in his son's life. They knew he loved Steven but really, the man had no patience for children. And it seemed as Jack and Kayla got older, what patience he had for them was slipping.

"Mommy is helping Aunt Jen plan the wedding, Grampa J!" Jack said from the corner. "And I tolded Mommy I'd teach Uncle Dave how to be good!"

"And Miss Hotchner over there is recovering from an ear infection," Derek said as he brought Aaron Kayla's sippy cup. "and we all know how clingy she gets when sick."

"You know Jason, you don't have to be here." Dave said. "You already opted out of being part of the wedding."

"He's just here cause Elle's with the other girls and he's got nothing to do at home." Sean said as he returned with an empty bottle. "By the way Dave," he plowed on, not giving Jason a chance to respond. "your son is a pig."

Dave laughed. "Yeah he is. He go back down alright?"

Sean nodded. "Went right back to sleep after he finished eating."

"I finished Daddy!" Jack ran over to Aaron holding a piece of paper.

"What is it, buddy?" Aaron asked, squatting down with a now sleeping Kayla in his arms.

Jack held up a child's drawing of a family portrait. "It's a wedding present for Uncle Dave and Aunt JJ!" he spun around, his eyes wide. "Don't look, Uncle Dave!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily tapped her pen against her notepad. "Alright, I can tell you without a doubt that Jack and Kayla will love to be the ring bearer and flower girl."

JJ smiled. "A reason to put on a fancy dress, of course Kayla will jump right at it."

Penelope laughed. "And we finally picked the colors, royal blue and orange, which I think are going to look amazing together."

"All that's left for picking is the flowers and dresses." Elle said.

"We should start on the dresses right away." Anna said with a smile. "I remember a certain bride taking a very long time to pick her dress."

Emily blushed and glared at her mother-in-law. "Hey, it's not my fault I couldn't find the right dress right away."

"Were you a bridezilla, Mrs. Hotchner?" Penelope grinned at Emily.

Emily huffed. "I was not! If anyone was a pain in the ass with our wedding, it was my mother. She wanted to control everything."

JJ cleared her throat. "So it's agreed, just for safety, that Ambassador Prentiss does not find out about my wedding until we send her the invitation."

The other women nodded. "Agreed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright kids, there's that. I was planning on some honeymoon talk but that'll come next chapter. And Derek bashing is over. Now it's Jason's turn! At least for the run of the wedding. I can't pick on Dave...more then usual. It would be mean to pick on the man getting married...again. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	97. Jones

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next LEC chapter. We've gotten to Jones. We all know this as the introduction to Detective William LaMontagne Jr, otherwise known as JJ's boyfriend, *waves hand* thing and Henry's father. At least on the show. Here? He's just another detective the team works with the solve a case. I considered having him flirt with Emily but, *snickers* my manager vetoed that. If I can work it in, we will get to see a bit of wedding planning, JJ and Dave are going to take Jack and Kayla shopping for their wedding outfits. Okay, I think that's it so have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron rocked Kayla gently as they sat in the emergency room of their local hospital. He was being careful not to move or touch her left arm. It was a rare day off for Aaron and Emily and they had been in the backyard with the kids. Kayla decided she wanted to play with Jack on his tire swing and Aaron and Emily had decided Jack was old enough to watch out for his sister. Unfortunately no one foresaw Kayla slipping through the opening of the swing and falling hard to the ground. Her cries were something Aaron was sure he'd never forget.

"Daddy," Kayla whimpered.

Aaron kissed her head. "I know baby, I know."

"Kayla Hotchner,"

Aaron stood carefully with Kayla and met the nurse. They went into an exam room and Aaron sat on the table, as Kayla wouldn't let him go.

"Alright," the nurse said. "what happened?"

Aaron sighed. "She was playing with her brother on his tire swing and fell through the opening. She landed hard on her left arm and now won't let anyone touch it or move it."

The nurse nodded and made notes on the chart in front of her. "And how old is she?"

"Seventeen months," Aaron said.

After writing a few more things down, the nurse turned to Aaron. "Alright, she's probably gonna need an x-ray but first we need to take a look at her arm, just to see if there's any outward trauma."

Aaron looked down at Kayla, who was staring up at him with her bottom lip sticking out slightly and tears in her eyes. He knew she wasn't going to be happy about this but,

"As long as I can hold her while you look at it," Aaron said. "she won't let you otherwise."

The nurse smiled. "Of course,"

Aaron kissed Kayla's head again. "Alright Bunny, you need to let the nurse look at your arm."

Kayla whimpered. "Hurt, Daddy."

Aaron smiled softly at her. "I know sweetie but in order to make it better, the nurse needs to see exactly what's making it hurt."

Kayla whimpered again but faced the nurse. Aaron ran a hand over his daughter's head before looking at the nurse as well.

"She's ready,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek frowned at Aaron and Emily as they walked into the bullpen the next morning.

"You two look entirely too stressed having just had a day off." he said.

Emily sighed as she sat at her desk and Aaron leaned against it. "Kayla fell off Jack's tire swing yesterday and broke her left arm."

"Damn," Derek cursed. "is she alright?"

Aaron gave him a look. "No Derek, she's not. She broke her arm."

Emily laid a hand on his arm. "Aaron, go."

Aaron grabbed his things and went up to his office, closing the door a little harder then needed. Emily sighed again and turned back to Derek.

"He's blaming himself for not watching them more closely," she said. "and Jack's doing the same thing."

"Well if there was ever a case of like father, like son," Derek said with a bit of a smirk.

Emily laughed some. "Oh yeah, definitely.

Derek sobered. "Seriously, how is she?"

Emily crossed her arms. "She doesn't quite understand why her arm hurts or why Aaron can't make it better. And she really hates the cast, even if it is purple." she scrubbed her face. "And she pitched a fit this morning when we dropped her and Jack at my dad's."

Before Derek could comment, Jordan entered the bullpen. "We got a case,"

Emily sighed as she and Derek stood. "This day just gets better and better,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

By the time the case was even half over, Emily decided mentioning Reid to anyone or even talking to him was a bad idea. Jason all but took her head off for pointing out that Reid was off and Reid himself was still acting like a jerk. Emily didn't take Jason's reaction personally, it's the way the man was, but Reid was really starting to get to her and that on top of what happened with Kayla was not making the case any easier for Emily.

Aaron was feeling helpless since they'd agreed that on cases they were teammates not husband and wife so while he wanted nothing more then to hug Emily and tell her it would be okay, he couldn't. Not while they were working.

Both shared a sigh. Working together was not easy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ's eyes widened as Dave walked into the small formal clothing store with Jack and Kayla. Her eyes immediately traveled to the purple cast covering the seventeen month old's arm and the red nose and cheeks from her obvious crying.

As Jack ran over to the stroller to say hi to Henry, Dave stopped at JJ's side and let her take Kayla.

"What happened?" JJ asked softly, stroking Kayla's hair.

Dave sighed. "She fell off Jack's tire swing and broke her arm. As you can tell, she's upset and wants her daddy,"

"Any idea when they'll be home?" JJ asked as she rubbed Kayla's back.

Dave shook his head. "They just figured out that their unsub is female so who knows."

JJ looked at the sad little girl in her arms. "Well how about we find you a pretty dress for the wedding? Will that help?"

Kayla sniffed. "No,"

Dave smiled at her. "I don't know kiddo, I think it might. I know you love playing dress up."

Kayla smiled a bit. "Yeah,"

JJ smiled as well. "Alright then, let's go find you a dress that will make you the prettiest flower girl ever."

Kayla wiped her face on her sleeve and smiled a bit brighter. "Kay,"

Dave picked Jack up fast, making the boy squeal. "And while they do that, you and I are going to get you fitted for a tux so you can play ring bearer."

"What about Henry?" Jack asked as he laughed.

Dave used one arm to hold Jack and the other to steer the stroller. "Have no fear, bud, he's coming with us." he looked at JJ. "You need what? A couple hours?"

JJ gave Dave a look. "She's not even two, it won't take that long."

Dave exchanged a look with Jack but wisely stayed quiet as he led the two boys over to the mens side of the store.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Jason talked to him,"

Emily looked at Aaron as they drove home. "He told you that?"

Aaron nodded. "They talked before we came home. Reid admitted he was struggling and that he'll get help." he glanced at Emily. "He wants to apologize to you."

Emily exhaled. "And I'll accept it. He's family and I'm just glad he's going to get the help he needs."

Aaron smiled at her. "You are a strong woman, Emily Hotchner."

Emily squeezed his hand. "Thank you,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she watched Aaron sit in the rocking chair in the corner of Kayla's room, holding their daughter in his lap as he read softly to her, helping keep her mind off her arm so she could fall asleep.

"Daddy,"

Aaron looked at Kayla. "What is it, Bunny?"

She held up her broken arm. "All better?"

Aaron sighed and shook his head. "Not yet, sweetie. It's gonna take a while for it to get better."

Kayla echoed Aaron's sigh. "Kay,"

Aaron kissed her on the head. "Don't worry, Daddy will make sure it heals as fast as possible."

Kayla snuggled against Aaron. "Thank you, Daddy."

Emily smiled once more before pushing off the door frame. Looks like Reid wasn't the only one who would be just fine.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, ask Katie, I've been glaring at this damn thing for days. I think adding in everything with Kayla threw me off but, *pauses* don't kill me, I planned for that to happen. *holds hands up* I swear! I have my reasons, I swear! *clears throat* Now, before you all murder me, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! *runs*

End Transmission


	98. Wedding Two, Planning Part Two

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Alright, we've got more wedding planning. *pauses* I hate to whine but, GOOD GODS I HATE WEDDING PLANNING! *clears throat* Alright now that I got that out, we're gonna have the dress fitting, final fittings on the tuxes, Jack's included and, *taps nose* well I'm not sure what else so we'll just be winging it. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I've never heard of a wedding with orange and blue for colors,"

JJ smiled tightly at the wedding planner. Who had talked her into getting one again? "Well my wedding is unique."

The woman gave her a look. "Clearly,"

Just as JJ was about to pull her gun, an arm slipped around her waist.

"Breathe," Dave whispered in her ear.

"Easier said then done." JJ whispered back. "This woman has done nothing but mock my choices since we started."

"You're the one who let Elle tell you it would be easier." Dave said. "Emily and Anna told you we could handle it alone."

JJ huffed. "No one likes having 'I told you so' whispered at them by their fiance, David." she looked around at the reception hall. "I'm going to be late for my dress fitting,"

Dave shook his head. "Oh no you're not. Anna would hang me. You go and I'll deal with firing Miss I Know Better over there."

JJ looked at him over her shoulder. "Then you'll be late for your fitting."

Again, Dave shook his head. "Nope, it'll take me two seconds to fire Prom Queen and fifteen minutes to get to the store. I'll have plenty of time."

JJ smiled and turned to face Dave. "Alright," she kissed him. "I'll see you at home."

Dave gave her a longer kiss before letting her go and setting his sights on the woman who's ass he just saved from a well deserved bullet.

"Hey," he got her attention. "we need to talk."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What are the chances he made her cry?" Emily asked JJ as Anna helped her zip her Maid of Honor dress.

JJ smiled from outside the fitting stall. "I'm hoping really good. She was very close to seeing my service weapon up close and personal."

Emily snorted. "I would have snapped long before you did, Jayje."

Anna laughed. "I'm suddenly understand how you two keep your men in line."

JJ laughed while Emily looked at her mother-in-law. "I have never threatened to shoot Aaron." she paused. "At least, not that I can remember."

Penelope waved a dismissive hand as Emily came out with Anna. "A little tough love is needed when it comes to those boys."

"I'm telling Aaron you called him a boy," Emily playfully threatened.

Penelope shook a finger at Emily with a good natured glare.

"Alright JJ, how does your Maid of Honor look?" Anna asked, bringing them back on topic.

JJ looked at Emily and smiled. The dress was satin in an almost pumpkin orange color with a strapless sweetheart neckline, a thick band under the bust giving it an empire waist and the cross between an A-line and ball gown skirt fell to the floor. The heels Emily would be wearing during the wedding would bring the skirt about an inch off the ground.

"You look perfect, Em," JJ said. "how does it fit?"

Emily smiled as she looked down at her dress. "Honestly? Better then my wedding dress."

Anna swatted Emily's shoulder. "I don't want to hear that after what we went through to find that dress."

Emily laughed as she dodged another swat. "Sorry, sorry! But really Jayje, it's perfect. No alterations needed at all."

JJ smiled. "Fantastic. Alright, Anna, Pen, you're up next."

"Me?" Kayla asked from her stroller where she'd just woken up.

Emily knelt carefully in front of her daughter. "As soon as Nana and Aunt Pen get their dresses on, we'll try yours, okay?"

Kayla smiled. "Kay." Thankfully her arm was healing quickly and she'd now taken to smacking her brother with her cast if he annoyed her.

"Come on, Nana Hotchner," Penelope ushered Anna back to the fitting stall. "let's get pretty!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Sean, you're more fidgety then your nephew, stand still."

Sean huffed. "I can't help it. Formal wear makes me uncomfortable."

Dave smirked. "You could have said no, just like Jason did."

Sean gave him a look. "You're family, Rossi. Whether I like it or not. I wasn't going to say no."

"And yet you tried at least four times before Emily and I got married." Aaron smirked at his brother as he adjusted the sleeves of his shirt. As Best Man, Aaron's vest and tie matched the color of Emily's dress while his jacket, pants and shirt were black with subtle pinstripes.

"I'm you, Daddy!"

Jack came bounding over with Richard in his little suit. His vest and pants held the same color and pinstripes as Aaron's jacket, pants and shirt and his tie and shirt were the same color as Aaron's tie and vest.

Aaron picked Jack up. "Look at that, you are!"

Dave laughed. "Well Jen will be happy to know that at least two of the suits are fitted." he looked at Sean, Derek and Reid. "How are you three coming along?"

They were all standing, arms folded, frowns on their faces like little boys who weren't getting their way. When they all started talking at once, Dave nodded and looked at Richard and Aaron.

"So right on schedule."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Have you picked your flowers yet?" Anna asked JJ through the curtain.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, Dave actually helped with it. We picked blue bells and tiger lilies."

"Those are going to look fantastic, JJ." Emily said as she helped Penelope zip her dress. "Speaking of fantastic, we have some awesome looking bridesmaids, Jayje."

JJ almost bounced in place. "Let's see!"

Anna and Penelope stepped out of the changing area and JJ's smile grew. The dresses were, like the maid of honor dress, silk in a apricot orange. They were strapless with tight, corset like tops that almost appeared to wrap around them. The skirt had an overlapping layer and was A-line to the floor. Again, the heels both would wear would bring the hem up about an inch.

"You two look amazing," JJ said. She picked Kayla up. "What do you think, Kayla?"

Kayla smiled. "Pretty!" she looked at Emily. "Me, Mommy?"

Emily took Kayla. "Yup, your turn now."

Anna let the seamstress make sure everything on her dress was okay. "Where's Elle? I thought she was going to be here today."

JJ nodded as she helped Penelope adjust her dress. "She was going to be but her family requested she come visit so she'll be back about a week before the wedding and we'll do her fittings then."

"Alright," Emily came back. "one beautiful flower girl,"

The three turned as Kayla came in behind her mother, bouncing and twirling. The dress was a pale orange with a poofy ballgown skirt and a sweetheart neckline held up by two thin straps.

"Sprinkles!" Penelope shouted. "You're a fairy princess!"

Kayla giggled as Penelope picked her up and twirled her.

Emily laughed. "Careful of her arm, Pen."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright so we've got the tuxes done, almost all the dresses, sorry you won't be seeing JJ's until the wedding and we know the flowers. Awesome! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	99. Ashes and Dust

Begin Transmission

Alright, Lacy here. We're having another past coming back chapter. As we know, Aaron mentions his father in this episode and he also takes the case very personally. Emily's going to do her best to help him through it. Don't got much else for ya so have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron walked into Kayla's nursery to get the eighteen month old out of bed and ready to go to Richard's house. He walked over to the crib and found Kayla trying to stick the arm of her doll down her cast.

"Bunny," Aaron said. "what are you doing?"

Kayla pouted up at Aaron. "Itchy."

Aaron smiled. "I know Bunny but," he lifted her up into his arms. "you can't scratch or you might hurt yourself."

Kayla huffed and Aaron had to bite back a laugh as he got Kayla dressed and brushed her hair into a ponytail.

Kayla wiggled her casted arm as they went downstairs. "Itchy,"

Emily smiled sweetly at Kayla as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "It'll get better baby. Don't worry."

Kayla huffed as Emily took her from Aaron.

Aaron chuckled. "I think she's getting sick of us saying that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"This is ringing too many past bells." Aaron said as he and Emily followed Abby.

Emily nodded. "I know." It was his father all over again. Even if Emily hadn't been with him then when he had been following his father, hoping to catch the man cheating, she could tell how many bad memories were being brought up now. "Are you okay Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head. "I don't know Em. I'm getting personally involved, no matter how hard I try not to."

Emily took Aaron's hand. "I'm here Aaron. Use me as an anchor if you have to. I'll do my best to keep you floating."

Aaron kissed Emily's hand. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jason grabbed his phone and dialed Emily as Aaron walked away.

"Jason,"

"Be in the back room when we get back. He's going to need you."

Emily sighed. "I'll be there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood in the back room of the precinct, waiting for the others to get back so she could help her husband. She knew he had taken this case personally, seeing the same similarities between Abby and his father that she had seen. She knew it would haunt him for a while that he also saw similarities in Abby that he saw in himself.

"Emily," she turned to see Reid. "they're back. Gideon's directing Hotch this way."

Emily nodded. "Thanks Spence."

Reid walked away and a few minutes later, Aaron stepped into the room. Emily took one look at him and moved to shut the blinds. Aaron didn't need an audience, even if it was their family. Aaron followed Emily's lead and shut the door.

"Em,"

The almost broken tone in Aaron's voice and his eyes clamped shut had Emily stepping right up to him and taking his face in her hands.

"Hey, look at me." Emily said softly. "It's okay." Aaron kept his eyes closed. "Aaron, look at me." Hearing Emily's tone, he opened his eyes. "You are not Abby." she knew what was really bothering Aaron. "And you are not going to lose me, Jack and Kayla."

"How do you know?" Aaron asked softly.

"Because I know you Aaron and I know the job but most importantly," Emily said. "I know you put our family first. You do that by working hard at a job that keeps our children safe. That makes a safer world for them to grow up in." she slid one hand to the back of Aaron's neck and moved the other to rest on his side. "You are not Abby and I won't let you become him."

As Emily expected, Aaron pulled her close and tucked his face into the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arm around him and ran her fingers through the short hairs at the base of his head. Resting her forehead on his shoulder, Emily turned her head and placed a kiss on Aaron's neck.

"I love you." Emily said softly.

"I love you too." Aaron said softly against Emily's neck.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next night at home, Aaron sat on the couch while Jack and Kayla played downstairs and Emily had gone to bed early, tired from the case. Since the kids were downstairs, it startled Aaron a bit when he felt someone tap his knee. He lifted his head from the back of the couch and smiled at Kayla.

"What are you doing up here Bunny?" Aaron asked as he lifted Kayla onto his lap.

Kayla traced the frown lines on Aaron's forehead. "Sad."

Aaron had to smile. Both Jack and Kayla were more observant then most kids their ages. Little profilers in the making as Derek put it.

"I am a little sad." Aaron admitted to his daughter.

"Why?" Kayla asked.

Aaron sighed. He knew there was no way his 18 month old daughter would understand what the case had brought up from his past, not that he would burden her with it if she could understand. She was still innocent and Aaron would fight long and hard to keep her that way as long as he could.

"It's a long story Bunny." Aaron finally said.

Kayla stared at her father before using his shirt to pull herself to her feet on Aaron's leg. Aaron kept both hands on her, to steady her and watched as Kayla patted his head before kissing his cheek.

"All better?" Kayla asked.

Aaron smiled and hugged Kayla tightly. "Yeah Kayla, I'm all better." he pulled back after thinking for a moment. "Hey, I have to go somewhere in a few days, wanna come with me?"

Kayla's eyes lit up. She loved it when it was just her and Aaron. She really was a Daddy's girl.

"Yeah!" she said loudly.

Aaron laughed and hugged her again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron lifted Kayla out of the rental car and she immediately settled her head on Aaron's shoulder. It was a long flight back to the destination of their last case and Kayla was a little thrown off by the time difference.

"Where Daddy?" Kayla asked, wanting to know where they were.

"This is the house of a boy named Liam and his mother Allison." Aaron explained as he shut the car door. "I have to talk with Liam for a little bit when he gets home but first," they started up the path. "we have to talk to his mom."

Kayla lifted her head. "Why?"

Aaron sighed. How to break this down for an 18 month old? "Because I have something for him that I told his daddy I'd give to him and I want his mommy to know first."

Kayla nodded, accepting her father's answer. "Kay." she paused. "I knock?"

Aaron smiled. "Go ahead Bunny."

Kayla grinned and knocked on the door with her little fist.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not long but it works for the episode. And the Aaron/Kayla scenes made me feel better. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	100. Wedding Two, Plannign Part Three

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I say this with all the love in the world to Dave and JJ but I am SO glad I'm done planning their wedding! This kids is the final planning chapter. After one final episode chapter, we'll have the wedding. Yes, somehow, Dave and JJ's wedding will be chapter 100. I know by the story count I'm hitting 100 with this but remember, I've got two ANs tucked in there so this is only 98. Now that we have that cleared up, we've got Elle's final dress fitting, a final check on the church, a mysterious call from Pennsylvania and a visit from Em's mom. *looks at last part* Yeah, I did write that. Huh. Anywho, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jason pulled up in front of the store where Elle needed to be to have her final dress fitting. She'd been home for about a day now and had made plans with JJ before her flight back for the fitting.

"Give me a call when you're finished." Jason said. "I'll be around."

Elle grabbed her purse. "Alright, it shouldn't take more then an hour at most." she leaned over and gave Jason a quick kiss. "I'll see you later,"

Climbing out of the car, Elle watched Jason drive off before heading into the formal outfitting store. She found JJ sitting in the back with Henry and Anna.

"Hey guys," Elle said as she walked over to them.

JJ smiled. "Hey, you look refreshed."

Elle laughed. "That's from coming home. I love my family but they hover and if they had asked one more thing about Jason, I might have snapped."

Anna laughed as well. "Now Elle, they just want to know the man you're dating. I would have done the same thing to Aaron if I hadn't already known Emily."

JJ bounced Henry gently. "Oh I can see that going well. Hotch hates being questioned."

"Which is why Dave constantly does it, right?" Elle asked with a smirk.

"Exactly!" JJ laughed. She pointed to the dressing room they were sitting across from. "Your dress is in there. Anna will help you. I'd help but,"

Elle ran a hand over Henry's head. "You've got your hands full." she set her purse beside the baby's stroller. "Alright Anna, let's do this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood just inside Saint Patrick's Catholic Church with Aaron. They, as Maid of Honor and Best Man, had agreed to do the final check of the church and make sure everything was ready for the wedding in a week.

"Do you regret not getting married in a church?" Aaron asked.

Emily looked up at him. "Honestly, no. After everything we'd been through, getting married in a church would have put a cloud over the wedding and it was so wonderful, I wouldn't want anything tainting its memory."

Aaron smiled and wrapped his arm tight around Emily, hugging her to his side. "So, think they'll be happy with it?"

Emily looked around the church. It was huge but it didn't feel that way and Emily could easily picture how it would look the day of the wedding.

"Yeah, I think they'll love it," she said.

"Were you planning on telling me?"

Emily's eyes shut and she knew Aaron's did too. "Hello Mother,"

The two turned to find Elizabeth standing behind them.

"Your best friends are getting married and I have to find out through an invitation," Elizabeth said. "Your father knew, Anna is helping, why was I last to find out?"

Emily sighed. "To be honest Mother, we didn't want you taking over JJ and Dave's wedding like you tried to do with ours. And I know you would have tried because you've come to see them as family just like we have."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "I just would have just offered my assistance."

Aaron raised a brow at his mother-in-law. "Elizabeth, that's what you said about our wedding and it got to the point where Emily almost uninvited you. This is Dave's fourth wedding but the one that matters most to him. We just wanted this to be as stress free as possible for them. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings by excluding you."

Elizabeth adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "Please Aaron, you didn't hurt my feelings," she missed the look Aaron and Emily exchanged. "Now, how are final details coming?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ fed Henry his bottle as she watched the seamstress make minor adjustments on Elle's dress. She smiled as Anna poked in every few seconds to offer her opinion, missing the glares the worker was giving her. Hearing her phone ring, JJ reached into her purse and answered it without looking at the number.

"Jareau,"

Anna and Elle watched JJ pale as she unconsciously hugged Henry closer.

"How did you get this number?" JJ asked. "I don't care if you're my father. You haven't spoken to me in years, I saw no reason to let you know." she smiled tightly at Anna as the older woman took Henry so JJ could get up and pace. "Oh so you can criticize every little thing about him like you've done to me my whole life? Maybe after the wedding. No, I want to be happy on my wedding day. I have someone to walk me down the aisle. Fine,"

Elle and Anna exchanged a worried look as JJ slammed her phone shut and looked out the window as her shoulders heaved.

"Jayje," Anna stepped closer to the blond. "is everything okay?"

JJ sighed. "That was my father. Apparently one of my brothers saw the announcement Dave and I put in the paper and told him. He was less then pleased."

"Does he knew about Henry?" Elle asked.

JJ shook her head. "No and he wasn't even going to know about the wedding." she mentally cursed her brother.

"How many brothers do you have?" Anna asked.

JJ exhaled. "Two, both older and I have a little sister."

Elle came back over changed out of her dress. "Did you invite any of them?"

JJ nodded. "My sister. She's gonna try and make it. She's the only one who still talks to me since I left home."

Anna bounced Henry a tiny bit. "Well then let's not get down and focus on the positive. We've finally finished the dress fitting, Aaron and Emily are finishing up at the church and hopefully Dave is keeping out of trouble with Jack and Kayla,"

JJ laughed. "Anna, since his godkids are more mature then him, I seriously doubt Dave is staying out of trouble,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*blinks* *pokes screen* Sweet gods! The planning really is finished! *cries in happiness* Now, this will not be the last time we hear from JJ's father. No sadly we will be meeting him in the future and he will find out about Henry. Yeah, that'll be fun. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	101. Honor Among Thieves

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of LEC. A visit to the BAU from Ambassador Prentiss. Yeah, remember the look on Emily's face at the beginning of the episode? Take that look and put it on Aaron's face too. Amusing, right? Also, Dave's kinda get close to the deadline for picking a honeymoon spot and of course Aaron has to remind him and then pull him outta the fire when he still forgets. *shakes head* Oh Dave. Have fun.

Disclaimer: So beyond not mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at Aaron as they got ready for work. "Hey, has Dave picked a honeymoon spot yet?"

Aaron frowned as he straightened his tie. "Uh, I'm not sure. I'll call him from the office and check. Is that all that's left?"

Emily nodded. "Other then getting to the church early to make sure the flowers are arranged correctly, that is all."

Aaron actually sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. I love you Em but we are never renewing our vows. Once is stressful enough."

Emily laughed. "Aaron, it's not even our wedding."

"No," Aaron pulled on his suit jacket. "it's Dave's fourth and yet we're doing everything."

"That's because we're the Best Man and Maid of Honor." Emily pointed out. "It's our jobs to help plan."

"Yes, _help_," Aaron emphasized the word help. "not plan every last detail."

Emily kissed him to stop his rambling. "They also have a new baby at home. Makes planning just a bit harder."

Aaron gave his wife a look. "Stop that,"

Emily gave her best innocent look. "Stop what?"

Aaron huffed. "Kissing me so I forget what we're arguing about."

Emily laughed as she headed out of the room. "Not happening."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Rossi,"

Aaron leaned back in his chair. "Emily wanted me to remind that you still need to pick a place for your honeymoon. It's the final detail needed for the wedding."

"Relax Aaron, I've got it narrowed down to a few picks."

Aaron cocked a brow. Now why didn't he trust that? "You're sure you don't need any help?"

"Not my first time at the game, son."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Don't call me son and pick soon. Em wants the details so she can check it off her list."

"Your wife-"

"Is the reason your wedding planning is going so well." Aaron stopped him. "That is what you were going to say, right?"

"Of course!"

Aaron laughed. "Right. I'll talk to you later."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily blinked, several times, just to make sure her mind or eyes weren't playing a really sick joke on her. But even after the blinking she still saw her mother standing with Anderson in the bullpen. Oh this couldn't be good.

"Aaron," Emily called over her shoulder. "come here."

Aaron stood at Emily's side and frowned a bit as he saw her eyes hadn't moved. "What is it?"

Emily pointed at the bullpen and Aaron followed the path. He too blinked at the sight of his mother-in-law.

"What-"

"I have no idea." Emily stopped his question, already knowing what it was.

Aaron sighed. "Well she sees us so we can't just stand here."

"Maybe she can't," Emily said. "if we stay really still."

Aaron gave Emily a look. "Em, she's not a t-rex."

Emily snorted. "Coulda fooled me."

Aaron pushed Emily towards the door. "Go,"

She grabbed his arm. "Do not think I'm going alone."

Aaron tried to think of something but he turned to the team and they all were conveniently looking somewhere else. Aaron almost huffed. Jerks.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Emily scrub her hands over her face once her mother had taken Mrs. Chernus and Natalya Chernus to the round table room where the rest of the team was gathering to discuss the case.

"Em," Aaron approached his wife slowly. "you alright?"

Emily dropped her hands and sighed. "Why does she think just because we're here and she's who she is that she can cut through rules and guidelines?"

"Because that's who she is." Aaron said. "Your mother may have all but beat proper etiquette into us but when it comes to what she wants, she takes whatever shortcuts she can. If it means breaking rules, we both know she doesn't care."

Emily leaned back against the shelf she'd been sitting on. "Can we really take this case without getting in trouble?"

Aaron nodded. "We're in good standing with the agents in Baltimore so I have no doubt Agent Cramer will let us work it together."

Emily glanced at the door. "You know, there are times where I really can't-"

Aaron nodded again. "I know. Me too but she's asking for our help and no really isn't an option."

Emily stood straight. "Alright, let's go before she comes to get us."

Aaron followed Emily out. "Now that brings back scary memories."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron held his phone between his shoulder and ear as he watched Jack say bye to his pre-school teacher before running over to his father.

"I don't have anything!"

Aaron sighed. "What happened to having it narrowed down?"

"I actually looked at what I have! Not a single one would Jen like!"

Aaron took Jack's hand as they walked to the car. "Dave-"

"I know! Please Aaron, she'll kill me and then hand the left overs to Em to finish off."

Aaron looked down at Jack. "Feel like helping Uncle Dave get outta trouble?"

Jack nodded with a grin. "He mess up with Aunt Jen?"

Aaron held back a laugh. "He's close." he turned back to his phone. "Jack and I will be there in an hour."

"Thank you!"

Aaron hung up his phone and shook his head. He needed a new best friend.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So where are Aaron and Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she helped Kayla eat.

Emily laughed. "Digging Dave out of another hole. It would seem he forgot who he was marrying and none of his honeymoon spots were exactly what JJ would pick."

Elizabeth paused for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm not sure I want to know."

Emily nodded. "That makes two of us. It's the final detail for the wedding so Aaron's making sure JJ won't strangle Dave and make this the shortest marriage in history."

Elizabeth smoothed Kayla's hair back from her face. "Sounds like a good plan." she watched the little girl grab her sippy cup with her newly cast free hand. "I can't believe how big she and Jack are getting."

Emily smiled as she too watched her daughter. "It doesn't seem like enough time has passed and at the same time, I can't believe how much time has come and gone."

Elizabeth looked at her daughter. "You're doing a fantastic job with them, Em. You both are. I know I've always been critical of your relationship-"

"You meant the best," Emily stopped her mother. "Don't worry, we understand now even if we didn't then. And," she smiled at Kayla. "they're worth anything Aaron and I had to go through. They always will be."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mommy!"

Emily set her book aside as Jack called her from his room. Moving carefully, since Aaron was sound asleep, Emily got out of bed and headed to her son's room. Pushing the door open all the way, she smiled at the little boy, who was sitting up in bed, his giraffe tucked in his arms.

"You're supposed to be asleep, bug." Emily said softly. "why are you awake?"

Jack sniffed and that's when Emily noticed the tears on his face. "Bad dream."

Emily pulled Jack onto her lap and gently wiped his face. "Bad dream, huh? Well how about tonight you sleep with Daddy and I? That way the bad dream won't come back."

"Really?" Jack asked.

Emily nodded. "Oh yeah. Bad dreams are scared of Mommys and Daddys. As long as you're with us, they can't get to you."

Jack sniffed again. "Kayla?"

Emily smiled. "We'll leave our door open and Kayla's so we can see right into her room. If the bad dreams see we're watching her too, they'll leave her alone."

Jack nodded. "Kay,"

Emily picked up Jack, very proud of her son. Even with his own fears, he made sure his sister would be okay first before taking care of himself. Carrying the little boy back to the master bedroom, Emily settled him in the middle of the bed, her face softening with love as Aaron rolled over and put his arm around Jack in his sleep. Moving back to the hall, she pushed Kayla's door open, the purple glow from her night light spilling into the hall. She quickly made sure Kayla was okay before returning to her room.

Seeing Jack was already sleeping again, tucked against his daddy's chest, Emily carefully climbed back into bed and switched the light off. Kissing Jack on the forehead, she brushed her fingers through his hair and watched his sleeping face for a moment before laying down and letting herself drift to sleep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*clears throat* That had a lot more family fluff then I was aiming for but I like it. I really do. Alright kids, next chapter is not only chapter 100 for LEC, remember we got two ANs posted in there, so this is only 99, but it is also Dave and JJ's wedding. *pauses* FINALLY! *grins* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	102. RossiJareau Wedding

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the 100th chapter of Life Ever Changing. And it's Dave and JJ's wedding. Honestly, I thought 100 would be a big thing for Aaron and Emily...Well we all know how my planning goes. *waves hand* Like this! *grins* I can live with it this time. If things work out the way I want, this is going to be a happy, humor filled chapter. I mean, Dave's getting married, again. You know jokes are going to be flying left and right. Kay, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Emily, you're fidgeting," Aaron observed from where he sat in one of the pews.

Emily huffed. "I'm just making sure everything's perfect."

Aaron stood and walked over his wife. "If things were any more perfect," he grabbed Emily's hands. "both Dave and JJ would question if this was really their wedding. Now, remind me again who has our children."

Emily let Aaron lead her away from the flowers around the head of the aisle. "Mom. Dad dropped them off there yesterday along with Henry."

Aaron laughed. "Elizabeth is taking care of three kids again. I'll bet anything she's having flash backs."

Emily echoed Aaron's laugh. "Our kids are nothing like we were."

Aaron snorted. "Yeah, you keep thinking that Em." he kissed her on the head. "They're worse. Now come on, we have to get the dresses and tuxes ready." he huffed. "Next time someone asks me to be Best Man, I'm saying no."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ slowly woke up and became aware of a pair of eyes watching her. With a smile on her face, she left her eyes closed and reached out.

"Any reason you're already awake?" She asked as Dave took her hand.

Dave shrugged. "Just woke up and didn't want to disturb you." he kissed her hand. "I didn't, did I?"

JJ shook her head, eyes still closed. "No, anticipation did it." her grin grew. "I'm excited."

Dave placed a kiss on her wrist. "Oh yeah? Any reason?"

JJ laughed. "Well you see, I'm getting married to this great guy today. He's exactly what I want in a husband and he's already given me a beautiful son. Really, the wedding is just icing on the cake."

Dave smirked against her forearm. "Does that mean we don't actually have to do the wedding?"

JJ snorted. "Sure if we want Emily murdering us the moment we get back from our honeymoon." she shivered as Dave kissed her shoulder. "Sorry but we have to go through with it."

Dave sighed as he reached JJ's neck, invoking another shiver. "Fine but only so Emily won't kill us," he grinned at JJ's closed eyes. "And I want to see you in your dress."

Any further conversation was stopped as JJ turned her head and caught Dave's lips. Definitely a great way to start off their wedding day.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek slammed the door of his pick-up and looked up at the church. Of course David Rossi had to get married in one of the largest churches in DC. He shook his head with a laugh and headed for the front door.

"Morgan!"

Derek turned and smiled at Reid. "Hey kid, you just get here?"

Reid nodded. "I was running a bit late. I ran into Sean," he pointed at the younger Hotchner over his shoulder.

Derek shook Sean's hand before jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "Alright, who's ready to see this thing go down?"

Sean snorted. "You make it sound like a sting operation, Derek."

Derek grinned. "David Rossi is getting married for the fourth, and what had better be final, time. It might as well be."

They stepped into the church and were awed by what they saw. Deep shades of blue and soft splashes of orange were everywhere in the forms of gorgeous satin ribbon and beautiful fragrant flowers.

Bluebells were attached to the ends of the pews and vases and tasteful bunches of tiger lilies were placed around the church. Orange ribbon was attached to the bluebells while blue ribbon wrapped around the vases and bunches of lilies. The normal white candles of the church were replaced with for day with alternating blue and orange ones. A long blue rug had been laid down the aisle with tiger lily petals already lightly scattered over it.

"Well damn," Sean whistled. "this might be on par with Aaron and Emily's wedding."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ walked into the bridal suite and smiled as she watched Kayla dance around in her dress while Emily and Anna did Elle and Penelope's hair. Both older women already had their hair finished, Anna's matching Elle, Kayla and Penelope's in a simple french braid while Emily's hair was half up, the top half braided.

"You guys look great," JJ said, letting the others know she was there.

Anna smiled. "And the bride finally arrives." she bumped Emily's hip with her own. "Nice to know you aren't the only bride to run late."

Emily huffed then took a look at JJ's face and smirked. "Looks like we were late for the same reason."

JJ fought a blush. "What, is it written on my forehead?"

Penelope laughed. "No just in the glow around you. Now come Soon-To-Be-Mrs. Rossi. We need to get you dressed and hair and make up done."

JJ set her bag down and smiled as Kayla ran around her and over to her mother. "Did everything get here okay?"

Emily laughed. "Don't even start thinking about details, JJ. Everything is done and taken care of and handled. You just get ready and relax."

JJ cocked a brow at Emily. "Did you relax on your wedding day?"

"Actually," Anna said before Emily could answer. "Emily was very calm. She was excited and couldn't wait to be married but otherwise, perfectly calm."

Penelope held Kayla's hand up as the little girl twirled. "Now why does that not surprise me?"

"Cause she married Mr. Unshakeable." Elle laughed.

Emily almost fell over laughing. "Oh you guys so don't know Aaron as well as you think you do."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stood up after finishing Jack's tie and frowned at Dave. "The deposit didn't cover holes in the carpet, Dave."

Dave huffed but didn't respond.

"How long has he been like that?" Richard asked as he walked into the room.

"Since we got in here." Sean said. "Probably longer."

Aaron picked Jack up. "He started pacing once he finished getting ready. Somehow him looking at his tie triggered it."

Richard frowned and looked at Dave. The groom was in a black suit with a white shirt and royal blue tie that matched part of JJ's dress. "His tie?"

Aaron shrugged as best he could. "Don't ask me, Richard." he looked at his father-in-law. "Was I like this?" It seemed so long ago, he couldn't remember the before.

Richard shook his head. "No, you were as calm as could be."

Derek snorted. "Now there's a shock."

"Should we try and do something?" Reid asked as he gave up and let Richard help him with his tie.

"Just let him pace it out." Jason said from the corner. While not part of the bridal party, he had decided to sit with them until it was time. "He did this before the other three weddings too. Though, not nearly as bad."

"Well this is the one that's going to stick." Richard said, patting Reid on the shoulder. He glanced at his watch. "Gentlemen, places."

Dave looked at Richard, eyes wide. "Already?"

The others laughed while Aaron set Jack down and moved over to Dave. "Come on Rossi, I swore to JJ you'd be there and I'm not about to let her down."

Aaron shoved Dave from the room while the other men and Jack followed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily fixed JJ's veil which went just below her shoulders in the back and just under her chin in the front. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek half pony tail and her bangs were gently parted on the left side, falling carefully over her left eye.

"Ready?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded, a smile seemed to be stuck on her face. "I've been ready since he proposed."

Emily smoothed the rest of JJ's hair off her shoulders. "I remember that feeling. It gets better, I promise."

"Ladies," Richard stepped up to them and kissed Emily on the cheek. "You look beautiful, Em."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Richard smiled at JJ. "But you, Jennifer, are definitely the most beautiful. And I am very proud to walk you down the aisle." he kissed her cheek. "Your father's a fool for missing out on your life."

JJ smiled brightly, tears shining in her eyes and hugged Richard. "Thank you."

The music started and Jack and Kayla, hand in hand, began their walk down the aisle. Derek, Reid and Sean took their places beside Penelope, Elle and Anna and started down in time steps.

Once it was her turn, Emily gave JJ one final hug before starting her walk.

JJ took a deep breath.

"You alright?" Richard asked.

JJ looked at him and nodded. "It's just very surreal."

Richard placed her hand on the bend of his elbow. "That feeling just gets better."

JJ smiled. "That's what Emily said. I guess since you've both been through this, you would know best."

Richard laughed. "I wouldn't say best but we do know." the music changed and they could hear the guests standing. "That's our cue."

JJ felt herself relax. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When the music changed, Dave felt his breath catch as he saw JJ and Richard appear. She was gorgeous. Her dress was pure white and strapless with flowering beading on the bust and on the bottom of the skirt. The bodice fit perfectly with a royal blue sash just under the bust and a border of royal blue along the bottom edge of the skirt. It flowed effortlessly over JJ and Dave wasn't sure he'd be able to get his brain working long enough to get through the ceremony.

JJ and Richard finally reached the top of the aisle and Richard placed JJ's hand in Dave's.

"You look amazing," Dave said softly.

JJ smiled. "You look pretty damn good yourself. Ready to get married?"

Dave chuckled. "Oh yeah."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The reception hall was decorated in the same way as the church, blue and orange everywhere. It was breath taking. JJ looked through the crowd and saw a familiar red head sitting at one of the back tables. She excused herself from Dave's side and moved quickly over to the woman.

"Alicia!" JJ called out.

The red head stood and smiled. "Jen, you look amazing and the ceremony was beautiful."

JJ hugged her sister. "Thank you and thank you so much for coming."

Alicia smiled. "Of course. My big sister is married, I had to be here."

JJ watched Alicia's smile fall some. "What is it?"

Alicia sighed. "I also came with a message from Dad."

JJ shut her eyes. "Of course." she sighed herself. "What is it?"

"He wants you and Dave to come visit as soon as possible." Alicia said. "And to bring the baby."

JJ almost growled. "I thought I made it clear to him he wasn't going to be in my son's life."

"Henry's his grandson, Jayje," Alicia said. "You can't keep him out of your life forever."

JJ gave her sister a look. "I've been doing pretty damn well since I left for the FBI."

Alicia sighed again. "Look JJ, I didn't mean to upset you on your wedding day. Forget about Dad, don't give him another thought until you get home from your honeymoon and even then, wait until you're settled back at work. If Dad has a problem with that, tough."

JJ smiled and hugged Alicia again. "Thanks,"

Alicia shrugged. "It's nothing, that's what sisters are for. Now, I would like to see my nephew please."

JJ laughed. "Sure if you can get him away from his daddy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"If everyone could clear the floor," the DJ spoke a couple of hours later. "the bride would like to share a dance with her father for the day."

Everyone who knew what that meant laughed as JJ and Richard took the floor.

Kayla tugged on Aaron's hand. "Us next, Daddy?"

Aaron smiled and picked Kayla up. "As soon as the music man gives the word, you and I will dance. Promise Bunny."

As if hearing Aaron, the DJ encouraged other fathers and daughters to join JJ and Richard. Aaron carried Kayla out to the dance floor and held her tight as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Emily smiled at the two before noticing JJ and Richard waving her over. She waved to them and smiled.

"What's up?" she asked.

JJ stepped back. "He's not just my dad."

Emily was shocked. "Are you sure, Jayje?"

JJ nodded. "Of course. I'll drag Dave back out here, bring Henry with us. We'll be a bit out of place but then, our whole family is." she let Emily take her place. "Dance with your father."

Emily gladly started dancing with Richard as JJ grabbed Dave and Henry and started dancing with them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, think this one will last?"

Aaron looked at Dave and JJ, dancing in their own world. "I've never seen him like this before so yeah, I really think this will last." he tightened his arms around Emily. "And especially with Henry, Dave is not the type to leave his child. No matter how tough things may get, he'll stick it out."

Emily rested her head on Aaron's chest. "Good, I really don't want to kill our best friend."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

PRAISE THE GODS IT'S OVER! *drops to knees and starts crying* *pauses* *sees scared readers* *grins sheepishly* Sorry about that guys. Given that it's Dave's wedding, you all know it drove me nuts. But I do love how it turned out. Everything really was perfect. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	103. Legacy

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next LEC chapter. *looks around* I know I had a plan for this chapter, where on Earth did I put it? *lifts books and papers* Ah ha! Found it! *reads over* *frowns* I don't remember planning this. *shrugs* Oh well! I can work with it! *looks at back readers* We're all good! We've got JJ's first day back at work and along with it a nice case of separation anxiety, which Emily helps her work through. Also Dave gets his first taste at being a stay at home dad. Aaron is going to be getting a LOT of phone calls. Okay! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Twirling her rings around her finger with her thumb, JJ sighed as she watched the numbers climb in the elevator. Glancing down at her ring, she smiled as she traced delicate green vines that ran through the simple sterling silver. JJ and Dave had agreed to pick each others wedding bands and his pick had been perfect. Her pick for him had been a simple sterling silver band with Henry's name engraved on the inside. And if they ever had more kids, she'd add to it.

The elevator doors opened and JJ stepped out, setting foot on the BAU floor for the first time since she'd left to give birth to Henry. Seeing the familiar sights and people, JJ felt a rush of happiness. She was glad to be back. But at the same time, she laid a hand on her almost once again flat stomach. Leaving Henry that morning had been almost impossible.

"JJ!"

Emily came over to JJ and the two women hugged.

"Welcome back to the madness." Emily said.

JJ laughed. "Thanks," she exhaled. "it's good to be back."

Emily frowned in worry. "You okay?"

JJ nodded. "Just adjusting."

Emily smiled in understanding. "Yeah, I know that feeling. I can say it'll get easier but I hate lying," the two women laughed. "You will get used to it, Jayje. And if you need any reassurance, you know where I sit."

JJ smirked. "That would be in Hotch's office, right?"

Emily laughed and swatted JJ's shoulder. "Smart ass."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave heard Henry's quiet cry over the monitor and pushed himself up from his desk chair. He was making final notes on his latest book, finally. His editor was on the verge of murdering him if he didn't settle down and get the damn thing finished. Not that Dave was intimidated, he still carried a gun and had four inches on his tiny editor. Not to mention at least fifty pounds. Dave grunted as he climbed the stairs. Fifty pounds he was sure he was going to walk off going up and down the stairs.

"Hey there big man," Dave said as he pushed Henry's nursery door open. "I guess you'd like your bottle, huh?" he picked the little boy into his arms. "Well it just so happens that Mommy left us plenty of bottles that just need to be heated in the fridge. What's say we go get one?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stepped away from the team to answer his phone, which was blinking Dave's number.

"What's up Dave? We're on a case."

Henry's wailing greeted Aaron and he had to pull the phone away when Dave proved louder then his son.

"HE WON'T STOP CRYING!"

Aaron rubbed his brow. Oi. "I'm guessing you fed and changed him before screaming at me."

"Of course I did! Why won't he stop?"

Aaron sighed. "Sometimes they just need to cry, Dave. Try taking him outside, it worked with Kayla. If that doesn't work, try soothing music, if you own any. Just keep trying things until he stops. Every baby is different, Dave."

Dave huffed. "Fine but I'm calling you back if nothing works."

Before Aaron could respond, Dave hung up. Aaron stuck his phone back in his pocket after deciding turning it off would be cruel.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily had been keeping an eye on JJ throughout the case and when she saw her head outside with a upset look on her face, Emily knew her anxiety was getting the better of her. Tapping Aaron's arm, she nodded her head in JJ's direction and Aaron nodded. Excusing herself, Emily followed JJ's path and found the younger woman leaning against the building with her phone clutched in her hands.

"Jayje," Emily called to her softly. "hey, are you okay?"

JJ sighed. "It's hard. Harder then I thought it would be."

Emily stood in front of JJ and placed her hands over hers. "I know it is sweetie but you're strong and you know he's safe and sound with Dave." she decided not to mention that Dave had called Aaron six times already for advice. That really wouldn't help JJ's anxiety.

"I know," JJ sighed again. "but being without him feels almost wrong. Like I'm a bad mother for leaving him to come back to work."

Sympathy passed over Emily's face before she hugged JJ. "Oh Jayje, coming back to work most certainly does not make you a bad mother."

JJ sniffed. "You stayed at home for three years after Jack."

Emily smiled gently. "Yeah and I had a second child while I was at home. Not to mention I made the decision to leave work for a while before Jack was even born. You knew you were coming, your entire pregnancy."

"Shouldn't that make it easier?" JJ asked.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I think maybe it makes it harder if only because you know you only have so much time before you have to leave him."

JJ wiped her eyes. "Yeah, this last week was hard. Dave tried to make the weekend as stress free as possible but it just,"

Emily nodded. "I know." she rubbed JJ's arm. "You'll get through it Jayje. Don't worry."

JJ smiled. "Okay, thank you."

Emily returned the smile. "Of course."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron took one look at the number on his phone on the plane ride home and hit the end button before tossing it over his shoulder, hitting Morgan in the head.

"What the-" he turned. "Hotch!"

Aaron winced. Oops. "Sorry Morgan. But Dave's been calling me throughout the whole case and I can't take it any more."

"Calling for what?" Reid asked with a confused frown.

Emily smiled. "Help. Henry's being a handful for his daddy." she finished the text she was typing. "Relax Aaron, I just sent Sean over and we'll be home soon so JJ can save him."

Aaron exhaled in relief. "Oh thank god."

"Actually it's more like thank Emily." Reid pointed out. He saw the looks he was getting. "What?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean heard the front door open and JJ call out. "She's home," He aimed his words at Dave, who was rocking a finally sleeping Henry.

Dave fell back against the wall, exhaustion clear on his face. "And not a moment too late."

Sean snorted. "Considering the state I found you in, I'd say she's about seven hours late."

Dave glared at him. "You tell her about that and I'll shoot you. Leaving Henry was hard enough for her. She does not need to know that I can barely handle our son alone."

Sean held his hands up. "Fine, fine, I won't say a word. I would never willingly make things harder for JJ. But," he smirked. "I do plan on bringing this up at a later date when it won't make things harder just to watch you squirm."

Dave hardened his glare. "You are Aaron's brother, that's for sure."

Sean laughed. "And proud of it, Rossi."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ rocked Henry gently as she walked slowly around the nursery. This is what she'd wanted since she left home. To hold Henry, feel his familiar weight in her arms and see his perfect little face as he let out gentle sighs in his sleep. Being away was hard, harder then anything she'd ever done. But, she smiled as he sighed again, as long as she got to come home and do this, JJ knew she'd be just fine.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Look! A&E and LEC in one day! Awesome! So, JJ's separation anxiety has been faced and almost completely dealt with. She may have a few more attacks but Em will help her through it. Aaron may even pitch it. Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	104. Take the Bad with the Good

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next LEC chapter. Ya know how I said JJ's dad would be coming back? Well I'm making good on my word. And you may be filled with the desire to slug me before the chapter's out. I know, that's not a new feeling. My Harry Potter readers are getting used to that feeling. For you guys, we have a trip with the Rossi family to PA to visit where JJ grew up. We'll see her sister again along with her brothers. And as for the Hotchners, they're getting some bad news of their own. Have fun is not going to work here...

Disclaimer: I own Kayla and JJ's siblings and father.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Eventually someone will call the cops."

JJ rolled her eyes and looked at Dave, who'd moved to the backseat to entertain Henry while the car sat idle at the end of JJ's father's driveway.

"In this town, they'll be more likely to call the press then the police." JJ said. "I haven't been back here in years." she sighed. "Not even when we were working a case the next town over."

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Jen?" Dave asked.

JJ shook her head. "No but I want Henry to know my brothers. Alicia loved him and I know they will too." she stared down the drive. "But my father is the one person on this earth I don't want Henry exposed to. I'd rather leave him alone with Strauss."

Dave cocked a brow. Wow. "Jen, exactly why do you hate your father?"

JJ shut her eyes. "My father wanted all sons. So when Alicia and I were born, he didn't have any time for us and when he did, there was never one kind word out of his mouth. I know he'd love a grandson but not from me and not one born out of wedlock."

Dave leaned forward between the seats and held JJ's hands tightly. "Jennifer Rossi, I promise you if one negative word comes out of that man's mouth towards you or Henry, I will show him that he no longer has a say in your life."

JJ smiled. "You can't hurt him."

Dave returned the smile. "Who said anything about hurting him? You know how good I am with words babe."

JJ laughed. "Yes, that is true." she exhaled. "Alright, let's do this."

"You sure?" Dave asked again.

JJ nodded then shook her head. "No but I'm not a coward."

Dave kissed her temple. "Damn straight."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron laughed as he watched Emily help Jack and Kayla feed the animals that were in the small petting area in the zoo. Jack was having fun with it but every time one of the bigger animals came near Kayla, she'd squeak and dive for cover behind her mother.

"Daddy!" Kayla called out.

Aaron pushed off the fence and scooped Kayla up. "What's up, Bunny? You scared of the animals?"

Kayla nodded and tucked her head against Aaron's shoulder. "Big."

Aaron nodded. "They are big but look at Jack," he pointed to his little boy, who was feeding a horse all by himself while Emily watched. "they're a lot bigger then him too but he's not scared." he rubbed Kayla's back. "Think if you were with Jack it would be less scary?"

Kayla watched her brother for a minute before looking at Aaron and nodding. "Yeah."

Aaron nodded as well and walked over to Emily and Jack. He set Kayla down next to her brother and Jack immediately took Kayla's hand. The little girl clung to her brother's arm and watched as he petted the horse's nose while Emily fed it. Kayla looked at Aaron and he nodded encouragingly. Kayla reached out with Jack and touched the horse, squealing as it shook its head. But the squeal quickly turned into a laugh as Jack mimicked the horse to lessen the fear for his sister.

Emily stayed close to the kids while Aaron moved off to answer his phone when it rang. His stance didn't change to the one he used at work so Emily knew it wasn't a case but he did go stiff and his brow furrowed in worry. Emily stood as he hung up and came back over at a much quicker pace then he left.

"That was Sean," Aaron said when he reached Emily's side. "Mom's in the hospital."

Emily gasped. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Look at him,"

JJ laughed. "You sound like a girl, Lee."

Lee Jareau rolled his green eyes at his sister. "Shush Jayje. I'm awing over my nephew."

"Yeah and not letting Alicia or I see him," Jake Jareau threw in.

Dave laughed. "Down kids. You'll all get to hold him and Alicia, you already did."

Alicia pouted. "He's just so cute!"

JJ cocked a brow. "Am I leaving this weekend with my son?"

"Maybe," her three siblings responded.

Dave looked at JJ. "This might be more challenging then we thought."

JJ nodded. "But at least it's not challenging in the way we thought."

Lee looked at JJ. "I take it you're referring to Dad."

JJ nodded again. "The only reason I was reluctant to come."

Jake hugged JJ against his side. "Don't worry JJ, we won't let him do anything."

JJ smiled. "I'm not worried about what he might do. More like what might come out of his mouth."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

JJ sighed and shut her eyes. "Like that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After dropping the kids off with Penelope, Aaron and Emily raced to the hospital and quickly found Anna's room.

"Mom," Aaron stopped by her bedside. Anna was pale and tired looking. "are you alright?"

Anna sighed. "I told Sean not to call you. Where are the kids?"

"We left them with Pen." Emily said, standing beside Aaron. "Now answer Aaron's question, Anna."

Anna looked away for a moment. "About three, maybe four weeks ago now my doctor found a lump and when it was tested, it came back positive for breast cancer."

Emily felt Aaron tighten his hold on her hand and turned. He'd paled and gone stiff again.

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Aaron asked, his voice tight. It was like his father all over again. Secrets and cancer. The two seemed to go hand in hand in the Hotchner family.

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Anna said. "I'm fine. I started chemo today, that's why I'm here. I'll beat this, Aaron. I'll be fine."

Aaron swallowed. "I'm sure that's what Dad thought."

Before Emily or Anna could stop him, Aaron left the room.

Anna exhaled. "Exactly what Sean said before he left to call you. He hasn't been back since."

Emily sighed and took her mother-in-law's hand. "See it from their point of view, Anna. Jason kept his cancer a secret and we didn't know until it was too late. For them, history is repeating and it's scaring them. They can't lose you."

"They won't," Anna squeezed Emily's hand. "I'm a hell of a lot stronger then my husband ever was."

Emily returned the squeeze. "You'd better be. I do not want to take my kids to their Nana's funeral for a long, long time."

Anna smiled. "Deal. Now go find those two before they punch matching holes in some poor wall."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So your sister said the kid was born before the wedding."

JJ flexed her hand to keep it from forming a fist. "The kid is my son. His name is Henry and yes he was born about two and a half months before the wedding."

Bill Jareau crossed his arms. "Do not take that tone with me, little girl."

JJ returned his look. "I'm not a little girl any more. I'm an FBI agent and a mother."

"Doesn't hold as much weight when the kid wasn't born during the marriage." Bill said.

JJ was about to strike her father when Dave's voice stopped him.

"Bill? A word please? Outside?"

Bill gave the other man a hard look before following Dave out to the back porch. Once the door was shut, Lee, Jake and Alicia appeared around JJ.

"This'll be good." the three said.

JJ gave them all a look. "You three have been leaving near each other for way too long."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave gave himself a ten count before speaking. "I know your type, Bill. Raised at the end of a belt, probably by a drunk, with a mother who couldn't, or wouldn't raise a finger to help you. So now you're so pissed off at women that you chased your wife away and treat your own daughters like crap." his eyes hardened. "Well let me tell you something, your oldest daughter is the strongest, bravest woman I know and I will not let you belittle her and make her feel like she did something wrong just because our son was born before I located my balls and asked her to marry me. So before you say one more word against her or Henry, I want you to remember, I was in the FBI for a long time, I've got some seriously powerful friends and while I could easily kick your ass on my own, I wouldn't need to lift a finger to make sure you never bother them again."

Bill appeared to hold his ground. "You think I'm scared of you?"

Dave smirked. "I know you are. I told you, I know your type. Watch your tone with Jen and Henry or you won't like the next time I come visit."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We can't lose her, Aaron. I can't go through that again."

Aaron looked at his little brother and saw the tears in his eyes. "Hey, we won't lose her Sean. Mom's strong. She'll fight this and she'll win."

Sean met Aaron's eyes. "What if she doesn't? She's our mom, Aaron."

Aaron stood right in front of Sean and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Listen to me, we will do whatever it takes to get Mom through this. We will support her, get her the best doctors and medicine we can find. We will not lose her."

When Aaron saw the first tear fall down Sean's face, he quickly gathered his brother in a hug. He was just as afraid as Sean was but right now his little brother needed him. He could break later, at home with Emily. For now, he had to be strong.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ looked at Dave as he watched Henry sleep in their hotel room. "Did you have fun talking with Dad?"

Dave smirked. "Oh yeah, he and I came to an understanding."

JJ laughed. "I'll bet. He didn't say one negative thing towards me after you came back in."

"I only wish I could have gotten him to lay off Alicia too." Dave said. "But that's for another day. Today was about getting it so we could bring Henry to visit his aunt and uncles."

JJ smiled. "Thank you Dave. I wish I had been able to do that myself but it meant a lot that you stood up to him like that."

Dave leaned across Henry and kissed JJ. "Anything for you two."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Never lie to me, okay?"

Emily looked up at Aaron as they laid in bed. "What?"

Aaron wasn't looking at her. He was just staring straight ahead. "If you get sick, don't lie to me and say you're fine. Tell me. I want to know and I want to be able to help."

Emily knew Aaron was reaching his breaking point. "I will never keep anything like this from you, I swear Aaron."

Aaron nodded. "Good cause I couldn't handle it if-" his words broke off as his voice grew husky with tears.

Emily scooted up and hugged Aaron's head to her breast. "Let it out Aaron. I'm right here."

Emily's words triggered a dam and Aaron's tears soaked through Emily's nightshirt. She didn't say a word, just held him and waited for the storm to pass.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, emotion wise, this chapter sucked! But I knew it would when I planned it out. There's really nothing else to say so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	105. No Way Out: The Evilution of Frank

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the final chapter for season two of the show. Took long enough to get here. And now for the important announcement. As we all know since Elle's getting shot, she and Jason have been dating. They've gone through a lot, Elle's breaking the rules, Jason being Jason but now they face the ultimate challenge. A deranged serial killer out to ruin Jason's life. Frank, as we know, killed Jason's friend Sarah. Well that's not how it's going here. I think you all know what that means. Katie, Sona, Tessa, have fun. Everyone else, I need a new ending.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jason tried to get Aaron to calm down. "Go home. I'm betting Emily's already left."

He heard Aaron sigh. "Yeah, about an hour ago. Said I had another two hours before she comes with the kids."

Jason laughed. "Go Aaron. You're the best unit chief I know."

"Jason, I'm the only unit chief you know."

Jason went to respond but paled as he saw Jane standing across the street. He blinked and she was gone. Hanging up with Aaron, he tried to shake it off, thinking maybe he was seeing things and started back towards his car before he was even later and Elle locked him out of his own apartment. She'd done it before. Before he could take more then two steps, his phone rang again and this time the display showed Elle's name.

"Elle, I'm sorry I'm so late."

"What is your fascination with birds, Jason?"

Jason's blood ran cold.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron laughed as Kayla tackled Jack to the ground after he stole her otter. It was all but glued to Kayla's hand so Aaron found it funny that Jack was able to get it away from her. Emily walked into the room and had to smile at the sight.

"Aaron, you were supposed to be getting them calmed down so they could go to sleep." Emily said.

Aaron looked up from where he was sitting on the play room floor. "They were calm. Then Jack took Kayla's otter and she decided to mimic her Uncle Derek to get it back."

Emily looked back where the kids were wrestling for Kayla's otter. She turned back to Aaron with a look. Aaron smiled and stood up. He walked over to the kids and picked them both up, one tucked under each arm, the otter once again tucked in Kayla's arms.

"Let's go you two." Aaron said. "Mommy says it's bed time."

"Don't wanna!" Jack and Kayla chorused.

Emily laughed. "Have fun with that Daddy."

Aaron looked at Emily. "Oh, I'm on my own this time?"

Emily nodded. "Oh yeah. You let them get worked up again so you are putting them to bed."

Aaron looked between his two kids. "You guys will behave for me, right?"

They shook their heads. "Nope!"

Emily made her way back up to the living room while Aaron continued upstairs, Jack and Kayla chattering away in his arms. She shook her head and smiled as she finished cleaning up the living room. Having two kids meant a lot of cleaning up but since Emily cleaned up after Aaron and Sean while the three grew up, she was used to it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron finally got Jack and Kayla settled into their rooms and on their way to sleeping when his phone went off. He pulled it out and frowned as he saw a request for the BAU at...Jason's place? Aaron did not have a good feeling about this. Moving downstairs, he called Richard and asked him to come watch the kids. Explaining something was going on with one of their teammates. Richard said he was close and would be there in about five minutes. Aaron thanked him as he stepped off the stairs.

"Em, we have to go." Aaron said.

Emily frowned as she folded the blanket that laid across the back of the couch. "What do you mean?"

Aaron punched in the code for the gun safe. "I just got a request for the BAU at Jason's place."

Emily's frown deepened. "Wasn't he having dinner with Elle tonight?"

Aaron nodded, passing Emily her gun. "He was." he pulled out his cell again, dialing Jason's number. His eyebrows practically became one as Jason didn't answer. "This isn't good."

Emily slipped her gun into its holster as Richard let himself into the house.

"They're both in bed." Aaron said to his father-in-law. "On their way to sleeping but not quite there yet."

Richard nodded. "Got it. Go. Let me know."

Aaron and Emily nodded and left the house fast.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron and Emily walked into Jason's apartment after flashing their badges at the cop at the door. They took in the apartment, the table set for two, Jason's phone sitting on the table. They turned towards the bedroom and both felt the breath leave them. Elle was laying on Jason's bed, butchered. Emily's hand slid over her mouth as she turned away, stepping close to Aaron, their shoulders touching. Aaron turned to face Emily and ran his hand along her shoulders as the rest of the team walked into the apartment. Emily may not have worked with Elle like the rest had but she had known her from the day she joined the team.

"Guys?" Derek asked.

"It's Elle." Aaron said.

JJ, Derek and Reid spun to face where Aaron motioned and they were all hit with the same feelings as Aaron and Emily.

"Son of a bitch." Derek growled.

"We need to focus guys." Aaron said. "There are a number of ways this scene can be interpreted and all of them could point to Jason." he turned to JJ. "We need pictures. Use your phone. As many as you can as quickly as you can. Send them to Garcia."

"Do we know who did this?" Reid asked, his voice sounding a little strained.

"Frank," Emily said with a slight cough. "you can tell from the way the body is cut up." she didn't get a long look at the body but Frank's work was unique.

"Hey!" Derek snapped. "That's not just another body."

Emily glared at Derek. "I'm aware of that Morgan but I'm trying to distance myself so I can actually help Jason. What are you doing?"

Aaron put his hand on Emily's shoulder. "Enough. This isn't helping. Now I know this is going to be hard, but I need you two to take a look at," he followed Emily's example. "the body. Make sure this was Frank."

Emily and Derek nodded and headed into the bedroom where the crime scene crew was clearing out. They went over Frank's MO, exactly what he did to his victims. It was hard, given it was one of their own but they did it. Emily removed a rubber glove from her pocket as Derek pointed to Elle's left hand. It was the rib bone Frank removed.

"Why would he give it back to Elle?" Reid asked.

"It's not for Elle," Aaron said. "it's a message, for us."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat in Aaron's office with Kayla's head in her lap. Richard had brought both kids in around lunch since he had a meeting he had to go to. Jack was napping in JJ's office but Kayla, ever the perceptive little girl, knew there was something wrong and refused to leave her parents. She had been sleeping on Aaron's lap but he'd gone with Derek and Reid to Rebecca Bryant's apartment after they'd called her and found Frank there. Emily said she'd stay behind with the kids. She stroked Kayla's hair as she sighed. She knew there was a very good chance they'd find Rebecca the same way they'd found Elle. Emily winced. That was an image that would haunt the whole team for a very long time.

"Em,"

Emily turned to the door and saw Aaron. Taking on look at his face, she knew.

"He killed her." she said.

Aaron nodded and walked in. "Yeah and he's set a meeting for 7am at Union Station."

Emily snorted. "He knows Jason too well."

Aaron nodded. "Unfortunately." he smiled softly as Kayla moved a bit in her sleep. "Jack still asleep in JJ's office?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded.

Aaron ran a hand over his face. "Jane was picked up by PD. Can you take Reid and go get her? Bring her back here?"

Emily looked down at Kayla then back at Aaron with a smile. "As long as you can take Kayla."

Aaron smiled as well and picked Kayla up from Emily's lap. Kayla instantly buried her face in her father's shoulder, as she'd been doing her whole life. Emily placed a kiss on Kayla's cheek then Aaron's before leaving to go grab Reid.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Did Jason say when he was coming?" Emily asked Aaron.

Aaron shook his head. "He'll be here."

"In what capacity?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"As an agent or an executioner." Emily specified.

A call come over the radio, saying Frank had been spotted.

"We're about to find out." Aaron said. They headed to meet the others. "You stay down here with Jane. Wait for my signal."

Emily nodded and moved to Jane's side while Aaron followed the others up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily felt sick as it hit her that Frank had just killed himself and Jane. The team, minus JJ and Reid, just stood there, staring blankly. Jason was first to move. He slid his gun back into his waist band and headed back into the station. Morgan followed, his phone ringing, Garcia was on her way. Aaron walked to Emily's side and took her hand. He knew she had gotten attached to Jane. They all had.

"She was so sure she was better off without him." Emily said. "And with a few shorts sentences, he convinced her to go back to him and then he killed her." she cleared her throat. "Taking Elle wasn't enough. Killing all those other people, traumatizing Tracy, it wasn't enough. He had to kill her too."

Aaron knew there wasn't anything that could make this better so he just squeezed her hand and pulled her back towards the entrance to the station.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stood stiff as Strauss questioned his ability to lead his team.

"My team?" he said. "Let me tell you about my team. Agent Morgan fought to protect his identity from the very people who could save him. Why? Because trust has to be earned, and there are very few people he truly trusts. Reid's intellect is a shield which protects him from his emotions and, at the moment, his shield is under repair. Emily, she overcompensates because she doesn't yet feel she's a part of the team. Because her joining the team was under too many shadows and the team was slow to trust. She doesn't need to worry. She has been a part of the team for as long as I have. Agent Jareau fields dozens of requests for our team and every night she goes home hoping she's made the right choices. Garcia fills her office with figurines and color to remind herself to smile as the horror fills her screens and Agent Gideon in many ways is damned by his profound knowledge of others, which is why he shares so little of himself yet he pours his heart into every case we handle. I stand by my actions and I stand by my team, and if you think that you can find a better person for the job, good luck."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stared at Strauss in shock. "You really think I'm going to betray my team? My friends? My husband? That's why you put me on the team? No offense Ma'am but you're out of your mind. I have known these people since Aaron joined them. They are family to me and nothing is going to make me betray them. And there is certainly nothing in this world that will make me betray my husband." she stood up. "If you want a rat in the BAU, find someone else."

Emily went to leave but Strauss stood up.

"Agent Prentiss," she said. Emily stopped but didn't face Strauss. "if you want to keep your place on the team, if you want to keep your place in the Bureau, you will do this."

Emily turned back, disbelief on her face. "You're blackmailing me?"

Strauss sat down. "It's up to you Agent. You're dismissed."

Emily stared at her for a few minutes before leaving the office.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron smiled as he heard Jack and Kayla laughing down in the play room. He'd picked them up from Richard's house after leaving from his meeting with Strauss. He knew Emily had a meeting with the Section Chief as well and, he glanced at his watch, hopefully she'd be home soon cause they were planning on taking the kids out for dinner. He looked up from his file as he heard the front door open. He stood fast as he saw Emily come in with tears streaming down her face. Shooting a quick look at the door that led to the play room, Aaron was sure the kids were distracted enough that they wouldn't come up for a while. He moved over to Emily as she placed her purse and ready bag down.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Aaron asked, taking Emily's hands in his own.

Emily tried to speak but a sob was the only thing that came out. Aaron pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, running his fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her down.

"What happened Emily?" Aaron asked softly.

"You were right." Emily managed to get out.

Aaron frowned. Usually he liked hearing his wife say that but this time he was clueless as to what she was talking about and if it had her this upset, he didn't want to be right.

"Right about what?" Aaron asked.

"Strauss put me on the team to be a rat." Emily cried. "She wants me to get information to put you in a bad light so she can end your career."

Aaron felt his anger towards the Section Chief grow to a height he usually reserved for unsubs that went after children. He moved himself and Emily so they were sitting on the first level of the stairs. They were hidden just enough, in case Jack or Kayla did happen to come up, they wouldn't see Emily upset.

"I told her she was out of her mind. There was no way I was going to betray the team. That they're family and that there was nothing in the world that would make me betray you. If she wanted a rat in the BAU, she should find someone else." Emily took a breath and Aaron waited for her to finish, silently proud of Emily for standing up to Strauss. "Then she informed me, if I wanted to keep my position on the team and within the Bureau, I'd do this."

Aaron was pretty sure if he saw Strauss again, he would unload several bullets into her.

"She's blackmailing you." it wasn't a question. More that Aaron was wrapping his head around it.

Emily nodded. "She said it was up to me and then dismissed me." she looked up at Aaron, fear, anger and, to Aaron's surprise and rising anger level, guilt in her eyes. "What do I do? I can't let her hurt you."

Aaron kissed Emily's forehead. "We'll figure this out Emily. I promise. She is not going to get away with this. For now, we just go on like things are normal, only difference being, I'm about to become a barrier between you and Strauss."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, there it is. The end of Frank, the beginning of the end of Jason and the death of Elle. Not even the moments with the kids helped with this. The next chapter will be a funeral for Elle, don't worry. I'm not just going to leave her death like this. And Aaron knows Strauss's plan. Don't worry, Dave will be in on it too. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	106. The Loss of Two Agents

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids, this is it. Elle's wake and funeral chapter. This is going to suck...for those of you who aren't Katie, Sona and Tessa. This also marks the true beginning of the end for Jason. Several times during the chapter different members of the team and Dave will attempt to talk to him but each one of them will be shut down. Sadly yes, Jason Gideon is on his way out. But that also means we're getting closer to Dave rejoining the madness, I mean team! See? So the bad leads to a good. Alright nothing else so, Katie, Sona, Tessa, have fun. Everyone else, again I need a new ending.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily listened to the sounds of her house as she got ready. Quiet. Not something that was usually heard in the Hotchner house during the day light hours. But even Jack and Kayla at their young ages knew something was very wrong with this day.

Today was Elle's wake and funeral and no one on the team could believe it was actually happening. One of their own had been taken from them, rip away before they could say goodbye and now their only chance was while watching her lifeless body being lowered into the ground.

Emily gripped the edge of the dresser and stared at the ground. Though she knew it was stupid, she felt guilty. For so long Elle was on the outside, even when she was on the team, and only because everyone took Emily's side when Elle seemed to be developing feelings for Aaron. Because of that, Emily wasn't sure Elle was ever truly part of the family and it was all her fault.

"Stop it,"

Emily turned as Aaron walked in. "Stop what?"

Aaron walked over to her and brushed her hair back from her face. "The guilt. I don't know what's causing it I've seen it on your face since Elle died."

Emily sighed. "It's complicated."

Aaron smiled. "Most things are with you." he kissed her temple. "But nothing that happened is your fault. The only one to blame is Frank and while he didn't get justice the way we wanted, he is gone."

Emily nodded. "You're right." she exhaled and collected herself. "Dad come to get the kids?"

Aaron mimicked her nod. "Just left. He agrees they're too young to be there and said his next stop was Dave and JJ's place to get Henry."

Emily smiled as she slid her earrings in. "That'll keep him busy." she paused again. "Tell me this is all a nightmare, Aaron. Please tell me we're not about to bury one of our friends."

Aaron wrapped his arms around tightly around Emily. "I wish I could, Em. I really wish I could close my eyes and have this all be a horrible dream but it's not."

Emily rested her head back on Aaron's shoulder. "This sucks."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave walked around to JJ's side of the car as she pulled herself out and straightened her skirt. He reached out and brushed her hair back behind her ear and she gave the best smile she could.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart." Dave said softly.

JJ sighed and let him wrap an arm around her. "Eventually. Right now it just really sucks."

Dave kissed her head. "Yeah, it really does." He hadn't know Elle very well, mainly from family gatherings but he knew how close the team was to her and knew just how hard it was for them to lose her.

"Hey guys,"

The two turned and smiled as Derek and Penelope joined them. Derek had his arm tight around Penelope's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Can we wake up now?" Penelope asked in a tear choked voice. "I'd really like for this nightmare to be over."

JJ's face softened. "Oh Pen, I wish."

Derek exhaled before pressing a kiss to Penelope's temple. "Come on, we need to head over."

Together the four headed silently to what would be the final resting place of their friend.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid stood back slightly from the grave site and watched as people, friends and family of Elle, filed in and took their seats. The casket hadn't arrived yet, for which Reid was thankful. He wasn't sure he could wait for things to begin knowing her body was laying a few feet away in a wood box.

"Spence," Emily appeared at his side. "don't think about it."

Reid gave a small smile. "Kind of hard not to."

Emily squeezed his arm. "I know." she turned her head as Aaron stopped beside her. "We ready?"

Aaron sighed. "Can we ever be ready for something like this?"

Reid and Emily shook their heads. "No,"

As they walked the rest of the way, Emily searched the crowd.

"Do you guys see Jason?" she asked.

Both Aaron and Reid scanned the crowd.

"Maybe he's coming with her mom," Reid suggested.

Aaron shrugged. "It's possible." he sighed again. "Or he's sitting in his car trying to talk himself into actually coming."

Emily cringed. "Oh I do not want that to be true." She knew Jason was struggling with guilt and grief. "Wait, there he is,"

Jason was lingering near the back of the crowd, his head bowed, hands in his pockets. From what the three could see of his face, it was blank. They watched Dave walk over to him but the grieving man didn't say a word.

Aaron sighed for a third time. "This is not going to be an easy day."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The BAU family stood in the kitchen of Aaron and Emily's house during the wake and watched Jason, who was standing on the back porch. He'd gone out there when they arrived after the service and hadn't left since.

"Has anyone else tried talking with him?" Dave asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I think we all have," Emily said. "and I don't think he's said one word at all."

Derek crossed his arms. "It's like he's completely shut down."

"Do you think he'll return to work?" Reid asked.

Aaron scrubbed a hand over his face. "I honestly don't know. His leave is over in a couple of weeks. We'll just have to wait and see."

Penelope looked at the group. "We lost more then Elle with this, didn't we?"

No one answered. No one needed to. They all knew the answer. When Frank took Elle from them, he took Jason and there was no getting him back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

That did not at all turn out how I wanted and, as mean as this is, was a lot more sad then I was planning but it writes how it writes! So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	107. Doubt

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Look! We're on season three! Who else thought this would never happen? *sees show of hands* Oh come on people! Have more faith in me! I may take forever but I'll get you there in the end! *pauses* No idea where there is but anywho! We're at Doubt. Now as we know this episode is voiced over by Jason. Never heard the man speak so much...But! We won't be dealing with the episode, outside talking about Aaron being suspended. *growls at thought of Strauss* Evil bitch. The main focus of this will be Emily and her battling with being Strauss's mole. Have...well have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at her desk, alone in the bullpen, as she waited for Aaron to get out of his 'emergency' meeting with Strauss. Emily didn't have to guess at what the Section Chief wanted. No one was happy with how things went down on the last case and Strauss was no doubt looking for someone to take it out on.

Leaning her head back, Emily gave up on trying to write her report. It would keep till morning and she was much more concerned about how she was going to get herself out from under Strauss's thumb without the entire team finding out why she was really put on the team. They were her friends, her family but she knew the trust between them would be shattered if they found out Strauss put her there to spy.

"Em,"

Emily lifted her head as Aaron walked into the bullpen and over to her desk. "Hey, you weren't in there very long."

Aaron sighed as he leaned against Emily's desk. "I've been suspended."

Emily frowned. "What? Are you serious?"

"Strauss took my creds before I left her office." Aaron nodded. "Two weeks without pay."

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This has to end, Aaron. We can't let her keep playing with us like this."

Aaron frowned now. "What are you thinking?"

Emily sighed. "As much as it would hurt, I think I should leave the Bureau. Get away from Strauss all together and start somewhere fresh. Somewhere where I can't be used against my friends and family."

Aaron shook his head. "Emily-"

"I haven't made up my mind yet," Emily stopped him. "I know we need to talk it over first. I just want you to know what I'm thinking."

"Emily, I want you to listen to me," Aaron knelt in front of Emily's chair and took her hands. "I will not let Strauss chase you out of the one place you've wanted to work since we were kids. We will figure something out."

Emily didn't say anything. She just leaned forward, resting her forehead against Aaron's and prayed to whatever god was out there that he was right. The Bureau, more importantly the BAU, was her home. Leaving was the last thing she wanted to do.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Um, okay that was way shorter then I planned but Aaron was working with me and got everything out without being a pain in my ass, as he's prone to do. The man doesn't do emotions so I try and make him talk and he shuts down on me. Go figure. Either way, there will be a longer chapter next that will have Emily and Aaron making their decisions about staying on the team and we may see a brief thing with Jason but who knows on that. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	108. Final Calls

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next LEC chapter everyone. So last chapter Emily was struggling with being Strauss's mole and Aaron was suspended. This chapter we'll have both thinking separately about what they want to do before having a talk together. And I haven't decided if Jason will be in this so we'll play that by ear. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat in Aaron's office working on her reports, not caring that Strauss had all but bitched her out when she found her in there an hour ago. She didn't care that it wasn't her office, it was her husband's and she had every right to be in there.

She dropped her pen on the blotter and leaned back with a sigh. She hadn't been able to get a single thing done all day. All her mind could focus on was her suggesting she leave the Bureau. She really didn't want to leave and she knew the last thing Aaron wanted was for her to go but the pressure she was feeling from Strauss was outweighing any good she felt she was doing at her job.

Glancing out at the bullpen where Derek and Reid were talking with JJ, Emily made up her mind. It would hurt and it would be hard but it would be for the best.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron headed back downstairs after laying Kayla down for her nap and sighed as he started cleaning up the case files that Emily had brought home for him. He'd insisted he'd be fine without any work during his suspension but Emily had given him a look before saying he'd go apeshit crazy if he didn't have any work for two weeks. He refused to tell her she was right.

Seeing Kayla and Jack's toys spread around the living room, Aaron started thinking about Emily suggesting she leave the Bureau. The kids were growing up so fast and Aaron couldn't help but feel that he and Emily were missing so much because of their jobs. Maybe, just maybe, it would be a good idea for them to look elsewhere for work.

He picked up a few of the toys and looked at them. Yeah, maybe it would be a good idea.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stared at Aaron and Emily and was hoping one of them would say they were joking.

"We were right?" he repeated slowly. "That cow is actually trying to use Emily has a mole?"

Emily nodded. "Admitted it to me before informing me that if I didn't do what she wanted, I would lose not only my place in the BAU but in the Bureau as well."

Feeling anger getting ready to overflow, Dave stood and starting pacing in Aaron and Emily's living room.

"That hateful bitch," Dave said. "if she thinks she's getting away with this, she's out of her damn mind."

Aaron cleared his throat. "Dave, murder is still illegal."

Dave scoffed. "You assume I'd get caught."

Aaron shrugged. "There are very few people who are as vocal about their feelings for Strauss as you."

Dave exhaled and faced the couple. "What are you going to do?"

Aaron and Emily exchanged a look. They knew but they weren't quite ready to tell anyone.

"We're still working on that." Emily said, looking at Dave. "For now, we're playing it under the radar."

Dave nodded. "Alright, just let me know if I can help."

Aaron nodded as well. "Right, if we suddenly need Strauss to vanish, you're our first call."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"She's not forcing us out if we're doing it on our own." Emily said to Aaron as they got ready for bed.

Aaron sighed. "Yeah but would we have considered it if she hadn't threatened you?"

Emily shook her head. "No probably not." she sat down on her side of the bed and scrubbed her face. "I know it sucks and I know it's letting Strauss win but I can't take the strain any more, Aaron."

Aaron quickly climbed on the bed and hugged Emily from behind. "Hey, I know. I know how hard this is on you. And I swear it's the last thing I want. I just want you to be absolutely sure."

Emily leaned her head on his shoulder. "I am, I really am." she turned her head towards him. "But you don't have to leave too."

Aaron kissed her temple. "Yes I do. Jack and Kayla are growing so fast and I feel like I've missed so much." he shook his head. "I don't want to miss any more."

Emily pressed her forehead against Aaron's throat. "So we're doing this? We're really leaving the BAU?"

Aaron nodded. "We're really doing it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? If I just sit down and write, it gets done. Okay kids, this was mildly depressing but I can promise it won't stay that way for long. Alright? Good, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	109. In Birth and Death

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next LEC chapter. Guess what? We've reached one of my favorite episodes! Kinda sad since it's where Haley leaves Aaron but the Aaron and Emily scenes is what makes me love it. Now obviously Emily's not leaving Aaron, I do value my life, and I know it looks like they're going be leaving the team but I do have a few surprises for ya. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron smiled at Jack as he helped Kayla eat her cheerios. The almost two year old had been ready to throw her bowl cause the small circles kept falling off her spoon. Thankfully, Jack stepped in like the good big brother he was.

Hearing Emily sigh in the living room, Aaron turned away from the kids to focus his attention on his wife for a moment.

"Em," he walked over to her. "you alright?"

"After today I won't be setting foot back in that building." Emily smiled as best she could. "It's taking some adjusting."

Aaron sat beside her on the couch. "We don't have to go through with this, Em. It's not too late to change our minds."

Emily shook her head. "No, I don't want to change my mind. I just," she shrugged. "it's our home."

Aaron kissed her on the head. "It'll still be our home. The team isn't about to forget us just because we're leaving."

"What do we tell them?" Emily asked.

Aaron exhaled. "We tell them as little as possible without lying and without telling them what Strauss tried to make you do."

Emily nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna head in. Clear my desk before the others get there."

Aaron kissed her. "I'll see you in about an hour."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Emily gather her box of belongings and wait long enough for Strauss to leave the bullpen before heading to the elevator. He leaned on his desk with a heavy sigh as Emily climbed on the elevator and disappeared from view. She was really serious about being in and out before anyone got in. Garcia cornering her probably made everything harder for her. He'd have to find a way to cheer her up when he got home. This day couldn't be one bad memory, for either of them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily came down from laying Kayla down and saw Aaron sitting on the couch with a case file spread out on the coffee table and from the photos, she could tell it was a BAU case file.

"I thought we were done," Emily said softly as she walked over.

Aaron almost jumped. "We are, I was just curious."

Emily smiled and sat beside him. "Aaron, relax. We both knew dropping it all cold turkey wasn't going to be possible. I'm not going to bite your head off for wanting to help." she looked at the photos. "Tell me what we have."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave pushed Jack and Kayla on the tire swing while Emily leaned against the tree and watched Aaron, who was on the porch on the phone.

"Who's he talking to?" Dave asked.

"Derek," Emily said. "we're helping with the case. They've got Strauss with them."

Dave winced. "That woman wouldn't know field etiquette if it bit her in the ass."

Emily nodded. "Oh believe me, they know that now."

Dave watched Emily. "Where's Jason?"

Emily shrugged. "No one knows. He took off after the college case and we haven't seen or heard from him since. That's part of the reason we're helping out."

"Why don't you just go and join the team?" Dave asked. "One more case?"

Emily shook her head. "This is step one of distancing ourselves from that life."

Dave was silent for a moment. "Did you ever think that maybe the reason you can't break away from it completely, right off, is because you're not ready to leave?"

Emily sighed. "I know we're not ready Dave but you know the corner Strauss backed me into and Aaron won't continue working on the team without me."

Dave frowned. "Has he said that?"

"No but I know he won't," Emily said. "he's commented in the past that having me there makes it easier to leave home so often. And he's right. Being on the same team does make it easier. But now, we won't even be in the same building."

"Then go back," Dave said.

"But Strauss-"

"You leave Erin Strauss to me." Dave said. "I've got a few choice words for that woman, believe me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I talked to Dave," Emily said coming into her and Aaron's room.

Aaron frowned. "About what?"

"Going back." Emily said. She shook her head. "We're not ready, Aaron. One day maybe we will be but it's not now. Not when the team needs us."

Aaron took a moment to think. "What about Strauss? I won't put you back in that situation, Emily. No matter what you want."

Emily smiled at the protective tone of Aaron's voice. "Dave's gonna handle her. Don't worry." she stepped up to Aaron. "I want to go back, Aaron. They're our family. We can't leave them."

Aaron slid his hands down Emily's arms, catching her hands. "Alright," he kissed her. "we better pack."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Here," Aaron slid in next to Emily on the plane. He handed her an ice pack. "put this on it."

Emily took the ice pack and gladly rested it on the cut on her head. "My first case back and I hit with a 2x4."

Aaron chuckled. "You have always been prone to accidents."

Emily scoffed. "Half the 'accidents' you're referring to were caused by you and Sean."

Aaron kept a straight face. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Em."

Emily nodded slowly. "Uh huh, I'm very sure about that." she rested her head on Aaron's shoulder. "Even with the blow to the head, I am glad to back."

Aaron kissed the top of Emily's head. "Yeah, me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

The end did not at all work how I wanted it to but it finished alright in my opinion. However, it's yours that matter so! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	110. Jason's Final Mistake

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next LEC chapter. Now, let me start by saying, those were disappointed with the lack of Dave yelling at Strauss and/or Jason, that's coming in the next chapter. Yes, it gets a chapter all its own. And what happens in this chapter is the final straw for why Dave lets Jason have it. Can't say much without giving the chapter away but I will say it's Kayla's second birthday. Have...nope, not this time.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron rubbed Kayla's back. "Bunny," he smiled as she wrinkled her nose. "come on sweetie, it's time to get up."

Kayla buried her face in her otter. "No,"

Aaron smiled. "So you're gonna sleep through your birthday, huh? Alright, I guess I'll just have to tell Mommy we have to take your presents back."

Kayla shot up. "I wake Daddy!"

Aaron laughed. "I guess you are."

"No take presents back?" Kayla asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Nope, you get to keep 'em."

Kayla grinned. "Yay!"

Aaron picked her up. "Happy birthday, Bunny."

"Fair?" Kayla asked.

Aaron held back a wince, remembering Jason's promise to both Kayla and Jack to take them to the fair in the near by park for Kayla's birthday. Both kids were too young to understand what was going on with Jason so there wasn't really any way to explain that there was a good chance Jason wouldn't show up. So he edged around the issue.

"Well we'll have to talk with Mommy about that," Aaron said. "now, let's get you dressed Miss Birthday Girl."

Kayla giggled as Aaron tickled her tummy and he was glad that, at least for now, he'd taken her mind off the fair.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Mommy,"

Emily looked at Jack as she finished frosting Kayla's cake. "What is it, Bug?"

Jack frowned a bit. "Where's Grampa J been?"

Emily cringed. She knew Jack would pick up on Jason's absence. "Well Jack, Grampa J's been having a hard time since we lost Miss Elle so he's taking some time to be by himself up at his cabin."

Jack played with her crayons. "Is he gonna come for Kayla's birthday?"

Emily slid Kayla's cake into the fridge before leaning on the counter, where Jack was coloring.

"I'll be honest," Emily said. "I'm not sure. Grampa J's been through a lot and it might be best if we just let him have some time alone."

"Does that mean no fair?" Jack asked.

"Oh I think we could still manage the fair." Emily said with confidence. "We can invite the whole team, what do you think? You think Kayla would like that?"

Jack nodded, his smile finally coming back. "Yeah, I think she would!"

Emily picked Jack up. "Alright, let's go make some calls."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jason glanced at his calendar and noticed the date. Kayla's birthday. He sat back with a sigh, remembering the promise he'd made to both kids to take them to the fair. He considered showering and heading down to at least make the end of the party but decided against it. He wasn't exactly in the right state for dealing with little kids and if he were honest with himself, he really didn't care. Not now. Maybe later he'd feel different. For now, he took a gulp of his beer, he just wanted to be alone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron and Dave watched as the kids shrieked and giggled while bouncing in the giant inflatable castle that the fair had for the younger kids.

"Any word from Jason?" Dave asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No and he won't answer at the cabin or his cell. I hope he realizes the ass chewing he's getting when he finally does show his face again."

Dave snorted. "If he shows his face."

Aaron looked at him. "You think he won't?"

"To be honest?" Dave said. "No, I don't think he will. Not after being gone for this long." he crossed his arms. "Don't worry, after this? I will find him and I will let him know exactly how much he screwed up."

Aaron nodded. "Just don't get caught."

"Daddy!"

Aaron and Dave both dropped their serious faces as Kayla came running over to them, her birthday crown bouncing along with her pigtails as she ran.

Aaron scooped Kayla up. "Hey Bunny, you having fun?"

Kayla nodded fast. "Yeah! Wanna go on wheel!"

Aaron looked at the Ferris wheel and smiled. "You do, huh?" Kayla nodded again. "Alright Birthday Bunny, let's go."

Dave watched the two go with a smile and was glad Jason breaking his promise didn't ruin Kayla's birthday for her. He'd hate to have to kill his old friend for breaking his goddaughter's heart.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily, JJ and Penelope laughed as Jack and Kayla threw wrapping paper at each other, making Henry, who was on the floor with them, giggle.

"I think they're having more fun with the paper then the gifts," Penelope commented.

"Oh Kayla will remember when we tell her it's bed time and she realizes she hasn't even opened them yet." Emily laughed. "Either of you want to stick around for that?"

"No thank you," JJ and Penelope chorused.

Anna walked into the room, looking much better then the last time Emily saw her. "Where are the men?"

"Grilling," the three replied.

Anna cocked a brow. "Alone?"

"It's safer that way." JJ said. "Leaves them to squabble alone without putting anyone else in danger."

"Other then the siding but Aaron and I have talked about what happens if he burns the house." Emily said. "Again."

Penelope cocked a brow. "Gonna share that?"

"No she's not," Aaron said walking in with Dave, Derek, Reid and Sean. "I would like to be able to show my face in the office again."

Emily smiled sweetly at him. "Would I ever embarrass you like that?"

Aaron gave her a look. "Yes."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, alright good point. I would." she ignored Aaron as he rolled his eyes. "Dinner ready boys?"

The five exchanged a look that the women did not like.

"We may have to order out." Sean said.

Emily sighed and shook her head.

"And you said it was a good idea to leave them alone." Anna commented as she handed Emily the house phone.

Emily snatched the phone. "Oh be quiet Anna,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron held up Kayla's otter and the teddy bear she'd gotten that day from Reid.

"Which do you wanna sleep with, Bunny?" Aaron asked. "Your otter or your new bear?"

Kayla reached for her otter. "Mine,"

Aaron smiled. He saw that coming. She never slept without her otter. Like Jack and his giraffe. Emily had done right when she picked the toys.

"Alright then," he tucked the otter beside Kayla and she turned on her side, tucking her face in its fur. "did you have fun today?"

Kayla nodded with a yawn. "Yeah. Miss Grampa J."

Aaron nodded. "I know sweetie. We all miss him. Don't worry, Uncle Dave's gonna go find him soon and try and bring him home."

Kayla gave a sleepy smile. "Kay. Love you Daddy."

Aaron kissed Kayla on the head. "Love you too, Bunny."

Aaron left Kayla's room and joined Emily in their room.

"So," Emily said without looking up from her book. "gonna start repainting the back porch tomorrow to cover the scorch marks?"

Aaron groaned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, Aaron may have almost lit the porch on fire while burning dinner. I know, by now I shouldn't allow him near the grill but with that alpha male personality of his, it's very hard to tell him no! *grins* Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	111. End Game: Dave vs Jason

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next LEC chapter. So, I know you're all going to like this cause, finally, we get to see a truly epic David Rossi vs Jason Gideon fight. Jason has gone and pushed the final button with Dave. He understands how Jason's feeling but he won't take Jason disappointing Kayla and Jack and the lost look on Reid's face is killing everyone. Dave's either bringing Jason home or making sure he won't be walking for a while. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave snapped his phone shut and made his way down the hall where JJ was finishing getting ready for work.

"Jen," he stuck his head in the bedroom. "I have to go out of town for a few days."

JJ frowned. "Something to do with your book?"

Dave shook his head. "I found Jason."

JJ paused as she moved to grab her heeled boots. "Where?"

"Maine," Dave said. "I'm gonna catch a flight up there and see if I can talk some sense into him."

JJ nodded. "Alright just don't kill him."

Dave laughed. "Oh Jen, that depends entirely on how well our talk goes."

JJ laughed and kissed him. "Fine then don't get caught."

Dave held the kiss. "Never."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave glared up at the cabin Jason was currently renting in northern Maine. It was about the size of the one he'd recently sold in Virginia, a sell that told Dave Jason had no intention of coming back. Yeah well, if Jason Gideon wanted to keep his ass in one piece, he was coming back.

Marching up the front steps onto the porch, Dave raised a fist and began pounding on the door.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, JASON!" he shouted. "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL WE TALK!"

The door swung open and Dave swore. Jason looked like shit.

"I see, you leave home and fall to pieces," Dave said. Normally he'd go for the nice approach but he was at the end of his rope. "I know I've asked this before but have you heard of a razor?"

Jason glared at him. "Fuck off, Rossi. I left for a reason."

Dave stuck his foot out so Jason couldn't close the door. "Yeah and I'm here to tell you, not a single person in this family finds it to be a good reason. So either give me a better one or I'm dragging your ass home, kicking and screaming if need be."

Jason turned and walked into the cabin. "There's nothing left for me there."

Dave held back a growl. "Really? How about Kayla and Jack? Or Henry? What about the team? Better yet, what about Reid? You really want him dealing with another father figure walking out of his life with nothing but a letter to explain?"

Jason grabbed a beer. "Kayla, Jack and Henry are just kids. They won't care. And Reid and the team will get over it."

Dave didn't hold back the growl this time as he slapped the beer from Jason's hand. "Won't care? Jack and Kayla both were asking for you throughout Kayla's entire birthday party! Believe me, they care! You're their Grampa J! You're as much a part of their lives as anyone else on the team! And I was hoping it would be the same for Henry! And yeah, the team might get over you leave but I promise you, Spencer will never forget this. And if you're lucky, there's a small chance it won't push him back into old habits." he pointed a finger at Jason as he stepped forward, backing the other man up against the counter. "You are taking the coward's way out, Jason and I am not going to let you get away with it."

"What exactly do you plan on doing, Rossi?" Jason asked. "Cause I'm not going back, no matter what you say."

Dave gave an evil grin. "I was actually hoping you'd say that."

Before Jason could blink, Dave's fist connected with his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"You hurt our family," Dave said, standing over him. "and now I'm going to make you feel every ounce of their pain."

Dave's foot connecting with his stomach had Jason gasping for air and dreading the coming minutes.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron blinked at JJ. "He what?"

JJ sighed and nodded. "Left this morning," she glanced at her watch. "he's probably there by now and I'm guessing Jason isn't going to come quietly or at all so I'll probably have to take Dave to the ER tonight to get his hand x-rayed."

"You don't think Gideon will hit back?" Derek commented.

Emily snorted. "Given how pissed Dave was at him after Kayla's party, Jason won't have the chance."

"Should we really be letting him do this?" Reid asked.

"Let him?" Penelope said. "Sugarplum, we have no say in the matter. Any damage that will be done by Super Agent Rossi is probably already done or in the process."

Aaron sighed and crossed his arms. "All we can do is hope he doesn't kill him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave was icing his right hand and wrist when JJ got home that night. She could tell by the large glass filled with amber liquid and the lack of Henry that Dave was still pissed and needed Henry not to see it and to drown it with alcohol.

"Henry with Richard?" JJ asked as she moved into the living room.

Dave nodded as he gulped his drink. "He doesn't need to see me like this."

JJ sat down. "So asking how it went would be a bad idea."

Dave slammed his glass down. "That was not the man I started the BAU with, not the man who helped me train Aaron and easily took over lead profiler when I left. That is not the man I watched play with Kayla and Jack and who teased me about finally becoming a father." he shook his head. "I don't know where that man went but until he finds him, this family doesn't need the thing that took his place."

JJ ran a hand across the top of Dave's shoulders but made no other attempt to comfort him. She knew he needed to do this on his own.

"What was the damage?" JJ asked.

Dave cleared his throat. "According to the ER doc? Three broken ribs, four bruised, fractured jaw and a number of bruises and scratches."

"And you?" JJ asked.

Dave held up his bruising hand and wrist. "Severely sprained my wrist and three fingers."

JJ nodded. "Well, as long as you got your point across to him, that's what matters."

Dave gave a sickened laugh. "What matters, according to him nothing matters. Not the team, not the family, nothing."

JJ sighed. "Dave, you can't change how he feels. All you can do is help the family move on. The family is what matters. And he's not a part of it any more." she kissed his temple. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Dave sighed but nodded and let JJ lead him upstairs.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay the depression at the end there was SO not planned. It just kinda really wrote itself. However, the rest of it went exactly as planned. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	112. About Face

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Alright, we've reached another mile stone for LEC. After 75 chapters in retirement, gaining a child, a wife, two godchildren and, most recently a sprained wrist and fingers, SSA David Rossi is returning to the BAU team. I would love to tell you that he won't be the complete ass he is in the episode but he is. Have no fear, he fixes everything next chapter. And there will be groveling, promise. But now for this chapter, time for Dave to get back into the swing of things. Course we know he goes with the old way instead of the new but hey, old dogs, new tricks. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave sat in his boat, waiting for a bird to come into range. As he did, he tapped his cell against his knee and debated. Should he tell the team that he was rejoining? Maybe he should at least tell JJ. She'd have his ass if she didn't find out from him. Okay, he'd tell JJ but what about the others? Did he really want Aaron finding out from Strauss? He knew things between his best friend and the section chief weren't the best, after all using a man's wife as a mole to destroy his career kinda puts a kink in a relationship. Okay, he'd tell Aaron.

Before he could continue his debate, he caught sight of a bird and stood with his gun.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron pulled his phone away from his ear for a second to make sure he was actually talking to who he thought. Frowning, he put the phone back to his ear.

"You're what?" he asked.

Dave laughed on the other end. "Ya know, I'm pretty sure that's exactly what you said when I told you I was leaving."

Aaron huffed. "Yeah, I didn't believe that then and I don't believe this now." he leaned back in his chair. "What brought this on, Dave?"

Dave almost snorted. "Okay, are we redoing that entire conversation?"

Aaron would have smacked the man had he been in front of him. "Answer the question Dave."

Dave blew out a breath. "Look, you guys are a man down, partly my fault since I broke him, and I know you could use some extra man power."

Aaron could tell Dave wasn't being entirely truthful but he couldn't deny that the team could use help, no matter how well Derek thought they were doing. "Alright Dave, if you can get Strauss to okay it, you're more then welcome to join the team."

"Glad you see things my way,"

Aaron snorted this time. "I will never see things your way, Dave. Goodbye."

Before Dave could get another word in, Aaron ended the call. Shaking his head, he made his way downstairs where Emily was getting dinner ready.

"So," he said as he entered the kitchen. "we don't have to worry about filling Jason's place any more."

Emily frowned. "Okay, why not?"

Aaron leaned back against the counter. "Dave's coming back."

Emily blinked. "He's what?"

Aaron nodded. "That was my reaction too. He claims it's because we're a man down and he knows we could use the help, which he's right."

Emily cocked a brow. "But?"

Aaron shook his head and crossed his arms. "I dunno, there was something in his tone. I don't think he's telling the complete truth."

Emily shrugged. "Well if there is something he's not telling us, he won't be able to keep it secret forever. And even if he keeps it from us, I wish him luck keeping it from JJ."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, I agree there."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was pretty certain she'd never seen JJ look so murderous. Worst part was, it was aimed at her husband. Dave had screwed up, big time. Not personally, no he'd stepped on JJ's toes professionally. Keeping to his thoughts and opinions to himself was one thing, going behind JJ's back and telling the press about information the team had agreed to keep secret was another. No one but JJ dealt with the press, no one. Apparently Dave had missed that.

"Let him explain, JJ," Emily said trying to calm her friend. Though she'd love to see how Dave explained this. "He had to have a good reason for it."

JJ snorted. "He damn well better or you get a house guest for the night."

Emily had a feeling that was coming. "Why do I get the feeling we're getting one anyway?"

JJ continued to glare up at Aaron's office, where he and Dave were talking. "Because I'm pissed and Henry doesn't need to see me kill his father."

Emily nodded. "Right."

Shaking her head, JJ pushed off Emily's desk. "I'm gonna head home, can you...?"

"Yeah, I'll let Dave know." Emily said. She patted JJ's arm. "See ya tomorrow."

JJ nodded and glanced once more at Aaron's office before leaving the bullpen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave and Aaron watched JJ leave and saw Emily shake her head at them.

"I fucked up," Dave said simply.

Aaron nodded. "Yes, yes you did."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright I know it's short and I didn't put much but there will be more next chapter when the team throws Dave a welcoming party and Dave grovels. A lot. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	113. Parties, Presents and Groveling

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next LEC chapter. I know you're all waiting to see how Dave fixes his massive screw up and to make it even funnier, not only are we going to have Dave's welcoming party but we're gonna have it a two for one party. It's Jack's fifth birthday as well! Alright, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily yawned as she walked down the stairs, completely ignoring the sleeping, well snoring, man on her sofa. He'd been there for three days now and Emily had the feeling he wasn't leaving any time soon. Apologies were not something he was good at. Thankful it was Saturday, Emily opened the fridge, made sure the cake for Jack and Dave's party that afternoon was still there and grabbed the coffee.

The date of Dave's 'Welcome Back' party had landed on the same weekend as Jack's birthday so Emily and Aaron had decided to combine the two parties into one. Dave didn't object and Jack loved the idea of sharing his party with his godfather.

"If he continues to sleep on our couch, we won't need an alarm any more." Aaron said as he walked into the kitchen.

Emily laughed. "It won't last much longer, Aaron. JJ will be forced to deal with him at the party, whether she likes it or not, and Dave will apologize if I have to hold a gun to his head while he does it."

Aaron cocked a brow. "You do know threatening his life might have the opposite effect you're hoping for, right?"

Emily filled the coffee maker. "Then he better get the words out on his own."

Aaron held back a laugh. Dave had avoided Emily, not easy since he was living with them, but he knew she was fully prepared to kick his ass and as he told Aaron, he'd like to be able to sit when he finally found the right words to talk to JJ.

"Mommy!" Kayla came running into the living room. "Jack bouncing on Un'le Dave!"

Aaron looked at Emily but she shook her head.

"You save him," Emily said. "I think he deserves it."

Aaron gave his wife a look. "Why do I get the feeling JJ's not the only one Dave has to apologize to?"

Emily handed Kayla her sippy cup. "He apologizes to JJ and all if forgiven."

"Hotch!"

Aaron sighed as Dave shouted from the living room. "Right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A few hours later, Dave had been rescued from Jack only to have Emily start glaring at him as the team, Emily's parents and Aaron's mother started showing up for the party. JJ and Henry had been among the first to arrive and Jack and Kayla now had their young friend in the play room, both knowing to be very careful with the baby, Jack from experience and Kayla from listening to her brother and father.

Emily had stuck Dave and JJ in the living room, refusing to let the younger women help her with the food, so the two could finally talk. Emily loved Dave but the man snored loud enough to wake the neighborhood and he and JJ really needed to make up.

"Is there a reason Dave and JJ are sitting on opposite sides of the living room?" Anna asked.

Emily looked at her mother-in-law, who was looking very tired and much thinner then the last time Emily saw her at Kayla's birthday.

"Dave screwed up on his first case back," Emily explained. "and the screw up was going behind JJ's back and messing with what information we were giving the press."

Anna cocked a brow. "Does that man never learn?"

Emily laughed. "Anna, it's Dave. Learning is not something he's ever done well for as long as Aaron and I have known him. But," she glanced into the living room. "I think it's very safe to say he'll never go behind JJ's back again with the press."

Anna sat down at the table and picked up a knife to start frosting the cookies. "What did you say to him?"

Emily tried to look innocent but the look Anna gave her told her she failed. "I just warned him that if he hadn't apologized by the end of the party, he'd need to find a new place to crash. And that would probably be after a trip to the ER to get one of my bullets removed."

Anna laughed. "It's a wonder Aaron and Sean ever got away with anything."

"Emily wasn't nearly as threatening before she started carrying a gun, Mom." Sean said, walking in. "The worst she could do back when we were kids was hit us."

Emily smirked. "And if I remember correctly, I bruised you and Aaron quite often."

Sean rubbed his arm in memory. "Yeah, yeah you did." he also glanced towards the living room. "How's the happy couple?"

"Finally on the same couch." Emily said, happy to see JJ had let Dave sit near her. "Hopefully talking will start soon."

"Or she'll start hitting him," Anna threw out there.

Emily gave a shrug. "That works too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ felt Dave shift restlessly beside her and sighed. "Just tell me why."

Dave looked at her. "Why what?"

JJ faced him. "Why did you do it? You had to know it would piss me off."

Dave sighed. "Before I can answer that, I have to explain something." he waited for JJ's go ahead. "Before I left the BAU, I worked alone. Sure, Jason and I talked about cases together and even did a few phone consults together but if we were on the road, all we had were ourselves. We didn't have to run decisions by anyone. So, even though I know how the team works now, once we were out on the case, I fell back into my old rhythm." he took JJ's hand and was happy when she didn't pull away. "I never intended to piss you off, Jen. I knew the quickest way to get the unsub to contact us and didn't even think about what I was doing before I did it."

JJ watched Dave's thumb run over her knuckles. "You have to swear to me you'll never do that again, Dave."

Dave nodded. "I swear, the press if yours and more power to you for not killing them."

JJ laughed. "They're not that bad."

Dave snorted. "Not that bad. Jen, they're vultures. The only thing they're missing is

the long, scrawny necks and wings."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so I sat here staring at this for a good long while, trying to come up with a final scene that actually showed Jack's birthday but everything I wrote seemed off so I'm just gonna end it here. Sorry. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	114. Lucky and Penelope

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids, we've got two not so good episodes. *nods* Yeah, Penelope getting shot, I can't quite figure out what the writers were thinking with this. And Mr. Kevin Lynch. Come on, Derek and Pen have got so much sexual tension, it's not even funny and they bring HIM in? *exhales* Okay, done venting on that. I won't be touching the case from Lucky but I will have Emily and JJ talking about the tension with Derek and Penelope while they're with the kids after the case. And then we'll move on to Pen getting shot and the search for her shooter. Kay? Have...no.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So just what was going on with Morgan and Garcia?" JJ asked as she and Emily walked into Dave and JJ's cabin after picking the kids up Richard's. The boys were still working late.

Emily shook her head as she helped Kayla out of her jacket. "Garcia met a guy and instead of being the supportive best friend, Morgan's jealousy reared its ugly head."

JJ mirrored Emily's head shake. "Would it kill those two to just admit how they feel?"

Emily snorted. "It's Derek and Penelope, Jayje. Dancing around each other and flirting is their thing."

JJ shifted Henry from one hip to the other. "Yeah well if they don't cut it out, I'm locking them in the shed and leaving them there."

Emily laughed. "Please let me be there when you do that."

JJ laughed too and nodded her agreement while ushering the kids into the living room. Emily moved to follow but her ringing phone pulled her back to the coat rack. Digging through the pockets of her jacket, Emily pulled her phone out and answered it, seeing it was Aaron.

"Hey Aaron, you finished working for the night?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ looked up from watching the kids play as Emily tore into the living room. "What's wrong, Em?"

Emily handed JJ hers and Henry's coats. "We have to go. Penelope was shot."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After returning the kids to Richard's house with a brief explanation as to what was going on, the two women arrived at the hospital and found Aaron and Dave pacing holes in the waiting room. Both men hugged their wives as soon as they were close enough.

"What do we know?" Emily asked, not moving her head from Aaron's shoulder.

"She was found in the courtyard outside her building." Dave said, rubbing JJ's back. "She's been in surgery for about an hour now but they can't tell us anything."

"Has anyone gotten a hold of Morgan?" JJ asked.

Aaron shook his head. "His phone goes straight to voice mail."

"Of all the times for him to turn it off," Emily said. "Did we get word on her condition when they first brought her in?" she saw Aaron and Dave exchange a look. "What?"

Dave sighed. "We talked to one of the paramedics who brought her in. It didn't look good."

JJ slid a hand over her mouth and Emily pressed her forehead against Aaron's neck. They couldn't lose Penelope. They just couldn't.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked up from silently comforting JJ as Derek finally joined them. Before Aaron could stop her, since he'd placed a hand on her shoulder seconds before she stood, Emily shot over to Derek, feeling more pissed then she had in a long time.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emily demanded, shoving Derek backwards.

Derek couldn't have looked more like a deer caught in headlights if he tried. "I was in church."

"Oh that's great-"

"Emily stop," Aaron grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Derek. "We're all upset Em, but you can't take it out on Derek."

Emily just shook her head and buried her face in Aaron's shoulder. Dave explained what was going on as Aaron moved Emily to a safe distance. He may have calmed her for the moment but he could feel her shaking and knew she wanted to lash out again. She could compartmentalize like the best but even she couldn't stuff this away and put on a game face.

When the doctor came over, everyone felt relief flood them as they were informed Penelope would be okay. Once they were told they could see Penelope soon, Aaron gave out instructions for the others to stay and wait for her to wake up while he and Dave went to the crime scene. As soon as the others agreed, Aaron pulled Emily away from them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Aaron asked, watching her carefully.

Emily wiped her face of the tears that had fallen upon Derek's arrival. "Now that I know we're not going to lose her," she nodded. "I'll be okay."

Aaron stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "No more yelling at Derek, okay?"

Emily gave a weak laugh. "Okay."

Brushing a curl behind her ear, Aaron kissed her. "Call me when she wakes up."

Emily let Aaron hug her one more time. "Deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Aunt Pen!"

Derek, Reid and Penelope smiled as Kayla came charging into Penelope's hospital room, bouncing at the side of the bed until Derek lifted her up so she could hug Penelope.

"You okay?" Kayla asked.

Penelope hugged the little girl as tight as she could. "I'm getting better, Sprinkles." she looked up to see Jack watching her from the door. "What's up, Super Jack?"

Jack fiddled with his shirt sleeve. "Mommy and Daddy looked like they did after we found out Nana was sick. Are you sick, Aunt Pen?"

Penelope's face soften. "Oh no little man, I promise I'm not sick. I just got hurt but I'll be good as new in no time."

"Promise?" Jack asked, taking a step forward.

Penelope nodded. "Promise."

Derek picked Jack up. "You really think I'd let anything happen to one of our girls?"

Jack giggled, a sight that warmed everyone's hearts. "No."

Richard appeared in the doorway. "You two have got to remember that Grampa is getting old."

Reid laughed. "Get away from you, Richard?"

Richard huffed as he took the seat Reid offered. "At the elevators. I have no idea how they found the room on their own."

"The nice nurse lady told us." Kayla piped up.

Richard shook his head. "She hasn't quite gotten the 'Don't talk to strangers' lesson down."

"I told her not to." Jack announced. "She didn't listen."

Richard gave his grandson a look. "Your Uncle Sean taught you that, didn't he?"

Jack frowned. "Taught me what?"

The adults laughed.

"Never mind, Jack," Richard shook his head again before looking at Penelope. "So I hear a date went bad."

Penelope laughed. "About as bad as it can go. But," she adjusted Kayla some. "I'm breathing and that's what matters."

Richard nodded. "Da-" he snuck a look at Jack. "Darn straight." Derek raised a brow at the correction. "I owe three dollars to his swear jar."

Derek snorted and patted the older man's shoulder. "Very impressive, Richard."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Not one member of the team felt bad as they stared at the dead body in their bullpen. He'd tried to take one of their own out and paid for that mistake with his life. Payment taken by one well placed shot between the eyes from JJ's gun. Dave couldn't be more proud of his wife but they could see the shadow that had fallen over her eyes. It would take JJ a while to come to terms with taking a life.

"I'm gonna take Jen home," Dave said softly to Aaron and Emily. Derek had already gotten Penelope away from the other tech, Kevin Lynch. He claimed she had to go back to the hospital but the jealousy could easily be seen. "I think our reports can wait."

Aaron nodded. "Take the rest of the week. We'll see you both Monday."

Dave nodded his thanks and headed over to JJ. Aaron and Emily watched him talk quietly to her before she stepped into his side and he wrapped an arm around her to lead her out.

"She'll be okay," Emily said confidently.

Aaron faced his own wife. "What about you?"

Emily sighed. "It was like Reid last year all over again. And with losing Elle, it was hard. Really hard."

Aaron smiled softly. "You're allowed to be human, Em. No one's going to fault you for that."

Emily returned the smile. "I know. But sometimes I feel like being a robot would be easier."

Aaron started guiding her out. "Oh I don't know. There are some things that being a robot would ruin."

Emily saw the look on his face and laughed. "You have spent entirely too much time with Dave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See, this chapter is another example where I had everything planned out and then I started writing and nothing went as planned, minus the scene with Jack and Kayla going to see Pen. That came out right. *huffs* Oh well. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	115. A Turn for the Worse

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of LEC. *pauses* Now, um, you see, several of you are going to want to hurt me by the end of this chapter. *pauses* Actually in the next few chapters my life will probably be in danger. *mutters* Don't have to worry about season five plans. I won't make it that far. *grins sheepishly* I hate to inform you guys of this but in this chapter, while the team is on a case, Aaron gets a phone call from Sean. Anna's not doing so well. Now she's not dying but it's not looking good. So while Emily stays with the team, Aaron heads home to see what can be done. Have...yeah, that's not gonna work for another three chapters...

Disclaimer: I own Kayla. And my death.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron stood with Dave and Derek at the evidence board as they tried to narrow down their list of suspects.

"Either someone makes more coffee or I pass out where I'm standing." Dave muttered, running a hand over his face.

"Here," JJ appeared at Dave's side, handing him a mug.

Emily handed Derek and Aaron mugs.

"You two are angels," Dave sighed into his mug. Aaron and Derek echoed him.

Emily laughed. "Wow, we're angels. You really did need that coffee."

Aaron snorted. "Oh yeah. Dave starts the blatant flattery, it's either time to cut off the alcohol or get more caffeine in him."

Dave glared at the two. "What have I done to you two?"

"Today?" Aaron, Emily, JJ and Derek asked.

"Never ask that question, Rossi." Reid said, walking into the room. "Even I know that."

The group laughed as Aaron's phone went off. He pulled it out, frowning as he saw his brother's name on the caller I.D.

"Sean? I'm on a case."

Emily took Aaron's mug as his face paled and Dave shut the conference room door. The locals didn't need to see this.

"Are they sure?" Aaron sat down heavily in the chair JJ placed behind him. "Alright, I'll get back as soon as I can. I'll call you when I'm back in D.C. What hospital?"

Emily paled now. There was only one reason Aaron would be asking that question. Anna.

Aaron hung up his phone and sought out Emily's eyes. "Mom's been admitted. The doctors don't think-"

Emily nodded, stopping Aaron's words. "Go, get home. I'll stay with the team and finish the case then join you."

Aaron stood up but didn't move from his spot. Emily stepped forward and hugged him.

"Go," she whispered in his ear.

Aaron buried his face in Emily's shoulder for a second longer before grabbing the SUV keys from Dave and bolting from the room. JJ placed a supportive hand on Emily's shoulder as the other woman sank into Aaron's chair.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron raced through the hospital corridors, thanking whatever god was out there that the team had been in state and it hadn't taken him long to get back to D.C. He spotted his brother at the end of the hall.

"Sean!" he called.

Sean turned towards Aaron and the two brothers hugged once Aaron was close enough.

"She and Elizabeth had just gotten back from an assignment." Sean explained, his hands on Aaron's shoulders to steady himself. "Elizabeth said Mom seemed a bit out of it and told her to go lay down. When she went to check on, she was pale, her breathing was labored and they couldn't get her to stay awake. An ambulance was called and her doctor's in there now."

Aaron ran a hand over his face. "Could it be because of the chemo?"

Sean shook his head. "Her last treatment was almost three weeks ago. There's no way that's what it is."

Aaron shut his eyes. "It's the cancer."

Sean swallowed. "That's what we're thinking."

Tears flooded both Hotchner boys eyes as they looked towards their mother's room where she laid in bed, her face as pale white as the sheets she was covered with. Both knew there was a very real chance they were going to lose their mother.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The moment the case was over, the team raced home and joined Emily at the hospital. Anna was part of their family too.

"Aaron," Emily hugged her husband. "how is she?"

Aaron shook his head. "The chemo was working for a while but there's more cancer then what we originally thought."

Emily and JJ slid hands over their mouths in shock and disbelief as the men clenched their hands and cursed softly. The entire team had supported Anna as she'd gone through her treatment and knowing she was losing the battle was hard for them to deal with.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Reid asked.

Aaron wiped a hand over his eyes. "They're running tests but it doesn't look good. For now, we just have to hope Mom is strong enough to beat this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, I think that's enough heart breaking for today. I think you all know what's coming but for my own safety, I'm not saying a word. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	116. A Trip to NY

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next chapter of LEC. Sorry it took so long, I had some things to take care of before I could continue on with the story. This chapter won't be too long and hopefully not as heart breaking. Aaron and Emily are traveling to New York with Sean to help him pack up so he can move back to Washington be to closer to Anna. While in New York, they'll run into a familiar face that we haven't seen in some time. Don't worry, that'll be a good surprise. Um...yeah.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron looked at Emily as they drove along the highway heading for New York. The plan was they'd stay the weekend, help Sean pack his things and then the three would drive back, leading the moving truck to Sean's new apartment in DC. Since Anna was admitted to the hospital, Sean had decided it would be best for him to be close to his family. Aaron and Emily had agreed and plans had been set.

"It feels like we're saying Anna's not going to make it." Emily almost whispered.

Aaron reached for Emily's hand, keeping his left on the steering wheel. "That's not what we're saying at all. We're just making sure Mom has absolutely all the support she needs to beat this."

Emily sighed and shut her eyes. "What if she doesn't?"

Aaron shook his head. "I can't think like that. I already lost Dad to cancer, I refuse to lose Mom as well."

Emily looked at Aaron. "You know you can't stop it if it's meant to happen, Aaron."

"I refuse to accept that she's going to lose this battle." Aaron said forcefully. He saw Emily wince at his tone and sighed. "I'm sorry, Em. It's just,"

Emily squeezed his hand. "I know, Aaron. I understand wanting to think positive but we both know we have to be prepared for both outcomes."

Aaron focused on the road for a moment before speaking again.

"Let's get Sean home." he said. "I'll focus on everything else after."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean sighed as he taped up another box. He looked around the apartment that had been his home for over two years. He'd loved living in New York but if he was completely honest with himself, he'd never felt completely at home. Washington had always been and would always be home.

"Sean?"

Sean turned as Aaron and Emily came back in after taking the last set of boxes down to the moving truck. "How much room is left?"

Emily leaned against the kitchen island. "We've got plenty of room left. You really don't have that much stuff."

Sean laughed. "I guess growing up constantly moving taught me to keep only the minimum."

Aaron crossed his arms with a smirk. "Ah, so there was an upside to living with Elizabeth."

Emily gave Aaron a look. "You mean aside from meeting your wife?"

Sean snickered as Aaron cleared his throat.

"Of course, Em." Aaron tried to back peddle. "I was referring to there was something good about it for Sean."

Emily made a long 'mhm' sound before turning back to Sean.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You know I didn't mean it, Emily."

"I know Aaron."

"You're still annoyed."

"Aaron, I've spent half our married life being annoyed with you."

"I think I'm insulted."

"You think? Damn Aaron, how did you miss the insult in that?"

"Sean, no one asked you for help."

"No one ever does."

Matthew Benton smiled as he watched three people packing boxes into a moving truck. Three people he knew very well.

"I see some things haven't changed." he said as he walked towards them.

Aaron, Emily and Sean spun to face him with a look of surprise.

"Matthew!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

An hour later found the four sitting on Sean's bare apartment floor enjoying pizza and beer.

"How sick is she?" Matthew asked. The three had just finished telling Matthew why Sean was moving back to DC, even with how successful his restaurant was doing.

Aaron sighed. "She's been admitted back into the hospital until she well enough to take care of herself again. There's more cancer then we originally thought and it doesn't seem that latest treatment is working."

Matthew ran a hand over his face. "Shit, is there anything that can be done?"

Sean leaned back on his hands. "We're looking into different treatments but chances don't look very good."

Matthew set his beer down. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I just got a job in DC."

Emily smiled. "You did?"

Matthew nodded. "Yup, I start next week."

Aaron smiled as well. "It'll be good to have you around. And I'm sure Jack and Kayla would love to meet you."

"And I'd love to meet them."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright so I was planning on adding one more section to this but I couldn't figure it out so I decided to end it here. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, writer's block hit me hard with this current story line. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	117. Hiatus Note

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids and I wish I was here with a chapter but sadly I'm not. I'm here because lately my life has fallen nicely down a very bad hill and doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon. I've recently lost three people very close to me and a beloved dog that all went long before their time. So given where we all know LEC is headed, until my life gets back on semi-even ground, LEC's taking a small hiatus. No longer then a couple of months, I promise. I just need to step away from this story line for a bit.

I'm sorry for everyone who was hoping this line would end quickly and I want to reassure everyone that A&E will continue to be posted as episodes air. LEC will return, I promise.

I hope you all understand why I need to do this.

Sincerely,

LacytheDemonicWereWolf

End Transmission


	118. Chpt 115: Damaged

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Look! LEC is back! I won't promise regular updates because, well this would be the first thing I've updated of my regular stuff since the end of May. This year has not been kind to me, understatement of the century. And I know everyone's probably hoping for a happy chapter but if you remember, WAY back, where we left off, we're at a rather, completely heart breaking chapter. So, read on kids.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ walked back into her and Dave's bedroom after changing Henry and saw her husband tossing and turning in their bed. A frown covered her face as she crawled up next to him and ran a soothing hand over his chest.

"Dave," JJ said softly. "wake up. Come on, it's not real. Wake up,"

Dave bolted awake, knocking JJ back a bit and ran a hand over his face.

"Hey," JJ moved back next to him. "you okay?"

Dave looked at JJ. "I-" he scrubbed his face again. "It's been twenty years,"

It took JJ a minute but she got what Dave meant. "What are you going to do?"

Dave sighed. "I don't know, they haven't answered my calls the last couple of years. I just," he looked at JJ again. "I feel like this needs to be solved. Now. This year. I can't let it go cold any longer."

JJ rested her chin on Dave's shoulder. "Alright, you do what you need to. The team and I will be here if you need us."

"Let's keep this between us," Dave said. "for now. Aaron and Reid will have their hands full with Hardwick and Em's gonna be in charge while Aaron and I are gone now."

JJ nodded. "Okay," she turned his head and kissed him deeply. "Go. We both know you won't sleep any more tonight."

Dave hugged JJ tightly. "Thank you, Jen,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily slapped Aaron's hands away from his tie. "Why are you so nervous?"

Aaron sighed. "It's not nerves. I'm just, with how bad Mom's gotten, I don't really wanna be so far away."

Emily slid her hands over Aaron's shoulders. "Don't worry about Anna. If anything happens, we'll call you right away and Sean and I will be with her the whole time." she kissed Aaron. "She'll be fine."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jack pouted at his mother. "Why can't we go see Nana?"

Emily sighed as she dressed Kayla. "Because Nana needs her sleep, Jack. We'll go after school. You're not skipping again, Jack."

Jack sighed. "Alright, fine."

Emily heard Jack's tone, nearly identical to the one his father used when disappointed when they were younger. "Bug, I know you're worried for Nana but she has got the best doctors taking care of her."

Jack nodded. "Kay, Mommy." he hugged Emily as she knelt down. "I'm sorry for talking back."

Emily smiled. How did she raise such a polite little boy. "You're forgiven sweetie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ blinked at Penelope. "He what?"

Penelope nodded. "Yes. Your husband showed up, in the middle of the night, at my apartment, interrupting a rather pleasant shower with Derek."

JJ groaned and dropped her head into her hands. She told him to go take care of the case, not scar Penelope and Derek for the rest of their relationship.

"I'm so sorry, Pen," JJ said as she lifted her head. "it's just, this case has been weighing on him for twenty years and last night, he had a nightmare about it. I didn't know he'd come busting into your place."

Penelope sighed. "No, it's alright. He did ask me to gather some stuff for him on the case."

Before JJ could respond, her cell rang. "Agent Jareau." she frowned. "Sean, slow down. Sean, please. I can't understand you." she paled. "Oh god. Why didn't you call Emily?" she ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, I'll let her know. It'll be okay Sean, I promise."

Penelope stared in fear. "What's wrong, Jayje?"

JJ looked at her friend, tears in her eyes. "Anna passed away,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Em,"

Emily looked up as she set her bag down at her desk. "What's up Jayje?"

JJ swallowed. "Have you checked your phone recently?"

Emily frowned and pulled out her cell. Hitting a few buttons, she saw five missed calls from Sean. Looking back at her friend, Emily was as pale as the blonde.

"JJ," fear laced Emily's voice. "please, no,"

JJ shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Em. When he couldn't get through to you, he called me. It happened half an hour ago. Sean wanted to leave calling Aaron up to you."

Emily leaned heavily on her desk. "She was fine when the kids, Aaron and I talked to her last night."

JJ grabbed Emily's arm gently. "Not here."

Emily followed JJ on autopilot up to Aaron's office and sat on the couch.

"I was going to bring the kids by after Jack got out of school today." Emily said, almost in monotone. "Kayla drew her a picture."

JJ sat beside Emily and hugged her. "Do you want me to call Aaron?"

Emily sniffed and shook her head. "No. This is something I need to do." she exhaled slowly. "God, he was afraid of something happening while he was out of town and I told him it would be fine."

"No one knows what's going to happen," JJ said reassuringly. "Don't worry about what you said and just focus on being there for him now."

Emily wiped her face and nodded. "Yeah, true." she stood up. "I'm gonna go to the hospital. See how Sean's doing then I'll call Aaron."

JJ stood as well. "Do you want someone to go with you?"

Emily shook her head. "No. I'll be alright." she wiped her face again. "Keep an eye on the team?"

JJ nodded. "Of course,"

She watched Emily disappear out of the office, stopping only long enough to grab her purse before vanishing from the bullpen. Wiping away her own tears, JJ wondered how much more the Hotchner family could take.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sean sat silently in the waiting room of the Cancer ward. He'd told Emily he'd wait there for her to arrive and then they'd call Aaron together. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. His father had been gone for years, though Sean never really felt like he'd been there to begin with. And now, his mother was gone as well. The same illness took both his parents and he couldn't help but hate it. Hate the people who hadn't cured it yet and hate the doctors who hadn't been able to save his mother's life.

"Sean,"

Sean blinked and looked up, seeing Emily kneeling in front of him.

"Hey," Emily smiled sadly.

Sean didn't say anything. He didn't even move. He just stared at his sister-in-law as he felt warm tears run down his face. He barely even blinked as Emily wrapped her arms around him and gently shushed him as he cried.  
Emily fought back her tears as she held Sean, her little brother, tightly. Since she still had both her parents, as absent as her mother is, she had no idea the pain Sean, and eventually Aaron, were going through. Her own pain was bad enough.

Emily pulled back. "You okay enough to call Aaron?"

Sean wiped his face. "I don't think this is something either of us are going to be okay for, Em but we can't put it off any longer."

Emily nodded her agreement and pulled out her phone.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave tapped softly on the door frame of JJ's office, peaking his head in to see his wife, or part of her, busily working.

"Ready to head home?" Dave asked. "Or should I call for the jaws of life first?"

JJ laughed as she looked around at the reports. "If I haven't needed them yet, I should be just fine."

Dave cocked a brow. "Whatever you say, Jen." he rested his hands on the back of one of the guest chairs. "You talked to Aaron or Em?"

JJ shook her head. "Emily sent me a text saying she and Aaron were shutting their phones off for the rest of the day and I already told her we'd take Jack and Kayla for the night."

Dave nodded. "Of course. I'm guessing they don't know yet?"

"No," JJ said softly. "Em can't figure out how to tell them."

"Yeah, that's something that's not in the parenting books," Dave said. "they'll figure it out. And we'll be there when they do. They're not alone."

JJ smiled. "Something I reminded Emily of each time I spoke to her." she shut a file, grabbed her purse and stood up. "Alright, let's go get the kids, pizza and head home."

Dave wrapped his arm around JJ and kissed her temple. "Sounds perfect to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily covered Sean's sleeping body with a blanket before shutting off all the downstairs lights. Silently climbing the stairs, Emily paused to look at her brother-in-law one more time on the couch before continuing up to her husband, whom she hadn't seen since they got home from the hospital.

Entering their room, Emily flashed back to the night of Jason Hotchner's funeral. Still dressed in his work suit, Aaron laid on their bed, tears staining his pillow as he cried for his mother.

Not bothering to change, Emily climbed onto the bed and pulled Aaron into her arms, stroking her fingers through his hair as his tears started to soak her shirt. Not a word was said as the moonlight filtered through the window.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright I knew the first chapter back was going to be heart breaking but damn, I out did myself this time. *mutters* But not the last time. *grins sheepishly* You didn't hear that. Anywho, so I'm back, again not promising regular updates but I'll do my best. Okay? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for sticking with me and reading.

End Transmission


	119. The Passing of Anna Hotchner

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next LEC chapter. I think the chapter title kinda screams what this chapter is. Just like with Aaron's father, I'm writing his mother's funeral. Yeah, I suck but things should start looking up from here. Gods, I hope they start looking up from here. Alright kids, read on.

Disclaimer: I own Kayla.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Did I do good Mommy?"

Emily turned at the sound of her son's voice and smiled as she saw him dressed in his little suit. He looked perfect. Well, almost. His shirt was only half tucked in, his tie wasn't done correctly and his shoes weren't tied.

"You did great, Bug." Emily said as she moved over to Jack. "Just a few things need fixing, though."

Jack stood still as Emily adjusted what needed to be. "Mommy, why are you and Daddy sad?"

Emily sighed. She and Aaron had told Jack and Kayla about Anna's passing but they were both too young to quite understand what it meant.

"We're sad because we miss Nana." Emily explained.

Jack frowned. "But she's gonna come back, right? Nana's coming back?"

Emily rubbed Jack's arms. "No bug, she's not coming back."

Jack's eyes started to water. "Why not?"

Emily bit her lip. "You remember Daddy and I telling you about Papa and how he got real sick?" she waited for Jack's nod. "Well, that's what happened to Nana. She got sick and because of that, she can't come back."

Jack sniffed. "Oh." he looked down. "I get why you and Daddy are sad now."

Seeing tears fall down Jack's face, Emily pulled the little boy into her arms and held him tightly. There was nothing she could say. Nothing would make it better so she just held him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron finished putting Kayla's hair into two low pigtails and smiled as she reached forward to play with the bows on her shoes. With a sigh, Aaron ran his hand over Kayla's head before moving to get the little jacket that went over her black dress.

"Daddy?"

Aaron turned back to Kayla and saw her watching him with a frown. He smiled a bit. She must have heard his sigh.

"I'm alright, Bunny." he said.

Kayla's frown stayed in place. "Sad."

Aaron held back a chuckle. His little girl read him as well as his wife did. "Yeah, I am sad."

Kayla stood up on her bed and reached for Aaron. Aaron picked her up and smiled sadly as she patted his cheek before kissing it.

"Better?" she asked.

Aaron sighed and sat down with Kayla in her arms. "I'm afraid it'll take a little more then a kiss to make this better, sweetie."

Kayla paused for a moment. "Hug?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, a hug might help."

Kayla smiled. "Kay." then hugged Aaron as tightly as her two year old arms could.

Aaron held her close.

"Better?" Kayla asked again.

Aaron smiled and rubbed her back. "Yeah, I'm better."

"You guys ready in here?" Emily asked as she walked in with Jack on her hip.

Aaron looked at her. "Just about." he settled Kayla on her lap and got her jacket on before pulling his own on and standing again. "Promise not to leave my side?"

Emily reached for Aaron's hand and smiled as she repeated her own words from many years ago. "Not even the Ambassador can move me today, Aaron. I promise."

Aaron took comfort in Emily's familiar words and nodded. Emily took the sign that he was okay to leave and with their children tucked safely in their arms, they walked out of the room.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave lifted Henry out of his car seat and shut the car door. JJ met him at the back of the car and smiled.

"May be a bad time but he looks like you." JJ said, smoothing a hand down Henry's suit covered back.

Dave laughed. "Oh great, that's the last thing he needs."

JJ smacked Dave's arm. "Oh shut up, you're handsome and you know it."

"Don't go inflating his ego, JJ." Derek said as he and Penelope joined them. "It's bad enough already. Any bigger and it won't fit in the bullpen."

Dave gave Derek a look. "Be happy Henry's here and that we're at a church."

Derek gave a fake shudder. "Ooooo, I'm so scared."

"You might wanna be careful Morgan," Reid said as he appeared at JJ's side. "or Dave won't care where we are or who's here."

JJ gave her husband a look. "He better or he's finding somewhere else to sleep tonight."

The others snickered as Dave paled and promised to behave.

"It's not even eight thirty, Dave," Sean said walking up. "and you're already groveling. That's gotta be a record."

Dave grumbled and looked at his son, who was giggling. "Oh, you're not even on my side today?"

"That's right Dave, take it out on the baby." Richard said as he and Elizabeth joined the group. "That'll get you the couch for the night, my friend."

Elizabeth smiled as Dave went to speak. "I think it's best if you give up, David."

Before Dave could say anything, Richard looked at Sean.

"Where are they?" he asked.

Sean pointed to the church. "Inside. I needed some air."

"Think you're ready to head back in?" Derek asked.

Sean sighed. "As ready as I can be."

Derek and Reid both put supporting hands on Sean's shoulders and the group headed into the church.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron watched Jack and Kayla play with Henry quietly as more people who knew his mother came filtering into the church. It was almost time for the service to start and Aaron could feel his grief fighting its way back to the surface.  
Pressure on his knees and right hand shoved his grief back as he refocused and saw Jack and Kayla had managed to climb on his lap while Emily had taken his hand.

"You're not alone." Emily said softly.

Aaron squeezed his wife's hand while wrapping his free arm around his children.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron ran a hand over his mother's casket. "They won't forget you, Mom. Just like they haven't forgotten Dad, even if they never met him. Every day, Emily and I will tell them about you every day." he looked at the picture Kayla had drawn. It was the little girl sitting on her nana's lap, being read to. "I'll miss you, Mom." he put the picture on the polished wood. "Here's hoping Dad's less of a bastard in Heaven."

Hearing a quiet chuckle, Aaron stood and faced his brother and wife.

"He can't get much worse then he was," Sean smirked.

Aaron let loose a laugh. "True," he put an arm around Emily and a hand on Sean's shoulder. "Come on,"

Emily rested her head on Aaron's shoulder and the three remaining adult Hotchners left to go take care of the rest of their family.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not nearly how I wanted it to turn out but I got so attached to Anna that it made it a lot harder for me to write this then it did Aaron's father's. Let's face it, Jason Hotchner was an asshole. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
